Wrong Number
by KlawxXx
Summary: Law is sick, suffering from an incurable disease. He is not allowed much freedom due to his over-protective mother, but copes with his lot in life with as much dignity as possible. It is a call to, what he assumes, is his friends new phone number that turns his life upside down, giving him a purpose to a life he thought was meaningless. WARNINGS: Slash, M for a reason.
1. Fate

**A/N: **Hello :] This story is my first piece of fan fiction from the world of OP to ever be published somewhere. My first piece of fan fiction in general. I hope there will be understanding towards where I am clearly taking this fic and please note;

This is more or less a tragedy, it will be in most aspects you will see much later in the story. I cannot tell you as of yet how long the story will be, but I have worked out two more chapters aside from this. I wanted a bit of back-up before even thinking of publishing.

Still I hope there are some out there who will enjoy this. Feedback is received with open arms and virtual kisses! I would appreciate very much!

I do not have a beta yet, so if anyone is interested, the spot is open :] Also please excuse any grammar mistakes or mispelling.

For the usual disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters from OP, but my own poorly imagined ones, and I do not earn any profit from writing this.

This is an AU. Pairing is KidxLaw.

Enjoy!

**Chapter one: Fate.**

It was a beautiful autumn day. The crowns of the trees rustled gently in the wind, their almost bare branches reached like limbs into the air, up towards the sun as if beckoning it to venture closer, always closer. A single leaf, shaped like a star, fell from the foliage above. It'd been nested on a branch among brothers and sisters who had yet to fall. A shimmering ray of sun catched it on the egde and it shone like cobber beneath the else shadowy trunk.

It's destiny seemed to be a simple one; to join this new family of yellow, reds and orange hues that covered the earth around the foot of the trees. But just then a mischivious breeze fluttered by and catched it in mid fall. The little leaf, shaped like a star, was lifted and tossed from to and fro as the playful wind pleased. Eventually the autumn breeze blew stronger, morphing into a cool wind who blew from the east, and the little leaf could do nothing but follow it's path on a new journey in its' life.

It was carried outsite of the park where it had been born, further down streets of concrete and past houses that stood tall, if not taller than the trees it had grown up to know. It saw many things as bystanders, these strange human beings, passed beneath doing their chores, unaware of this little leaf, shaped like a star, and it's woundrous new discoveries. But no journey lasts forever and eventually the wind seemed to grow bored. The leaf started to flutter towards ground, as the wind left to play elsewhere, and as it fell, it wondered if it was back in the park. All around it trees grew tall, but also they was shedding their summer coats which left them nude in the autumn sun.

It was when it thought it would finally get to join all the other fallen leaves that it was picked up again, just once, as if the wind had remembered it and decided this was not where it wanted to bring it. It was still among the trees, but the path took it up, up, up, _up_, until it thought it'd reach the sky and fall into the clouds. That's where the wind left it, to once again flutter towards the ground.

He was sitting on the balcony, watching as the wind blew around the fallen leaves of the trees beneath, in the garden of the hospital. His eyes were half lidded, a tired expression on his face and his shoulders were slumbed. He had noticed something peculiar and his attention had snapped at that point, but as soon as it was gone from sight, he'd sighed and looked towards the ground again as if nothing had happened.

All the leaves there, from beeches and willows, where angular and shaped like drops of water and all did they have the autumn colors of oranges and yellows. It was the glimpse of coppery red that had made him look up where, there, riding on the wind like a surf, were a single leaf unlike any of the rest. He could not see it well, only that it was different from those others that played with the breeze. It was special, and so red as it shone there in the sun.

Now, though, it was lost from sight and apparantly from mind as he decided he'd been sitting there long enough. His mother would start to worry if she did not see him inside for lunch. It had been hell enough when he had skipped breakfast. Sighing once again, the young man, about to rose from his plastic chair, the blanket on his tighs gliding slighty with the movement, was suddenly stilled completely as something fell into his lap.

His drowsy eyes widened an ounch, the muscles in his wrists tensing as he was still grapping the arms of the chair. There it lay, a single leaf, shaped like a star, coppery red in the rays of the sun. It was a decent sized leaf, a little heavier to the touch than he would first have thought. It was still lush and fresh, but cool from it's little ride on the wind. A smile egded at the corners of his lips and soon the young man, with raven black hair, picked up the leaf from where it rested on the blanket. it was like holding a star, albeit a fallen star. And it was, after all, shaped like one.

He was utmost careful as he placed it in the big expansive pocket on the front of his hoodie. Though he was pretty much a patient of this hospital, indefinitely, he still refused to wear the exposing simple white gowns of the facility. Especially in such chilly air. Winter was, after all, approaching. He nestled the blanket in the crook of his arm and took a deep, fresh bit of air, relishing in the cool feeling as he inhaled. It was warm once he let it out and he liked the way it was visible, transculent, but still visible. It was one of the reasons why he loved cold days and why he would take hell from his mother to expose himself to such cold air that could, very well, make him sicker.

The raven haired youth scoffed as he pocketed his one free hand and sauntered through the exit of the balcony and down the clean hall ways of the expansive hospital wing. He was suffering from leukemia, having known the most of his life that it meant he was, probably, only living to die. Leukemia had a genetic risk, so far no cures had been found for this disease and he himself had lost his father to it. Which was why he knew his mother was so over-protective, but really, she could knock it down a bit. It had been true enough though. Law had been diagnosed with CML-Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia-and had been treated with imatinib* right away. With this medicine he had a 90% chance at a five-year survival, but his father had lived far longer than that so Law was hoping.

Since he had been a child, seven to be accurate, Law had wanted to become a doctor, and more than that; the best doctor in the world. Preferably a surgeon, he really wanted to be a surgeon. A man with the knowlegde to perform operations and save other peoples lives. The life saving part was not really that high on his list as it was the curiosity of the human body. How it worked and looked, both on the outside and inside.

His great grandfather had been a surgeon, so though he had never met him, he had heard stories about him and what he had accomplished. His mother was proud, he knew, because his great grandfather came from her side of the family and she herself was a nurse. _His_ nurse, too. He could have groaned, but there was no changing it, she would not leave him to the hands of others if she had a say in anything, and she did have a say in the most things around here. After he, as a kid, had told his mother of his decision she had praised him and shown him the assembly of his great grandfathers collection, all heavy tomes of medical studies and the young boy had almost lost interest then and there. He hated reading, despite knowing that reading was a great part of the studies in medicine, he would rather it had all been visual instead. But who could learn from movies alone?

So it was not until he learned of his own disease that his interest piqued for reading. The information he gathered from the sources around him, mainly his mother, was vague at best and so despite he knew his father had died of the same disease, he still believed he had just been an unlucky man and this was nothing but a bump on the road towards his dream of becoming a surgeon. How wrong he had been. It was only through reading he had learned his disease, _leukemia_, was more or less incurable. There was so little medical knowlegde on the subject he'd had to go to the library in his quest of discovering what exactly the future held for him.

Death.

He had been almost nineteen, diagnosed at eighteen, before the information really sank in and he realised just, exactly, what it meant. He had only been four when his father had sucumbed to the disease, a man of barely twenty eight years. And he turned twenty this year. Eight years left, if he was lucky. Eight years. Though he was walking in a slow pace, taking his time reaching his destination, it seemed like time was walking faster than him and he stopped in front of a single white door. The door that let to his prison cell, his room in the hospital. Just as his hand reached forth to turn the knob and open the door a shrill voice broke through the silence and the young man cringed beneath the wrath of his mother.

"Trafalgar Law!" She fumed, and Law knew a vein was probably popping above her eye brow, though he could not see her face with his back turned her way. As his eyes scanned the white walls towards his left, they rested on a circle shaped metallic object and he suddenly realised why she was so mad. He had skipped lunch after all, oh joy. Her feet were positively stomping, the click clacking of her heels on the marbled floor like drums in his ears, an annoying sound that made shivers ripple down his back. Oh-oh, was his last coherent thought before he was yanked by the arm and practically tossed into the hospital room he'd been assigned for the next month.

Not only was it degrading being treated like a mere child, but even worse so when it was his own mother in charge. Not that the other nurses were nicer, they were just as strict albeit lacking the edge his mother had. One would think she'd treat him kinder considering he was her own flesh and blood, but it was what seemed the spur that made her take it all out on him; he had to listen, he was her son. Law was practically trown on the bed, the blanket yanked forcefully from his arms and a white piece of cloth trown in to fill the gap instead.

"You know I hate it when you just take off and stay away for who knows how long! And I've told you _many_ times already you should at least wear the hospitals gown _underneath_ your usual attire," Law sighed under his breath as he watched her, from beneath his dark lashes, pace through the room performing mindless chores, like refilling the water from the flower vase, pulling the curtains away so what little sun there was could shine through. Law liked it dark, at least when he was inside, if there should be light he wanted to be outsite, to feel the wind against his skin as well as the warmth. Though there was not much warmth about this weather.

"Are you even listening to me?" She suddenly spun on her heel and dug her hands into her sides, taking up an offended pose as she tapped her foot against the marble of the floor. Law knew he had hesitated too long before nodding as she let out a shrill sigh, pressing her thumb and forefinger together at the brigde of her nose. "You unruly child," She sighed again. "You're going to give me gray hairs ere all this is over,"

_Over_. Law really did not like the sound of that. Though he knew what she had meant it was hard not to put more into the words than had been intended. She seemed to notice the effect her words had had and closed the distance between them to sit down beside him. He did not look up at his mother, looking so much like him with her dark hair and dark bags beneath her eyes. They both got little sleep these days. But whereas he had inherited his eye colour from his father, a dull blue-more like greyish colour, hers were a startling green. Like lush leaves shimmering emerald in the sun. Leaves. Law was suddenly reminded of the little star shaped leaf tugged away in his front pocket and made to take it out just when his mother, now with a softer voice, spoke again.

"Law," She said, almost a whisper and she covered his hand with his. He knew she'd probably start on the same sob-wrenching lectures he had heard all too many times before and quickly went to stop her. He held the leaf up in front of her face, realising it was indeed more red than copper, now that he saw it in a light aside from the sun, and she blinked rapidly as she stared at it.

"What," She asked, dumbly almost, but Law chuckled low. "It fell into my lap just when I went to raise and walk inside," He started, smiling fondly of the memory of surprise as it had so suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"So this is what stopped you from going to lunch, a mere little leaf?" His mother asked with a quirked brow, disbelief coating the words. Law smiled brighter and brought the leaf down into his lap, where he stroked it absentmindely. He had to find a book for it, so it could dry and he would be able to keep it in the same shape as it were now.

His mother sighed again, albeit this time a smile lit her face. It always stroke Law how beautiful she was when she smiled, even as wrinkles lay all around the corners of her eyes and mouth, she always looked so young when she smiled.

"Law," She almost laughed, a joyful little gigglish sound and lifted her hand to pet his hair. "You are and always will be such a special child," Special might not sound like a positive word in most cases, but Law knew his mother used it with all the love in her heart. His only response was another smile, this time smaller but still genuine. She shook her head then and rose, but before she left she turned towards him and raised a finger.

"I'll have one of the other nurses bring you something to eat and you better eat up young man!" Her tone of voice left no room for arguement and Law could only nod somberly, agreeing voicelessly so that she would just be on her way and he wouldn't have to suffer any more of her lectures. But just as he thought she was already out the door, him tossing the white gown aside, she suddenly turned to him again.

"Oh yes," She was beside him before he could even blink and took his hand, pressing something into the palm of it. Law blinked, opening his fingers to see a little sheet of white paper, someting scribbled across it in his mothers delicate script.

"It's Sachis new number, he asked me to give it to you. You know he lost his cellphone in the train the other week, I swear that boy is one day going to forget his own name." She shook her head, clearly with pity for Sachis poor parents and leaned down to place a kiss at his forehead. "He wanted you to call him right away, since he and the boys miss you quite much, but you better eat something first, understood?" His mother knew that if Law left this room again he'd probably loose track of time and end up skipping dinner too.

"Okay," He drawled, still looking at the eight digit number on the little piece of paper. He knew they missed him, hell he missed them too and he really hated they were not allowed to visit him as long as he was in this wing of the hospital. It was only for precaution, alone Law was bad enough to get lost in his own thoughts and venture all around the hospital giving little thought to his predicament. He could have an attack at any moment, but he just didn't care. And his friends; he knew his mother was afraid they'd somehow convince him to leave the hospital grounds and she had lectured him many times on that subject. So they were prohibited thus far, only in the weekends where he and his mother both went home was he allowed to go into town with them.

Law hadn't even realised that she was gone when he finally looked up again, but it did not matter the least no more. His mother had promised it would only be a few more days, then they would go home for good. The winter vacation was approaching and his mother was off duty for a week. The only reason she kept him here was to be sure he was alright, she was that over protective. Law sighed. He had not had any attacks for almost over a month now, but he knew as well there were always a risk. And with attacks it was meant when he would keel over and loose conciousness, it had happened a few times since his diagnostic. The cancer cells had already infiltrated his central nervous system and more often than not Law suffered from extreme headaches, especially in the mornings. He had also lost a lot of weight due to an over sized liver that took up double its place, which resulted in how very little appetite he had. He almost never felt hungry, which was why he knew his mother took it very seriously getting him to eat and at least three meals a day. Liquid mostly, because he very easily got nauseated. He could handle coffee though, lots of coffee if he got his way.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts, and soon enough a fair haired nurse named Lydia came into sight. She only smiled at him as she placed the plate with bread and bowl of steaming hot soup beside on the table top and handled him a spoon. Law liked Lydia, she never asked him any stupid questions, they never talked much to be honest, and that was what he liked. His mother knew of his preferences for the silent, eldery nurse, which was probably why she had send her. Law simply returned her smile and turned to prob his legs up as he tucked the table closer. Mm, did it smell nice. It wasn't until now he realised how famished he probably was, despite from not really feeling the hunger and took a bite of the corn filled bread.

He finished at a leisurely pace, careful with the soup as it was still boiling hot, but finally sat the plate and bowl aside and sighed in contentment. Quite full and knowing that his mother would be satisfied now, Law swung his legs over the egde of the bed and jumped to his feet. Now he was going to do what he most wanted; get out of this room and call Sachi. Because of the incident with his last cell phone, it had been a few weeks since Law had talked to him. He knew Sachi had worked twice as hard to scrape togethermoney for a new one, so he could finally call him. The others, Penguin and Bepo, never allowed him to borrow their phones, mostly because they were afraid he'd loose them, too, somehow. Law chuckled lowly, almost eager to finally talk with his friend again. He walked the path of the corridoors once again, now familiar to him as he did this everyday, walking towards where he liked to hang out the most; the balcony.

He took out his own cell from his pocket and sat down in his chair. He had not forgotten to bring the blanket with him either and carefully wrapped it around his shoulders. The only thing that would make this better would be a hot cup of joe. His mother didn't like him drinking coffee, saying it was bad for his system, but Law absolutely loved coffee. He quickly took out the small paper with the number and dialed it just using his thumb. Pressing the green botton to signal it was calling, he brought the little decive to his ear and listened to the beeping. At first no one picked up the phone, actually for the next five times it would just beep and then click off to the annoying standard voicemail. Law scowled at the phone. Sachi might have a hang for trowing away his things, but somehow he always managed to hear his phone even should it be burried in heaps of laundry worth a months wash.

But he just didn't pick it up this time. The thought occured to him that maybe his mother had accidently misheard the numbers and this was not Sachis number at all. But it was still a legal number, considering the call went through and even had a voicemail and all. He went to place the phone on the round table just near his left arm when suddenly, load and vibrating, his ringtone startled him and he nearly dropped the cell on the ground of the balcony. Taking a steady breath to calm himself, when he managed to prevent such a thing from happening, he took a look at the caller ID and noticed the number. Relief flooded him and it was with a smile Law pressed the button to take the call.

"Sachi," He said as the connection went through, ready to chew out his careless friend, in an all friendly way of course, about misplacing his phone yet again. But the voice that greeted him on the end of the line was certainly not Sachis.

"Who is this?" The voice was deep, gruff at best and definitely masculine. Very masculine. Sachis voice was more boyish than manly and Law blinked rapidly a few times as he tried to gather his wits. _A-huh?_ Why would a stranger pick up Sachis phone? Suddenly a new thought took the place of the other and Law instantly thought that Sachi had _again_ lost his phone and now it'd just been picked up by a stranger. But the next words from the deep voice did nothing to affirmate this.

"Look, whoever you are. If you have any business with me you should cut to the chase or simply not call me at all," The man sounded annoyed and suddenly Law felt himself grow annoyed. Just the way he spoke to him was very rude, this was clearly a person with little to no regards for others than himself. But Laws words revealed nothing of his growing annoyance and he merely stated the obvious, rather dumbly he would gladly admit.

"You're not Sachi," The words just left his mouth, just like that, and he was at least thankful he didn't _sound_ stupid, though it was completely stupid.

"And you're wasting my time," The stranger barked and Law just knew he'd hang up any second now. Somehow it made him feel anxious. He knew not why, but suddenly he was afraid to have the connection servered. For over a week now he'd not talked to another living soul else from his mother, a few patients and the other staff of the hospital and he was positively _dying_ to have a somewhat normal conversation again. With someone his age, and he believed this stranger could not be much older than him depsite his manly voice. It was just the way he spoke, it did not have the usual knowlegdy feel to it like those above thirthy seemed to have.

"Wait," He found himself saying before he could stop it. It stalled the stranger and a supple silence settled between them through the phone line, the other male clearly awaiting Laws reason. Sucking in a gulp of air, Law tried to think of an excuse that would keep the stranger in the line for a bit longer, rude or not, Law wanted to talk with someone, badly.

A very annoyed sigh came from the other end of the line. "Look," The stranger drawled, his voice having a softer egde to it, though he still sounded as agitated as he had when he'd first picked up the phone. "I really have no time for this. And clearly you have gotten the wrong number, so just-" It was all he got to say as Law interrupted him.

"No," He said, but knew he would come up short with arguements to keep the stranger there if he did not come up with a really good idea soon. And then it hit him, he was a clever boy after all, and he smiled a bit to himself as he came up with the idea that hopefully would ensure in a longer conversation.

"Please stay and talk to me, Sir. I am awfully lonely," It was the truth, anyway and he thought the truth was a better approach than any. The quiet from the end of the receiver led him to think for a moment that either the deep voiced man would just slam the phone shut, or he would enquire as to why. He hoped for the latter and he positively beamed when he got it.

"...Why?" Came the hesitant reply, all annoyance and agitation gone from the voice as curiousity seemed to have taken its place. Law was still smiling as he relaxed his shoulders and propped his feet up on the low standing table.

"I believe I just answered that before you even asked, Sir. I am awfully lonely," He repeated, politely even so and almost wanted to cry in success as the stranger swallowed his bait as he had hoped for.

"Yeah, yeah, but why are you lonely?" He half spat, half growled, but Law didn't mind. They were having a conversation now and he felt much better.

"Because my friends are not allowed to visit me," He answered, still being honest. There was no reason to think up a more interesting story, besides, he was pretty sure this was a one time only conversation and his only objective now was to make it last as long as possible. Until the stranger got enough and really slammed the phone shut.

"I'm in the hospital, you see. My mother is a nurse here. She wants me close to prevent any accidents from happening, which they almost always does when my friends are around," Law chuckled fondly, though it should've been bad memories he could only recall them with a surge of joy, despite them always ending with him in some kind of pain. Maybe he was a masochist deep down? Who knew.

"Hospital?" Came the reply and Law detected a bit of surprise lacing the masculine voice.

"Uh-huh," He drawled, simply as that. And then he dropped the bomb, his voice revealing nothing but somber happiness as if he was only talking about the weather and not of his incurable disease.

"I've leukemia, so I'm probably going to die before I'm 25. My father did, or well, he was 28," A thick silence filled through from the end of the line, but Law almost thought he could hear the other mans brain work the gears into place. And suddenly the snappish attitude was back, Law was a little surprised.

"Is this a sick joke?!" He spat, clearly more annoyed now than he had been before. Law blinked in dumbstruck silence for a moment, but then his brows furrowed and his lips formed into a thin line. His reply left no doubt of the sincerity of his words, nor the seriosity of the subject.

"No, Sir. I am quite serious." The words were pressed out from his still closed lips and clipped at best, but the man seemed to get the message and the newfound annoyance seeped away once again.

"So you're going to die." It was more of a statement than it was an actual question, so Law only affirmed it with a simple, "Yes." and a new silence ensued. Law could hear the traffic from the end of the line, here around the hospital it was always quiet, since it laid a bit ways from the main road, but the noise from the other line led him to believe the man was in a city. Suddenly he felt like asking where he was from, but it struck him that they were no friends and such information was not prober, not even though this was a one time conversation anyway.

"I'm surprised then," Came the reply, a baratone feel to the voice now. "You certainly sound way too chipper for someone who's facing an early death." He sounded bemused and Law quirked a smile, humor back in his system.

"I've no reasons to be upset, Sir. Granted, I was diagnosed at 18, but have known the most of my life of the genetic risks, so I think I've had time enough to settle with the idea." At first Law thought the stranger might ask him of his age, but he surprised him once again by continuing the seriousity.

"So you've simply accepted it, just like that?" He almost sounded annoyed again, or just disgusted. Certainly this man did not seem to tolerate weakness, another sign that he was that type of person who rarely approved of anyone. But Law found that he did not mind at all.

"Of course not, Sir." Was his immediate reply. A sound more like a cut off laugh than anything else came from the man and Law visioned him shaking his head with an amused smile.

"Tell me something," The masculine voiced man said, clearly still very amused.

"Okay," Law said, awaiting his question, feeling a bubble of excitement upon realising he'd won the conversation over, the line wouldn't be servered anytime soon.

"Why, even though you knew I was not your friend, did you insist on talking with me?" Law would rather have expected him to just ask why he had revealed all this personal information about himself, not why he wanted to have a conversation. So instead of answering his question right away, Law merely answered his question with of his own.

"Do you believe in fate, Sir?" He asked, knowing it was received with surprise but expected the fast answer, anyway.

"No." The man said, without hesitation at all. Though it was clear he was a bit puzzled of Laws sudden change of subject.

"Me neither," The raven haired male replied with a small smile, knowing that this only brought more confusion. But he was glad the man didn't return to his usual annoyance, it was only mere curiosity that spiked his next sentence.

"Then why did you ask?" Came the obvious answer and Law was prepared. He leaned back in the chair and hoisted his legs further up, looking at the sky slowly darkening and shivered a bit as a particular cool wind flew by.

"Because it answers your question, Sir," Law himself was quite amused by now, knowing quite well this only confused the stranger more, and he liked his little mind games. He didn't let him ask how though as he simply continued right away.

"I don't believe in fate, Sir. But if fate existed it would have made more sense that it would have let to me apologizing for getting the wrong number, and not ensuing a conversation. Thus I am simply telling fate to go screw itself as I am far more able to take my own decisions. And I decided I wanted to talk to you." His long explanation was followed by a short break of more silence, until Law nearly dropped the phone again as he was startled into an upright position. The laughter that came from the other end of the line was hysteric at best, but deep and just seemed to roll from the man in long waves of clear amusement.

Law felt a sudden clench deep in his guts, a wave of sensation he knew only too well and he nearly gasped in sheer surprise. But _god_. What an erotic sound! Law had known since he'd received his first pupic hairs that he was more into boys than girls. The only one of his friends who seemed to be aware of that fact was Bepo, since he and the albino boy had grown up together. He'd since the beginning noticed Laws peculiar disinterest in the fairer gender and how he never seemed to pursue any interest in any of the conversations among the other teenage boys about the subject either. But wether Bepo had anything against it or not was never revealed to him. Law guessed not, since the younger male clung to him like glue. Always had they been inseperable and always the best of friends.

Sachi and Penguin had joined their little duo in highschool. Both of them were clearly straight as a rod and had not wasted any time conquering their fair share of the girls that crossed their paths all through the years. Law had not had his first sexual encounter before after high school. It happened shortly before his 17th birthday and he mostly recalled how akward and nearly excrutiating painful it had been. He had not bottomed ever since. So despite knowing better, Law found himself painfully attracted to this voice, that laughter. Always having had a vivid imagination he could easily picture the exact man he wanted to infront of him and oddly enough it left him quite excited.

The laughter quieted down and Law was happy that his heart beat did so too. His breath was a bit ragged and he felt painfully hard in his pants. He would have to take care of this later. This was not the outcome he had imagined by having a conversation with a complete stranger. The man still chuckled quietly and Law imagined him wiping a tear off. He had laughed pretty hard, but Law wasn't annoyed, just turned on.

"You're a strange fellow, you know that?" It wasn't really a question, but Law smiled and answered it anyway.

"So I am told,"

"Hm, I like you," Now, **that**, he really had not expected and Law felt his jaw slack a bit. And was it just him or had the statement sounded... suggestive? The man continued his drawl, still with a suggestive leer to it.

"I have to go, but should you ever feel, _bored,_ again, feel free to call me." Again with the surprising, unexpected words. Law felt himself lost for words and as was his want he simply nodded, feeling the urge to hit himself as he realised how stupid that must look.

"Okay," Was all he managed to get out, his throat suddenly felt dry and so did his lips, so he licked them, feeling another chill creep down his back aside from the evening air.

"Well then. Talk to you soon, I guess," The amusement were back in his voice again and Law took a deep breath.

"Later, Sir." He was glad his voice had not shaked as bad as he had thought it would, but the second after the line went dead, the stranger having cut the connection, Law fell back into the chair and dropped his cell in his lap.

Oh. My. God.

He was still quite hard below the belt and he shuddered as he recalled that laughter. That downright sexy voice. Standing on shaking feet, Law pulled the blanket tighter around himself, placing the phone back in his pocket along with the piece of paper, holding on to it tightly. He'd have to save his number, so he couldn't lose this piece. But he suddenly realised he still had no name for the man, so what was he going to call him?

Law decided to worry about that later as he, this time, almost ran to his room, entered and closed, locking the door quite profusely. There was a bathroom attached to this room, one he had to share with the nextdoor occupant, but he knew that the room was empty right now. Yet he still made sure the doors were tightly locked before he shed his clothes and slumped against the shower wall, turning on the faucet, getting drenched in almost scolding hot water. His skin was sensitive after sitting outsite in the chill for so long, but he didn't bother to adjust the heat. He welcomed it. With a shuddering breath he tossed his head back and slid his hand down over his taut stomach.

His mother had always made sure he kept up his daily excersises, since they were good for his health and he could not risk not being healthy in his condition, not if he wanted to live another five years. Law quickly shook the thoughts aside as he resumed a more pressing matter. He was almost sorry he had no face to that voice, but it was difinitely with the other man in thought that he pleasured himself to the brink of ecstacy.

He was drenched and panting by the time he was done, the water quickly washing way his sins and his skin glowed with an almost reddish tint despite his olive complexion. Law couldn't remember any other time where masturbating had felt so intense, he practically shuddered feverously in the after glow as steam rose from his skin and the shower as well. He liked how the water kept it's temperature, though he felt so hot it almost felt cool to the skin, a nice relief.

He turned the faucet off but did not rise before he practially shivered, all cold and clammy. He grapped the thin towel from where it hung and wrapped himself up, not bothering to dry himself off before he re-entered the bedroom. He was faintly surprised when he noticed how alit his room was despite he'd left the lights off. Out through the window the full moon shone, big and almost white, bathing his little room in the hospital with an lumiscent glow. Law smiled a little bit, he loved the full moon.

He sat down on one of the chairs across from his bed in the other end of the room, rather than drenching his bedsheets. He did not want his mother to squeal over such carelessness, though she probably would upon seeing the small poodle on the floor beneath his chair in the morning. Law sighed. Most of the time his mother did nothing than treat him like he was still a child, it could be outright annoying to times and Law wished she'd not be so overprotective. But she was more than just his mother, she was a nurse dedicated to ensure the safety and health of her patients and right now Law was also her patient. Maybe more so than her son.

He looked back out of the window, straight at the moon as he allowed his thoughts to drift off completely. On his eighteenth birthday, before he had been diagnosed, he had announced he wanted to get his own place, or maybe move in with Bepo since his place was big enough and they could split the rent, but his mother had been so upset he'd had to toss the idea of ever moving out of her house completely aside. It still bothered him how he did so little to properly stand up to her. He knew she would be sad and possible angry at first, but in the end she'd forgive him, because he knew she loved him more than anything.

In some ways he was really spoiled, kids with overprotective parents seemed to become so. Could be they weren't allowed to do the kind of things the parents deemed too dangerous, but on the other hand they were allowed to indulge in anything else as long as it seemed safe. For example, Law couldn't remember when he hadn't gotten exactly the toy he wanted to, no candy of course since it was unhealthy, but money he always had enough of. So somehow that still lead to all the candy he wanted, he simply bought it behind her back, because she never asked what he used it for.

He had left his clothes on the floor in the bathroom and went to retrieve them, after all his pockets still habored his treasured cargo of a little star shaped leaf and a single piece of white paper with a eight digit number he certainly was not going to lose. Nor his cell phone, he needed both. Law silently begged it had not gotten moist, at the time he'd been finished the mirrors in the bathroom had been completely covered in deu from the steam and now he felt stupid for not having thought of taking his cell out before he went to take a bath. As he took it out to place it on the table beside the bed it seemed all fine to him though and he carefully placed the paper down beside. The leaf on the other hand he placed in a book he'd been reading lately before sleep and carefully closed it so that the paper sites would keep it nice and flat under the pressure.

He didn't bother to pull on the hospital gown and merely went to sleep in just his black boxer briefs. He laid awake for more than twenty minutes, not really thinking of much but the conversation he'd had with the stranger today. He concluded that he was not all too sorry that Sachi had lost his cell phone and his mother had given him the wrong number. If so he would never have discovered he could feel this way, so _alive_, and it all came from a single coincidental conversation with a man he had never, and probably never would, meet. He also wondered a bit over what ID he should give him along with the number when he saved it tomorrow, but in the end he just could not think anything up. That be that, Law thought as he turned to the other side, facing the moon and staring at the round circle through his window.

He would just save the number as it was, not that he was going to forget it anytime soon. It had positively branded itself into his brain to never leave again. It was with a smile that Law closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He would call him again tomorrow.

**End of chapter one.**

**A/N:** And this completes chapter one!

Puew.

Please note that my knowlegde on Leukemia in full may be lacking, though I've read up on the subject of course. But if you notice something that is just wrong, please notify me and I'll do what I can to correct it. Anyway! I really hope you enjoyed, please do leave a review ^^


	2. Secrets

**A/N:**

Hello again! ^_^

First off, I want to thank everyone who's faved and reviewed this story so far! THANK YOU SO MUCH! The support is very welcomed and I felt so warm and fluffy inside. Thanks guys!

**Special thanks to**; Pinkincarnation09, deadlyluv, Jester310, Mizunou, Kikyoyahibari, TinkotheWolf, and ChildLikeProblems! For the heartwarming reviews! ^_^

I am so happy this story was so well received, despite the inventible outcome, but until then so much will happen and hopefully everyone will enjoy it as much as I do writing it! :D

So. I am making an exception this time around, being so extremely happy for all the feedback I received that I got yet another chapter for you guys! But mark my words: This will be the last time I upload a chapter this fast. I need time to write them out and though I got another chapter as a back-up yet, it wont continue that way if I upload them faster than I write them.

Thus the uploads will be once a week from now on, and I'll try and make them regular. So because this is a wendesday, wendesday it will be from now on. So look out for them ;]

I forgot to add in the first chapter that the medicine Law receives; Imatinib, is also called Gleevec, if anyone knows about it? Anyway, onward we go!

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own any of the One Piece characters, nor do I make any profit from this either. I do own Warren Todd though.

**Warnings**: Grammatical errors and minor mispellings might occur.

Pairing is **KidxLaw** and it's still **M-rated**! So a little warning! This chapter is pretty "safe" so to speak, but future chapters might hold some more explicit stuff, I will warn you in advance though :]

This chapter is for you guys! Please, _enjoy_! ^_^

**Chapter two: Secrets.**

Law awoke in the morning with a patch of sun in his face, he squinted his eyes as he groaned and sat up in the bed. He could hear the birds eager chirping just outside his window and if anything it just made him annoyed. Law was definitely not a morning person. More often than not he had these horrible headaches everytime he woke, like he had been laying wrong in his sleep and he probably had. This was no exception.

He had no idea what time it was, but it has to be early despite the annoying sun that just seemed to follow him everywhere in the room, like the headlights on a stage. Had it not been early his mother would have barged in and demanded he got up lest he wasted precious day time, despite the locked doors. She had a key. God. He swore that he had to man himself up soon and demand he got his own place or he'd haul himself over the edge of the balcony.

More than once, Law had considered suicide. It was maybe stupid in his position, given he was going to die sooner or later anyway. Sooner compared to most people because of his illness, yet in the end it was not because he knew he'd die that he stopped, but because he desperately looked for reasons to live. He had a few of course, mainly his friends and his mother, too. And also because he loved life, he really did. He had often wallowed in selfpity over his predicament, of how unfair it was that he, so young of age, had to face an early death.

As Law swung his legs over the bedside and proceeded to get up on his feet and do his anual morning rituals, the door barged open and Law was shocked to say the least that is was not locked at all. He assumed his mother had unlocked it and left it so when she checked on him after he had fallen asleep. Well, duh, of course. He knew she always checked on him, so why was he so surprised? Oh yes, the intruder. What did shock him the most was not the fact someone had barged in on him half naked, but more of _whom_ it was who had appeared so suddenly.

"Eh?" Was his first, intelligent reaction after he'd willed his heart to settle for a more steady rythm and was slowly catching his breath again. At least he'd not whined like a girl, though he'd felt like it.

"Laaaaw!" Came the pathetic, long and very deep cry as a huge white haired young man trew himself at Law, enveloping him in a tight bear hug, crushing him against a broad chest.

"B-Bepo!" Law gasped, feeling his lungs being squashed and he had to cough before Bepo drew back with a pitiful 'Sorry'. But Law didn't want him to feel sorry, in fact, as soon as he caught his breath he launched himself right back at Bepo and hugged him with all his strenght. Which was not much compared to his much larger friend.

"You silly bear! Fuck I am glad to see you!" Law half laughed and half choked on a sob that was dangerously close to leave through his throat, but he managed to clench it and drew back to take Bepo in. It wasn't before another set of voices reached his ears that he realised two things; One, he was still only in his boxer briefs, and Two, Bepo had not come alone.

"Law, you're practically naked," Came Penguins steady, if not a bit reprimanding, voice, followed by an estatic wail from Sachi who was advancing in on him and Bepo fast.

"Laaaw! I want a hug too! I missed you more!" It probably wasn't true, but it didn't matter. Law could only laugh as he allowed Sachi to hug him as well, until Bepo put a hand on his neck and drew him back, mumbling about him catching a cold if he did not get dressed soon. Penguin agreed with him. Hurriedly, Law picked up his garments from the day before and hastily adorned everything. In the meantime his friends had settled in the chairs by the wall in the other end of the room and Law wondered how the hell they had been allowed in here.

"What are you doing here? Does mother know?" He asked, though he was still smiling like a little child upon christmas morning. Sachi and Penguin shared a look, but it was Bepo who answered.

"She knows. She asked us here," He said and Law could only blink in response. His mother had actually _asked_ for them to come here? Wow, to say he was surprised was an understatement and the gears ran rampage in his head, trying to figure out a valid reason. Penguin seemed to notice as he went to answer Laws confused questions.

"It's friday, and we proposed to take the two of you to my familys beach house for some relaxation," Penguin stated as a matter of fact, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Law was not sure how to respond to that though.

"Oh?" Was all he came up with as he sat down across from Bepo and beside Sachi in the only available chair.

"Yes," Sachi chirped, wrapping an arm around Laws shoulder. "Your mother thought it was a good idea and told us to tell you ourselves. Well, if you want to of course," He added, as if he suddenly wasn't sure if Law even wanted to. But Law only scowled as he swatted his arm away and gave him a knowing look.

"Of course!" He repeated. Rather adamantly. Yes, of course he wanted to go some place else, anywhere else actually, aside from this boring place with everything being white and all. A vacation at Penguins familys beach house was possibly pure luxiosity in Laws eyes. Fuck he loved his mother now for allowing this, though he knew she only said yes because she was invited too. It didn't matter. It also allowed them to spend more time together as a mother and her son, rather than a nurse and her patient. Law gave up on the scowl and settled for beaming at his friends though as he exclaimed once again;

"Of course, you moron! I'd want nothing else than get out of this boring place!" All three of them smiled among themselves and nodded. "We thought as much," Penguin said and Bepo still just nodded furiously.

The next hour they did nothing but chat about anything and everything that came to mind. At first the others wanted to know what Law had been up to, but the raven haired boy quickly dismissed their inquiries and said he'd answer it later. He'd rather hear what they had been doing alwhile during the seperation. Bepo told him about his new past time job at the docks. Law was rather surprised since the cargo there was heavy stuff, but Bepo assured him he was more than able to handle it, so Law concluded he could do nothing but accept it. Penguin went next, coaxed a lot by Sachi and finally revealed he had begun dating again. After the nasty breakup with his ex-girlfriend, Penguin had for more than a year avoided girls like the pest. But as it turns out Sachi had somehow convinced him to go on this blind-date with a girl he'd met at the diner he works at in the evenings.

Apparantly it had been a great date and the sparks had flown between them. Sachi joked about that after their 'third date' he'd almost had to invest in earplugs since they rotted like rabbits. Penguin had knocked him one over the head while blushing furiously. Law had only laughed. Ever since he and Bepo had met Sachi and Penguin, the two boys had shared a room at campus. They had been at least as inseperable as he and Bepo was and once they moved from their respective homes, they'd just settled with what they were used to, mainly each others company.

Though Law suspected where girls were involved Penguin would probably reconsider having his own appartment and it was not like he couldn't afford it. Penguins family came from a rich line of business men and women, all hard working so they had certainly earned their lot. Penguin was still studying though he was almost a year older than the rest of them and turned twenty one this year. Law was about to ask more about this girl of Penguins when Sachi suddenly piped in, looking at Law with sudden accusation.

"Oh yeah! You never called me last night, captain!" He wailed, hurt detectable in his voice, but Law was more occupied by that silly nick name they'd thought up for him ever since watching a pirate movie as teenagers. And Law exclaiming he'd definitely be a captain where he a pirate. He had been fifteen then, they could let it go now. He let it pass though as he remembered the number his mother had given him had turned out to be wrong. A smile worked at the corner of his lips.

"Oh, but I did, actually," He said smoohtly, resting his chin on his folded hands, his arms prodded on the table for balance.

"No you didn't," Was Sachis curt reply, and Law resisted the urge to laugh.

"Yes I did. I called you at least five times, but was always received by a voicemail," Law could almost already hear Sachis protests, but continued just before the orange haired boy could complain some more.

"You also called me back, actually," It was then that Law almost couldn't help himself and chuckled low by Sachis dumbstruck expression which clearly said; No I didn't, you idiot, and even Bepo and Penguin looked positively puzzled.

"Granted, as it turned out it wasn't you," Law finally admitted, feeling a bit smug as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "But I did have myself a quite lenghty conversation with this stranger." Penguin shook his head with a knowing smile. It was just like Law to engage strangers in conversations of any kind, when their captain had set his mind into something he was extremely stubborn about it.

Bepo looked from Sachis still dumbfounded face and Laws smirking countenance, just watching as the conversation played out.

"You got the wrong number?" Sachi asked, surprise evident on his face as well as in his voice. Law nodded somberly, but gave no vocal reply as he waited for Sachi to work it out. The orange haired boy would have suggested Law had simply pressed a wrong button, but the recalled Law saying he'd called him at least five times, no one pressed a number wrong five times, did they? Unless he had just repeatedly pushed the repeat button, that'd explain it. In the end he shook his head and furrowed a brow.

"And you talked to this person instead of me?" How very smart Sachi was today, Law thought with a rueful smile, but left the comment unspoken and instead just settled with nodding again, which wrought another very intelligent expression from his orange haired friend.

"Ugh." Law laughed so his shoulders shook and he heard Penguin and Bepo snicker in the background. "For around twentyfive minutes I reckon. At first it was annoying, but then the conversation turned out to be rather... pleasant." Law said, feeling so utterly amused he was afraid his cheeks would ache if he did not cease his ridiculous smiling.

"Pleasant?" Again Sachi sat there looking like he was thinking really hard, or not thinking at all. Until realisation dawned on his face and he let out a long, knowingly; _Oooooh! I see! _His face practically split in an ear to ear grin as he leaned forward and wiggled his eyebrows at Law, it was all the raven-head could do not to smack him in the middle of the face. "You lucky bastard, you ended up talking with a young girl, didn't ya!" He almost yelled and Law felt like cringing. He could feel the inquiring gazes of both Bepo and Penguin who also seemed to pique an interest in Laws next answer. But he was going to have to dissapoint them.

"No," He said with a scowl, almost feeling offended that Sachi would think Law found any pleasures upon the idea of talking with a young woman. Pfft, not a chance. But then again, Sachi didn't know Law was homosexual and he surely wasn't going to tell him right now.

"Eh?" Sachi looked utterly intelligent once again, a single brow raised and the smile falling from his lips almost as fast as it appeared. law sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head a bit.

"It was a man. Not much older than me I reckon, but it quelled my boredom, at least." Law was back to his nonchalant self, not sounding in the least like it had been a pleasant conversation anymore and before Sachi or any of the others could ask, it occured to them that Law had probably just messed with them, guessing they'd draw to the wrong conclusion. Somehow he had. Well, messed with them. But he wanted to dismiss the subject, keep the rest for himself. There was no reason to tell them about the sudden attaction to this complete stranger either, or how he had relieved himself with the memories of that sexy voice. Law was glad he had a darker skin tone, because then his blush wasn't so easy to detect and luckily no one of his friends noticed it in the slight.

"Anyway," Penguin said, breaking the uncomfortable silence and raising from his chair. "We promised your mother to leave in time for breakfast, which should be in just a few minutes," Wether he had a watch on him or not, Penguin always seemed to be able to tell the time from instinct alone. It was a very nice ability, Law thought.

The two others rose as well, though Bepo and Sachi looked a bit more sad about having to leave this soon. Law was once again hugged by the both of them and even got a pad on his shoulder from Penguin. That guy wasn't very affective and Law full out respected that. He was not one to initiate something like hugs or kisses either, not even when in a relationship, he only allowed it to indulge Bepo and Sachi. He knew what it meant to them.

Law actually felt oddly relieved once he was left alone again. He was able to tell the exact time from the display on his cell phone and knew he had but five minutes till breakfast. Damned be Penguin and his stupid intuition. Law shook his head with a smile and finally went to the bathroom. He would take a shower after he had eaten, but he just had to brush his teeth. He just had to.

It was much later, a good while past 10 that Law found himself back on the balcony is his usual chair. This time he'd brought an extra blanket and a cup of coffee. He took in the scent of the black liquid substance and moaned with delight. Coffee in the morning was bliss. As he sat there and sipped at his cup of joe, Law once again thought back on his friends and what Penguin had said just before they left. Apparantly they would not leave before monday morning, at the first day of the winter vacation. But his mother had pulled him aside during breakfast and told him they'd leave tomorrow for home, to pack and everything. It was fine with him.

Law closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet. He had brought his cell phone in case it should ring, though he doubted it would so early in the morning. And why was he even so eager to talk with the man again? What would it give him? They hardly knew each other and were not even seemingly curious since they'd yet to learn anything about each other. Heck, it had also only supposed to be a one-time conversation. But Law couldn't lie to himself. He was eager, he wanted to talk to the man again. And soon.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. He attented lunch and dinner and was even forced into lenghty conversations with his mother who insisted they took a 'mother and son' session at least once a day, to ensure they did not lose the ability to talk with each other despite their predicaments. It wasn't that Law minded it much, just not today was such a good time. He could hardly concentrate as the day drew to a close and the evening approached. His heart beat was picking up its speed as he ventured out on the balcony for the third time this day, sitting himself back into his chair with another cup of coffee and a cell burning a hole in his pocket.

Sachi had been sure to give him the right number this time, so Law had trown out the piece of paper. He had, after all, just saved the number into his phone, but without a name. But it was not Sachi he was going to call, and certainly it was not Sachi that caused his palms to get all clammy from sweating despite the very cold evening. Law shuddered in the cold, though how much of it was from the actual cold and what was from the nerves he had no clue. He just knew his hands shook as he picked the phone from his pocket and found the number in the last called section in the phones memory base.

Sheesh. He was acting like a young teenage girl about to approach her secret crush. Which was ridiculous. First; he had no crush. True, he was attracted to the mans voice, he'd admit that much, but second; it would never work out. It was more or less like that internet dating everyone went on about. Senseless, if you asked Law. He did not believe it was even possible to develop true feelings towards a person you had never met before, which was why he wasn't so worried about this attraction. It had nothing to do with feelings, not the intellectual ones at least, this was simply lust if anything. Lust for the unknown and the excitement that went with it.

He was sure he'd only come so hard last night exactly because the man had been a complete stranger and Law had not expected such sensations to stirr upon hearing a voice. As sexy as it might be. He knew his previous actions would have no influence on his behavior once the call went through-and he hoped it would, he wanted to hear that voice again-simply because it did not bother him. He was absolutely fine about it, glad even, that such want had sprung out of nowhere. After all it had led to quite the orgasm, Law couldn't recall had ever been more intense. If he was just able to experience that one more time, now _that_ was worth living for.

He slapped himself across the face to regain his wits and finally pressed the caller button. He really hoped the man would just pick up the phone right away, but after the fifth ring, Law was slowly giving up hope. It was when he was just about to just end the call before that irratating voicemail could annoy him further that the phone was picked up.

"Yes?" Came the gruff question from the line in the exact voice Law had just yearned to hear. He felt his heart flutter a bit, but ignored it.

"Hello, Sir." He simply said, and he swore he could hear the smile in the other mans voice when he answered.

"Ahh, the strange guy," A chuckle followed and Laws toes curled. It should be illegal to have such a sexy voice.

"That would be me," He said, trying his best to sound indifferent and succeeding with top marks. "So," He drawled, trying to come up with a conversation opener that wasn't too lame. "Did I perchance interrupt something, Sir?" It seemed innocent enough to ask, so Law felt fine about it.

"No, was just cooking something," Came the answer, and now that he said it, Law could definitely hear the faint sound of chewing as the man spoke.

"I see," Came the creative answer and Law wanted to bang his head against the table across from him. He was suddenly at a loss for words and felt silly for calling. But after a bit of rustling from the end of the line, the man picked the conversation back up, a bit of a playful egde laced in his tone.

"Missed me already, hm?" Law wanted to snort, so he did. But somehow the man had hit the nail on the head.

"Not really," Law lied. "I'm just bored. My friends were over today, quite surprising actually, so it would be silly for me to call any of them." Law thought it made sense.

"You seem to get bored easily," Still with that teasing tone to the masculine voice, not that it made it any less attractive.

"Maybe," Law smiled, starting to feel a bit playful himself. And how could a little bit of flirting hurt anyone? Though he had no idea about the mans sexual prefferences, he found that he couldn't care less anyway. "Guess you would just have to entertain me, then, Sir."

His remark was met with a low chuckle, a deep throated one and Law wanted to moan as it went straight south. He didn't, of course. "Would I now?" His voice practically dripped with amusement and Law simply replied with a short 'Uh-huh'.

"Well, then lets see. What do you find entertaining?" Law could hear water running in the background, the man probably rinsing his plate under the faucet after dinner, and he listened to the sound while he pondered his answer.

"Lately I find remarkably little to be of any interest, so I must admit I'm not quite sure how to answer that," He couldn't see it, but Law clearly heard the man scowl, followed by a thick silence that let him to believe he was thinking hard about something.

"I know you're in the hospital and all, but there has to be _something_ you find interesting enough to do at least sometimes,"

"Well. I often find myself on the balcony, watching the fallen foliage from the trees," Law heard a snort coming from the man, he was clearly unimpressed.

"How fun," He mumbled and Law had to supress a chuckle and settled for smiling instead.

"I know, Sir." Another snort, but this time Law detected it was for a completely other reason.

"Would you stop calling me 'Sir' already? It makes me feel old," The man sounded a bit grumpy and this time Law couldn't supress his laughter.

"Well, then what would you have me call you, _Sir_?" He empazised the sir part just to spot him and as expected he was answered by a 'Hrmpf'.

"My name would do just fine," Law couldn't believe his own ears. Had he really just suggested they shared such delicate information? Given their situation and all, Law hardly believed it would do any harm, but he knew his last name was pretty rare, so it would not be all too hard to track him down. Then again, he could also just not tell him his last name but only the first. Or make up a name. No. That was against his principples, them be damned, but still.

"You have not told me your name Sir, so that would be a little difficult," He decided to settle for that as an answer instead of asking, though he found himself wanting to know his name. Wanted to know _him_ just a little better. Not that it'd bring them any further, but it would be nice to at least put a name on the voice.

"You never asked," True.

"And I am not going to either, Sir. So the decision is all yours." He was met by a grunt and another round of thoughtful silence before a loud crash startled him and Law cringed slightly as a string of profanities shot through the line. Quite colorful ones at that, he had to applaud him on his creativity. He was just about to inquire about the noise, when the man cut him off and talked instead.

"It's Eustass Kid, and hold on, I dropped something," Law heard the receiver being placed down on, probably the counter, but he was far too occupied with this new relevation. Eustass Kid. This mans name was Eustass kid. _KID?_ Law blinked, dumbfounded at first, but then a snicker escaped him and he couldn't help the string of laughter that followed. It seemed it was just then the phone was picked back up and Law tried to still his laughter when a heard the man, no; _Kid_, groan. He snickered again.

"Are you done yet?" Eustass Kid seemed a bit annoyed and it only caused Law to break into another fit of giggles. But it was so funny, he couldn't help himself.

"I.. I'm sorry, Mister Eustass," He snorted a bit between the laughs and willed himself to calm down. He knew that 'Mister' probably wasn't better than 'Sir', but he just couldn't bring himself to call him Kid. Before the man could say anything else, Law managed to calm himself down enough to reply properly.

"Trafalgar Law," He said simply, as a matter of fact. He was glad Mister Eustass did not laugh, but then again, his name wasn't as funny as _Kid_. Could as well had been Guy. Aiya, some parents were just strange.

"Trafalgar Law, ey," Kid repeated in his deep drawl, with an unusual sensual ring to it that caused Laws amusement to evaporate instantly. Law couldn't put a finger on why, but the man sounded pleased and suddenly color flooded his cheeks. His annoying heart was also picking up its speed and Law could have cursed under his breath.

"I like your name, Trafalgar," He purred and Law gulped. True, he had said a little flirting wouldn't hurt, but he'd never actually expected him to _flirt back_, because that was flirting, wasn't it? Complimenting a stranger that way. Law quickly shook his head and furrowed his brows, it was beginning to get a little overwhelming and he was no longer sure how to proceed.

"Too bad that is all I know about you." He didn't sound all too dissapointed in Laws opinion and it was then, with a sudden, that Law realised what he was playing at; Mister Eustass Kid was _baiting him_. The sound that left him was like a strange morph between a snort and a laugh and he felt quite amused once again. What could he say? Mister Eustass was a fast learner.

"Ah, Mister Eustass." He purred back, his lip curling slightly and humor flickered in his eyes, not that the man was able to see it, but he would surely be able to hear it. "I never said you weren't allowed to ask questions, I might even answer."

"Is that so?" Was the amused reply and Law absentmindely stroked the inside of his palm with his thumb, awaiting Mister Eustass next move. The man sounded thoughtful, but Law knew this was probably more a game to him than anything else. Not that he was complaining, he rather enjoyed this little game of theirs, immensely so and was more than a little bit curious of how it would evolve. There were no rules and it wouldn't hurt. He actually found the idea of getting to know this Eustass Kid a little better very attractive. So he would play along and if he felt like it he would even give this man the information he wanted, or he would not. It was his decision, and his alone.

"Very well, Trafalgar Law, let's do it this way," Kid started and Law listened with interest. "You answer a few of my questions and in return I'll answer yours, how does that sound?" Law smiled cheekily, his chest swelling with joy, he really was having a good time.

"That depends, Mister Eustass," He touched the pad of his thumb against the tips of his fingers repeatedly, stroking the long appendages as he leaned further back in the chair.

"On what?" Kid asked.

"On what you plan to ask me. I'm a man with few secrets, but those I have I like to keep."

"Secrets, eh?" He could hear Mister Eustass' curiosity peaking and imagined him sporting a thoughtful look, trying to think up a way to get what he wanted.

"I want to know one of your secrets, Trafalgar," He said, sounding enthuiastic. Law merely snorted.

"Unfurtunately that is not a question, so I am not inclined to answer," He drawled in a bored way, though he was anything than bored, the gleeful smile on his face was indication enough. Of course Kid wouldn't see that.

"So you'll answer my questions?" Mister Eustass sounded elated, and Law had no doubt that the man, as well, was having a great time.

"Just this once, Mister Eustass. I'll answer three questions," Law held up said three fingers for emphasize, despite there was no way in hell Kid saw that. "No more. So pick them carefully,"

"Hmm," Was all the Eustass Kid responded with at first. And then a positively intimidating grin obscurred his face. From what Law could hear he was glad he could not see his face.

"How old are you?" Was his first question, and it was not like Law had not seen it coming, but he still hesitated at first.

"Almost twenty," He then admitted, knowing that in the end it did not matter wether he lied or not, so he could as well just be honest. It was something Law wanted to ask Mister Eustass as well, out of sheer curiousity only of course.

"Hm, your turn." He said. Law was mildly surprised, at first he'd thought he'd just ask his round first, but this was fine with him too.

"How old are _you_, Mister Eustass?" It was the same question, but Law didn't feel like he'd wasted it.

"Twenty Two," The man said and Law hummed in reply. Almost three years older, or two and a half was mayhap more precise, not that it mattered.

"Ambitions?" Law had to chew on that one for a bit, he knew what Kid was asking was not really if he had any ambitions, since he had made it pretty clear his current predicament didn't allow for much. But Law did have dreams, things he wanted to do before he, well... Died.

"I have always wanted to be a surgeon. Not because I care about other people much, but I find the idea of dissecting the human body immensely interesting." Eustass Kid snorted a laugh in reply, clearly amused of that part.

"Dissecting human beings, eh. Like I said, you're a strange one," He chuckled, and Laws smile widened. He might be strange, yes, but so was Kid if anyone asked him. That was just not a normal response, but Law was glad the man wasn't repulsed. Why would he be?

"What is your proffession, Mister Eustass?" Law did not ask the same this time, there was no reason since there was a distinctive difference between them and Kid probably had a job.

"I'm a mechanic. I run my own shop down town, is pretty good business," Law detected a bit of pride as he spoke of what he did for a living. It was clearly something he enjoyed doing and Law guessed that was a better purpose for life than any, to simply do what one liked.

"Oh, sounds like a dirty job to me, Mister Eustass," Once again the man laughed his deep rumble of a laughter and Law drew a shaky breath. He really liked when he laughed.

"I do like to get myself dirty," The man drawled, the sugegstive leer back in his voice. "What about you, Trafalgar?"

"I beg you pardon?" Law was not sure what he meant with that and he raised a single, delicate brow.

"You said you had secrets, any dirty ones?" Law almost huffed, but refrained for commenting on it much.

"Again with the secrets, Mister Eustass. I see no reason to answer that at all." And Law meant it.

"I didn't ask you to either, a simple yes or no will be sufficient. I'll coax it from you sooner or later, anyway." The man seemed smug and sure of himself, and Law took the bait. Again.

"Ah, will you now?" He challenged. In the end, Law did not allow for him to answer the obvious reply and simply continued where he had left off.

"Yes, then. I do have a single dirty one, but really Mister Eustass, knowing it or not wont change a thing," Was his final words. Though by now Laws insides where churning around and somewhere deep down he _really_ wanted Kid to try and 'coax' it from him, as he had put it. But his words held true; he could not imagine what it would change or what Mister Eustass could gain from it. The chances were they lived immensely far from each other and meeting up in person was just a thing that hadn't crossed eithers mind. And it was indiscusable. This was just for fun.

"Maybe not," Kid admitted, but his voice was smooth and still laced with under tones of seduction. How appealing Law found that. "Would be fun, though," Ah, yes. _Fun_. Law chuckled low and shook his head.

"Then tell me a dirty secret, Mister Eustass, and I might reconsider." Law knew that neither had asked the final three questions he had allowed, but he felt like indulging him if just a bit. If Mister Eustass reply wasn't satisfying he could always retreat and deny him anything further. It might be a game, but Law liked to keep it safe.

"A dirty secret, eh. Very well," Law held his breath and listened more intenseful, though as the hesistant silence prolonged he started to doubt that Kid would really reveal anything at all. But once again he was surprised.

"I once worked on this unbelieveable car, Ferrari f430, a very _sexy_ car in my opinion, sleek and all black. It was in the middle of it I found myself quite hard in my pants, though it was rather the owner of the car who was the cause of it than the actual car. Though as I recall it I'm not too sure anymore. He _was_ dead gorgeous, a young dark haired man with incredible long slender legs. In the end I fucked him on the hood of his own car, using motor oil to sleek the entry," Law suddenly sputtered the remnants of his coffee out and over himself, slapping himself mentally for picking this time to sip from his cup of joe and coughing hard, choking almost, trying to regain his composure. But it was a lost cause. Law didn't know what shocked him the most, but he was surely rendered speechless for more than one reason.

"Are you okay?" There was a slight bit of worry in Mister Eustass voice, but also the under tones of sheer amusement. Bastard knew how much that had shocked him and he practically _relished_ in it. Oh, it all be damned. Law pounded himself a few times on his chest, working out the rest of the coughs and was finally able to draw a shaking, but clear breath.

"You fucked a _guy_?! With motor oil?!" He knew he sounded a bit delirious, but right now he absolutely could not care less. True, the whole thing about the motor oil was a bit freaky, but who had lube in their work place unless it was a common occurence to fuck their clients, but daaaaamn! What had Laws heart pounding so stupidly and furiously in his chest was none of that. It was the; _fucked a guy_ part that left his mouth hanging open and his eyes a bit too wide. Mister Eustass chuckled, and loud, which had Laws guts clench instantly.

"I sure did, was fantastic really. Though he seemed to enjoy it more, believe me," He was smug and smooth and practically gloating! Obviously just having an ego boost out of all of this and Law could not blame him. He was impressed to say the least, but still his heart wouldn't stop pounding in his ears. So Eustass Kid was gay? Or did he swing both ways? Well so far Law only knew of this one encounter and that had been more than he had expected to know of. Damn, his little secret, the dirty one, completely paled in comparison to this and he be damned if he was ever going to reveal it now. He found himself not the least cold anymore, in all actuallities he was almost _sweating_ and his mouth felt dry. He coughed a few more times, only to clear the rest.

"Wow," Was all he could say and there the man went laughing again, so utterly and very amused. "You are not kidding me, are you? This is the truth, right?" Law knew he sounded doubtful, but hey, to his defense it _was_ quite the story, could as well be Mister Eustass fucking with him. Ah! No, he didn't want to go down that road and was certainly blushing furiously as he smacked himself hard for using that term of phrase. Kid seemed oblivious though and merely proceeded to finally coax from Law what he wanted. Law wasn't having any of that.

"I wont tell you," He cut in just before Eustass Kid even had a chance to ask. "Believe me, Mister Eustass, it's not even half as dirty as yours." He could almost hear Kid frown and he sounded oddly dissapointed as he responded, almost like a little kid. Hah. A little _kid_. Law snorted of the initial joke, but stopped when he realised how stupid it might seem. Again Kid seemed oblivious though.

"But I still want to know," Law imagined him sulking, but before he could come up with more mental images that compared him to an actual child, he simply sighed. Well. He wasn't supposed to feel awful about not telling, but he was starting to, so it was with great annoyance he finally exclaimed;

"Alright! I'll tell you, but don't you dare laugh," He grumbled as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, and it wasn't helping that Kid sounded so enthuiastic once again and Law had a new mental image of him as a dog wagging his tail. Sheesh. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, knowing he would regret this and just went to get it over with, not even bothering to make it sound more interesting than it was, because it wasn't.

"I had my first crush in highschool on this guy named Warren Todd, he was a real catch back then, tall, red hair, extremely athletic. Every girl in school practically swooned over him, but all talking we ever did was greet each other once in the hall way. Anyway. After highschool, I was 17, I met him again at this part time job I had in the evenings. He clearly remembered me and went to entertain me every evening for a week. It was a friday night and after I had closed up I realised he was still there and he advanced on me. It was then we ended up having sex on the top of the counter and he pretty much _deflowered_ me, as cheesy as it sounds," Law knew he had rushed it, but really. What was _this_ compared to Kids amazing rot in his own workplace? Really. Law was blushing, red as a tomato and he felt like kicking something. It didn't help that an uncomfortable silence seemed to settle between them, but somehow he did not even want to know what went on in Mister Eustass head right now. When he did talk though, it was really not what Law had expected him to say.

"You like red heads?" He sounded thoughtful, and as if assertaning this piece of information was all he cared about. He didn't seem all too interested in the rest and it annoyed Law quite a bit, since he'd went through all this humiliating trouble just to give him what he wanted. But he also felt relieved.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much. Though you oughta know it was a nasty fuck I don't like to recall, hurt like hell and I have not bottomed ever since," He snorted. But it was the truth. Prodigy Warren Todd had been a real dissapointment and to Laws own relief the said man had also avoided him ever since. And he had been fired anyway, because he had completely forgotten all about the security cameras just above their heads. Still, it was the only dirty secret he had.

"Hmm," Kid drawled and Law wished for the first time that he could see his face, just to get an idea of what he was possibly thinking and to see the emotions flickering across his face. Well, if he had any.

"Not all red heads are bad in bed though," Was what he finally said, with such a completely serious tone Law could only grunt.

"And how would you know?" Though he felt silly for asking, Kid might have had his fair share of red haired men and women too. Law was pretty sure this mans sexlife was more active than his. Law had no time for fooling around, he was a prisoner under his own mothers strict rules and pretty much closed in in a hospital for fucks sake.

"How indeed," Eustass Kid mumbled, but did not elaborate any further. A new silence settled between them until Kid, once again, broke it.

"I should go," Was all he said and Law didn't feel like trying to stop him. Actually he just wanted this conversation over with, and now. He got what he wanted when the man simply ended the call without as much as a bye or anything, and Law never had a chance to reply anyway. He simply dropped the phone on the table, closed his eyes and leaned back with a sigh.

This was probably the last he would hear from Eustass Kid. Just brilliant.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**A/N:**

And that concludes chapter two ^o^ As always, please leave a review so I know what you think! It spurs me on and fuels the writing ;D

And of course it doesn't end here, no matter what Law thinks xD But you will see next week! Fufufufu!


	3. Shocking Events

**A/N:**

Oh! What is this? ... An early update? No, your eyes must be deceiving you! XD

I finished chapter 5 and I feel so ahead of time that it was me losing patience this time around x3 Ah, if I just could I would update everyday, but alas, I can't.

But I can cheat and update today. It means no update on wendesday though. That be that! I can still promise you regular updates and say that there will never be more than a week between them.

Again I have special thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You guys are what really gets me going! - I love every single one of my readers, but it is those who take their time to leave me with a little something, whom this special thanks goes out to!

**That'd be:** Pinkincarnation09, deadlyluv, Kikyokyoyahibari, Mizunou, Jester310, TinkotheWolf, ChildLikeProblems, SamuraiTater, Guest.124, Anon, Her, Shikakutenri, Silverwoulf, DeidaraUlquiorra and Mimithenumberon!

Many of you has expressed how much you can't wait until Law and Mister Eustass finally meet up, but I must inform you that that might take quite a while. of course a meeting is unavoidable and it is pretty much where I am taking all of this, but until such does happen I hope what happens in the mean time will be worth your while x3

Also for those I can't reply to via the re-review message system, here;

**Shikakutenri**: You will know now! Thank you so much :)

**Her**: Thank you, you wonderful person! Your words really flatter me ./. This chapter is for you!

**Anon**: Thank you so, so much dear! I am pleased my writing style are in your taste x3 And that you enjoy the concept ^^ Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

That goes out to all of you! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from One Piece, they belong to one talented Eiichiro Oda-san! I do not earn any profit from this either. One character, however, does belong to me, as insignifant as he is.

**Warnings**: There might be some minor grammatical mistakes and misspelling, please excuse me. Rude language and, or the mention of adult content.

**Chapter Three: Shocking events.**

Rain poured heavily down from the dark clouds, a rythmic clitter clatter on the pavement as it drenched everything and all things it could. Fat drops fell on top of the leaves and rolled down towards the earth, only to colide with the moist grass underneath. It was such a rainful afternoon that Law was found sorting through the memoirs of his childhood. At first he had simply been packing the rest he would need for tomorrow, it being sunday at all. But then his eyes had settled on a box he had not opened for the past four years. Its content was all memories, good and bad ones, from a past he wished he could return to.

It had been much easier back then, if just a bit. His visits in the hospital had ever been a frequent occurency, mostly because of his persistent mother, yet he had been more carefree back then and even more so optimistic. Believing full out his dream was possible and that he would be the first ever in his position to do the impossible and overwin this disease. He knew now how naïve he had truly been, but it was still with a smile on his lips that he sorted through various letters he'd received during his days enclosed at the hospitals, all from former teachers and students, who'd learned about his condition. Even from a few admirers who else had had no guts to confess. It was those from Bepo and the other twos that made him smile the most though. If he had been optimistic, they had been beyond that. All three culprits already planning all the adventures they'd be going on once Law was released from his bed in the hospital.

They had even once made Law form up a list of things he wanted to do before his illness finally got the best of him. Granted, he had complied just to humor them, but his list had been so paintakingly short that it had been rather pathetic. In the end the three of them had agreed that Law was very much incapable to even tell what he wanted and had made the list for him. He chuckled at the memory, needless to say it had been impossible to protest, but it was with utter fondness he carefully placed the letters back into their case.

He sat back then, once he'd closed the box, and sighed. He was leaning on his arms for balance, sitting on his haunches and looked up at the black ceiling. At least he had been allowed to paint the room in his favorite colors, all black and yellow. Sachi had once joked that his room looked like a spotted bee hive, with all the leopard prints and all, where as Law had simply pointed out is was the bees and not the hive itself that had the yellow-black striped pattern. He closed his eyes as he straightened up and swatted a, now sweaty, palm over his faux hair. It had gotten longer than he liked it and would need a cut soon. And he would also need a shave. He sighed again.

The whole idea of going to Penguins familys beach house - despite it being late autumn and all - was now more appealing than ever. He just wanted to get away from everything, most of all his thoughts and he dearly hoped his friends would provide the distractions he needed. Because he needed distractions, and more than a few. Law got to his feet, picked up his luggage and sauntered over towards his bed where he non-ceremoniously dropped the lot on the floor and himself on the soft, furred covers. Law loved everything furry and he smoothed his palms over the smooth, spotted, surface.

Eustass Kid had not called him yesterday. And he had not called Eustass Kid. It was with another sigh, albeit a bit frustrated one this time, that he rolled over on his side and coiled up into a ball, his legs pulled up as far as they could and he hugged them close. It was stupid, all of it. He was not supposed to feel so.. so. So _sad_ or _dissapointed_ as he was. It made him angry at himself and he spited himself mentally. That Eustass Kid had already, pretty much, gotten under his skin-despite being a stranger still-was just something he, for all in the world, would never admit to. Never. But it was how it was non-the-less. Law wanted to call him. Wanted to yell at him for ever picking up the phone or even allowing a deeper conversation in the first place. But ultimatively he was just confused, utterly confused.

Kids whole reaction after Law had told him his secret, much against his own will even so, was just puzzling to say the least. Not only had he pretty much ended the call short after, his whole demeanor had been, well, out of character Law guessed. Though thinking about it, Law knew very little of Mister Eustass true character. Not that he was ever going to learn more, not now it seemed. Law clenched his fists and grit his teeth, his eyes tightly shut as he willed the disturbing thoughts away. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. Mister Eustass was and would remain a stranger, he would not affiliate with him ever again. Even should he call, which Law doubted, he would simply not pick up the phone. Yeah. Served him right for messing with his head. As if on cue Law was startled out of his determined thoughts by the ring of his cell. Obnoxious loud, but not as loud as the ever growing beat of his heart that drummed in his ears all of a sudden, he reckoned. He shot right up, accomplishing a rather mean head rush, but scrambled to his feet regardless and flung himself at the table across the room where his cell laid at, vibrating strongly.

He had little furniture, his rather huge bed actually taking up the most of the rooms space. But he had a working desk with a lamp on top, a tall bookshelf who stood against the wall where the door was also located, filled to the brim with medical related tomes and, of course, a small night stand just beside his bed. It was all dark polished wood, because he liked the structure, but never-the-less all this was minor information compared to how little time he spent in here anyway. Right now Law was more occupied with the still ringing phone and he stopped himself just short of picking it up. It couldn't be... And it probably wasn't, he told himself. It was probably just Penguin, or Sachi, but not Bepo, because Bepo hardly ever called, he didn't like talking on the phone, but yeah, anyway. It had to be one of them, calling to ask him if he was ready for tomorrow, packed and all. Or it was his Mom, too lazy to just walk to his end of the house, calling to tell him lunch was ready. Not that their house was that big.

Law let out a frustrated sigh and snatched it from the table top, closing his eyes tightly, not bothering to take a look at the caller ID and simply pressed the button that would reveal to him just who it was.

"Yes?" He grit out, a little embarassed over how shaky his voice came out, but he could hardly hear himself anyway. His heart was still drumming in his ears and possibly beating a tattoo into the inside of his ribcage. He felt nervous, though he knew he shouldn't be. At first there was nothing but silence, which ruled out any of his friends, but not his mother. She could be doing whatever while calling, multi-tasking as she always did. But no, it certainly wasn't his mother either, since, as the caller finally spoke up the voice was destinctively male.

"Hey Law," Came the hesistant voice and Law blinked. Well, it wasn't Mister Eustass, for sure.

"Hi?" He said, confusion lingering his words, but well, he was confused. Now he wished he had taken a look at the caller ID, maybe he then could have saved himself the embarrassing episode from before, though it had all been interior and nothing but nerves.

"You're probably wondering why I am calling," The other continued, nervously and Law furrowed his brows. Actually he was rather wondering who the hell this was than why he was calling him in the first place. Though that would be his next question.

"Who are you?" He simply said, knowing that if he had more sense he would just shut his phone and cut the line.

"Ah. Sorry!" Came the quick apology, the stranger realising he had not even introduced himself and Law wanted to face palm himself just then.

"I completely forgot to introduce myself," he went on and Law thought, quite spiteful, _You don't say_. But he kept silent, waiting for the man to just get on with it and reveal why he had called in the first place.

"I would understand if you don't remember me, it's been a while. But um," Again with the annoying hesistation. Law was about to tell him to just spit it out or get lost when he almost forgot how to breathe once the man said his name.

"I'm Todd. Warren Todd, remember me?" Of course he remembered him. How the fuck could he ever forget that guy? But that didn't explain any of Laws sudden one million questions, that swam around in his head and absolutely polluting any straight thinking. The one that took out most space was; Why was _Todd_ calling him? And where did he even get his number from? Non of his friends knew about him, only his former boss, but he had, since then, changed number many times. Fuck, had Todd tracked him down somehow? Especially _how_?

"Yeah. I remember you," He said absentmindely, wanting to just toss the cell wherever or go burry it in the backyard, or- Law stopped himself as he closed his eyes once more. _Calm down Law_, he told himself. This might be a ghost from the past he would rather have been without ever having to meet _or_ talk to again, but maybe it was worth hearing him out. Or he would just remain confused, and Law didn't like to be confused.

"Oh, good!" Todd sounded relieved. And happy. Law supressed a grunt. "You will _probably_ think this is stupid, but yeah, here goes nothing," He seemed to take a deep breath, preparing himself for his next words, but what he eventually said had Law sport a very dumbstruck expression.

"I am very, very sorry. There. Better late than never, huh?" He laughed then, a small, nervous laugh, but a laugh non-the-less. Law was not any less confused though. It took him a while to sort through his thoughts before he could even think about responding, but it seemed like Todd was patient, because he simply waited in silence.

"You are... sorry?" Law inquired. Not even sure he wanted to know Todds reasons, as bleak as they surely would be.

"Yeah," He said, and then continued sounding quite embarrassed. "For, you know, taking advantage of you back then. I've always found you attractive in a wierd way, though we never spoke until after graduation. But still. It was not very nice of me." Now, Law was completely lost for words and felt this stupid urge to bang his head against the wall just to clear his head.

"Whoa, wait," He finally managed to croak out, noting himself mentally to kick his own ass for sounding so weak later.

"You call because of what happened when we were _seventeen_?!" He knew his voice had raised a few octaves, but he was so utterly flummoxed he no longer had control over his own vocal chords.

"Um. Ya. Or well, more or less because of what I did..." He trailed off, really sounding genuinely sorry. Law would just have non of that. He found his anger rising, teeth clenching as the small hairs on his neck and arms stood up. He was quickly growing furious.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! What reason is that?!" He snapped impatiently. From the end of the receiver he could hear Todd audibly flinching, but he cared shit about how that moron felt right now. Law felt violated in ways he had not since that erstwhile encounter in the first place, which was now, also, the unfurtunate subject as well.

"Who put you up to this?!" Law was more than certain Warren Todd had not come up with this by himself, nor even willingly volunteered either. Whoever that unfurtunate master mind behind this scheme truly was, Law would make sure to chew him out and he would chew him out _good_.

"Ah, well. Kid was practically threatening-" Right there, Law viciously cut him off.

"Kid?! _Eustass Kid_?!" He seethed, his free hand curling into a fist and he was inches from slamming it down onto the table, probably splintering fragile pieces off of the furnishing all the while.

"Eh, ya, he-" He was cut off again, Law practically hissing this time and he was sure he heard Todd flinch.

"Is he there? Put him on! Right _now_!" He ordered, ever the more impatient by every second that passed.

"Ah, you see, I can't-"

"_NOW!_" He practically barked. Todd was done making up excuses it seemed and Law heard the rustling as the receiver was passed on. He didn't hesitate nor give the newcomer any chance to defend himself before he bit at him.

"How _dare_ you, Mister Eustass?!" He was glad he sounded as annoyed as he felt. Mister Eustass better hang on tight, because he was in for a helluva time now. And it even seemed like the man was more than ready.

"Easy there, kitty," He merely drawled, Law popping a vein over the amusement apparant in his voice. But it was the words rather than the tone that had him snap back.

"Don't _easy_ me, Mister Eustass! How in the fucks name did you- wait. Did you just call me _kitty?_" Law knew he sounded incredulous, but that was also how he felt.

"You certainly sound like one, hissing and all." Esustass replied with a cluck of his tounge, a sound which only served to piss Law off further. Sexy voice be damned, Eustass Kid had by _far_ over-stepped all of Laws bounderies at once, but there was something he needed to know before he told the man to go to hell.

"How do you know Warren Todd?!" He spat. It was all he wanted to know and once he had this piece of information, he would cut off the line and trow away the number and never, ever, _ever_ pick up his phone again, if Eustass Kid ever dared to call him after this. Or he could change his number.

"Ah," Kid clucked again, this time obviously amused. "He sought out apprentice-ship by me two months ago, and I gave it to him. He is a hard worker, I'll give him that." He said, as a matter of fact.

"He _works_ for you? Fuck! How small is this world anyway?!" Law trew his arm up for emphasize, despite how unnecesarry is was, but he was all riled up and could hardly handle standing still. So he started pacing his room. Mister Eustass' chuckling making him want to trow things around, too.

"You know," Kid cooed after he'd stopped laughing, his voice once again taking a turn to the more suggestive tone. "You sound extremely attractive when you are mad," Not that it wasn't bad enough in itself that the man had the _nerve_ to start flirting with him under these circumstances, he also had to add more fuel to the fire.

"Downright sexy when you curse," Law wanted to gag, but mostly because of himself, at how he even allowed Kids words to affect him in any way. But they did and what was worse, the seductive voice went straight south, causing a wave of heat to pool in his guts.

"Mister Eustass," His voice dripped with malice and his shoulders shook. "Give me one good reason why I should not simply track you down and murder you for this?!" Law was dead serious, but Kid only seemed to see it as a joke as he laughed and Laws nails bit into his palm of how hard he clenched his fist.

"I would see you try. I would actually encourage you to," He challenged and Law let out a low string of profanities loud enough for Eustass to hear.

"So sexy," He purred, but cut Laws growl short as he continued, acting oblivious to the younger mans very aggressive behavior. "But as for a reason, what about this," He started and Law decided he would give him the benefit of doubt, but it better be _good_.

"Warren works for me, and obviously you two have a rather not so pleasant past. He told me everything you left out," Before Law could comment, Kid was fast as he shushed him.

"Just listen," He growled, sounding very different from before and Law could only obligde, though he did so with a rueful grunt.

"Not only did he just leave you like that, in, probably, a mess. But he also cost your you job. Further than that I simply _cannot_ have him taint the reputation red heads have for being wild in bed, certainly not as a fellow red head," He concluded with a huff and Law imagined him crossing his arms over his chest, well, if he had had both hands free.

Law was speechless for a good while after Eustass Kid had stopped talking, but honestly a lot of things went on inside of him at the moment. His head was a mess, one thing floating into the other and he took a few shallow breaths before he was able to somewhat gather his thoughts.

"Are you... Are you honestly telling me, Mister Eustass," Law begun, sounding a bit exasperated. "That your whole reason behind all of this is because, Warren Todd was an awful lay and he was not supposed to be... because he has red hair?" Law knew how ridiculous it sounded, and he could hardly believe it. Was Eustass Kid really that simple minded? He paused then, realising something maybe not so important, but still.

"Wait... Did you just say _you_ have _red hair_?" It certainly had been what all of this crap had been about, Kid sounding extremely offended over this entire affair and he had not even been involved in the first place.

"Ya," Was the short reply and Law could not take it any more. He laughed, and he laughed hard and long, almost doubling over as he grabbed around his middle with his free arm and just _laughed_. It felt strange really, but he suddenly felt pity for Warren Todd, since it was him who had to put up with Kid on a daily basis. And if this was really how he was like; Man, Kid was rather pathetic. But Law couldn't be mad at him anymore, not now when he had managed to turn everything around in mere seconds. Mister Eustass may be pathetic, but he was still strangely appealing.

Law realised he liked him. And a great deal at that.

He was able to distinguish Kids low grunt once he had calmed himself a bit, though he did still chuckle lowly. He also heard the smile in the other mans voice when he talked again, and Law could only mimic it.

"I am glad you can laugh about this," _Oh, Mister Eustass, I laugh at __**you**__._ Law wanted to say but settled with something else.

"What now, Mister Eustass?" What now indeed. Law could not even see what Mister Eustass could possibly even have accomplished by this, but he knew better than to question the man again, he was definitely not sane. But neither was Law, if he should be honest, what a pair they made. Law snorted.

"Hm," Kid did not answer his question straight away and instead turned the tables once again asking something Law had not expected. "Can I call you tonight?" Law hesitated at first, his brow furrowing as he thought hard upon his answer.

"Why?"

"Because," Eustass started and Law got the impression that the man was not even sure as to why himself. It brought another smile to his lips, and the younger man decided to spare Kid for further humiliation.

"Okay, Mister Eustass. If you really need my confirmation, you now have it," Law said with a bit of a taunt, chuckling low when Kid made a sound of disagreement. But eventually the man chuckled himself.

"Until then, _Kitty_," He playfully shot back and cut the line before Law could protest. He smiled as he brought the phone from his ear and placed it back on the table top. He had learned another thing about Eustass Kid today and that was that he was an awful childish man, but Law found him more attractive as a person because of that alone. He chuckled as he shook his head. Tonight would be another interesting conversation, he was sure.

Time was passing almost painfully slow and Law did not have much to do. He ate lunch with his mother and afterwards returned to his room for a bit of light reading, which eventually turned into heavy reading as he settled for a big tome from his great grandfathers medical collection. He was through a quarter of the book, just having read a section about cancer and what forms of treatments one could have depending on which level and damage, when there came a knock on his door. Mumbling a quick 'enter' under his breath, not bothering to even look up from where he was sprawled on his bed, he expected his mother to make herself known after the heard the door open and then shut again.

"Hi there, Law," It was definitely a female voice, but it was not his mother. Law snapped his head up, staring incrediously at the young woman who did not hesitate in sauntering over and took a seat beside him on the bed. Oh crap. What was it with this day and people from his past making their way back into his life without his consent? This time, though, Law was pretty sure Eustass Kid had nothing to do with it.

"Robin?" Law sat up further, hardly believing his own eyes. He had not seen Nico Robin since they were both kids. He'd known her the most of his life, until they turned 7 and his mother had moved him away when she changed hospitals. The truth was she had no longer been able to stay in their old house, too many memories of his father and reminders of Laws possible future, so the final decision had been to simply move cities as well. Up until then he and Robin had been very good friends, both of them peculiar and very quiet children so they got along quite well. They had been teased about it sometimes, but believe it or not, Robin had been a tough fighter, she probably still was. And it was needless to say she had changed-well, her appearance had-yet she was still very much herself, just all... _grown_.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and he might have sounded a bit rude, but Robin did not seem to mind. She only smiled at him and closed her eyes for a moment. In some ways Nico Robin had not changed at all, she seemed as calm as ever and she was still so _pretty_. But Law could for all in his life not find her even one bit attractive. He aknowlegded her beauty though.

"I came to see you of course," She said as a matter of fact. Law sat up straight and dangled his feet out over the bed to sit beside her. "I have decided to move here, got a nice position at a local school as a history teacher," She explained and Law nodded absentmindely, still trying to wrap his head around why _now_ and refrained from pointing out she could have gotten a job like that in every other city as well, it wasn't really anything spectacular. But he did not want to sound more rude than he already had, and it was not like he was not happy to see her, he was. Robin seemed indifferent as she simply continued, smiling her mischivious smile.

"I know you are wondering about why I chose this city, your city, but it is quite simple actually," Still she sounded like she was talking about the most normal thing in the world, and she probably was. Law titlted his head a bit, quirking a brow to indicate she should continue, and she did.

"I have... fallen in love, I guess. He is a really wonderful man and I cannot ask him to come to me when all his friends and family is here. You know I hardly have any real family left," There was a certain sadness to her voice and Law found himself wanting to comfort her somehow, but all he could think of was patting her knee, so he did. Robin smiled at him in a way only she could. Law felt an ache inside. Regardless of all the years that had gone and went, Robin was still Robin and now he could really feel how much he had missed her. It was true what she said and Law knew all about it. Robin had been only two when both her parents had died in an air-plane crash, Robin had been at her grandmothers place, the lady her only relative left alive. She had lived with her for another year, until the womans heart gave up and Robin ended up in family care shortly before she turned four. It had been easy for Law to associate with her, he, also, knew the loss of a parent. Law decided to say something.

"Yeah, I know. He is really lucky," Law said with a smile and he was relieved when she chuckled a bit.

"So am I," Her smile was genuine and she placed a slender hand with long nimble fingers over his, it was cool to the touch. "You know him, actually," She added and Law gave her a puzzled look. He did, did he? She answered his silent question with a simple nod, but said nothing further for the time being. Law started to grow impaitient, it was just like Robin-or just women in general-to drag things out to the point where it became annoying. She noticed and only laughed a bit.

"Patience, Law," She kindly chided and he just shot her a face which just made her laugh harder.

"You want me to guess, don't you?" He looked positively shrewd by the idea alone and Robin shook her head with an amused smile.

"Of course not, I will tell you." Law waited then, a little too long for his taste, and he was just about to say something again when she efficiently cut him off just at the right moment.

"You might know him under a different name. I know him as Greenwain Pegrin," And suddenly Law was at his feet, staring down at her in disbelief.

"P-Pe-_Penguin_?!" Okay, so he had **_really_** not seen that one coming and he was completely at a loss for words. Robin seemed to have plenty of them though.

"Penguin, yes," She said with a smile, a certain fondness in her eyes. "A rather peculiar nickname if you ask me, but I understand where it comes from. His name in itself is rather peculiar and he does seem to have a hang for black and white clothing entirely." All the while she talked Law was not really listening. He was still trying to wrap his head around all of this and once again had to ask himself; What _was_ it with this _day_?! First there was Warren Todd, who apparantly was an aqquintance of Laws mysterious-so to speak-phone pal, calling to apologize about something Law just wanted to forget. And then it turned out the girl Penguin had started dating was _Nico Robin_, his best friend from his childhood. Everything started to turn for Law and he managed to take a few steps back and fell down in the only chair he had in his room. He covered his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths.

What was the most shocking event so far, he could not decide, only that he had had about enough of it. All he needed now was that his annoying stalker from highschool appeared and they could all have a friggin reunion! Law sighed with trepidation and retrieved his hands when he felt a touch to his shoulder. He looked up at Robins understanding expression and sighed again.

"I can't take any more of this," He almost whispered, but Robin only sat down infront of him and covered his hand with hers once again, patiently waiting for him to continue. She had always been like this, understanding and caring, like a doting mother, but less annoying.

"It's not you, but... I.. I am very happy for you. And Penguin I guess," His voice was a bit shaky, but Law felt too tired to bother with it.

"A lot has happened lately," Robin finished for him and he could only nod at her, a small, though a bit rueful, smile at his lips.

"Yeah," He mumured and was thankful that she did not inquire further, simply accepting that he was a bit unstable right now, as much as Law hated being this way.

"I understand," She stood back up and looked down at him, nothing but kindness in her beautiful blue eyes. Back when they had been kids, her hair had always been cropped short, but now she had it long and a bit curly at the ends. It really suited her. She turned to leave, but just before she reached the door she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Law," Was her last words and Law could hear her chuckle as she left, she had clearly seen his renewed expression of disbelief, but knew he was perfectly able to put two and two together-he was smart after all. _But of course_, he told himself. Of course Penguin would ask his girlfriend along for the trip. Ugh, just great. Nico Robin was one of the very few people, if not the only one, who had always been able to read him like an open book. After a week with her all his secrets would be revealed. Law groaned as he covered his face once again.

Law went to sleep short after she had left. He felt so mentally exhausted it had not taken long for him to fall into a deep slumber and he did not wake before his mother stood beside him, shaking him lightly. "Law, dear," She murmured into his ear. "Dinner is ready," Dinner? Law shot up then, staring at her incredulously before taking a look at his table-clock, almost four hours had passed, he might not be able to sleep tonight. Just great. His mother left after he told her he would be down shortly. He was glad she had not asked how he was, because honestly he didn't even know himself. He felt a bit groggy as he stood at his feet, stretching his arms over his head as far as he could, twisting his upper body to get out all of the knicks there. After a few satisfying cracks, Law relaxed his shoulders and inhaled heavily through his nose.

It could not be long now before Mister Eustass called and he definitely needed to be a bit more awake than this. He felt a bit hot after sleeping with all his clothes on, so he took off his hoodie which left him in nothing but his pants and a thin, black undershirt. He exited his room and went straight for the kitchen, down the stairs and through the living room. A mouthwatering scent wafted through the expansive room and Law knocked up his speed a few steps, feeling nearly famished for a change. He had been quite productive today, both physically and mentally and needed to renew his energy. The assemble of chicken in curry, rice and various fresh vegetables along with home baked bread that greeted him upon his arrival in the kitchen made him smile brightly and he wanted to kiss his mother for being such a great cook. At the hospital he had to eat what was served of course, and it was times like that he really missed being home, where his mother would always make something delicious. And he rather liked chicken.

He greedily consumed everything, but in a leisurely pace as to prevent digestion problems later. When he was done he thanked his mother with a kiss to her cheek and went to do the dishes. She never asked him to, but he knew she was very happy he took the initiative himself, helping where he could. It was just the two of them, and Law had learned at an early age it was much easier if they just worked together, when his mother wasn't being stubborn and over-protective that was. He understood her reasons though, which was probably why he only ever fought her half-heartedly. He hated dissapointing her, but knew that at some point he would. He just could not stay her little boy forever, also she had to realise that sooner or later.

Placing the last rinsed and sparkling clean plate back at its place with the others, Law hung the dish-cloth back at the knob beside the towels and entered the living room where his mother watched a soap opera. He rolled his eyes with a smile as she seemed so very absorbed she did not even notice he was there. Law shrugged then and decided not to interrupt her, although he wanted to tell her goodnight so she wouldn't come and check on him later. But it could very well be the same, he would just take it as it came.

Back in his room Law laid back against his bed, for the second time this day he stared at his black ceiling. A round lamp hang down from the middle, it was yellow with black dots and Law remembered the time his mother had brought it to him as a present. He knew she had found it completely hideous, but knew he would love it. And he did. He smiled at the lamp before he closed his eyes. He must have dozed off again, he realised, when he was startled up from his comfortable place at the bed by a loud ringing.

_Mister Eustass_. Law thought and quickly grabbed his phone off the night stand. As was its want his heart started pounding furiously again when he confirmed from the caller ID that it was, indeed, Mister Eustass. Law smiled barely visibly as he brought the phone up and took the call. This time Kid was the first to answer, Laws breath hitching a bit in his throat.

"_Law_," He purred and said raven head rolled his eyes, albeit inside he felt everything knot up in pleasure. That _voice_. But Law quickly dismissed it; if Mister Eustass intended to continue the playful flirtations, Law would not object, but he was still not sure he had forgiven him for earlier.

"Hello, Mister Eustass," He drawled with the most boring tone he could muster, almost blowing his cover as he nearly laughed when Kid audibly pouted.

"Didn't miss me, eh?" Law merely shook his head, still smiling, but knew he also had to answer.

"Why would I, Mister Eustass. You really should have asked me before you threatened Warren Todd into apologizing for something so ludricous and long time _over due_, it was the last thing I needed, really." Law sounded a bit sour, but he was still pretty upset about the whole episode, though, what he in all actuallity would have done _had_ Kid asked first, he knew not.

"What is done, is done," Kid said, and Law was almost sure he scowled, but what he said just sounded like an excuse. He would let it pass though. In the end it brought them no where.

"True enough," Law sighed as he flopped down on his bed.

"So. What else have you been up to?" Kid asked, changing the subject, and Law was glad he did.

"Mm, not much. Though I had another great shock not that long after we spoke," He revealed, finding that it was just too easy to talk to Kid about anything. Maybe it was because he was not obligated towards the man in anyway and in fact he had more control over the situation this way, considering he could always cut the call off whenever he pleased.

"Is that so?" The red-head asked, an under lay of curiosity painting his words and Law smiled slyly. At least Mister Eustass seemed to find their conversations as entertaining as Law did, well, sometimes. Though it was only their fourth time talking, he felt as if he had known him longer than that, which maybe was a bit creepy.

"Yes. One of my friends had a nasty break-up with a former girl-friend last year, but met this girl and, apparantly, they hit it off right away, and now he is dating her," Law said, sounding a bit incredulous, but Kid seemed un-impressed.

"And why is that shocking?" His voice was a gruff and Law heard him rustle with something in the background.

"Because," Law started, sighing a bit as if it should have been obvious, but continued non-the-less. "As I've told you before, my father died of leukemia when I was around four, back then me and my mother lived in a smaller city. She moved us here when I was seven, but I had a childhood friend, a girl who was, and this will humor you, just as strange, if not stranger, than me," He drawled with bore, although he was not the least bored, he never was when he spoke with Mister Eustass, but the man did not need to know that.

"And that girl, your friend is dating, is her," Kid stated, quickly putting two and two together, Law was impressed.

"Yup. Another ghost from the past," Law concluded, dangling his feet over the egde of the bed, facing the ceiling.

"I see, though I hardly believe anyone can be stranger than you,"

"..." Law didn't even comment on that.

A new silence settled between them, but this time it was not uncomfortable. It felt good that they did not have to talk all the time, but Law was not sure that he should like how quickly they progressed, already behaving like two old friends. He did not even see Mister Eustass as a friend, merely an interesting distraction from his else mundane life. Someday even talking to Mister Eustass would become mundane, and Law knew that when that day came the calls would just simply stop. Not that he wanted to think much about that yet. After all, the future was the future.

"I've been thinking about something," Kid then finally said, breaking the silence.

"Did it hurt?" Law teased and Kid grunted.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. No, really. I was thinking about what you said about fate," He sounded awful serious about it and the younger man found his attention peak.

"What about it?" He inquired, surprised that it seemed to have made an impression on Mister Eustass in the first place.

"I liked your theory about fate being inconsistent and that it, though it might or might not exist, still allows us to make our own decisions. Which led me to a new theory of fate being like a stream of different possibilities, that we all as one are pulled along by this current, either harshly or slow. On the way we are presented with branches or rocks, making out various possibilities, and we can either grab onto them of let them slip away, that is our decisions," Law was mute for a little bit, chewing on his words.

"Wow, Mister Eustass. That was rather deep, I'm impressed." There was a certain taunt to Laws words, but no sarcasm what-so-ever, Kid still barked a half-bitten laugh though and muttered a bit under his breath.

"Don't misunderstand, Mister Eustass. I do rather like your theory," Luckily that seemed to abate the man and Law heard him smile.

"Mm, you see. I am not as stupid as-"

"-you sound," Law finished for him and laughed when Kid protested rather heatedly.

Their conversation went on from there at a comfortable pace, them talking about various amount of subjects, day to day things and even venturing deeper. Eustass Kid impressed Law over and over, proving that though he could be as childish and stubborn as any kid, (Pun intended), he was still mature and very intelligent. As he thought about it, alwhile Kid gave him a few more details about his daily work, Law realised that his erstwhile attraction towards the man had moved beyond his voice to his entire personality. Eustass Kid had a sexy voice, but his mind was at least as sexy, and that was bad. Very bad. Law did not want this, had never wanted it in the first place, but fighting it was too much of a chore. Though he knew if Eustass went back to his flirting, as innocent and non-serious it was supposed to be, Law would not be prepared for what it might lead to.

A crush. A crush on a man that he had never met, and never would meet, Law was certain of that. It was really, really _bad_.

Time passed quickly and it wasn't before they both yawned, almost simultaneously, that they realised it was well past midnight. After sharing a few nervous chuckles, they both agreed to call it short and Kid promised he would call Law tomorrow-or well-later that day. After hanging up, Law realised that might become a problem since it was tomorrow they'd go on the trip, but shrugged as another yawn overcame him and he started to undress and crept under the covers. Well, he would worry about that later, he suddenly felt extremely exhausted, but it was with a ghost of a smile he fell asleep, just as the clock clicked and the time showed 2 AM and his mother had still not come to check on him. But Law was blissfully unaware, already deep in slumber.

He did **not** dream of Eustass Kid that night. He hadn't sunk _that_ deep. Yet.

**End of Chapter Three.**

**A/N:**

That concludes chapter 3! Hope it was entertaining! :D

If you think Eustass was being silly, you are right x3 But that is how he is, because I want him to be so. It just works so well in my mind, and at least you can laugh about it xD I sure do, hahaha!

Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought ^_^ Were any surprised? Do you think Penguins name is stupid? (I do xD) tell me whatever! :D I just really, really want some feedback!


	4. One Week

**A/N:**

Lol. yeah. Why, hello again XD !

Is it just me, or can't I keep my own weekly updates? I want to say; Don't listen to me! But, please.. eh... listen to me xD Like I stated earlier, the updates will be less than a week, which means they can easily be every second day... or... when I feel like updating.. lol.

As usual my thanks goes out to these amazing people:

Pinkincarnation09, deadlyluv, Kikyokyoyahibari, Mizunou, Jester310, TinkotheWolf, ChildLikeProblems, SamuraiTater, Guest.124, Anon, Her, Shikakutenri, Silverwoulf, DeidaraUlquiorra and Mimithenumberon!

Especially those of you that reviewed x3 You know who you are!

And a huge thanks to every single phantom-reader and those who fave and alert!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my own twisted imagination. Everything else belongs to Eiichiro Oda. But Todd is mine!

**Warinings**: There might be misspelling and minor grammatical mistakes. This fic is rated M, for later chapters.

**Chapter 4: One Week.**

Monday morning came a bit too soon for Laws tastes. His mother had been far too cheery and enthusiastic as she came to wake him that morn, far too _soon_. It had been late before he went to sleep last night, or early morning to be more precise. But as Law remembered why, he suddenly decided it might not be too bad after all. He took his time to leave his bed, everything was already packed in advance and he would just need a bath, some breakfast and they could leave. It was as he pulled on his skin-tight blue jeans, after his refreshing shower, and grapped his hoodie that he heard several pitter patter from foot-steps on the stairs. Law, whos hair was still damp and clung to his forehead, got little reaction-time before his door went up and two, very obnoxious, boys stormed his room.

"Oi!" Law yelled, but laughed as soon as they were over him, his hoodie discarded on the floor and he hugged them back in earnest, until they withdrew. Sachi and Bepo grinned at him, the latter dressed in a warm home-mad sweater, orange with a huge knitted icebear in the middle and Sachi in his usual attire of a white long-sleeved jersey and some casual black pants. He was quick to notice one was missing, but only quirked a brow. Sachi caught on quick enough.

"Penguin is downstairs with Robin. DAMN we were surprised when she told us she went here yesterday! Had no idea you two knew each other!" Sachi sounded as surprised as he was and Law shook his head, but bent to pick up his shirt.

"Didn't know it would be important to tell anyone about her. When we moved away she was left behind and we never kept the connection anyway," He merely shrugged and sat down beside Bepo on his bed, finally pulling his hoodie on and rested his hands in his lap.

"Still..." Sachi muttered, but Bepo cut in before the orange haired boy could say any more, turning to Law as he did so.

"She is really pretty," Law smiled at the big oaf and reached his hand up to ruffle his white tuff of hair. "That she is," He agreed. Bepo smiled back and Sachi pouted, obviously feeling left out. He pulled a chair over and turned it around to sit on it with the back of the chair facing the two others, before he leaned forward and rested his chin on an arm.

"So. Did you talk to that stranger again?" Law was taken completely aback by that question, but he couldn't really lie and say no, because he had. But to think Sachi of all people would be keen enough to expect Law to do just that, was beyond him. Not that Sachi was really stupid, he was just mostly silly, but that came with his carefree nature. He was a good guy and Law enjoyed his company as much as Bepos and Penguins.

"Eh, yeah," He eventually admitted, averting his eyes though and feeling a little bit like he had done something wrong. Of course he hadn't, but it was the way Sachi looked at him with that calculated, all too calm expression. It was very unusual that Sachi ever looked that way, only when someone, especially his friends, did something stupid that might cause them further problems did he put on his worried attitude.

"I knew it," He mumbled. "You might have acted like it was nothing, but I know you Law," He shook his head and Law just shrugged, feeling Bepos hand on his shoulder and he looked up at him, smiling a bit, but it did not reach his tired eyes.

"It's okay, Captain," Bepo said, and smiled when Laws nose scrunched up. He really did not like that nickname. But the big bear of a man just went on.

"Sachi is just worried,"

"I know," Law said and turned to look at Sachi who's expression had done a full circle once again, leaving him looking bored out of his mind, his mouth pulled in a straight line. "He shouldn't be though. It really is nothing, I don't like the guy or anything," And Law knew better than anyone what a lie that was. He _did_ like Eustass Kid, and he liked him a lot. Of course non of his friends had to know that, yet, or anytime really. It was his secret and he did not even feel bad for keeping it from them. Maybe he shouldn't lie to them, but Law was not sure he could face the dissapointment, if there would be any. But he was almost sure there would be. Just because they were straight, Law knew they assumed he was as well. It was common thinking, for a straight guy something as homosexuality was an undiscovered new world and any mention of such would be the same as if talking about a non-existing creature, like big foot.

Bepo was an entirely different case, and Law knew if he could confess any of this to anyone, it would be Bepo. And Maybe Robin. But he didn't want to. He just wanted to keep it a secret until the time when it became boring and would be forgotten. He was certain he and Mister Eustass would not continue to get along like they did now, forever. Mister Eustass would find someone more interesting, someone more real. He was sure it would be no problem for him, though why Law suddenly felt a pang of... he knew not what; Or maybe he did not want to aknowlegde it just yet. Was not ready for it, if he ever would be. So he shook his head and covered his face in his hands. He didn't want to think about it, since there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent it come time. Life was a feeble thing he knew, always could it turn in a blink of an eye and one would not always be satisfied with their lot.

Laws lot was bad as it was. He would not get much older than 25, and that was if he was lucky. It was not what he was left with of life now that mattered, but what he did with it and what he would leave behind. It was those memories he could make now that would matter for his friends and keep them going once he left this world. With that in mind, Law rose from his seat and went over to Sachi. He flickered his finger against his forehead and Sachi fell backwards with a pained yelp.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" The orange haired boy was on the defensive immediately, but relaxed once Law smiled at him, a genuine smile.

"You look stupid when you're serious. Let's not waste time, I want some breakfast," He went to saunter out of his room and heard the ruffling behind him as Bepo and Sachi fought over whom got to leave the room first, they'd probably get stuck in the door-way due to Bepos oversized stature. Law merely chuckled as he went down the stairs and through the living room. True enough, both Penguin and Robin was in the kitchen with his mother. The two women chattering about whatever and Law went to take a seat next to Penguin. The cap clad youth smiled at him in aknowlegdement and Law nodded his head. It was then the last two remaining came running into the kitchen, Laws mom quickly chastising both for their recklessness as Sachi fell right down on his face after slipping on the tiled kitchen floor. So much for grace.

They all ate, not in silence of course, that just wasn't possible with Sachi at the table, but none did anything to stop him either. He was such a mood-lifter. Law was happy as he chewed on his toasted bread and eggs, sunny side up just as he liked them. He added a bit more salt and listened as his mother interrogated Robin about everything that had happened since they last saw each other. Law would have thought she had already asked all her questions by now, but she seemed to have a tons left. Poor Robin.

He and Penguin volunteered to do the dishes, the rest moving to the living room to chat some more, his mother asking Bepo help her load the car and of course the Albino happily obliged. It was a comfortable silence between them as Law did the rinsing and Penguin the drying. It wasn't until his mother popped her head in and informed them everything was ready now, that Penguin turned to him with a question.

"How do you feel?" Came the simple words, and Law raised a brow as he looked from his work to his friend, a quizzical look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking back to the rinning water, small soap bubbles floating around in the sink, leftovers from the sponge.

"Just how you feel. It's been really long since we were able to spend real time together, I am just worried that you might close yourself in," Penguin shrugged as he said so and Law sighed, but he understood what he meant. Law did have tendencies to close himself in from the world and everyone if there was something on his mind or on particular bad days, which seemed to grow more frequent. Or they used to, lately he has been feeling in an exceptionally good mood, and though Law knew why he did not feel like telling.

"Yeah, I know Peg," Law smiled a little, though he still kept his eyes forward on his work of rinsing the last plate. He did not say more and this time Penguin sighed, but did nothing more to inquire more information. He had always been able to tell when Law wanted to talk and when he did not. Right now it seemed like he needed a bit more time, he was not really closing himself in as of yet, but Penguin mentally noted he would have to keep an eye on him at least.

Law was one of his best friends, along with Bepo and Sachi. He made it his objective to make sure that those he loved at least lived life with little regrets. If it was in his power, he'd grant them any wishes, but he was also just a mere human. And Law was a special case, he barely had much life left to live without regrets. Penguin though, wanted to make sure Law at least found life worth living and that they would all be left with the memory of a happy young man who had already done so much to enrich their lives without even knowing. Law would never be forgotten, despite what he thought himself, wether he even wanted them to remember him or not. They simply would.

"Say, Penguin," Law was hesitant when he first spoke, but Penguin was patient as he awaited for him to continue, merely making him know with a small "Hm?" that he had heard him.

"I still call that stranger, you know," Law decided that if Bepo and Sachi could know, so could Penguin. Maybe he also hoped that someone would give him some sort of approval, though he knew he shouldn't need it. He was more than capable to make his own decisions and so he should not feel bad about it. But he would always need his friends he guessed and getting second opinion never hurt, did it?

"I know," Penguin said and Law looked at him, though not all too surprised. Penguin always seemed to know in advance, so Law only smiled as he handed him the last plate and turned around to lean up against the counter.

"He told me his name. And about what he does for a living and so. I... I think I like him," His eyes were closed and his heart beat rose a bit, Law feeling the tension build in his muscles despite his relaxed positur. Regardless of how Penguin decided to read his words, Law found he didn't care, it was more what he would think that mattered. If he would tell him what he assumed, that it was a bad idea to involve himself with a stranger, despite that Law thought it couldn't hurt, since they were just that; strangers. And would probably remain so. Penguin surprised him with his answer though.

"I'm glad then. Can't imagine it would be fun to talk with someone you don't like." Penguin was smiling now as he put the last plate down with the others and turned his body fully towards Law. It was how genuine he sounded that had Law speechless for a moment.

"Thanks," He finally said and Penguin just shrugged.

"Do whatever you want Law, as long as you don't allow him to get you into trouble," Law raised a brow. Despite how Penguins words should have sounded serious, they instead were laced with a playful tinge.

"Or else we'll loose our status, eh?" Law couldn't help but laugh at that and merely shook his head.

"Of course not," He smiled and Penguin rested his hand on his arm.

"Let's go join the others, can't be long until we're ready to leave. Just have to make sure Sachi has not forgotten anything," He added with a sigh and Law chuckled.

Sachi had, indeed, forgotten his toothbrush, but Penguin decided he needed a new one anyway. They would just buy it on the way. They drove in two cars. Robin and Sachi in Laws mothers car, and Law with Penguin and Bepo, mostly because Bepo didn't want to leave his side. He was happy his mother had allowed him to not drive with her, but they were in the car just behind, Penguin leading the way as he knew it better than anybody, so it was not like they were so far apart anyway. Law enjoyed it though, seated in the back with Bepo, looking out through the window at the blurs of trees and bushes. They were already a good while from the city, having already droven half an hour and would need at least another half before they reached the beach house area. It had been a long time since Law had been anywhere outsite of the city, outsite of the hospital really other than his house, so he really, really looked forward to a week of nature-filled relaxation. The beach was one of his favorite places after all.

It was afternoon when they arrived. The two cars parked simultaneously and Law could see the expansive wooden house just up ahead. Tall fir trees stood as guardians around the property, the thick growing spruce dark green and Law loved how they never lost their coats, not even in winter. Everyone exited the cars and Penguin went to unlock the front door, rustling with his bundle of keys as he stepped onto the porch. The house was large enough to accomodate ten people, three master bedrooms, six smaller bedrooms and even the living-room compartment had a couch with enough room to sleep in comfortably. There was also a fire-place, a shed in the back filled to the brim with wood and the means to chop more if necessary. So though it was a beach house by name, namely because of the beach that was located just down the path through the firs, it was use-able all year around to be exact. It was more beautiful in summer, well depending on the on-looker of course.

Law loved the cold and as he stood there, filling his lungs with the refreshing, cool air, he smiled at the promises this week held out before him. Bepo and Sachi stood right beside him, Robin helping his mother with the easy luggage and it wasn't before Penguin re-exited the house and yelled for them to help that the two boys ran over. Law was as always excused. His mother hated him doing any hard work as she called it, though he was more than capable to handle his own luggage. Right now he did not feel like objecting though. He would just help with the minor chores around the house, like cooking, dishes, cleaning, whatever really. But right now, right now he just stood there, eyes closed as he listened to the sounds around him.

He had a thin jacket on and a scarf woven over his shoulders, but he still felt the chill of the autumn wind. A chill he welcomed as he smiled at nothing in particular. Eventually he was not allowed to stand around, though, when his mother yelled for him to come inside already; he could go explore after lunch. Pocketing his hands, Law turned with a last look into the forest and left his spot to join the others inside.

After lunch it was decided that they would go in two groups. Robin and Laws mother wanted to drive the little ways outsite of the forest to do some shopping, since apparantly some of the ingredients for supper was missing. Sachi had volunteered to come along, which left Bepo, Penguin and Law to go the little ways to the beach. It would have been nice if Sachi had joined, then it would just have been the four of them. But they had an entire week to enjoy each others company, this was just day one.

Bepo and Penguin was walking ahead as they took in the familiar surroundings. Law couldn't remember exactly how many years had passed since he had been here last, but he felt content and almost refreshed being around nature once again. There was no rush like in the city, no bypassers who accidently knocked each other over or any angry yelling people who couldn't stop to just enjoy what they had. By all means, the forest was not quiet either, but it was a different kind of noise, birds, critters and the sound of rustling leaves. It was relaxing and he felt calm, almost wanting to take off his shoes just to feel the gravel underneath his feet. He would, too, as soon as they reached the beach, where the softer sand would be more pleasant to tread upon.

Penguin fell back to his side when the firs cleared up and they could see the beach just ahead. Law smiled and pulled his scarf tighter around himself. There was no wind in the shelter of the trees, but once they left them the wind would blow strong from the sea. It wasn't as bad as he had thought though, and he smiled as the white woolen fabric was blown around his head and pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders. They walked along the shore for a bit, the sand was wet and icy to the touch and the skin of his bare feet prickled with pins and needles after a little while. They found a nice seating with benches up ahead by a footbrigde, there was no shelter still, but Law found it pleasant enough and sat, massaging his feet. The silence was enjoyable and the air was fresh, the distinctive bittersweet taste of salt lingered on his tounge with every breath.

"Hey Law. Can I ask you something?" Penguins voice efficiently cut the silence and it was with a bit of surprise that Law turned to him.

"...Of course, always Peg," Was his answer and Law was once again surprised as Penguin closed his eyes, resting his chin on his folded hands, looking so thoughtful. Bepo was sitting next to him drawing figures in the sand with a long stick, but Law knew he was listening.

"When you said you like that guy, you mean more than a friend, don't you?" Law was quiet, not sure how to respond at first. Penguin never drew to conclusions, but when he assumed something he was almost always right in said conjecture. This time was no excuse. Despite Bepos presence, Law could not worm out of it this time. Could be as well, he was sure Bepo had his own assumptions.

"Maybe," Was what he said though. If he was completely honest there was some level of attraction, ones stomach does not simply knot up over nothing and he had relieved himself after all, after that first time, because of Mister Eustass and his erotic laughter. Lust was a strong emotion and said lust, he had to admit, might have evolved into something deeper. He sighed as he closed his eyes as well, leaning down over the wooden surface, rough from its exposure to wind and weather.

"Does it really matter?" He said eventually. He knew they were both looking at him now, despite not seeing, he could simply feel it. Penguins sigh joined his own and Law felt Bepos soft touch on his head.

"I guess not," Penguin muttered, though by the tone of it Law easily detected and underlay of unfinished business. Law decided it would be much easier just to get it over with now than have it brew between them. Clearly there was more Penguin wanted to know, but was just too polite to inquire.

"Yes, yes I do," Law admitted then, not bothering to raise his head and look at either of them. Bepos hand in his hair didn't move however and Law allowed himself to enjoy the feeble touch. "I think I like him quite a lot. It's only been a few days and a couple of conversations, but he has made quite the impression," Bepo and Penguin were both quiet for a while, giving Law time to process the information he had just given them and decide wether he wanted to admit more or not. Mister Eustass had indeed left quite the impression. He had proven to be both unpredictable and immensely interesting. A man who did whatever he wanted, a man of action, Law could tell from just talking with him. Eustass Kid was the sort of man who got things done instead of dreaming about them, one who lived life simply as he wanted to and didn't look back. It was a trait he envied, but found inspiring non the least.

"I don't know how much longer it will be interesting, though," Law finally cut the silence and lifted his head to rest properly on his arms. "After all I nearly cut the contact after he did something stupid just yesterday. Having Todd call me like that, really," Law, shaking his raven hair, didn't realise he was saying way too much before he felt Penguins hand on his own, and he raised his head only to look dead-center into Penguins.

"Todd? Warren Todd, Law?" His voice was serious, though Law could detect both suprise and confusion. Crap. He had forgotten he had never told anyone about whom exactly took his virginity. No one but Mister Eustass so far. It was no surprise Bepo and Penguin looked at him the way they did. He did not have to ask, Law could see his question clear on his expression.

"Eh," Law sighed in exasperation and furrowed his brow. He wasn't going to get away from this one so easy, could as well just be honest.

"Yes. Warren Todd. Apparantly he works for Kid at his auto shop, and before you ask it was practically Warren who got me fired from my job at the diners back when we were seventeen," Law would not explain further on that part, he would leave it to each respective boy to just figure it out on their own. They were smart enough, he knew. Penguin rose a brow, Law barely saw because the top of his face was nearly obscurred by his cap.

"Kid?" He asked and Law shrugged. "Is his name." A new silence took the place of the last and Law suddenly just wanted to go back, close himself in in one of the rooms and burry himself under soft covers.

"Law," Penguin begun, Bepo was unusually quiet, though maybe that wasn't so unusual. Penguins voice was so full of authority Law almost flinched, but he would have non of that.

"No, stop." He said, holding his hand up, his eyes averted back to the table and his lips twisted in a straight line. He was about to ask Penguin to just let it rest here, he really did not want one of his friends to start reprimand him as well. His mother did a fine enough job out of it. He was, however, startled from every such thought by a loud ring and his eyes widened an ounce. Law let it ring a few more times before he stuck his hand into his pocket, frowning as he took a look at the caller ID.

_Nice timing, Mister Eustass._

Law could have groaned right there, he did not get to do much, though, before the cell was snatched from his grasp and he watched, horrified, as Penguin pressed the button and took the call.

"Hello, Kid," He said, so simply one would think the two of them were aqquinted, but Law knew they couldn't be. He could not hear Kids answer, only imagine his surprise over it not being Law to receive the call. He was positively dead-panned and shocked, he just sat there, staring at Penguin as he had Kid in a second-class interrogation.

"I am a friend of Law. He is right here in front of me. No, I don't think he wants me to talk to you, I simply took the phone from him. Mm. Of course. Yeah, that is my point," Law was gaping like a fish, jaw slack and his eyes wide. Penguin was so impeccable calm it was enough to drive him mad. And why was Mister Eustass even calling him at such a time? Usually they only talked in the evenings, him having his work and everything. All Law could comprehend though, was how absolutely absurd his timing was.

"No, that's not it," Law was startled from his stupor once he noticed Penguin was looking straight at him, but then his breath caught in his throat at his friends next words and Law almost wanted to tackle him.

"I am just making sure you are reliable. After all, Law really likes you quite a lot," Desperation filled him and he grit his teeth, giving Penguin quite the nasty look. If he didn't hand the phone over-that be RIGHT NOW-Law would do something _really_ stupid.

"Mm. No. Not as a friend, though. He might not want to admit it himself, since he usually does not allow people to impress him overly much. You might have done just that,"

"_Penguin_," Law hissed, holding his hand out with a determined and nearly furious look. The tip of his fingers were twitching to curl and slam something, preferably his esteemed friends face, but Law had quite a bit of self-control. Beside him, Bepo was looking worried, he seemed just as appalled over Penguins actions as Law did, though in all honesty it was Law who had it worst.

"Of course. As long as you promise-" There was a ghost of a smile on Penguins lips when he was cut off mid-sentence, and Laws frown deepened. "Exactly. Yes, you can have him now. Been nice talking to you, Kid," He finally removed the phone from his ear and held it out for Law who didn't hesitate a single beat before he took it back. A sneer was twisting his face and he gave Penguin one last nasty look before he shot to his feet, not bothering to look back, and sauntered away from the two. Distance. He needed distance right now, and were they smart they would not follow.

When he was a satisfyingly good fifty feet away, Law took a deep breath and raised the phone to his ear.

"Mister Eustass," He said, letting the man know it was really him this time, if he was still there of course. And he certainly was.

"You _like_ me!" Law wasn't too surprised over his exclamation, but it made him want to stomp right back and kick Penguin in his gutter, _hard_.

"Mister Eustass," Law warned, there was a certain hiss to his words and his grip on his phone was unmistakingly tight. "Stop this right now, or I'll trow this phone into the ocean," It was not an empty threat, but Kid would only realise when it was too late.

"What. Can you blame me?" The man laughed and Law hissed through his teeth. Damn Peguin! Eustass Kid was the sort of man who did not need further encouragement, and certainly the information Penguin had so carelessly trown into Kids lap was more than Law would intentionally allow, but he could not remove the truth from it.

"And so what if I like you, Mister Eustass. It is nothing but the excitement that comes from talking with someone attractive I don't know. For all I know, it is only in my head and it should-" He was cut off immediately by Kids smooth drawl.

"Oh yeah? You find me attractive, hm, Trafalgar?" Kid sounded positively smug, and Law could just imagine him preen his feathers.

"That is _not_ the point," Law snarled, feeling his chest puff as he drew one shaking breath after the other, desperately trying to calm himself. It was becoming more and more difficult by the second, he felt so furious.

"But you do," Kid cooed and Law wanted to smack himself one over the head. That man really was something and it was not positive thoughts Law had about him for the moment.

"You know. It's a good thing. Means it's not one-sided and that I have a chance," Law almost choked.

"Chance?" He repeated, sounding incredulous.

"Yeah, a chance," There was so much gloated humor in Eustass voice that Law wished he could throttle it out of him.

"I already told you I like you, Law. It should come as no surprise. I never start something and then leave it unfinished," Law snorted. He had figured that much.

"And it's certainly not friendship I want from you," Laws brow furrowed and he sported a quite peculiar expression before it morphed into a frown.

"Then what do you want, Mister Eustass? A relationship?" His last words were expressed with spite coating every syllaby, but in all seriousity, Eustass Kid was being ridiculous. What could he possibly want from Law that he would be able to give him? He had been sure up until now that they were both aware of the unspoken rules, after all this had all started as a coincidence and nothing serious was supposed to evolve from it. But somehow Mister Eustass had made up his mind about something, and Law wasn't all too sure he even wanted to know.

"A week," He then said and Laws frown deepened. "I want you to give me a week,"

"A week... And for what purpose if I may ask?" He was still clutching the phone rather tight in his hand, scepticism gnawing at his bones.

"Just humor me," Kid drawled and it was with a very exasperated sigh, bordering on frustration, that Law relented and finally gave in, to whatever this man wanted.

"Fine, Mister Eustass. I'll give you a week,"

"Good," Law could hear the glee in his purr, but decided not to comment on it further. This was exhausting and the idea of closing himself in in one of the rooms became more and more appealing.

"I'll call you tomorrow then. Got something else on my schedule for tonight," Which was probably why he had called now in the first place. Law didn't want to discuss it any further and simply muttered a low "Fine." in reply.

"You will see, Kitty. One week is all I need,"

"Whatever, Mister Eustass," The man merely laughed, but it was his next words that had Laws heart skip a beat, before furiously galloping away in his chest.

"One week and you'll be mine,"

**End of Chapter 4.**

**A/N:** Just so you know, there will be another chapter up tonight (who is your favorite cookie monster? xD) Hope you enjoyed this, fufufufu.

And as always PLEASE leave a review! :D Whatever you trow my way, I want it! I'm always up fo a chit-chat and will answer any questions :3


	5. Heart beat

**A/N:**

As promised, here is chapter 5! Two chapters in one day, oh my, your lucky star must be shining down upon you x3 It's mostly because they are both shorter than usual, and I already have a spare chapter (mainly number 6) full out written as well! (Lol, I am calling over 5.000 words for short. Puh. Well I usually do over 7.000 xD meh.)

From now on it will be like this; Once I finish a chapter, I'll upload a chapter.

**A little something for Meine3: **Hello dear, and welcome on board! Don't you mind the bad english, but I wanted to ask you something. Spricht du deutsch? Wollte nur sagen, dass, wenn is einfacher für dich bist, dann kannst du mir in deutsch schreiben :3 Jetzt bin ich dran für die slechte deutsch um verzeihung zu bitten xD Also, thank you very much for your review!

And hello to Another Bystander and Noitalapsi who's new here :D (Or, probably not ahaha) Welcome on board as well and thank your for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Read previous chapter.

**Warnings:** Grammatical mistakes and minor misspelling might occur. Rated M, for later chapters.

PLEASE ENJOY! And read the bottom **A/N!**

**Chapter 5: Heart Beat.**

How Law had managed to sleep that first night, he knew not. He figured that after staring at the unfamiliar ceiling for half of the night, his body must simply had given in and his mind must have closed down. He did not remember much, aside the alien sounds from inside the house and from outside. It had grated on his nerves along with what had happened after finally talking with Mister Eustass again.

Mister Eustass. No. Eustass Kid. That man was an enigma. And completely and utterly insane, in Laws opinion. There was no better word to describe him.

_One week and you'll be mine._

Law still shuddered, as the words, in the exact same way Kid had said them, echoed in his head. He sat up in the bed, gripping the all too thin linned between his hands and groaned when he realised the sun was not even up. Or he had been sleeping all day, which was absurd. No way in hell his mother would have allowed that. Law rubbed a hand over his face before he trew himself back and decided he would just stay this way for a while. He was not really tired, just mentally exhausted. Which was peculiar considering he had hardly slept at all. Turning on his other side, Law decided that staring out of the window on the tall growing firs were as much a way to pass time than anything else. This way he could escape the world for a bit longer. But he could not escape his mind.

So yeah. Eustass Kid was insane. He had proven it quite spectaculary yesterday. No man with a well working mind would say things like that on a whim, and once again Law was reminded of how unpredictable the red-head really was. Stupid. Unpredictable and stupid. And so attractive and appealing Law wanted to gut himself right on the spot! He had no understanding for what the other man could possibly gain from this. Their first, coincidental, conversation had been thursday. Now it was tuesday, albeit early in the morning. Not even a full week had passed and Eustass Kid goes and says things like that. One week from now...

Law pressed his face into the fluffy pillow, gritting his teeth to not allow any sounds from escaping, though he felt like groaning. The worst was not what Mister Eustass had said, the worst was what it was doing to Law, what he made him feel. And he would bet his non-existing fortunes that that was exactly what Mister Eustass wanted to archieve.

_He's messing with my head..._

There was no denying it. But Law knew as well it only hit him so hard because he allowed it to. Most of all he just wanted to end it here and then. To never pick up the phone ever again, he would change his number and there would be no way in hell Eustass Kid would find him again. Unless he tracked him down... Law felt stupid, stupid for giving him his full name, stupid for initiating something like this in the first place, really. If he tought about it he could only put the blame on himself. He had been the one desperate for a conversation back then, the one to bait Mister Eustass until the man had no other options but to do as Law wanted; that's what he had done. And now?

Law turned back around, pillow and all, and pulled it from his face, hugging it to his chest. He stared at the ceiling for a while, mahogani bars of wood was pressed up against the bleaker brown color of the flat loft, like webs, stretched out in artistic ways. He willed himself to concentrate on his breathing before he dove straight back into the sea of thoughts, picking them up exactly where he left them.

Mister Eustass had only done what Law wanted, indulged him, entertained him. Granted, the man had also done things Law would have been better off without. Warren Todd was such a brilliant example of that. Yet when he thought about it, Kid so blatantly exclaiming his objective like he had, an objective of _apparantly_ winning Law over by the end of the week. Really. What would the man get from this? Did Law even want to know? He saw no purpose, no true meaning. And even if... Even if they ever met, what could he possibly give Mister Eustass? He was a dying man.

Everything inside him churned at that thought, though it was not unfamiliar territory for him to think that way. It had been something he would tell himself everyday, not until just recently had he stopped the interior reminder. Not because he had forgotten, but because Mister Eustass made him feel different. And that was the difference right there. Eustass Kid might be the cause of all these strange things happening to Law, but the man had already archieved one thing; Never had the dying boy felt more alive since he had been diagnosed. Law sighed, but could not hide the ghost of a smile that stretched his lips a bit. The way Mister Eustass made him feel, all geunine, nerve wracking emotions no one else had ever ignited in him. So what if it had just been a few conversations, a few days?

The way Eustass Kid made him feel... Never had Law allowed another man, or woman, to piss him off the way Eustass did. He made his blood boil, his aggresive, furious side he, most of the time, had under complete control appear on the surface in an instant. It was strong emotions, but it was more than just anger. There was attraction and a great deal of it, after all Eustass Kid might agitate Law beyong reason, drive him mad with his attitude, but the man managed to calm him down just as fast. It was just the way he was, his personality.

Law did not want to give that feeling up, not just yet. He liked it, and he liked Kid. Liked him a lot. Law knew that most of it might come from the illusion of their predicament. Two strangers, aqquinted mayhap, but with so much to still learn about each other. He tossed it away, it no longer mattered, not if he allowed himself to just accept things as they were. After all, he had accepted so many things he truly did not want many times. Accepted the reality that was his early demise, accepted how his mother treats him like a child, he never truly objected though he tried once in a while to break lose. But accepting this, what Eustass Kid was doing to him, was not something he did not want. He wanted it. Law did want it.

His smile over-won the situation, and he closed his eyes with a new feeling pooling around inside of him. He had not known Kids intentions when he had agreed on their terms, but he wasn't going to back out of it now. If Kid honestly thought there was something to gain from, _making Law his_, as he had so nicely put it, well then there was nothing else Law could do but lean back and see what the man was up to. Excitement poured in generous amounts all around his system, it felt so good. Whatever Mister Eustass dished his way, Law would take it. He was, by all means, no longer desperate, but curious and anticipated. If Eustass Kid thought he could make him fall for him, then Law would let the man try. And what would happen when the week was up, he would take it from there.

"Whoa, so Penguin just talked to him, really?" Sachi sounded impressed. He, Law, Robin and Bepo was lounging in the spacious living-room compartment on the three posh cotton couches and a single leather chair at their disposal. Law honestly had no idea what Penguin was up to. He had been with them just a while ago, until he rose and simply walked away. But should he be honest, Law wasn't complaining that much. He had forgiven and forgotten his little stunt yesterday, of course, but Penguin was the one who acted strange around him now, not Law who had more reason to. So initially it confused him quite a bit. Laws mother on the other hand was zooming around in the kitchen, doing whatever, maybe trying out some new recipes if the delicious scent wafting their way was any indication. It was too early for lunch yet.

"So, his name is Kid?" Robin asked from her seat in the cream coloured leather chair, a book on her lap that made it look like she wasn't listening, browsing through the pages, obviously reading all the while.

"Mhm," Law was lying down, taking up one of the couches all by himself. Across from him, Sachi mimicked him aside from his head lolling off the edge, Laws was not. Bepo and Robin were the only two with the decency to sit properly in the furnishings. His eyes were closed and he felt so relaxed he could have dozed off. It was amazing what wonders acceptance could accomplish. As soon as he had allowed himself to simply accept things as they were, with Kid and all, and how his friends had decided to involve themselves, it was like a weight had fallen from his shoulders. It no longer worried him in the least. That was until Robin spoke again.

"It wouldn't be _Eustass _Kid, would it?" Laws eyes snapped open and he was sitting up in an upright position before he noticed, his eyes fixed on her form. Robin looked as laid-back as ever, she had not even bothered to raise her eyes and still looked as if she was simply busied with her reading. Sachi and Bepo was sporting eaqually strange looks at her relevation, Bepo cuiously looking between her and Law. But Law did not notice right away. He was quite occupied trying to figure out just how she had come by this piece of information. He sure as hell had not told her. Penguin maybe? No, Penguin didn't know, unless Kid had told him himself, but Law doubted. Besides, it was the way she had asked that truly told everything. No one had told Robin, she just knew. That left only one possibility...

"You... you k-know him?" Law was oddly thankful Sachi had asked before he could. The guy stuttered, but Law wasn't even sure he would have managed to make his voice audible enough. When Robin finally lifted her gaze, a finger left to rest on the spot she was at, it was Law she directed her gaze at, and no one else. A small, but knowing smile graced her lips.

"I do," His heart skipped a beat. So she did, she really did. Law almost forgot how to breathe as a million thoughts sprang to life all at once, swimming away in his head in complete disorder. And questions, most of them were questions. Yet he couldn't ask a single one and even had he managed to, Sachi decided to break in once again, efficiently making Robin look his way.

"How is that possible?! Unless..." Saichi trailed off, having sat himself up as well, but his feet were still resting on the soft posh of the couch. Laws heart raced in his chest, he was afraid he knew exactly what Sachi was getting at and it was just too much to take in right now.

"Yes." Robin concluded for them, also knowing quite well where Sachi was going. "Eustass Kid lives in South Carastella, we went to the university together." Suddenly all the puzzle pieces broke apart and Law had to start from a scratch. South Carastella... Law and Kid came from the same city originally? It was too much. Just too much.

"But... that's pretty close, isn't it? About an hour by the train or so..." Sachi said, but Law barely heard him at all. It was true though, which just made everything more complicated. When his mother had decided for them to leave the city she had not been able to move too far away. It was either that or the end of the world. But she wanted to be able to keep a good contact with her old hospital and allow Law to, also, keep contact with his old friends. It was just, he had no old friends, no one but Robin. Everyone knew how that had worked out. They never wrote each other, never talked on the phone and neither bothered traveling the bits way to see each other. It had just ended, just like that. That's why it had been so strange to see her again and now she was pretty much a part of his life once more, as if nothing had happened.

But a lot of things had happened.

"Ex.. Excuse me," Law murmured under his breath and got to his feet, albeit a bit shakily. His head was spinning and he felt nausea raise from the pit of his stomach. He managed to stumble away, holding a hand out to tell Bepo no when said albino rose to steady him. Law would not have it, it was that simple and he walked towards the terrace. The heavy looking glass doors moved aside easily when he pushed them and made his way out on the back porch and further, down the stairs and over the grass. He wasn't sure where he was heading, but his path took him over the lane and into the trees. It was freezing cold, the chill air biting at his skin, but Law couldn't care less. He wore nothing but a long-sleeved simple black shirt, white skin-tight jeans and a pair of socks, no shoes.

He did not stop before he passed the sixth tree, sliding down against it. His knees pulled up against his chest on their own volution and Law hid his face, flush from the icy wind, against them. His breath was slightly labored, though he had been walking extremely slow with no chance of wearing himself out whatsoever. Yet he felt like he had been running for hours. His mind was thick with clouded thoughts he simply could not sort through. He sat there, willing his breath to still and his mind to stop buzzing. Law didn't even notice when he started to shake, though if it was truly from the cold, or something entirely else, was never discovered.

Time passed slow as the minutes just tocked by. Law had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but he felt a hand on his knee and was startled from his stupor. He had, however, not expected to see Penguin crouching down before him, and Law couldn't hide his pained expression. Though he tried and once again burried his face between his legs. Penguins sigh was barely audible and Law was surprised when he felt him sit down beside him, pulling a blanket over the both of them. He nudged Laws left temple and made him glance his way. Penguin held up a cup, steam coming from the rim.

"I brought coffee," For the first time in his life, Law actually didn't feel like drinking coffee, but took it anyway, with a muttered "Thanks." It was delightfully warm between his palms, the liquid itself too hot to down in one gulp, but Law really didn't care and just consumed everything as fast as he could. It burned all the way down his throat, but as it once settled in his stomach, he felt the warmth of it spread out through his body.

"Robin told me," Penguin said, taking back the cup as Law held it out for him. He simply placed it beside himself and leaned back to pull the cover further up and around them. It did little to help the chill, but it was better than nothing. Also, Penguin knew better than to force Law with inside, he would just have to wait until he was ready.

"What a surprise," Law muttered, once again, under his breath. "Thought you didn't care," He added, knowing Penguin knew exactly what he meant. He was not prepared for the fist that collided with his shoulder, though. It stung a bit, but Penguin hadn't used enough force to intentionally harm him and Law just looked at him with a half smile that didn't reach his eyes, whatsoever. Penguin frowned.

"Of course I care, you moron," He retrieved his hand and rested both arms on his legs, which were pulled up just like Laws.

"Could have fooled me," Was Laws quiet reply, but he was still smiling, this time a little more real.

"Law, listen." He started and Law sighed, preparing himself for it. "When we do as we do, it is because we care. I did not take the phone and talk with Kid to shame you, but obviously _something_ is brewing between you two. Whatever it is, and however much you try to deny it, it's _there_." Penguin was right, of course, but Law was rather thinking it was up to him to figure it out. All their interferencing was starting to bother him. It felt nice once he accepted it all, and it felt nice being able to share, but now it was like they knew more about Eustass Kid than he did. Or, well, Robin did, she even went to the same university as him.

"I know you care," Law said, looking on the earth and dirt beneath their blanket-covered feet.

"But you would rather we just stayed out of it?" Though he made it sound like a question, Penguins words were more a statement than anything else. Laws answer was just above a whisper.

"Yes." He hugged his legs tighter and closed his eyes. He prefered Eustass Kid as the enigma he had made him up to be. Granted, he was excited over what else he could learn about him, but he wanted to learn it from talking to the man, from own experiences. Not from another source. Not from Robin, or any of them.

"Okay," Penguin said, leaning back against the tree and looked at the spiked foliage above.

"On one condition." He then added, looking sideways at Law when said boy rose his head with a sceptical expression.

"That you don't exclude us. I will make sure no one interferes unless you want them to, but Law. _Share_. That is all I ask of you." Laws expression was non-the-less as sceptical as before, but he had a vague idea of what Penguin meant.

"You mean... Gossip about our conversations like a star-struck teenage girl?" Penguin snorted a laugh and shook his head, shoulders shaking.

"God. No. Though I would love to see you try," Penguin chuckled and Law scowled at him. "No. I'm serious, Law. However you wish to go about it, just don't exclude us. Especially not if Eustass Kid means as much to you as I think," This time Laws brows rose to his hair-line and his expression told Penguin he was surprised, but uncomprehending about it.

"You are... into guys, aren't you Law? Not just Kid, but period, right?" It was clear from his hesitation that Penguin had been unsure of how to formulate himself, but Law just averted his gaze, slumping his shoulders.

"Thought you had realised by now," Penguin shrugged and lifted his arm to pull around Laws shoulder. Law was surprised, this was the closest to a hug from Penguin he had ever come, but he couldn't say it did not feel good at the time. The taller boy even pulled him a tad closer.

"I have had my suspicions. But more to the case at hand, you know this Eustass Kid is _very_ into you, right? It was so obvious from the way he talked about you, although he was quite rude, too." Law laughed a bit, but had the decency to blush a bit as, all at once, Kids last words to him came floating back and he shivered a bit. Penguin gave him a questioning look, but Law shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Kind of gathered from our last conversation," He mumbled, making Penguin humm thoughtfully beside him. There was a bit of quiet between them before Penguin turned to him again, an odd spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"What exactly did he say?" Law snorted and shoved against him playfully.

"You are really going to make me gossip, aren't you?" Penguin shrugged, but then laughed and Law soon joined him, feeling much better.

Law told him as much as he felt inclined to share, surprised that it was quite a bit, as well as how elated he felt finally having someone to share his thoughts with. Penguin was a good listener, but also interjected when there was something he wanted to say. For a start, Penguin seemed less surprised when Law told him about how Eustass had declared he would make Law his in but a week, than Law would have first thought he would. Penguin had explained that, though he didn't know Eustass Kid that well, the man had been like an open book when they had talked. The man had executed the exact possesive trait that Law said he had expressed with those words. Law guessed that was just something they had in common, him and Robin. The ability to read people wether they were face to face with them or not. Now that he though about it, Law had to admit they were actually a well matched couple.

After a while they both shivered so much from the cold that Penguin finally managed to persuade Law with him inside. All he really had to do was mention Laws mothers reaction if he caught a cold. Law shuddered at the idea, but knew very well that alone would ground him for weeks. He already felt feverish, but refrained from sharing this piece of information. He couldn't get sick, not now. His central nerve system was hardly doing any good to repent common diseases, which left him more vulnerable than the general population. Some hot soup, a few pain killers and the warm confinements of his bed would do him wonders, and hopefully that would be enough.

To his relief his mother had not commented much once she saw him and Penguin enter the house again, both shivering like wet kittens. She had merely sighed with some exasperation and shushed both of them to their rooms while she prepared some soup. It was with a smile that Law crawled beneath the extra covers he had snatched from the cabin. He pulled the soft cotton fabric tight around himself and sighed a bit in contentment. It was crazy how much had happened to turn his life around recently. Eustass Kid was definitely the one who caused the most commotion in his life, but also his friends were back stronger than ever. Their past seperation was like non-existent, Law barely remembered how it had felt like not to have them around. Even with Robin it felt as it always had, despite they no longer ran around and played, dissecting frogs and other small animals to their parents horrorfication.

Robin... A small part of Law wanted to go to her and ask her everything she knew about Mister Eustass. It was the with-born curiosity and Law had to fight to burry it as deep as he could. But he wondered what she would have to say. What he had gathered about Mister Eustass from simply talking with him, Law could hardly believe they had been anything even close to friends. But it was possible his interesting character would have lured Robin to him, or it was possible they only knew each other in passing. There was only one way to find out without asking Robin, though he knew she would verify it without sharing too much information. Law decided there was someone else he rather wanted to ask.

His mother came by with the soup soon enough and stayed for a little chat, sitting at the edge of the bed while he consumed the hot dish. When Law had finally convinced her he was alright and that he felt much better now, she conceded to his intentions with a kiss to his forehead and took the bowl with her as she left. Law sighed the moment the door closed behind her and then turned towards the small night-stand beside his bed. His phone was laying, display down, on the hard glass, and for a while Law just stared at it. The digital clock just beside revealed the time was around six pm and Law decided he did not want to wait any longer. Wether Mister Eustass was done with work or not, the man better had to take his phone.

Law was surprised that it only rang twice before it was picked up, but the unfamiliar voice that came from the end of the line made him furrow his brow. Especially because the voice was distinctively female, or more like a little girls to be more precise.

"Hello~?" Came the cheerful sing-song and Law hesitated out of obvious reasons.

"I said; Hello~? Anyone there~?" It was almost annoying-almost-and Law toyed with the idea to simply cut the line and wait for Mister Eustass to call back, although that damned curiousity was snaking its way to the surface.

"Helloooo~?" With an exasperated sigh, Law finally responded.

"Is Mister Eustass there?" He simply asked, his voice void of emotion though he felt them stirr inside. Just who _was_ this girl? And just how close was she to Kid that she had access to his phone?

"Oooh, Kid-Kins? Yeah, he is a bit busy right now~! But I will tell him you have called~! Hold on~!" Law was about to protest, when he realised she was not listening, probably having placed the cell down or something, until he heard the line shift and she was back.

"What's your name~? I don't know what to tell him..." Law sighed again and pressed his thumb and forefinger to the brigde of his nose. He wasn't going to tell her his name, though.

"Just tell him it's Kitty calling," He went with instead, feeling oddly annoyed he was inclined to use that stupid nickname, though it was better than captain.

"What an odd name for a guy..." She murmured, but Law heard her place the phone back down again. He nearly cringed, however, when he heard her ridiculous loud crying, although muffled a bit by the distance. It was still loud enough to startle him.

"_Kiiiiiid-kiiins~! There is a call for you~! He says his name is Kitty~!_" Law heard another muffled sound, but was relieved when he recognized Mister Eustass distinctive voice. And when the phone was picked up for the third time, his heart was beating fast in his chest.

"Law?" Came the voice again, lowered as if to prevent anyone from overhearing. Law sighed, but this time a smile sprung to his lips.

"Hi there, Kid-Kins," He chuckled, even more so when Kid grunted and shifted the phone, possibly to change hands. Law gave him no time to retaliate though.

"Who was _she_? I was surprised such a girly voice greeted me instead of yours," Another grunt and Law was starting to wonder how much Mister Eustass was really listening, he seemed oddly distant. He still answered.

"Who, Mimi?"

"If that's her name," Law shrugged.

"Pah. She's just an employee. A self-made one at that, just wont leave me and the boys alone," At that, law rose a delicate brow. Eustass did not seem too annoyed though.

"The boys?" He asked, his curiousity growing by the second. This time Law could hear the smile in Kids voice, elated that he seemed more present now.

"Do not think I work alone, do ya?" Oh. So Mister Eustass was still at work it seems. Law smiled and shifted on the bed to sit more comfortably, bending his knees and resting his head on the wall behind him.

"Any of them hot enough for me to worry?" Kid laughed this time and Law could clearly detect the sheer delight that the man felt from Laws words. His heart was skipping several beats and a his insides tightened with pleasure. Mister Eustass had already declared his intentions, so why couldn't Law help the process?

"Killer is quite hot," Kid almost purred and Law frowned, trying not to sound too displeased. A pang of jealousy was quickly making itself present though.

"Killer?" He repeated, his mouth pulled in a thin line and he was quite happy Mister Eustass was not able to see him. The man found it pleasing enough as it was, if his warm chuckle was any indication.

"Don't worry, Kitty. Killer is straight," That actually brought a bit relief to his tensed frame, and Law relaxed his shoulders.

"Why do you call now, anyway? Thought I had some time left to clean myself, at least." Law could hear him fumble with something else than the phone. The image of a tall, muscular, red-haired man covered in grease and other sleek substances crossed Laws mind. He bit back a small moan. Nevermind that was all he could do; imagine how Mister Eustass looked, but with every second that passed, Law was more and more convinced he would be sexy as hell, he simply had to be. Especially when dirty.

"Ah, Mister Eustass. Maybe I just missed you," Law shot back, albeit as suggestive as he managed to be. Law had never put much work into flirting before and he was also quite inexperienced should he be honest, but he was sure this man didn't need much either. After all, he was the one who had stated he would make Law his in a weeks time.

"Did you now?" Kid was purring by now, and Law allowed his seductive voice to curl around him a few times. "I'm pleased Kitty, though a bit surprised. Must admit I wasn't sure of your reaction after what I said yesterday,"

"I simply took it as a challenge, Mister Eustass." Was Laws reply and he smiled when Kid whistled low.

"A challenge you say, huh. Doesn't sound like you are resisting me much despite what you just said," This time Law laughed cordially, shaking his head a bit and smiling from ear to ear.

"I am not. But we will only know the outcome when this week is over, wont we? There was something I wanted to ask you, actually," Law added and his tone changed to business.

"Yeah?" Kid sounded curious, but patient as he kept shifting around and ruffling with whatever else he hand between his hands.

"Does the name Nico Robin, ring a bell, perhaps?"

"Nico... Robin?" Kid repeated, sounding thoughtful, before a small silence occured and Law imagined him grimacing as he ran the name around in his head. By the time he finally answered, Law found he was actually not that surprised.

"Nope. Have no idea who that is supposed to be," Ah. He thought as much. Either Eustass Kid was not good at remembering most people, or they really had not been very close.

"Why do you ask?" The shifting finally stopped and the distant noice of heavy machinery sounded in the background, like something was lifted or pushed around.

"Nevermind, Mister Eustass. She is a friend of mine, and apparantly she knows who you are,"

"Oh," Was the simple answer and the machine orinated noise stopped. "Well, I have fixed a lot of stuff in my life as a mechanic, I don't remember all my clients," He trailed off, but Law simply refrained from answering. It would make no difference if he told him they had been at the same university, he surely was not ready to tell Mister Eustass how close they actually lived from each other. He was about to change the conversation in a different direction, when another mans voice cut in.

"_Kid, I need your help over here,_" Kid surely worked late, was Laws first thought, but it was just a bit past six pm, and his work hours probably depended on how much he had to do, deadlines or whatever.

"Just a minute!" Kid called, turning back to Law and their conversation at hand, but Law was smiling when he adressed him.

"It's quite alright, Mister Eustass. Call me at eight?" He could hear the other man smile again and visioned him nodding curtly.

"I will. Oh and, are you in bed perchance?" His voice took a turn for the mischevious, Law rose a delicate brow as he answered, though a bit hesitant.

"Yes...?"

"Wonderful," Kid cooed and Law nearly fell sideways when he added, "Keep it warm for me,"

_What the_... He cut the line just then and Law was left to stare at his phone, dumbstruck.

**End of Chapter 5.**

**A/N: **

Fufufufufu! XD REVIEW PLEASE, PEOPLE! I need some encouragement :D Maybe I'll be able to continue these fast updates if I receive some love x3 huhuhu. No, no. No ulterior motive, non at all! XD

But seriously. It's really all I get out of it. I write this for fun and I love it, but I love the reviews just as much!

South Carastella is just a place I made up. As far as I know that place doesn't exist, and that's how it will be x3


	6. Arousal

**A/N:**

Chapter 6 is here, people!

Sorry for not updating last night (Though you could not know that I meant to xD) but I was practically in bed all day. If I weren't sleeping, I was puking the insides of my stomach out. Too much information, I know. But yeah. I've come down with something and it's not nice.

So I feel terrible, better now, but still terrible.

Anyway! I still mustered to finish chapter 7 without destroying the quality, I hope. (pfft, what quality?) So as promised here is the 6th installment of my little fiction!

You must know in advance, those of you I havn't told already, that this was written **entirely** from Eustass Kid's POV! And I hope I did okay xD But onwards we go!

There is so many people I must thank this time around! Namely;

Pinkincarnation09, deadlyluv, Kikyokyoyahibari, Mizunou, Jester310, TinkotheWolf, ChildLikeProblems, SamuraiTater, Guest.124, Anon, Her, Shikakutenri, Silverwoulf, DeidaraUlquiorra, Mimithenumberon, Guest, Kikitohma, black rose pirate, Silver Lucifer, Noitalapsi, Meine3, Another Bystander and Rabentod!

Even got a few replies for some of you.

**Rabentod: **What bad english, dear? Your review are seriously one of the best spelled and well written ones I have received so far! Your words flatter me so much, I am on the verge of flushing ./ / /. I love being unpredictable. I want to stun and surprise my readers, I want to give you guys a time worth reading this! That you're telling me I succeed in just that, is really something I cannot thank you enough for! You have really just made my day!

**Silver Lucifer:** Are you crazy your review made me laugh! xDD But you are SO right about Robin-also regarding her wearing the pants-and I'm glad you love Laws relationship with his friends x3 It's a random couple, yes. But I like being random that way, haha! Thank you so incredibly much for your wonderful review!

**Meine3: **Lol. My bad, but no problem whatsoever x3 Thank you for your review, means more to me than you could possibly know! But yeah. Law not dying is sorta out of the question. I'd be immensely dissapointed in myself if I invented some sort miraculous cure xD So not happening! But it's still YEARS from now on! In the story of course! Don't think I could work on this fic for years, omigod XDD

_**This goes out to all of you, but I especially dedicate this chapter to Mizunou for being such an awesome, wonderful human being and beta'ing a bit for me! If you ever feel like re-reading the story, see if you can notice the awesome sudden dissapearance of misspellings and grammar mistakes xDD**_

**Disclaimer: **Must I? Sigh, okay. I own nothing. There.

**Warnings: **Grammatical mistakes and, or misspellings might occur. (Yet.) Also, rated M for later chapters.

PLEASE ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO READ THE BOTTOM A/N!

**Chapter 6: Arousal.**

Schorching heat poured generously, a clashing sound as clear water hit porcelain, rippled through the room and the acoustics hightened the noise further. Steam welled up from the source of the boiling liquid and every single mirror and glassy surface in the spacious bath-chamber, fogged over instantly. A pale hand dipped mindlessly into the heat and Eustass Kid hissed. It was so _hot_. Yet it was exactly what he needed. Once the tub was filled, albeit not to the rim, as he had no intentions of mopping the floor because of careless spilling, said man rose and tossed the towel he would need after aside to rest on the counter beside the sink.

He was completely bare, exposed only to the walls and flashy furnishings of his rather expensive bathing area. The way everything was organized in his flat told more about Eustass Kid, than what the man could tell anyone himself. Keeping things simple was not in his vocabulary and just by looking around in the compartment of his shower, the eye-catching colors of yellow, red, blue and black greeted the eyes. Every surface was hard, either ceramic or metal, from cabinet doors to counter tops and basin bars.

Kid groaned, his skin burning, as he lowered himself into the waters. Only seconds passed before his pale flesh was tinted red and it felt so excrutiating, though he was still only submerged to his middle. Grabbing a brown tinted bottle from the nearest table top, Eustass downed half the contents, a few drops of amber liquid escaping and leaving a trail down his clean-shaved chin. He leaned back with a sigh, hissing a bit as the heat attacked the cool skin of his shoulders. It was not unusual he scalded himself like a lobster, the hotter the water was the more he felt. And _feeling_ was important to Eustass. He had been through a lot in his 22 years of living, things that had left scars, both physically and mentally. Those he could manage however, it was the numb, voidless pain he was scared of.

Kid brought the bottle back to his lips and swallowed another couple of gulps. Even the alcohol was leaving a burning trail down his throat, but it effectively cleared his mind from any disturbing thoughts. Or, that is... Everything clouded over, allowing him to simply not think. Drinking, though, was not something he did very often. Nevermind he looked like one of those types, but his bar cabinet only held as much spiritus as it did because he hardly ever consumed it. There was only the hard stuff, clean, clear and non mixed alcoholic drinks. Vodka, Rum, Gin and Whiskey were just a few. But no wine, he fucking hated wine. He would leave it for the pansies.

As soon as the bottle was emptied, Kid tossed it aside, making sure it did not break as he aimed for the soft fur carpet spread out just inside the door opening. On cold days he loved that little square thing, nothing was as annoying as cold feet. Kids eyes were closed, but a sudden smile spread over his lips. Speaking about cold feet... Trafalgar Law certainly had no such thing. That guy was something entirely else and it was impossible for Kid to label him with anyone he knew. Just the better in his opinion. Law was a strange fellar, but he was intriguing, exciting and so damn alluring all the same. Too bad the guy was suffering from an incurable disease.

Kid frowned, opening his eyes, but just slightly as they were still only slits. He wasn't staring at anything in particular. More than once he had asked himself if he knew just what he was getting himself into. Eustass never liked going there, but he had to be rational, or at least try, since being realistic was apparantly beyond him. Their situation wasn't one bit realistic, but he could only look at everything in hindsight and ask himself; did he have any regets? Nope. Not a single one. If anyone had told him in advance that someone, so strange and peculiar, would call him one day out of the blue and claim every one bit of his attention, Kid would have laughed them right up in the face. But he would still have done it. Would have piqued up his phone and talked with Law. There was something about that man that had Kid fantasizing about all the fan-fucking-tastic positions he could have him in once he got his hands on his pert butt. Not that he knew if Laws butt was pert or not, frankly he didn't care.

It didn't matter how much Law told about himself, and he had told Kid quite a bit already, it was just never enough. He could crawl right into his head and explore every crook and cranny, it would still never be enough. Law was someone he couldn't imagine he would ever tire of, he couldn't get enough of him. Their daily conversations more than proved it. Already was it friday afternoon and Kid could barely wait until tonight, when he would finally be able to call Law again. He had told Killer last night that he would take the entire day off today, after they had finally finished this weeks last clients request. There was still some maintaining required around the auto-shop, but it was nothing they could not handle without him. Being the boss and owner sure had its perks.

Kid sat in the tub until the water grew cold, which happened a bit too quick for his liking. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Eustass grapped both sides of the ceramic tub and pulled himself up and out with ease. The muscles on his back rippled as he twisted his middle to relieve himself of some of the kinks he'd gained from being seated in an oval porcelain, bowl-like bassin for hours. With the towel wrapped around his middle, though it wasn't entirely necessary-given he was completely alone, as usual-Kid ignored the way the water dripped from his wet countenance onto the wood belayed floor beneath his feet. He crossed his bedroom and trew himself, back first, onto the softness that was his yellow and black lizard-printed covers. He lay with arms and legs sprawled out, not even taking out half the space of his over-sized bed. Glancing at his nightstand, Kid was pleased to see he had at least killed 2 hours in the bath, but the loud growling of his stomach told him it was lunch-time already.

Nah. He would bother in a bit, he felt too comfortable, or was that lazy, to raise yet. And he certainly did not feel like preparing food. Not that he usually minded cooking, but he liked the path his mind was traveling and another smile curled his lips. It was probably the alcohol that did it, but he could not help himself visionizing Law in all his glory. Though it was neigh impossible to imagine how Trafalgar Law really looked like. But Kid had his special preferences in men he could easily transfer to Law. He already knew the man was ebony haired, average of height and that his eye color was a mix of cold blues and greys, not that Kid could vision him any better with those pieces of infomation. But just from those alone, Eustass had a distinctive idea Law might, at least, be _very_ close to hitting his expectations. After a while diving into thoughts of the like, Kid finally snorted and sat up. Would he listen to himself? He was so absolutely consumed by everything that was Law already and they had not even met yet!

But Eustass swore they would. However, it was pretty much up to Law and so far the younger male had given no indication of such a wish. Yet. His week was nearly over, but hell-be-damned if he wasn't confident of his methods. So far he felt he had actually accomplished quite a bit. Not only had he archieved making Law retaliate in the most delightful ways, but he had made him reveal all sorts of things he was sure not even the most of Laws friends knew. Things like how he liked to lay on his bed, running his hands over the soft furs and imagine he was cuddling up to a real living leopard. Law had revealed that he, just once, if possible, would love to pet one of those majestic animals. He absolutely loved them and not only because of their spotted fur, though that was a huge plus.

Kid grinned as he slid his feet over the edge of the bed and rose to his full height, which was pretty tall. There was especially one thing, Law had told him, that Eustass _died _to witness for himself. It had taken him a lot of coaxing in the first place just to get Law to even go down that path, but the raven head had eventually admitted that his toes always curled in delight in the throes of his passion. And if it was an extremely good lay, which he had explained was rare, he would even slur in speech if he tried talking just after. Eustass wanted to see, hear and touch Law as he came undone beneath him, just envisioning it with his-poor-imagination had him harder than ever. Even the loose confinement of his towel was starting to nag him.

Tossing the offending piece of clothing aside, Kid sauntered the bits way to the swirley stair-case that led down stairs. His apartment was so high up and facing the outskirts of the city, so despite the over-sized windows that went from ceiling to floor, there was no possible way for anyone to look inside and see him, so he didn't bother covering himself up. His place was spacious and could easily fit two people, but Kid lived alone. He reached his kitchen and at once started to prepare coffee. He then grabbed a pan from the cabinet and placed it on the stove. He would roast some meat and eat whatever, some bread, maybe make a sandwich. But meat it was.

Once it was done and ready, he poured the black liquid into a cup and took everything with him to his living-room, settling himself on the huge black leather-sofa, trowing his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed his remote. He mindlessly zapped through the channels while he munched at his sandwich, looking bored beyond reason and definitely was. When he had no work to do time surely passed way too slow. Maybe he ought to go down and check on them? Just because, really. Not that he would do any work or anything... Or he probably would end up with something in his hands that was very work-related anyway. Chewing and swallowing the last bit of his lunch, Kid rose and turned off the TV. He was practically running up the stairs, trowing his closet open and grabbed the first and best out-fit he could reach. All his clothing was more or less used for work and had some sort of unremoveable stain somewhere, not that he bothered in the least.

When he was finally dressed, ending up in a pair of dark brown pants, a white sleeve-less shirt, pretty skin tight on his muscled frame, he pulled on his leather jacket and black boots. His trademark goggles firmly in their place at his forehead. Kid didn't bother with an ounce over, he always looked dazzling, and simply took the stairs back down once more and headed for the elevator in the hall-way outsite his apartment.

Twisting the keys into the key-hole and kick-starting his hog, the impressive machine came to life with a roar and Eustass Kid was on his way.

"Didn't you take the day off?" Kid scoffed and waved his hand off-handlely, simply scurring past the blonde haired man who actually had the nerve to sound annoyed.

"C'mon, Killer. I can't possible leave any of you alone in this place." Was Kids excuse anyway. And he was actually surprised no one but Killer was here. But then again it was almost five, anyway.

"Great, you were bored..." Killer murmured beneath his breath, barely audible. And when Kid shot him a look the blond shook his head dismissively, shaking the long spiky locks along with it.

"Nevermind. But you'll find there is not much for you to do, pretty much took care of it," Eustass felt his gut sink.

"Not even paper work?" He squeaked. Usually he hated paper work, _hated_ it, but if there was something he hated more it was being bored. He just had to find someway to kill time, was that too much to ask for?

"Nope. Mimi took care of that," Damn. Eustass cursed a bit under his breath. As much as a nuisance that girl could be, she was really good at handling the beaucratic parts of the business, finanses included. When he entered his usually messy office everything was neat and in complete order. He felt like trowing his desk over just to create some sort of mess he could fix.

Sighing with no little exasperation, Kid ran a hand over his face. Just great, what now?

"You know, Kid, I was actually thinking about closing up earlier, since we wont take any more clients before monday anyway," Kid craned his neck to look at him, though he barely bothered to make his expression the least polite.

"So?" Came his bored drawl and Killer crossed his arms over his chest. That guy was no fun, almost always business, yet he was still Kids best mate if anything. At least the most loyal and also the one who understood him better than anyone.

"So let's go out. Before you admit defeat and call Trafalgar ahead of time," Naturally Kid had told Killer everything there was to know about Law-well, not _everything_-but as good as everything, and mostly because he didn't want to hear him whining about being excluded, despite always pretending he didn't really care. But that was just bull, Kid knew Killer probably cared more than he should.

"Out where?" He knew Killer was getting impatient, he could tell from the way his mouth tensed and his foot started tacking against the floor. Impatient and annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Kid trew his arms up in defeat and throtted right back out of his office, not bothering to close the door as the whole compartment would be shut down with iron bars and whatever. Once everything was locked up real good, Killer convinced Kid to leave his hog, he could come back for it later, and they went by foot towards the center of the city. 'Out somewhere' turned out to be one of the local bars and Eustass was staring at the open doors, completely dumbfounded. Killer wanted to go _drinking_? He had to say that one more time. _Killer_ wanted to go _drinking_? He was in the process of blinking the shock from his eyes when Killer, rather impatiently, yanked him inside.

"We don't have to get drunk. 'Sides, they have really good chicken wings," True. It wasn't un-common for more and more bars around the city to open up some sort of additional spot in the bar, where they could sell some kind of food. Always the spicy kind, that made people buy more booze. But even with the prospect of barbeque chicken wings, Kid was nontheless pertubed. Usually Killer only brought him to these obnoxious, shady places if he had something lame to throw Kids way. Mostly Killers ridiculous love-life problems. Make that _non-existent_ love-life problems. The guy nearly didn't even have a love-life! And that was totally his own fault. Kid swore his blond-haired friend has some serious commitment-issuses. It was almost like girls scared him. He could fuck them, yeah, no problem. But as soon as it came down to relationships, he was glue-less. He bailed the minute any of them as much as mouthed the 'L' word.

And Kid thought he had issues, pretty much falling for a guy he had never met.

They sat down in a closed-off corner where less noisy, drunk people loitered and Killer waved one of the waitresses over. She nearly stumbled as someone accidently pushed her and dropped her glasses flat on the floor. Kid almost snickered, not that he usually made fun of the weak, but she looked pretty hilarious squatting on the floor trying to locate her missing glass-wear. Killer frowned at him and Kid was not surprised the man didn't find it one bit humorous. He rose fom his seat and went to help her, shoving some drunk idiot aside that nearly stepped on them. He grabbed them glasses from the floor, yanked her up by her arm and pushed them forcefully into her hands.

"We would like to order," He said non-ceremoniously, still sporting a frown. See? That was why Kid didn't understand how Killer could have such success with women. He was anything but kind and never treated them any different than he would any man either. Yet as the girl once got her glasses in place and took a look at him, she blushed furiously, bowed in thanks and hurried away to get them their drinks. If it was anything, it was his looks that made them tail him to the end of the world. Eustass couldn't hide his laughter and he shook his head with humor.

"That went well, you'd probably be able to score her number before we leave. What did you order for me?" Kid teased as Killer sat back down, but the other male simply crossed his arms over his chest with a sour look.

"She is not my type. Whiskey," Kid shrugged and leaned over the table to rest on his arms.

"Good choice," It would be the only glass he drank though, he had already consumed a bottle of rum today, though the alcohol was definitely out of his system by now, he didn't feel like getting drunk.

"So why are we really here?" Kid didn't want to beat around the bush anymore, and if anything he wanted to chastise Killer for having an ulterior motive. He always had an ulterior motive for going drinking with him.

"So you can tell me about Law. It's been a while since you shared anything," Kid narrowed his eyes and almost scowled. So he wanted to talk about Law, huh? If Killer thought he was going to start gossip, he would find out soon how wrong he was. There was just things about Law he would never share with anyone, not even Killer. It was all his and his alone. That didn't seem to be the case though.

"I just want to know what you are up to. I know this game is probably fun and all, but-"

"It's not a game!" Kid almost barked, but Killers words right there almost had his hackles rise. Killer seemed indifferent though.

"What is it then, Kid? Are you seriously considering a relationship with him if he agrees to meet up with you?" Killer was serious, his tone indicated enough, but he also sounded like an angered parent, authority and all.

"Maybe..." Kid could only mutter his reply, feeling a bit uneasy under Killers non-wavering gaze.

"Maybe is not good enough, Kid! He is dying, isn't he?" This time Killers words really managed to rile Eustass up and he shot from his chair, slamming his hands down on the table.

"He is not!" But he knew it was just a half-lie. Law had leukemia, which meant he _would_ die, and sooner than most people, but there was still time. There was still _years_ until such things would happen. Precious time that shouldn't be wasted, in Kids opinion.

"Not yet, you mean," Killer had been surprised for a moment, but he was quick to retaliate and only shot Kid an accusing glare.

"Do you really want to put yourself through this?" His words were softer this time, worry clear in his eyes.

"Says the one who can't even have a relationship, because he is too scared to commit!" Kid shot right back, ignorant of his sudden need to show concern. Ignorant because he chose to be.

"Thanks," Killer merely said, being sarcastic. But it was obvious Kids words had wounded him. The were efficient enough to shut him up though and Kid finally sat back down again.

"You can say and mean whatever you want, Killer, when it comes down to it, I don't need your acceptance. What I'm going to do if Law wants to meet up with me, is all my own decision." There was a finality about his words and he was relieved when Killer refrained from commenting.

The watress came soon after with their orders, a double Whiskey and a beer, all of it standing on top a plastic tray. This time she managed to get there without stumbling and dropping the contents on the floor. She placed the beverages in front of them, blushing once again when she got eye contact with Killer, before she scurried away.

"She is sorta cute," Kid piped up after he'd downed half his glass, noticing the way Killers eyes followed her through the growd, her wavy black hair cascading down her back.

"I already told you, she is not my type," Killer was back in his self-denial and Eustass huffed. Fine, if that's how he wanted to be.

"What is your type then? I have seen you with every kind of girl. Blacks, brunnets, blonds, cute, sexy, vicious and even those punk goth types with their dark and boring personalities." Killer only shrugged and Kid decided he didn't really care. Obviously Killers panties were still in a knot, after Kid had practically spat at him to keep the hell out of his business. Plus he'd probably offended him too. Could be as well, it was Killers own business to get over it.

Needless to say the rest of their stay at the bar went without much conversation and Kid was more agitated after he finally arrived back at his hog, than he'd been before they had went there. He was in such a bad mood he even flipped off a car when the stupid driver suddenly pulled out in front of him. Nah, he would have done that had he been in a good mood too. His mood hadn't lifted once he was back at his appartment though, and he practically tore his boots off and trew them whereever, once inside. Killer should really get over himself, he could be so annoying sometimes!

He stomped his way to his bedroom and threw himself on the awaiting covers with a frustrated groan. The only good thing about all of this was that he could call Law now. The younger man had asked him not to call before after seven, since they were busy packing for their trip home. Which reminded Kid of what he had planned for tonight.

Instantly he was in a much better mood, grinning like a maniac as he unzipped his pants and wiggled out of the offending fabric, getting comfortable on the bed. He tossed the brown trousers at the floor and grapped his phone from the nearby stand. He was possibly more excited than he usually was, which said a lot. But he was probably going to break some of Laws boundaries tonight, and to be honest he could hardly wait. He had wanted to do this all week, Laws delightful flirting only serving to spur him on. But Kid had told himself he would at least wait until Law was at home in his own room.

Which he would be today.

He quickly dialed the number, he by now knew pretty much by head only, and impatiently waited for the line to be picked, tapping his fingers idly against his thigh. When the anticipated click finally came, Kid felt the instant pleasure well up inside him by Laws recognizeable voice.

"Hey, Mister Eustass," His chest almost swelled from how elated Law sounded, mimicking just how Kid felt.

"Law," He purred, realising with a pang how much he'd truly missed him. And not just talking to him. He just missed him.

"I missed you," It was almost a whisper, but Kids heart skipped a beat. Since tuesday they had progressed immensely and the red-head felt Law was opening more and more up to him, becoming more honest and expressive. Though he'd been honest from the start, where they were now could not be compared to anything. Kid was confident they were ready for the next step.

"Missed you too," He answered. "Had a safe trip?" Laws answer was a chuckle and a small snort.

"Obviously,"

"Hm," Kid smiled and closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel all those emotions that poured in at once. Never in his life had he ever met someone who could make him feel like Law made him feel, but sometimes he worried how real it really was. It was no secret they were practically strangers still. No. Not strangers... they just hadn't met.

"So, how was your day?" Law asked, breaking the silence that else had threatened to settle.

"Awful!" Kid practically whined, knowing he could be himself with Law. Which was why he enjoyed their conversations to much. Law chuckled again and Kid wished he could touch his lips, or run his fingers over his face. Wished he could just _see_ him, if even from a distance.

Before Law could ask why his day had been so awful, Kid remembered his objective and decided to cut right to the chase.

"I want to try something, Law," His words were instantly seductive and he swore he heard Laws breath hitch, if just slightly, from how they came out. Smooth and liquid, just like he had intended.

"Yeah?" Came the hesitant reply, but Kid figured Law had a vague idea of what he was getting at. He had suggested it before, although not directly, but Law just hadn't been ready. Kid really hoped he was now, and if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him he clearly heard Law lick his lips before he talked again, either from being nervous or just anticipation.

"Does it have anything to do with you trying to talk me into having... ehm... phone sex with you, Mister Eustass?" Kid was positive that Law was blushing and he wished he could see it so _bad_.

"It has everything to do with that," Kid purred, still being as seductive as he possibly could.

"Mister Eustass..." Law still sounded unsure, but Kid be-damned if he didn't try convince him.

"It wont hurt," He drawled. And he heard a distinctive sigh, though Kid was sure Law had had a hard time _not_ thinking about it ever since he brought it up the first time. They were still young, Law even more so than he, and their hormones were still running rampant. But it was not just for selfish reasons that Eustass wanted to try this out so bad. He wanted Law to experience as much as possible. From what he had gathered the young man barely did anything else but sit somewhere and read or look at leaves. Or he went out with his friends, but that wasn't very often either.

"I know," Came Laws reply finally, but it was the words that followed that had Kids eyes open with a snap.

"Okay, I... I want to try" Law had said them so low, Kid wondered if he had even heard him right, but he had. He definitely had. And no longer could he hide the insaneously huge smile from his lips, nor the arousal that slowly curled its way from his abdomen to pool in his groin. Law repeated himself, this time louder.

"I want to try,"

**End of chapter 6.**

**A/N:**

Okay XD don't hate me for ending it here, but if this chapter gets any longer... damn. Now you have something to anticipate though ;D ! Hehehe.

So! How was it to read about a day in Eustass Kids life? I wanted to show the contrast between Kids relationship with his best mate, and the ones Law has with his friends. And don't worry, Killer will come around eventually. That guy just has issues xD Many issues. Lol.


	7. I want you

**A/N:**

OmgIreallyhopeyouguyswilllov ethischaptercauseitissodamnl ooooong.

Word count says: *takes deep breath* 9855! Nnnnng! And that is, of course, without my Author notes! But that goes without saying! HOPE THE WAITING WAS WORTH IT XD !

Thank you all for your extremely kind words and well being wishes! I'm feeling a tad better already, though everything I eat consists of entirely liquid substances. My throat is glogged. But soup's not so bad either x3

Something completely unrelated, but entirely fucked up; Go to youtube, search for OnkelSaft and watch one of his monument showing vids x3 By first glance it looks like he's just showing off the beautiful buildings of normay, but omg... Yeah. Will see how many of you can tell me what it is he really shows. Ahahahaha! So messed up, reallyyyy!

**You guys know I love you, sosososososo much! So here's my thanks right here! Thank you to those who has reviewed, faves, alerted and non-of it :D of course my thanks goes out to every single perverted phantom reader, in hopes I'll see you soon x3**

Here's some repliessss.

**Silver Lucifer: **Nnnnng! You! Your reviews always leaves me with spasm in my laughing muscle xD but's nothing to do with being batshiz crazy; well, aren't we all? AHAHAHA! Bad ass mother fucker indeeeeeed! (I ttly did not have to look the word up, nonono.) Your reviews always makes me so happy! Thankssss!

**DeidaraUlquiorra: **WHOA indeed! Ahaha, like Lucifer your reviews put a HUGE smile on my face! And I'm extremely sorry once I noticed I did not even reply to your previous one; I'm so so sorry! Nice to know Kids pov is yummy x3 but you pretty much sum it up. Kid is shameless! But that's because he's just being Kid! I hardly ever noticed while writing that what he did could be labelled shameless, in hindsight though and with your words on top, I can see it now x3 AHAHA! Yes, what the hell! Just wait til you read it unfold! My own personal favorite part is... wait. Can't tell without spoiling 8D Thanks for your review!

**Jester310:** Thank you for the chocolate covered strawberries, they were delicious! *wipes mouth* Oh, it's SO not wierd! I absolutely ADORE Killer! So expect some more about him :D Possible another, really, really odd pairing if I get my way xDDD There's no Killer in this chapter though, sorry to say, but he will be there :D I don't really have the energy, but on top of the bug I caught I also got insomnia x3 (Me and Law got sooo much in common, fufufufufu. With that I mean I'm also from the north, loves furry stuff and has these black blotches under my eyes that never goes away 8D oh and I was a major in anatomy and biology. Human bodiiiiies are great!) Thank you for the review!

**Rabentod:** You're very welcome, dear :) Always makes sure my thanks goes out to the right people and here is the only place I can properly thank you! Fufufufufufu! Yes I knooow! But as I see it, everything Kid does is practically sexy XD be it bath, eat a sandwich, go for a walk. Ugh. That guy makes mundane stuff seem fun! I am extremely happy I was able to convey it though :P DIRTY PART IS HERE! Hopes no one will kill me though, it's rather... short xD *issobadbadbad*

But just wait til you get to the end of the chapter! Mm, so. It's really long like I previously stated, but yeah. You are able to see for yourself. I just hope everything doesn't seem rushed. I wasn't trying to rush, you see. But I've been feeling a bit squirmy and yeah, because of whatever bug I've tailing me, really.

**Usual Disclaimer:** I own shiz, but whatever cwappy OC I make up myself is mine xD Hooray.

**Warnings: **I've been wanting to say this for so long! MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! ALERT ALERT! Can't say I didn't warn you, though I hope you noseblee- I mean enjoy it ;D ! Grammatical mistakes and misspelling might very well occur, too!

HAVE FUN :D

**Chapter 7: I want you.**

How do you prepare yourself for the unexpected? Simply. You do not. It is nigh impossible.

_Arching back, a flat stomach and long, slender legs, bend slightly at the knees as his toes curled in the linned beneath. The fabric was damp against him and he himself was covered in a light sheen of perspiration. His mouth was agape, jaw slack as a trail of saliva ran from the corner of his lips. He was flushed and writhing and oh so hot. A hand with nimble fingers slid softly over his abdomen, teasing the skin there. But there was no hesitation as the hand continued its quest further down, palming soft, growing flesh and he was shivering in the sheer delights of that __**voice**__. That voice which kept goating him, directing him towards such bliss._

In hindsight, Law had to wonder if it had actually been so unexpected. It had definitely not been a bad experience.

_The voice never went away, it was ever present and demanded his attention. As if he could ever ignore it, the fire it ignited in him, the spiking arousal which reached hights Law had not ever thought possible. On its demand, he curled long fingers around his straining shaft, almost whimpering with the thought of how much better this would have been, had the hand not been his own, but __**his**__._

_"Eu... Eustass," He was panting, moaning. Later he would be ashamed over how wanton he sounded, but right now he could only strive for completion. Completion that was so __**close**__ he could taste it on the tip of his tounge._

_"That's it Law, can you feel it?" The voice was like liquid fire, burning through the membranes of his brain and licking down his spine making his blood boil. He felt like curling in on himself, it was truly unbelieveable what that voice alone could do to him._

_"A.. ahh... M.. Mister Eustass, I..." The grip on his lenght was still loose, but Kid had explicitly told him to take it slow, drag it out, and now Law was going crazy with need._

He remembered wondering if Eustass Kid felt the same as he did, or if it was only for Law.

_"Close, are we?" The chuckle from the man only added fuel to the fire and Law mewled, trying not to loose himself. Even Eustass' smooth, sinful voice was starting to sound a bit strained and if Law wasn't mistaken, even the mans breathing was becoming labored. He felt the pleasure erupt inside him, causing tremors to run the lenght of his body. Just the idea of Law, somehow making Mister Eustass come undone from doing nothing but pleasing himself... it was exhilarating to say the least._

_"Please," He whimpered. He had the palm of his other hand pressing his phone loosely against his ear, his wrist close enough to his mouth, that sometimes his teeth would bite down on the sensitive flesh, but never penetrate._

_"I... I can't," He was so close, so unbelieveable close the whole experience was taking a turn for the excrutiating. It was not a bad pain though, more like sinfilled torture, the slow pace leaving him on the brim of his release._

_"Fuck," The single word was muttered from the end of the receiver, followed by a half-cut grunt and Laws fingers flexed around his member. Oh, he wanted to end this so bad, just so he could come. He could not remember the last time he had felt something quite so wonderful._

_That first time he had talked to Eustass, a seemingly innocent conversation which resulted in Law experiencing what had to be the most explosive orgasm of his life... in secret of course... well, it was nothing compared to this. Which made him think about how pathetic his sex live must have been up until this point. It still was; he was __**alone**__._

_But it all came back to Mister Eustass voice. That voice had started it and now it damn well better end it!_

Laws insides churned, little pleasure-knots tying themselves wherever they could, causing him to shiver in delight by the memories. How many times had he relived them over and over in his head now? He had no count...

_"Ah!" Law gasped as he ran his thumb over the head, fingering the slit oozing pre-come already. Mister Eustass had not told him to, but Law could hardly resist any longer. And he knew how much his voice, or rather the sounds he made, drove the other man crazy. After all, Mister Eustass had told him so._

_"Oh god, Law.. such lewd noises," Kids voice broke once as he spoke and Law wished he could see his face, could see how exactly those lewd noises affected him. It wasn't that Eustass Kids own noises weren't mucky either, they were practically orgasm-inducing and Law knew it wouldn't be long now. He felt the familiar pulse in his groin and the pleasure was like a slap in the face, his arousal sky-rocketing him into unexplored terrain._

_Fuck, he was going to come so hard._

If talking with Mister Eustass on the phone alone could make him feel that way... Well...

_"Eu.. Eustass, please," Law was whimpering again, his back was arching up and away from the bed underneath him and he was almost craning his neck as he pushed his head as far back as he could, eyes shut tight. He was still holding the slow pace, though as the seconds passed by, he became more and more rigid. It was exhausting and his throat was so dry and scratchy, despite how saliva pooled in his mouth._

_"I can... can't! I... I need to... Please, I need to-," He was begging and he was not giving a damn. Law knew what it did to Kid and he wanted the older man right there with him, when everything would explode in one culiminating trip into abyss._

_"Yessss," Kid was practically hissing and Law heard his breath hitch. Damn, he was definitely no better off. It was so immensely satisfactory. On Mister Eustass command, Law intensified his strokes, going from slow and languid, to fast and furiously pumping his hand up and down the swollen appendage. The moment he reached the point of no return, everything became liquid and Laws cry of release echoed in his room. Later he would worry if his mother had heard him, but right now all it came down to was this._

_It was definitely so much more and so much better than that single time in the hospitals bathroom._

_Law was gasping by the time he felt breath back in his lungs, deliriously, and his hips was flexing in spasms up against his hand. He shivered in the after-glow. His toes was still curling and he felt so sensitive, __**everywhere**__. He could see nothing, not even when his eyes slid open, nothing but white, blinding light and stars swam for his vision. Law honestly could not think of anything being better than this. That was until he heard Mister Eustass reach his peak._

_He nearly came a second time._

Law pressed one of the decorative cushions up and against his face, muffling the sounds he made, as he kicked his feet like a child on the bed. Fuck, he couldn't believe he'd had phone sex! And with Mister Eustass! He knew he was behaving immature, but Law couldn't supress these ever-growing emotions. He had to let it out somehow, had to squeal and trash before he went mad from all of it.

He was panting into the pillow by the time he was done screaming, relieved to take the few first gulps of fresh air once he moved it aside. Like almost everything else he posessed, the cushion was decorated with black and silver leopard prints, it itself a creamy white. It was a stark contrast to his other favorite things; everything yellow and black. His room looked odd like that, but it was the way Law wanted it.

But traveling back into the dangerous waters that were his memories, self-made fantasies paved their way quite profusely. Law shivered as he grabbed the pillow tighter. The idea of Mister Eustass hands on him instead of his own, was only over-won by the imagination of the sexy red-head having his hands all over _himself_. Laws mind was working and turning to just picture how that would look like. In his head, Mister Eustass had to be tall and muscular he hoped and well he did work as a mechanic. Kid had told him he'd been dearly fascinated with scraps and metal since he was a child and that his choice of profession had nothing to do with earning money, but simply following his passion.

As hard as he tried, he just couldn't get the right picture. It was impossible to say the least, but even so, Eustass Kid was everything Law wanted. His gut told him so. That being said, the risks involved was still far too high and they had Law chicken out before he could even so much as convey the idea into the rational part of his mind. Of course he wanted to meet Eustass Kid. The man was more on his mind than anything else was lately. So much actually, that these little day dreams of his was becoming noticeable to the people around him. His mother especially. And that was bad, because she was the only one he didn't want to find out about this. Bepo, Penguin, Sachi and Robin already knew, more or less, everything.

Not about their most recent activity, of course, but that goes without saying. Law would rather die now than share that piece of information. It was his, and his alone.

He sighed with contenment as he rolled over and onto his stomach, clucthing as many as three pillows in his grasp, though he felt the nagging of his mind venturing in to take the joy away. If he just wasn't so scared. The moment their... Highly satisfactorian little pleasure play had ended, those words Law just couldn't say aloud had been on the tip of his tounge. He had nearly choked on them, wanting to say them so bad. It was so frustrating that he couldn't. Shouldn't be so hard really, it was just five little words... Five little words with so much meaning he felt his life was now balancing on the edge of them.

_I want to meet you._

He didn't understand why Mister Eustass didn't simply say them either. Law knew that if the man did, if he _really_ wanted to meet with him, then Law would give in. Without a fight even. But no. That was just not how this was going to play out. Mister Eustass wanted Law to say the words. More than once he had tossed the idea aound of simply taking the first train back to South Carastella and somehow track him down, watch him from a distance if he weren't brave enough to face him. He knew he would recognize him, or at least he pretended he would. But again he had to give up on such ideas, because reality was far more.. well, real. It was so; Law was scared. Never had he imagined that something so innocent as a few simple conversations could lead to something so much more. It was just far enough from his reach that Law wanted to grab it and clutch it so bad. He wanted to envelope himself in these fantastic feelings, those feelings Mister Eustass ignited in him.

It was no question, that more than a little amount of lust was involved. But was it... more? Was it... love? Law pushed the cushions aside and sat up, looking at his uncovered feet. It couldn't be love, that was just not possible. Law held his opinion on that matter very high in esteem. It wasn't possible to love someone you had never met. It was possible to pretend you did, to fool the rational part of the mind with such gushy emotions and create an illusion that somehow made it seem real. Law was starting to think that it was what he did, he was afraid so. No, he didn't love Mister Eustass, but he wanted to. Ever since that thursday evening, where he had walked right into his life under such circumstances, despite still being miles and miles away... Of course it had left its marks, there was no denying it. Law knew what it meant and it was really more than what he would have allowed, had he known this from the very start.

Because of Mister Eustass, Law had gone through a transformation he had not been aware of, up until this point, in his life. Thinking about it, ever since he had been diagnosed back when he was eighteen, Law had not really lived his life the way he probably should have. It had always been in the back of his mind, the knowlegde of how little time he had left. But instead of thinking; Hey, let's make the best out of it, as he had pretended he did, he had instead been thinking; what is the point? What did it matter? So, yeah. He had indulged his friends, had pretended everything was fine and hardly ever shown this weakness consuming him. Law knew that at some point they would look right through him, and it had already begun. Because of Mister Eustass. That man broke down Laws barriers and well-woven make-shift shields as were they nothing, cutting through as were it but butter, showing the real man who hid behind.

And who was he? He was nothing but a scared, young man, nineteen, almost twenty, with the prospects of a very short life. But short or not, it could still be a fantastic, brilliant life worth it all.

With this in mind, Law slid his feet over the edge of the bed and rose to stand. He went to his closet and sifted through some of the many drawers, looking for a specific item his mother had once gifted him with. It was just a small, wooden box, with carvings down the sides representing wines and plucked off flower petals. It wasn't bigger than his hand and he brought it out from beneath his socks, running a finger over the smooth surface. His father had carved this box once, his mother had explained, and it was at least as valuable as it's contents. Law clutched the tiny thing close, as if afraid that did he drop it it would break in million pieces, it was old after all. He brought it with him back to the bed and sat down, once again, on the edge.

Inside lay a lot of forgotten memories. The first thing Law saw as he opened it, was a small fainted picture in oranges and reds, it was a really old photography from when his father had been a young man, not much older than he was now. Or well, seventeen had he been, Laws mother had told. Law looked so much like his father, he knew. And really, it was obvious even from the blurry picture. The last time he had looked at it he had still been a child, so back then he couldn't see the similiarities. He could now. Law was careful as he trailed his finger over the expanse of the picture, the person portrayed smiling back at him ever so slightly. It was moments like these, Law wished he had known this man, but as there was no way he could change any of it, he placed the photo carefully to the side and took a look at what was underneath. It wasn't to look at his father that he had brought out this box in the first place.

Under some pieces and scraps of papers, a military badge and a dog tag-his father having served his time-Law found what he seeked. He couldn't believe his mother had simply given this to him, despite how she could have been in use of it herself. It had been left for her, Law knew that, regardless of how many times she pretended that it had been left for Law. He knew better.

It was a simple, square piece of paper. Thick and printed with the information of a bank location, a vault number and a four digit code, a safe-key, to use for access. Yeah. During his life his father had scraped a lot of money together, in secret apparantly, and left it for his mother, so that she would have something in means of taking care of herself and Law after his death. Money Law could need, now that he had made up his mind. No one but he and his mother knew about this, which was good. Had his fathers family known about this, they would have caused an uproar to get their hands on it, every bit of it.

They were a nasty bunch and Law was happy he hadn't known them very well. His fathers side of the family had always been a broken bunch of greedy specimen, every last one of them and his mother had done wisely in her descion of keeping them away from her family, especially after his fathers death. Law might be related to them by blood, but that was all they had in common.

After tugging the single piece he needed into his jeans pocket, Law placed everything else back in the box and closed it up. Everything but another thing, the metallic dog-tag that had belonged to his father, he slid that one aound his neck instead and rose from his seat. It would serve him as a lucky charm, not that he was superstitious or anything, but right now, Law needed every bit of courage he could scrape together. Placing the wooden box back in the sock-compartment, Law closed the drawer and opened the closet door. He took out some casual pieces of clothing, a sweater with a hood, thick socks and a pair of thin gloves. Something comfortable to wear, but also warm enough to wear on a frosty day. It was late-september after all.

He pulled it on, not forgetting his scarf and jacket either, before he turned and headed for the door, breathing deep and shallow. He took the stairs two at a time, stepping careful though, as he was not interested in stumbling down and break his neck. The cardboard like piece of paper was burning a hole in his pocket and his heart beat rose. Law knew he was making a lot of noise as he rushed through the house, heading for the front-door, but he knew his mother wasn't home despite how it was still early morning. Granted, it was saturday, but even so she sometimes had weekend-shifts and today she would be away until well past 6pm in the evening. Law had plenty of time and he was not going to waste it.

After he'd hastily tucked his shoes on, Law grapped the keys from the counter top in the hall way and popped the right one into the lock. He closed the door behind him and twisted it till it clicked, before he pulled it back out and stuffed the jingling metal into his jacket. His other hand found his phone and he was quick in dialing the memorized number as he rushed down the front stairs, his breath getting labored.

The phone was picked up after just three rings, much to Laws delight and he smiled as Penguins familiar, but sleepy, voice drifted through the line.

"Law? What..." Law didn't have much time for explanations though, so he just dove right into his objective.

"Hey, morning Peg. Don't have much time, I just wanted to ask a favor of you," Law heard the line shift and was almost possible he could hear Penguin rub some sleep from his eyes as he yawned distinctively.

"A favor?" Came the reply, though Law detected sceptism already making itself present in his friends voice as well.

"Yeah. I'm on my way to the train station, I need you to cover for me if my mother calls, though it shouldn't take that long," By now Penguin sounded full awake and even more incredulous than before.

"Train station, Law? What are you-" He was cut off though by Laws laugh and he quickly continued.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm just going to pick something up my father left for me," There was a bit of silence from the other end of the line as Penguin worked through the information, but he still didn't sound like he believed Law that much.

"Okay...? And for that you need to go to the station?" Law sighed, not really up for a second-class interrogation at the moment, but if he wanted to ensure Penguins help, he first had to convince him he wasn't going to do something stupid... Yet, that is.

"Penguin, please. Don't go there. I need you to trust me on this," Law heard him pout.

"You are making it a bit difficult by keeping the information from me, but okay, Law. Just don't dissapoint me, okay?"

"I'll do my best!" Law grinned, before he cut the line and placed the phone back in his pocket. By now he'd already reached the entrance in the center of the city and he ran down the big arch of stairs that led to the underground train station. The trip would take around an hour, but Law had means to pass time. He went to the booth that sold tickets, he only had enough from his allowance to buy a one way, but he would have more once he returned. He knew that this bank had work hours from ten til five every day of the week, saturdays and sundays, too. Or this trip would be meaningless.

Waiting for the train to arrive took another ten minutes, but Law quickly found an empty seat in an nearly empty wagon, not many traveled at this hour and day, and sat down by the window side. As the train took off, he willed his heart to calm and took a few deep breaths. All he could do now was wait.

The train arrived well past elleven, and as Law took his first step out of the vehicle, his heart was back to pound wildly in his chest. South Carastella, he had come back, after all. It wasn't as much the nostalgia of seeing the town again that hit him at full force, as it was the knowlegde of just who lived here. But as tempting as it was to track Mister Eustass down, now that he was here, Law had something else he had to do first. He was surprised that he still remembered which bus route to take, that would take him to the desired location. And as he sat there and looked at all the familiar places he'd either once been at or just seen before, he took out the piece of paper with the address and code. Law had remembered to bring ID as well, he would need that. Now he just hoped it would work smoothly, given that it was listed in his mothers name, not his. But it was still the same last name after all, and he was the legal son, he should have the same rights. Right?

Law decided he'd re-approach the subject once there, and instead focused on remembering the buldings and paths of the town. As he was let off the bus, Law could already spot the bank a few roads down. It was a massive building made of more marple than rock, beautiful and almost ancient with the columns and pillars that held up the front. A very old bulding. Law was no longer in a rush as he made his way there, passing the, surprisingly, many people who were out in the streets, either shopping or whatever else. He passed shops he remembered from his childhood, the old ones that was still there of course. So much had changed, but Law wasn't surprised, it was the inenventable cycle of life after all, the old would be replaced by the new. Finally at his destination, Law put on a collected face and took the steps.

Inside the bank, people were busying themselves by working or taking orders from costumers, and Law approached the line that waited in front of the reception. He had to wait, what felt like an eternity, before he was the first in the line and got access to make his request. The man who sat behind the desk was easily in his mid-thirties, still young looking and quite handsome in a rough sort of way, Law thought. His black hair was mused back and he was looking up from behind his glasses, narrowed, un-caring eyes looking Law over as were he a piece of meat and not a human being. He pushed the feeling aside and simply put on the best smile he had.

"Yes?" Even the mans voice was cold and Law felt a shiver make itself present, despite his over-dressed countenance. Normally, he was not that easily intimidated, but how the heck this man managed to acertain a job, where he was supposed to be friendly and helpful, with that sort of attitude, Law really couldn't comprehend. The mans nametag read 'Kuro' and Law could barely hide a smile of how well it matched. Certainly this mans personality seemed to be as black as his name.

"I want to enter this vault," Law said as a matter of fact, pushing the paper across the table and fixed the man with one of his own, cold, non-caring expressions, the smile ever present on his lips. Wether the man, named Kuro, was impressed or not, he did not lead on. He but he glanced at the paper and made a gesture with his palm to push his glasses back in place. Law thought that looked odd, but he refrained from commenting.

"Very well," The man drawled and pushed a button, before Law could really react another person came up and Kuro gave her the needed directions and eventually turned back to Law.

"We'll need legal indentification and a few signatures, Mr. Trafalgar. For now, simply follow Miss Kaya and she'll precure the contents of the vault for you," The man was barely looking at Law as he stampled away on some papers, but that was okay really. Shrugging, Law merely went with the nice looking lady.

"This way Sir," She politely adressed him and led him down steep coridoors and further past corners, sometimes right, sometimes left, until she finally stopped infront of a heavy looking, metal door and went to type in a few numbers on the security system. It was with a sound of difficulcy that the massive door creaked open and she indicated for him to follow. The room was nothing but tall, ceiling reaching, metallic vaults and Law was led a good way into the middle of the room, before Miss Kaya stopped again. The vault she started at was labelled with the same number as on Laws paper and she smootly unlocked it.

Law couldn't believe how easy this was. He was almost dissapointed, it had gone so smooth up until now, but thinking about it he didn't want to jinx it either.

"We don't usually do this," Came the feminine and very kind voice. Law was startled from his thoughts and blinked a few times as he looked at her. She was smiling gently at him, before she turned her attention back at the vault.

"We received a call from Mrs. Trafalgar a few weeks ago. She explained, that if her son, which must certainly be you Sir, turned up with this piece of paper," She held it up for emphasize. "Then we should simply comply his wishes without further questioning."

To say that Law was dumbstruck was an understatement. Was his mother really so cunning? Had she been able to predict that he would eventually go against his own basic instincts and show up here, though exclaiming time and time again he would never do so? Apparantly. Law was starting to think he gave her less credit than she dersurved.

"Here, Sir." Miss Kaya moved aside and let Law have a peak inside the vault, he nearly fell backwards at the amount of bundled up money that greeted his vision. Holy mother of... That was a lot of cash. A lot! He suddenly felt all squirmish inside and his hand was tembling before he could even lift it to take what he needed. Miss Kaya seemed understanding and went to raise a sollution.

"We can transfer everything to your own bank account Mr. Trafalgar, which will give you easy access to everything when you need it," Law could have kissed her. Well, if she'd been a guy. For now he merely gave her a weak, but relieved smile and nodded his head.

"Thank you," He politely responded, and she seemed to giggle over his expression.

When Law finally left the bank again, everything had been taken care of and he was feeling quite happy. It had exceeded his every expectations and it was with an odd feeling of anxiety that Law could say he now knew how it felt being a rich man. Well, rich and rich could be taken up for a debate, but never in his life had he ever had access to so much cash. It was eerie, but not a bad feeling, quite the opposite, really. The digital watch on his phone told him it had taken a little under a hour, which meant it was almost 12pm. Lunch time, and when he allowed himself to feel it, he was actually also quite starved. He had taken a bit of the money with him already, just enough to get something to eat and still being able to take the train back home. So he scurried the town, looking for a place where he could get something to bite down on, but also a cup of coffee.

He found a small diner, not unlike the one he had worked in himself when he was a teen, but this one was definitely a tad bigger, but still had less costumers. Wether it was the little amount of people, or the delicious scent wafting his way that made him chose it, Law didn't care. It was still early for a diner, which would explain why he was yet the only one here. He found a nice spot near the windows, so he could still look out on the streets and see the people who walked by. It was starting to get very nostalgic again, despite he was positive he had _never_ been in this diner before and he couldn't recognise any of the people outside either, of course. As he waited for a waiter or waitress to come over, Law browsed the menu and smiled when a lot of the dishes there were very peculiar. The prizes were cheap, but many of the delicacies were just that; too delicious for such a place. He started to wonder who the cook was that he could afford this, but just as he thought about taking a peak, a young woman appeared in his line of vision.

"Hello, there sir~!" Came the very cheerful greeting and Law cringed slightly as realization came to him. Fuck! He had heard that voice before. The girl was not very tall, but her eyes were big and brown, her face as girly as she sounded, despite her having to be at least eighteen if not older. She had shoulder lenght brown hair, lighter than the brown of her eyes and her smile was non-wavering.

"What can I get for you~?" She all but chirped, and Law didn't know how to proceed. He had never seen this woman before, but only one being in this world could have such a shrill voice. Mimi, it just had to be her.

"Ah," Law hesitated and went to hide himself further behind the menu, which only precured the girls interest and she snatched the make-shift shield right from his grasp.

"No, no, Sir~! Why would you hide such a pretty face~?" She winked at him and Law felt his gut sink. Why was she flirting with him?

"I... I have not decided yet," Came his, to his horror, trembling response and he managed a weak, very fake smile her way. Of course it wasn't true, but if it made her go away...

"Oh! Let me help you then~!" She exclaimed and to Laws further horror slid in beside him, taking up the seat next to him as she held the menu up for both of them to see.

"Now, personally I just love the flavor of this Créme Brule, but the Caramel potato mash is also just incredible~!" She started and Law felt like crawling into a hole. But before he could attempt to escape, his savior came in the shape of a very pissed off young man, adorned in an apron and an expensive orange and black striped shirt. Very handsome.

"Oi, Mimi! No harrassing the costumers," He bellowed, but his words did little to make Law feel better, they only verified his dreaded suspicions. This was indeed Mimi.

"Aww, but Sanji~!" She whined and turned her big and wide, brown eyes his way.

"Come and help me in the kitchen instead, you will just end up scaring him away!" The guy called Sanji turned on his heel after he'd picked up some dirty dishes and dissapeared into the area that was, without a doubt, the kitchen.

"Aww..." While Mimi pouted, Law decided what Sanji had said was exactly the sort of excuse he needed and after he, ungracefully, slid under the table to reappear on the other side, he hurried out on the floor and adjusted his clothes. Law was just sliding his left arm through his jacket hole, when Mimi realised what he was doing and shot up.

"Wait, Sir~!" She called, albeit Law was still standing pretty much in front of her. He gave her a cautioned look, but also full of determination. Whatever she said he would still leave through these doors and find somewhere else to eat. She seemed to catch on easily and waved her hand off-handledly.

"You can go, that's alright. But I wanted to ask you something," At this Law rose a delicate brow, but he was too curious not to stay and hear her out. A wide smile split her face and Law got a very odd feeling by the look in her eyes.

"You are Kitty, aren't you?" Suddenly his world pummeled down and Law forgot how to breathe, if just for an instant. How? But he never got to ask before she rose herself and went to stand right in front of him.

"I never forget a voice," She smiled, obviously proud about this fact, and amused. His horrified expression had just told her she was right. Her next question took him off guard though.

"Are you going to see, Kid-kins?" Law knew what he should probably answer, but ended up saying something entirely else.

"I don't know where he lives..." Her eyes suddenly lit up and she surprised Law by scurrying back over to the counter and grapped a napkin and a pen. After scribbling the obvious down, she returned and handed it to him.

"I probably shouldn't give it to you, but I am sure Kid-Kins will be happy to see you~!" She was right back at her cheerful tone of voice and Law was dumbfounded enough that he took it without thinking.

"Okay~!" She cried and ran back over towards the kitchen. "I should go help Sanji out, hope I see you around, Kitty-Kins~!" She giggled and dissapeared the same way the blond had. Law stood in that same spot for the next few minutes, hand up and holding the napkin. Suddenly his fingers clenched and he clutched the paper in his grasp. Turning on his heel he hurried out of the diner and down the street, no real destination in mind. Only when he was at least a block away did he stop and lean against a wide, yellow brick wall.

Fuck. What was he going to do now? He had promised Penguin not to do something stupid, and Law had, after all, finished what he came here for. Hunger or not, he could always buy a sandwich at the stations joint. He pushed himself off the wall, still clutching the napkin forcefully, telling himself it would be best just to drop it off in a nearby trash-can. He knew that if he looked at it, he would conciously or unconciously, it didn't matter, seek out the address scribbled down on the yellow piece. Could he afford not to? He didn't trust that Mimi girl enough to believe she wouldn't tell Mister Eustass she had met him. Law had no idea how much Mister Eustass had told his friends, empployees or whoever, about him, but Mimi'd had to know _something_ in order to conclude they were close.

But he couldn't just march up to where the man lived and knock on the door either.

Maybe he just shouldn't have come here in the first place, the tempation was far too much. Not that self-denial was helping him any further. With a frustrated groan, Law pushed the napkin into his pocket, deciding he would keep it for now, and finally made his way down the wide street once again. He no longer had any idea where he were. He couldn't even trail his way back the way he came from, because he had not paid attention as he rushed off. Law sighed and ran a hand over his faux hair, it was just typical he had to lose his cool in such a situation, but who could blame him?

He was turning the corner around a massive red building and attempting to cross the narrower street there, when a startling sound, only something with a motor could create, came out of no-where. Law suddenly found himself in the path of a startling blue auto-mobile. He had no time to process what was going to happen, only one thing crossed his mind; Nevermind the five years guaranteed, he was going to die now. The last sound he managed to hear was the excrutiating screeching of the cars brakes and he braced himself for impact.

But the impact never came. At least it wasn't the car that hit him.

His breath was stolen from his lungs, before he could comprehend what really happened, and Law hit the ground back on the sidewalk where he had been standing mere seconds ago with an oompf, groaning in pain. His head was spinning and nausea rose like bile in his throat, but he was alive. Law vaguely realised he wasn't alone on the ground either, somewhat strong arms were pinning him down and before he knew it his heart erupted in his chest, but that was as much because of the adrenaline pumping through his system, over what just, or nearly just, happened. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see much, nevertheless hear much either. His internal system was completely blown off from the shock and it took him a long time to comprehend that the car had stopped and two voices were arguing.

"He just came out of no where!" There was obvious panic in the voice, definitely a mans, but not someone Law recognised, though that goes without saying.

"Will you stop whining already and go get some help?! He might be hurt," Came the others voice, another man. But it was the deep baritone, with a gruff edge in this mans voice that had Laws heart stop in his chest. He was fighting against his senses, the blurr before his eyes slowly seeping away and he was able to make out a shape and colors. The first thing that greeted him was startling red and the color did little to calm his already frantic mind.

_No no no no no_! It was practically screaming. And if fate really existed, then it was positively screwing with _him_ now. Law thought it was bitter-sweet ironic, given what he had once said out loud.

"Can you stand?" The voice asked him, but Law did all that was in his might not to look up on the man still holding him down. He managed to nod his head though and felt himself being pulled up to stand on his own two feet. The strong arms were still supporting him and he was oddly thankful, given his knees felt like pudding and he was sure they would give in if the man let go. Law still couldn't make himself look at the man though, already more than 100 percent sure he knew whom he was. But why? Why did this happen? And why now?

"Come," The man said, tugging, surprisingly gently, in his garment to coax him into following. "My shop is just around the corner, we can look at your head there," His head? Law nearly snapped said head up to stare incredulously at the man, but an excrutiating pain stopped him and he realised something was dead wrong. A warm, wet and pained feeling at the back of his neck only confirmed his suspicion. He was bleeding. Fuck, he hadn't even realised he had hit his head. But he certainly felt it now.

He didn't fight the man as he, more or less, dragged him along. Law was busy looking at his feet, trying not to look at _his_ feet, though the black, metal covered boots was quite the attention snapper. They looked extremely heavy and he caught himself wondering how the man made walking look so easy in those monsters? His train of thoughts were broken the moment they came to a halt in front of, what looked like, a huge garage door. Only then did the man let go of him, bringing him close to a rack of something other metal and told him to hold on to it while he went to slide the metal of the door up. Law got a look at his back, there was a black leather jacket over the expanse of the broad muscularture, but there was no doubt just how muscular he really was. He made it look like nothing as he slid the metal door out of the way.

Quickly looking away once the man turned around again, he took the wide, pale hand stretched out towards him with his own trembling one, and let the man guide him again.

"Man, you look so shaken," Came the deep, but slightly concerned drawl and Law shivered as if to emphasize his words.

"Sit," He was suddenly commanded, not having realised he'd been brought to, what looked like, an office in the back of the garages compartment and let himself glide into the brown chair. As adamantly as ever, Law concentrated on only his feet, still shaking and his hands clutched at his pants. He heard him rustling with something, before he was suddenly in a crouch before him. Laws heart jumped in his chest and his breath hitched.

"You need to lift your head for me to get a good look at it," The man mumbled and Law nearly leapt to his feet when a pair of pale fingers cupped his chin and lifted his face into level with his own. There was no longer no avoiding eye contact, but what Law saw, he was really not prepared for. And his world came to an immediate end.

The red hair was a given, he had known that much. What surprised him though was how it seemed to defy gravity, seemingly held in place by a worn pair of goggles. As his eyes explored the top of his head, they traveled down the expanse of the mans face and pleasure shot in instant paces all throughout his body. His features were rough, the color of his skin pale and his lips thin, but their slight curvy edge gave an odd charm to the rest as a whole. What had Law completely petrified though, was those eyes. They were angular and sharp, placed above high cheekbones and as Law stared into them, he felt like they were staring right into his very soul. His breath was coming short and he only clutched at his thighs that much harder.

It took Law a while to realise the man was looking at him with equal surprise, but when he spoke next Law was blushing furiously, much to his own horror.

"Wow, you're quite the looker," It was just a mumble, but the words set off a chain reaction inside of Law that he had no chance of stopping. Before he knew what he was doing, Law unclenched his hands from his pants and clamped them down over each side of the mans face. The man was obviously startled, but Law gave a damn shit as he leaned in and crashed his lips down on those pale ones.

This... This was him. It just had to be! _Eustass Kid_.

It was a forced kiss, but other than grunt in surprise, the man did little else to stop it. The moment Law felt a hand on the expanse of his neck, pulling him closer and a tounge prodding his lips, was the moment he lost complete control and something exploded in the back of his mind. Somehow he had managed to crawl from his spot on the chair into the mans lap and now sat, straddling strong, muscular tighs, pressing his abdomen against the others. The bloodied gash in the back of his head throbbed painfully, but Law could hardly feel the pain against the arousal and pleasure that crept through his veins, causing him to tremble with lust. To say that he was experiencing instant attraction was an understatement.

His arms were curled around a strong, wide neck and a heated tounge worked his into a dance of domination. He was panting by the time they broke for air and not til now, did Law feel the hands that was holding him tightly by his hips.

"Shit," Came the deep, slightly labored, moan and Law wanted to dive right back in and kiss him again. But if he didn't let the red-head know who he was, and soon, then he was afraid he wouldn't get the chance to.

"Who.. wha... why?" Law was practically pressing his face into the heat of the pale neck, but just from the sound of his voice he could tell the man was pretty overwhelmed, and a tad incredulous. It was with a smile he lifted his head and trailed his long, nimble fingers over a high-set cheek and flushed, lush lips.

"Hello, Mister Eustass,"

As the realization dawned in the other mans eyes, Law witnessed a tranformation not unlike his own right before his very eyes. Kids eyes were wide, his mouth falling open and the fingers at Laws hips flexed in sheer reaction.

"Fuck!"

Law yelped slightly as he slid to the floor when Eustass leapt back in surprise and stared with disbelief at Laws, now whimpering, countenance. Suddenly the pain was back and he felt it full force, though he knew it had never went away in the first place. He felt a tad lightheaded, but wether it was from his throbbing gash, or that _mindblowing_ first kiss he'd just had with Eustass Kid, Law couldn't tell. But he really wanted those pleasing sensations back instead of this. Kid was still on the floor in front of him, he'd merely precured some distance between them while his mind worked everything out. Law felt that time was passing way too slow, until Eustass Kid finally moved again.

"F.. fuck.. L... Law?!" Despite the pain, Law still smiled, but groaned when he touched his hand to the back of his head, trying to figure out how bad it really was. That seemed to snap Eustass Kid completely out of it, and it was with a cry of surprise that Law was pulled right back into that lap. It hurt like hell, but those strong, comforting arms that enveloped him was enough to make up for it, tenfold. He felt a hot breath on his neck, before warm lips took it's place and Law shuddered as he returned the embrace, tangling his arms back around Kids neck.

"Fuuuck," Kid breathed again, doing nothing else but press those delicious lips against Laws, now flushed, skin. He drew back a bit to cup one of Laws cheeks in a larger hand and tilted his head a bit up so they were, once again, eye to eye.

"It's really you?" Kids voice was so low, barely above a whisper and Law could clearly detect some amount of disbelief still. His reply was a low chuckle and he leaned in to peck his lips against Kids. He watched as Kid grit his teeth, emotions Law hadn't thought possible one person alone could feel at once, twisting his face. The arms around him moved suddenly and those pale hands was suddenly all over him. He gasped when one slid over the expanse of his hip bone, the hands so forward as if acertaining that he really _was_ real. Not that Law minded one bit, it felt really good.

"Kid," He sighed, contented and realized this was probably the first time he had actually called him by anything else than Mister Eustass. Kid seemed to think the same as he muttered another breathless 'fuck' and pressed his lips back upon Laws. They kissed like that, for who knows how long, all the while Kids hands explored and mapped over Laws body, outside the exterior of his clothing, naturally. It wasn't until Kids hand, accidently pushed over Laws throbbing wound that they both remembered his predicament and Kid drew back as if he had been burned.

"Shit," He cursed, and before Law knew it, he was back in the chair while Kid fumbled with the first aid kit. His hands were incredible gentle as they prodded the bleeding area. Law was busy looking at Kids wide chest and was quite impressed. Law had known he would be muscular, as a mechanic and all just _had_ to be, but Kid far exceeded his expectations to say the least. His heart was still pounding, though less wildly, and now that he had Kid right there in front of him, Law couldn't comprehend he had thought _not_ to come see him. To finally meet him.

Eustass Kid was just... He couldn't even put into words what exactly he felt by being infront of this man. Only that whatever these emotions were labelled, be it lust, attraction, love... He never wished to let these feelings go. When Kid was done dapping at the gash on the back of his head, he dipped a cloth in some thick substance Law indentified as anti-disinfection by the smell alone, and he hissed when it stung in his wound. Kid looked apologetically at him with a small smile, so uncharacteristic, Law realised, of what he had made the man up to be and gently wrapped a gaze a few times around his head. When he was done, a single hand trailed down to rest by the nape of his neck, and he found Kid staring so intensely at him that his breath hitched in his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Came the soft question and Law had to get his mind straight, shake the mushiness currently over-taking his brain away, before he could answer. But he stopped short before the words could leave his lips though, unsure of how to approach the subject at first.

"I used to live in this city, you know," He said, eventually and Eustass eyes widened a bit as he comprehended.

"Really?" He muttered and Law brought his hand up to trail over Kids neck until he reached those lips again, loving how soft, yet chiselled, they felt beneath the tips of his fingers.

"Mm.. I came to retrieve what my father left for me in his old vault actually..." Law trailed off at the end, leaning forward again and Kid quickly caught his drift, closing the distance between them til their lips touched anew.

"Is that so..." The red-head murmured against his lips, before a hot tounge dvelved against Laws upperlip and he parted to let the invading appendage inside. It felt so _good_ kissing Mister Eustass. Law was experiencing tiny sparks of sensations shooting through his body and he shivered in absolute delight. It was blissful, really. And he wanted more, so much more. Their location be damned, if Mister Eustass initiated it, Law would let the man fuck him right then and there, be it this chair, the desk, the floor. Whatever surface available.

"I just can't believe you are _really_ here," Kid breathed, panting as they parted again, Law licking his lips to savior the taste that was Kid, which was oddly minty.

"Me neither. To think you were the one who saved me," Law smiled, but as Kid suddenly scowled he cringed a bit inwardly. That was a surprise.

"What the fuck was you doing crossing that street before looking where you went anyway?!" He nearly barked, sounding very much upset.

"_You could have died!_"

"Eh," Was Laws genius reply as he shrunk under Kids vicinity, starting to feel like a child scolded by its parent. _Well, I am going to die anyway_, he almost wanted to say, but thought better off it and merely averted his gaze.

"But I didn't," He just muttered, feeling like sulking out of a sudden. Kid gave a sigh laced with exasperation, but didn't comment on it further, much to Laws relief. Instead a pale hand cupped his cheek, coaxing him to look up and into those oddly colored eyes. Law wasn't sure if they were a red brown or just red...

"To think I could have lost you like that," Kid started, and added after a pause, "Without even knowing it was you... shit... That would have killed me," Laws heart skipped several beats and something flared in his chest, hope?

"I mean that much to you?" Kid had more than once told him how much he liked him, how much he appealed to him, but wether it had just been the excitement of it all or genius feelings, Law had never been able to decide. It wasn't easy to after all, since this was their first meeting and Law was, in all honesty, shocked over the million things he felt all at once. It might not be true love yet, but Law knew without a doubt in his mind that he could love this man. Love him like he had never loved anyone before. And he wished for Eustass to love him too, of course.

"Like you have no idea," Kid mumbled as he drew Law closer and pressed his thin lips against his gaze covered forehead.

"You are so gorgeous, Law. Fuck, I can't believe it," Laws breath stuttered as he released it and he had to close his eyes against the swell of emotions that threatened to spill over at Kids words alone.

"I knew I would like you," Kid then added as he drew back once again, pressing his thumb against Laws lower lip. "But I never hoped for _this_," Law knew what he meant, and it made him blush like a virgin, though he would never admit it. It was still tempting to press for more, Law realising how much he _liked_ Mister Eustass praising him. It definitely wasn't one sided attraction.

"You are quite sexy yourself, Mister Eustass," He said, not meaning to sound so breathless, but it was just what Kid did to him. The mans sudden smug expression and the smirk that split his lips, had Laws groin twitch and he bit his lip to stop the noise that threatened to spill. _Very_ sexy.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a very obnoxious, but breathless man, as he came running into the office. He stopped short in the doorway though, eyeing the two men and their close proximity, before he finally said what he came to say.

"I called the paramedics, but it looks like you took care of it..." The man was tall and sickly pale, even more so than Mister Eustass, and had the most peculiar wavy blue hair Law had ever seen.

"It's fine, Ed." Eustass cut in, sighing as he pulled away from Law and turned back to the first aid kit, putting everything back in its place. "I want them to take a look at his head, anyway. He might have a concusion," He then said, as if Law wasn't in the room in the first place. What. Didn't Kid want his... friends...? to find out about them? Whatever _them_ was...

"No I havn't," Was all Law said though, his tone was serious and his words spoken with no less authority, enough to gain both mens attention at once. By Kids sceptic stare, he merely rose a brow and shrugged.

"Want to be a doctor, remember?" The words dawned on Kid and he had a look of realisation. It was that other guy, Ed, or whatever, who spoke though.

"I'll just call them off then," It was more a mutter as he turned back around and left them alone.

Kid was still standing with his back towards Law, fumbling with the first aid kit far longer than necessary in the raven haired boys opinion and eventually, Law frowned.

"Mister Eustass," He mostly spoke his name to break the silence, but annoyance started to rise inside him when the man made no move to even aknowlegde he had heard him. Just when Law was about to raise and give him a piece of his mind, Kid finally turned around and Law came up short with what he had intended to say. Whatever that expression on his face was, it looked rather intense.

"Law," Even his voice was laced with so much emotion, Law suddenly felt dry in his throat. He didn't speak again as Kid simply closed the distance and slid a hand over the lenght of Laws arm, gently grasping him by his wrist and pulling him up to stand. Mister Eustass was quite a bit taller than him, half a head at least, and Law had to crane his neck backwards to look him in the eyes. The hand on his wrist ventured further up until Kid had him by his shoulder, the pad of his thumb pressing lightly against Laws pulse point and Law wondered if Kid coould feel how much it raced beneath his touch.

He still wanted to know what had caused his odd behavior and that silence which was slowly driving him mad. Though not as mad as Mister Eustass drove him. Law really hoped he wasn't the only one who felt this way. But as Kid leaned in, down really, and pressed their lips together for the fourth time, Law decided that he did not really care, as long as he never stopped kissing him again. Of course they had to break apart at some point, but nevertheless did it leave Law breathless and wanting more. The strong arms were back aorund him, hugging his much smaller frame against a much broader chest. And Law moaned softly, knowing he could get more than used to this.

"Mister Eustass," Law breathed, pushing his palms against the mans chest in order to make room for him to look up, taking in Kids expression. He was extremely reliefed to see the want in those mesmerizing eyes and decided to express his own, voice sultry as he spoke.

"I want you,"

**End of chapter 7.**

**A/N:**

Nyuuu! I cannot believe we are already so far in the story! They finally met! Omgomgomgomg! So, you guys, how was it? Did it hit your expectations? Did it suck? Hoped for something else? Was it mean of me to almost kill Law that way? Tell me in a review :D ! (I'm such a sultry, review whore, seriously. Gimmeeeee!)

A few bottom notes! Muahaha, saw how sneaky I was working in one of my favorite villains like that? Kuro, for the love of god, my heart is yours! *mewls like a kitten* And Miss Kaya was there too, of course 8D As soon as I wrote out Kuro, and had him call this secretary type, well, who else than Kaya? xD I know, pretty predictable, but even I have bad days ;v;

And yes, for your information, Ed is indeed Heat from Kids original crew. It's just a really odd name for a world like my AU, so Heat will be referred to him as his last name, and Eddie will be his first :) At least that is cleared up now.

And for all the Sanji fans out there! Sorry there was so little with him, but yeah xD I wanted to mess with Law and Mimi did a helluva good job of that x3

Next chapter will, possibly, be the all awaited for smutty scene, all heat and meshed bodies etc etc! Buttsecks! XD Not that I don't like keeping you guys on the edge, so prepare for the unexpected!


	8. At long last

**A/N:**

To quote the chapter title; AT LONG LAST! It's here. THE LEMON! :D Chapter eight, ladies and gents! And omg xD I must say, this was quite a challenge!

All the while I wrote this chapter out, in particular the dirty, dirty lemony part, I was listening to** Lonely Island ft Akon - I just had sex**. I roared with laughter! It was nearly unbearable XDD ! I can recommend it and seriously; If you have no idea what song I'm talking about you oughta go to youtube RIGHT now and look it up! You've no idea what you are missing out on, Lonely Island are amazing stuff!

That been said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I swear the lemon is LONG this time *lol* and you pervy little... pervs... should be quite satisfied! Fufufufufu.

**Warning: **Needless to say; LOTSA M RATED STUFF! ALERT! Lemon ahead of you, impact impossible!

_All my love goes out to you, thank you sooooooo much for the wonderful reviews! I have responded to most of you, those I havn't comes here;_

**Rabentod: **Your words always flatter me so much, dear! I am tremendously happy you enjoyed the chapter so much and this next is all for you! (As well as the est of you guys x3) Long reviews make my DAY! So thank you so much :D

**Silver Lucifer: ***cackles* So, I read your review and... FIRST I WAS LIKE; AHAHAHAHAH! AND THEN I WAS LIKE; OMG YAAAAY! AND THEN I WAS LIKE; I AM SO GONNA RAPE CAPSLOCK TOO! :D I loooooooove your reviews! THANK YOU A TON! If this was a magical AU Law would so get pregnant and have all these little red-haired babies, but if Luffy would kidnap them and Akainu would show up and we'd kick his ass because Ace is hot... I dunno xD it's tempting, but doesn't really work with the story line. Makes me wanna do a crack fic on that idea though *cackles again*

**Jester310: **Ahaha, so glad it exceeded your expectations! :) Lol, yes. Kid is totally the type, but fate decided to play with them this time x3 I do indeed; or I used to be to exact. Now I'm a parent and that's a lot of work more than anything else, puew. I want to take a bachelor in animation eventually though, so I'm saving up for that as well. Killer is so gay in my world, but in this fic he may or may not truly be x3 it depends on me. But do be prepared for random couples! They make me happy xD

**Shikakutenri: **Haha! Totally took you by surprise there, didn't I? But yesh! They finally met and let's see what they make of it x3 (we ttly already know. Oh damn, sparks a flying! Beware of HOT HOT HOT chemistry!) Glad you like :D thanks for the review!

**Her: **Thank you so much, dear! Glad you enjoyed it ;)

**black rose pirate: **Thanks :D ! And for the bunny balloon too x3 fufufuf, gonna go show it off, ma ma ma! Let's see how Penguin reacts or if he can really blame Law xD This chap wont tell, but I still hope you'll enjoy!

**Noitalapsi:** You made my day, too, dear :D so the thanks goes right back to you! And Aww, I'm glad I was able to make you forget the bad stuff :3 You will get your answer about Laws mother in this very chapter, actually :D (or most of it) Let's see how close you were, lol. Thanks for the cookie x3

**Usual disclaimer:** I own nothing!

I HOPE YOU ENJOY :D !

(If I forgot to respond to anyone, then I am sorry.)

**Chapter 8: At long last.**

Plain, smooth and completely washed off, white walls were stretching from the ground to the ceiling. Even the furniture in the small work-area was plain and made of wood, covered in plastic. The only thing that broke the silence was the clatter of pills as they hit the bottom of the small, thick rimmed glasses. As she stood there, preparing the medicine for over 20 of the patients in her wing, Trafalgar Reese's mind was to be found elsewhere. She wasn't present as much as she used to be as of late, wich was bothersome when she had time to realise it was so. Law took up so much of her thought process, all she could really think of was him, but then again, he was her son first of all.

Ever since she had lost his father to the disease, she was now in prospect of losing Law to it as well, when her little boy had been all that kept her going in the first place. He was her sole reason for breathing, waking up every morning and attend life. And she tried to be the best mother anyone could ever be, well knowing that despite how Law indulged her more often than not, he was slowly growing tired of her never vaning overprotective behavior. But she had nothing else, _no one else_, left.

Reese barely noticed how she had mixed up the contents of at least three glasses and she cursed under her breath. This was not good. She couldn't allow herself to dissapear this way, when what she did was so important. Mixing up the contents of medicine was a very grave mistake, one she couldn't afford. Deciding to start over, she sorted the pills again and tried to concentrate. But she was so exhausted. Law was going through something and it was bothering her that she could not figure out what. She had always tried to keep him as close to herself as possible, but she had to be realistic. He was almost twenty years old. Sometimes she would cry of that alone. She knew it meant that at some point, her arguments wouldn't work and Law would simply move out of her life. Completely.

She was almost certain her stupid motherly pride would be so wounded, that she would do them both a disfavor and cut the connection, just because she did not get what she wanted. Sometimes she was more of a spoiled brat than what she had raised Law to be. Spoiled, yes, but mature and very intelligent. She smiled a bit, finishing her task without further mistakes and could finally leave it for the other nurses. She decided she needed something warm, usually she drank tea, but she needed something stronger. The coffee in the hospital was always thick and strong in taste, but as she poured herself a cup, she savored the caffeine traveling her system. It was a bit ironic, given how she always chastised Law whenever she saw him drink this awful substance and she was sure she would receive hell if he ever found out how hypocritic she was being. The smile that thought brought to her lips, dissapeared far too quick, however, as soon as she went back to her previous way of thinking.

It wasn't just Laws behavior that had changed, it was how they talked less and less. Like he was avoiding her, but at the same time he had never been more present. He glowed more often than not, his spirit high and it had become much easier to make him laugh. At first, Reese had thought it was because of their one-week trip, where Law had been able to spend all the time he wanted with his friends. And also the fact that Robin had returned to their lives. It was after her appearance that Reese had noticed Laws immedient change, after all. But now she knew she was wrong, that something else entirely, something she just wasn't aware of, had happened to her son.

More often than not, Law would close himself into his room and lock the door, though he never used to do that before. Sometimes she knew what he was doing, but she never eavesdropped of course, at least not when she was asked. She remembered the first time she had went to knock on his door and heard those... noises. At first she had simply been confused, until it dawned on her _exactly_ what it was her son had been in the middle of. After the initial surprise, she had been extremely embarrased, naturally. Embarrased that she had lingered just a tad too long than what was appropiate and had practically scurried off in a flash.

Why she had been so surprised in the first place, she could not tell. Her son was definitely more than mature enough for such.. activities. But it only just occured to her now, that he had just never seemed that interested before. It was certainly the first time, albeit not the last, that she had heard those noises come from his room. All in all it wasn't something that should make a mother worry. Yet she did and she also thought she had a valid reason. It was not that Law... pleased himself, so to speak, but more over the fact of what she had heard those few unfurtunate times. More precisely the _name_ Law repeated like a mantra everytime.

Just who was Mister Eustass?

There was one time, where she had been on towards his room, in order to inform him dinner was ready, when she had heard him again; albeit this time it had been a very normal conversation. Obviously he had been on the phone, unless he had started to talk to himself, which she wouldn't be so surprised about now she gave it a second thought, but regardless. The conversation had seemed pretty harmless, but again Law would repeat that name. A name that belonged to non of his friends, as far as she knew. And that was not all of it. When he spoke to this, Mister Eustass person, Law would always sound so immensely happy her heart ached just to hear it. She could easily picture him smile and laugh as she listened, though she was not able to make up the entire conversation, sometimes some words would come out clearer than the rest.

Whoever he was, because Mister was not a pronouncation one gave a female, Law was very much quite taken with him. Which made Trafalgar Reese's world stumble down around her in more than one way. Never had she given it a second thought that, her only son, might be homosexual. Law was so much like his father, both appearance wise and personality wise. Needless to say her late husband had been very much a womens man. But, obviously, Law was not. He was into men, or well, this man in particular.

After downing the third cup of coffee and her throat started to constrict, Reese realised she had been on a far too long break. Rinsing the cup under the flee flowing water, she turned the faucet off and placed the cup by the other used ones. Whoever were on dish-cleaning duty had a lot of work cut out for them, but well, so did she. She was sighing as she ran her hand through her lenghty black hair, forcing out the knots there and made her way towards the emergency area. it wasn't curently occupied, but she needed to make sure everything was ready once an emergency did occur.

She was thinking about re-arranging her schedule, having talked a bit with a co-worker about it yesterday, so that she could be home a bit earlier and surprise Law. Whatever he was doing, she hoped he at least wasn't all too bored. But little could Trafalgar Reese know, that Law was not even _close_ to being bored.

Quite the opposite.

* * *

His back hit a wall and Law was groaning in a mixture of slight pain and a lot of pleasure. The hot mouth on his neck was doing such sinful things, the wet tounge laping at flushed skin, teeth nibbing and biting, as the man who pinned him up mouthed his way up the lenght. Laws breathing was labored and his mind was only partially functioning, his current state of arousal drowning out most of his rational thinking. Mister Eustass was riling him up, making him all hot and bothered. All Law could do was to cling to the man and allow himself to be completely ravished. But _damn_, did it feel good.

Pale hands where pushing up against his fabric clad belly, fingers wrapping around and sliding up the material to expose a tan, flat stomach. Law felt the purr against his pulse point more than he heard it and it caused shivers to run the lenght of his spine. He was acutely aware of Mister Eustass exploring hands quickly wandering off to places that had his breath hitch in his throat. When or how they had gotten from the hallway out the front of Eustass Kids appartment and inside, Law was not entirely sure. He wasn't even sure how they had gotten from the auto-shop and all this way. He only knew that he'd had very little time to be impressed over the high-class interior and design of Mister Eustass' home. There was no doubt in his mind that the red-head lived a wealthy life and though that brought up some very urgent questions, they just weren't as urgent as this. Later, they would take it later...

Law felt like he was being consumed, eaten alive by this man, but he could hardly complain and was more than willing to just let Kid have his wicked ways with him. He was groaning by the time his shirt came off, his jacket already forgotten somewhere near the elevator shaft, and merely lifted his arms to make it easier for Kid to slide it off and trow it aside. Law was shivering immediately, but it was not from feeling cold or whatsoever, he was positively on fire. His olive complexion gave his skin a darker flush than the normal rosa tint and Law was pleased to see the effect his now half naked countenance had on Mister Eustass. Kid was much slower this time, drawing back a bit to press his calloused palms against Laws middle, drawing a quiet moan from the raven haired boys lips. Kids hands were so cool against his heated skin, but it was a very nice contrast, _very_ nice.

As Kid began to move his fingers, massaging those sensual tips against Laws quivering flesh. He moaned as he leaned his head back against the smooth surface of the wall, ever mindful of the little throb still present. He thereby gave Kid more access to his exposed throat and it was with a gasp that Law felt a sucking mouth on his larynx. Law bit harshly down on his lower lip, his hands forcefully attached to Kids biceps, but the grip still loose enough to allow the man desired movement. Law could feel the fabric of Kids white shirt, though short-sleeved, and he concluded he didn't like it. There was no way he was the only one going to be left naked. Kids teeth was currently scraping down a delicate shoulder, but Law managed to surpress the shivering sensations and moved to push against the mans chest. Kid complied easily enough, though a questioning frown was directed at Law, his eyes so ablaze with lust and need that Law had to bite back a moan. He managed a crooked smile though and grasped the rim of Eustass shirt, tugging upwards until the man caught on and quickly shredded the damned-be garment.

It was with a smirk that Kid allowed Law to gape at him, his eyes dilated with lust as he took in the exposed flesh. It had felt impressive under his hands, even through the thin material of the now-gone shirt, but actually being able to see what he could feel... Laws arousal spiked all the more and he almost trew himself at Kid, cutting the mans laugh short as he eagerly pressed hungry lips against thinner ones. A groan traveled from Kid to Law through the kiss as the younger man advanced further, pressing both eaqually naked chests as close as possible, devouring every sound he could. He might be labelled a bit inexperienced compared to Mister Eustass, but Law was certainly no virgin, as they both were well aware of, and he was not going to let Mister Eustass think he was not able to take the lead.

Law had only bottomed once in his life and never since, not that he had any fancy ideas about topping Kid, frankly if anyone was allowed to dominate him into absolute submission, it was this man. But he was definitely going to show Mister Eustass that even from the bottom position, one could easily top. If not this time, then another. He managed to push Kid backwards all the while never breaking their contact. Their lips and tounges were still tangled in a heated battle, but Law thought it would be better to take this a further way inside. Not that the idea of being fucked up against a wall wasn't appealing, frankly he didn't care where it happened, just that it _did_ happen. And soon. Kid got the idea though and it was with a yelp that Law felt the floor dissapear beneath his feet. And he was more or less pulled over a shoulder and carried the bits way only to land, flat on his back, on a soft, posh couch. The material beneath him was almost too fine to taint with sex, though it was leather, but Law was quickly changing his mind as Kid slid over him with ease and took top position, grinding their lower bodies up against each other.

Law hissed through his teeth at the sensation, reaching fast arms out to pull Kid down and meshed their mouths together once more. His legs parted and hips moved to the rythm to highten the friction, pulling Kid as close as possible. From there on things began to move extremely fast. Hands were frantic in their searchs for pleasure spots, drawing wanton moans and sultry groans from both men. Limbs tangled and glided against each other in heated passion, Law suddenly writhing when both his wrists were trapped in Eustass hand and he was trapped beneath the larger frame. Gasping as a sensitive nipple was pinched and pulled, Law arched his back into the touch and delighted in Kids amused chuckle, as much as the man did in making Law nothing but a puddle beneath his skilled fingers.

The noises he brought from Laws lush lips were rather lewd and the ebony haired male was himself very surprised that he was even capable of such sounds. He forgot it instantly the moment Kids mouth was back at his neck, this time trailing a hot tounge down over his collar bone and nearing the very same place his hand was currently playing at. Instinctually, Law struggled against the restraining hand, trying to break lose, but it was nigh impossible. Mister Eustass was just too strong and it was with a yelp, that Law felt soft lips enclose his left nipple, sucking greedily. He trew his head back against the couch, a sudden whine escaping his throat as it added pressure to his sensitive wound. Kid drew back at once, easily detecting the difference in the sound and Law felt his wrists slip from his fingers. As he was finally able to move again, Law propped himself up on his elbows, still panting harshly from Mister Eustass ministrations and looked at the man.

"Still hurts?" Kid muttered, voice a bit strained and his chest was heaving slightly with every breath he took. Law was immensely pleased when he noticed the apparant flush covering the man, making his skin appear a creamy rose.

"A little," He said and felt soft fingers ghosting over his left cheek and Kid trailed them further up, over the gaze still wrapped around Laws head.

"Maybe we should take it slow," Came Kids suggestion, but Law merely frowned, still too hot and bothered for that being what he truly wanted. No longer restrained it was easy for him to grasp Kid around the neck and pull him down flush against himself, earning a small half-gasp from Kid.

"Hell no," Was the last thing he said before he smashed their mouths together once again and proceeded to kiss those thoughts right out of Kid once and for all. The man groaned, lust rising with every move of those lips against his own and Law knew he'd won when Kids hand were right back where they left off. He mewled with satisfaction, deciding this pace was far too slow and hoisted his lips up, wrapping his legs around Kids waist, successfully trapping the man between them. Friction, he needed some god-damn friction!

Kid was almost growling into Laws mouth as he pushed against him, hips flexing and drawing back out those lewd moans and gasps he so loved to hear. There was one major problem though; They were still very much clothed. Deciding to do something about that, Kid first had to grasp Laws legs and part them, before he pulled back and slid from the couch. Laws sudden whine of protest nearly had him laugh, but he was far too busy fighting the zipper of his pants. He knew Law understood the moment he glimpsed him working his own clothing quite profusely and it was all Kid could do not to stop and stare as those pants slid down over slender hips, leaving Law in nothing but simple, black trousers. Fuck he had nice legs. Of course it wasn't just his legs that were nice, Law was more than perfect in Kids eyes, but those _legs_, so long and nimble and just... God. As his zipper finally came down, the pants quickly went to pool at his ankles and boxers the same. Kid almost growled with relief once the restraining space against his cock was lifted and his erection sprung to attention.

"Come here," Came the seductive purr and Kid forgot to breathe. Law was now completely bare from head to toe, aside fom the white gaze covering his wound and sprawled back over the expanse of the couch in such a compromising position, Kids member twitched just by seeing him thus. A growl was making its way up the confines of his throat, as he closed the desitance between himself and the sinful ebony haired man on his leather sofa. The way Law was hoisting up those delicious appendages, that Kid would soon see wrapped tight around his back was nearly enough to make Kid come right then and there. But of course he'd want to be in Law before that happened. He was hovering over him, still standing on the floor though, when he remembered that he couldn't just take Law like this, raw and unprepared. It wasn't just about sex and a quick relief, it was about showing Law what he'd missed out on. How wonderful it could truly be to be on the receivers end, since Law had admitted he only had bad experience on that part.

Warren fucking Todd, can't even fuck a guy right. Not that Kid really wanted to think about that idiot right now. Leaning down, he touched his lips to a soft ear, licking the shell and pulling a soft shiver from Law. Kid didn't miss his puzzled expression on his face though, Law probably wondering about the distance, despite Kid was still touching him. He just smiled and pressed his hand against Laws chest as the smaller man indicated to lift himself up.

"No. Stay here, touch yourself Law. I'll be right back," He purred, making sure to flick his fingers over a taut, brown nipple before he retracted his hand and relished in Laws small gasp. He was pleased to see that the ebony haired male didn't complain much and quickly stalked away.

Law was still panting as he laid there, more than a little confused, but he trusted Kid, he realised. He was far too hot and bothered to raise any questions and if Kid said he'd be right back, he would be right back. Closing his eyes and trying to control his breathing, Law decided he'd heed Kids request and trailed a hand down over his heated skin. His nimble fingers teased the skin with ghosting touches, though he was quickly loosing patience and decided he could wait no longer. Curling slim fingers around his whining shaft, Law moaned as he set a rythm, quick and purposefully working himself up towards his release. He knew he'd had to stop before it became too late and not because he thought Kid would mind much if Law came like this, but because he was convinced the man would want to watch him come undone. He never reached that point though, before his hand was snatched from his shaft so fast Law gasped and his eyes shut open. He had little time to comprehend before something settled over him and Law mewled with wanton as he both felt and heard Kids arousing words, leaving him completely delirious.

"Fuck, Law, so perfect. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Kid was indeed back, covering Laws smaller frame with his much bigger one and he was licking up a slim neck, while he purred the words into a listening ear. Law could only moan in response as he pushed himself up, needing friction so bad. Needing _something_, preferable everything Kid could give him. This had stretched for far too long, he couldn't wait no longer, didn't want to wait no longer.

"Kid, ah... dammit.. ta.. take me already, will you?" He was a gasping, writhering mess, already completely losing himself. But Kid was clearly set up upon being a tease, if his chuckle was any indication.

"Mm, soon, Kitty," He breathed, flicking his tounger over the shell of an ear, making Law shiver with the promise. Heated fingers worked down and over his body, the touches no longer explorative, but determined as Kid coaxed every bit of reaction from Law than he wanted. Finally he sat back on his haunches, flipping off the cork of the lubricant he'd retrieved just moments ago. Kid had brought no condoms though, simply because he had none, he hated those blasted things, since they did nothing but ruin great sex. He could only hope Law wouldn't mind, though by the look of his flushed face, those parted and lush lips, his eyes hooded and lustfilled, Law didn't look like he was even able to think much, let alone raise an objection.

_All the better_, Kid thought, a smirk curving his lips. It was soon forgotten, however, when he poured a generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand and wasted no time starting to coat his straining shaft. Law not forgotten either, Kid dipped his fingers back in the substance and leaned to hover over the shivering body beneath. Laws chest was heaving with every breath he took, his skin flushed and covering in a thin sheen of perspiration. He looked absolutely gorgeous and wanton and Kid couldn't wait to be enclosed in that unimaginable heat.

"Oh god..." Laws moan was breathless as he watched Kid prepare himself, his teeth clenching the moment he felt those fingers prop against his opening. Suddenly he felt the trepidation about knowing what was to come. Kid certainly was not small, quite the opposite actually and definitely above average. He was starting to feel nervous, anticipated and more than a little inquisitive, but nervous nontheless. As soon as the first tip of a long finger pressed inside, Law was lost to his surroundings, all he could do now was _feel_. At first the intrusion felt just like that, an intrusion, Laws inner walls clamping down on the appendage, trying to push it from his body. What he wasn't prepared for was the hand that suddenly enclosed his pulsing member and Law gasped of the sensations running through him at once. He hadn't noticed when Kid had stopped his ministrations preparing himself and decided to attend Law, but the sudden worship of his body, a hot mouth on his pulse point, the fingers pumping his shaft as a single other pushed in and out of him, was enough to drive him positively mad.

Law moaned and flexed his hips, the movement inside him vaning out compared to how absolutely _blissful_ it felt to have Kid stroke him. The mans thumb flicked over the sensitive head, drawing lewd sounds and breathless groans from Law and he came so fast, arching his back. It was a little embarassing to say the least, but as he shivered in post-orgasmic bliss, Kids laughter a bit distant, Law barely noticed when one finger became three. He was stretched and prodded open all the while the white hot flames of completion still engulfed him. The removal of those fingers wasn't left unnoticed though and Law managed to crack a single eye open just in time to see Kid positioning himself. That was when his breath was once again caught short, as much from the sudden invasion as Kid pushed inside, as it was from the mouth who smashed down upon his. _Oh god!_ To say that there was no little pain involved would be lying, because there was and quite a bit. Kid was so _big!_ The pained noises he made was eagerly swallowed and it wasn't before Kid was completely enveloped that the mouth left his and he could gasp for air.

Kid was grasping slender hips, nails digging into the soft flesh as he groaned in pleasure. _Fuck_, Law was _tight!_ Not that he hadn't known beforehand, given how little Law had been taken before. It was nearly devastatingly tight, the heat surrounding him making him want to just pound in furiously, knowing how close he already was. But he waited, panting against Laws neck and he waited for him to adjust. It was almost a shame that he couldn't claim to be Laws first, but he could certainly erase any doubt the younger man had about the bottom position being blissful. With that in mind, Kid trailed soft kisses alongside the throbbing veins in Laws neck, able to feel the pulse pounding under the skin. He felt nails dug into his shoulders as hips shifted and hoisted further up, allowing him more room to move in and Kid knew just then, that Law was more than ready.

Law couldn't explain in words how he felt. It was still painful, his body completely unused to taking in anything that huge, but it wasn't too bad. Definitely better than the last time he had been in this position, a lot better. He wasn't just able to feel Kid inside him, he felt him all over, his mouth on his quivering flesh, his hands wandering over the expanse of his torso and abdomen and it was quickly becoming so intense that Law was able to feel the strings of pleasure pulling tight inside him. What was pleasure without a little pain anyway? He could handle it, easily. After all it meant so much more than just being fucked. It wasn't just anyone he was letting into his body, wasn't just anybody able to witness this complete break-down of every single barrier Law had ever build up. This was Eustass Kid. And Law knew in that moment, as Kid slowly slid out of him, only to push back in, causing him to gasp and writhe, that what he felt for this man was so much more than lust and want. It was love. It was that simple. So what did it truly matter that it was probably happening too fast, that maybe he was just drawing hasty conclusions. But no. Law had no doubt in his mind. He loved this man, he loved Eustass Kid.

"Ah.. ahh... M.. Mister.. Eustass," Kid was quickly setting a pace, his thrusts languid and slow, but powerful and Law felt himself being pressed further into the leather beneath. The pain was bearable, the movement inside him starting to feel rather nice. That was until Kid rolled his hips and hit something so deep inside him that had Law arch off the couch with a cry, seeing stars.

"Yesss, do you feel it, Law?" Kid cooed, smirking into the skin under his lips as he did the same, one more time, rolling his hips and pushing Law higher up towards bliss.

"Fuck! Wha... what..." Never had he felt anything the like of what he felt now. It was so intense, Kid obviously having hit some hidden nerve Law hadn't even known he possessed. And he was the one who praised himself on knowing the human body inside out, pfft right. Apparantly Kid was ahead of him, but Law relished in being able to even learn something from this, not that he had much more time to progress the information before Eustass set a bruising pace. He was now hitting that gland inside of him with every thrust inward, having Law loll his head back and lose himself completely to the pleasure. It was culminating, pushing him closer and closer towards climax and his toes were already curled in on themselves. He was starting to see white, a trail of saliva ran down his chin and he clenched his arms around a thick neck, holding on tightly, as if his life depended on it. And right now it did.

"Fuck yeah," Kid breathed, still pressing his mouth against hot flesh, tasting the salt from Laws sweat slickened skin, giving extra spice to the already sweet arousal, he could taste on the tip of his tounge. Kid had fucked many in his life, only a few times letting up on top position to allow himself being dominated, but compared to Law they had all been nothing. He realised he had barely even had a sex life. The way those muscles clamped down around him, all while Law as a whole had his heart tight in glutch, Kid was completely lost to the world around them. He could only feel, touch and take. Completion so close he was all but losing himself. He hoisted a single, slender leg over his shoulder as he drew back a bit, able to watch the way Law came undone beneath him. The man was so absolutely beautiful and in the throes of passion even more so. It was with a pang that Kid realised how lucky he truly was and now he was starting to think that maybe, maybe fate did exist. If it did he certainly had to thank whatever god commanding it for this. For being able to claim the man that had been on his mind ever since he took that call a little less than three weeks ago. Three weeks... To think that it was all Law had needed to ensare him so.

It was with a growl that Kid angled his thrusts, able to drove deeper inside now, with one of Laws legs resting on the appendix of his broad shoulder. The younger man was practically mewling as he writhed beneath him, arching as much as his body allowed him, which was quite a bit and Kid felt a sudden satisfaction inside him. Never mind that he wasn't Laws first in either department, but Kid was more than sure no one had ever seen Law like this, _no one but him_. And that was how Kid would like to keep it. No one was ever going to touch Law again, he was his.

"Nngg, ahhh! Kid!" Law was frantically scraping his plum nails down over a broad back, the joint between hip and pelvis starting to ache a bit of the strain, but he hardly cared. White hot flames was licking all over, consuming him as the glutch of pleasure swallowed him whole, only to spit him out into abyss. He was so close that he almost couldn't it take it anymore. He was barely able to breathe properly, his throat hoarse and voice strained, but still the sounds fell from his lips in gluttural chanting and he was unable to stop them. The moment he felt Kid hoist his other leg up, practically slamming him into oblivioun, was the very same moment Law completely lost it, screaming at the top of his lungs as he came with a startling leap. His hands were clutching where they could, his throat sore and abused and spasm after spasm of white hot pleasure refused to release him. His hips were flexing and he splashed himself in generous spouts of sticky cum.

Kid wasn't far behind him, tumbling right over the edge with a pleasure filled groan and released himself into the tight, constricting heat, Law milking him for all he was worth. The collapsion of bodies and limbs was unavoidable, but depsite Mister Eustass being heavy, Law didn't mind one bit. Their first fuck had been absolutely mindblowing and Law wasn't even able to see straight yet. They were both panting harshly, fighting to regain their breathing and motion function once again. Kid was the first to come around, after minutes of just laying there and he allowed Laws legs to fall down beside him on either side. It was a little painful and Law whimpered softly, not able to do much else. When Kid, however, tried to prop himself up and move away, Law was quickly snatching him by his neck and pulled him right back down on top of him. Kid still slid out of him, but allowed Law to kiss him senseless, loving how possessive the younger man acted out of a sudden.

Tounges moved against each other, though lazily as both men were rather worn out. The sensation was nice, however, and when Kid broke the kiss Law was smiling like a mad man.

"Guh.. Mw.. Mwistr Uestass, tat wahs...inkredble..." He slurred, making Kid want to laugh hysterically and at the same time his ego was boosted immensely. Ha. Law hadn't lied when he said he'd slur in speak after sex... no. After extremely _great_ sex. That's exactly what it had been. Not able to refrain from chuckling low, Kid moved a hand to cup a flushed cheek, trailing the pad of his thumb over those lush lips.

"Yeah, though incredible doesn't even describe half of it," He agreed, albeit deciding they couldn't stay like this forever, as tempting as it was. He ignored Laws whine of protest as he managed to unclench himself from his, barely, resisting clutch and pushed off the couch. Law was still very much just staying in the same position, so complete and utterly worn out that not only was Kid more than satisfied with himself, he was almost swelling with pride. Fuck yeah, he had done a nice job. Law wasn't protesting much when Kid went to pique him up, lifting him pretty much in bridal style, leaving their clothes whereever and started to walk with him towards his stair case. He was careful with every step he took, not wanting to cause any incidents, not that Law was heavy, Kid actually frowned over noticing how slim and underweight he really was. He wasn't sickly so, but a man his age was supposed to be a little.. well, more voluptous? Law wasn't skin and bones as he'd been afraid of, he had a thin lay of fat at least and a suptle underlay of muscles, yet still...

Law had closed his eyes all the while being carried pretty much wherever Mister Eustass was heading. It felt nice just laying there, feeling his strong arms holding him and allowing himself to relax completely. He was so contended and happy, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so... amazing. Yeah, amazing pretty much cut it. Only when he realised they were no longer going up, but straight forward, did Law let his eyes slid open and he gaped a bit of the sight that greeted him. Fuck, Mister Eustass had a huge bed, but it wasn't as much the size as it was the pattern and colors of the linned that had him prop himself up and smile as they neared it.

"Naish corlass, Mwistr Uestass," He chuckled, still slurring and aleady knowing that Kid knew what he meant. Of course he'd already told him about his great liking of these two particular colors. Kid laughed along with him as he placed him down on the bed, scooting up beside.

"I know," Was his simple answer as he slid an arm under Law, allowing the younger man to rest his head on his shoulder and they both sighed in contentment. A peaceful silence settled between them, one neither man minded as they took their time processing their previous activities. Law was surprised on more than one account. There was no doubt that they were _very_ compatible, that much was pretty clear by now. But Eustass Kid appealed him more than just sexually. His chest was nearly constricting with sudden emotion, remembering what he had felt during their excessive love-making... That exactly, love. There was no way he could tell Mister Eustas, though, not yet at least. And why? Because Law was still scared. So far everything had gone pretty smooth, despite how he hadn't planned to even meet with Mister Eustass yet. It was like a whim of fate and he wondered what would have happened if he had gone to this address instead, finding out Kid wasn't home. Well. He would probably just had left again. Which was why things had happened differently, he guessed.

"Law?" It was Kid who eventually broke the silence, trailing a couple of fingers up and down Laws face, he still had to crane his neck though to look up at him. The red-head was looking at the ceiling, his features completely relaxed and he looked like he was mulling something over.

"Do you..." He trailed off before he was able to finish the sentence and getting curious, Law propped himself up on his elbow, raising a single brow.

"Do I?" He repeated, hoping Mister Eustass would just spit it out already. For some reason his heart was picking up speed and he mentally told himself there really no reason to react like this. But Kid was taking his time, his eyes closing and he sighed.

"Never mind," He mumbled, pushing against Laws arm to disturb his balance and tugged him back in place, like they'd lain before.

_Oh no, no, Mister Eustass._

Law thought initially, frowning a bit as he had to prop himself up again once he got out of Kids reach. He suddenly sat all up and glided up and over Kid, straddling the man.

"Tell me," He demanded, a smile curving his lips though, which made it more playful than not, but Kid did not look impressed.

"No. It doesn't matter," He just said, apparantly determined to keep whatever it was from Law. Naturally he would have non of that.

"Come on~ Mister Eustass. Please tell me?" He tried, leaning down and pressing their two foreheads together. Finally Kid seemed to relent a bit, even smiling as his hands went to cup Laws buttocks, making the ebony haired man gasp when he squeezed each cheek.

"Make me," He challenged and Law narrowed his eyes, though still very much amused.

"Okay." If Mister Eustass thought he would back out from a challenge, then he was very wrong. Lining their still naked bodies flat up against each others, Law on top, he coaxed Kids legs apart with his own and settled down in between. He made sure their crotches weren't touching, but Law just knew Kid was getting hard beneath him anew. He was pressing his palms down on each side of Kids shoulders for balance and ghosted his lips over the expanse of Kids neck, his voice but a whisper in Kids ear when he spoke.

"Tell me, Kid~" He purred, flicking his tounge out and over the ear-lope, sucking it in between his teeth and softly nibbled.

"N.. No, I wont," But Law knew it was only a matter of time, he'd just torture it from him then. Ever so slow he lowered himself, just enough for their straining shafts to make contact and Law almost chuckled when Kid drew a shaky breath.

"Come on," He said again, no longer bothering to hold himself up and allowed himself to press Kid further down, on the bed. He rolled his hips a few times, getting harder himself by the friction it created, moaning heatedly into Eustass ear.

"Fuck," Kid was biting his lower lip by now, eyes closed, but hands ever present on that pert butt and they moved to grap his hips instead, helping him along. Could be they had just had sex not even 20 minutes ago, but at this rate Kid was more than ready for a second round. Law just had to keep this up and he'd turn them over and pin him down. He would see who had the upper-hand then. But this was rather nice as it was...

"Tell me," Law still hadn't given up, though his mind was starting to think more about the pleasure than the task at hand. Law had never been very sexually active, but if every time with Mister Eustass felt so fan-fucking-tastic, he would let the man have him all he wanted.

"Later," Kid breathed, grasping Law by his shoulder and smashed their mouths together. Law did nothing to raise an objection, but was moaning into the kiss and ended up giving in to Kid instead.

* * *

The door came open with a click and once the key was pulled out, Trafalgar Reese stepped inside,sighing a bit with relief. Finally home again. She smiled as she carried the groceries she had bought on her way back, filled to the rim with goodies and many of them some of Laws favorites. She had not been able to change her shift so she could have been home earlier, but she was going to make it up to her son, someway or the other. It was oddly quiet in the house, not that Law was one who made much noise in general, but she just had an eerie feeling when she stepped into the kitchen.

There was no coffee smell whatsoever, not even a faint one still lingering behind. Which was odd, very odd indeed. The only reason they even had a coffee machine was because Law had simply just bought one, insisting she should at least allow him this one sin, but he only ever used it when she wasn't home. To think he had not used this opputunity.

Reese placed the bags down on the counter, wiping her brow as they had been rather heavy. She started to unpack everything, in a hurry to get all the frost wares in the frigde before they were spoiled. When she had finished her task she decided to go see Law. He might be sleeping, since it was well over seven and he hardly slept much lately as it was. It would explain the odd quiet at least. She was careful as she walked up the stairs, if he really was sleeping she would not wake him just yet, simply check on him and then make some late dinner for them both.

When she reached his room, she found it strange that his door was slightly ajar. He usually kept it closed at all times. And lately, locked as well. Furrowing her brow, a sinking feeling in her gut, she pushed the door in and, just as she had suspected, the room was completely void of life. Law was no where to be seen and her frown deepened. She wasn't panicking yet, though. Could be he had simply left the house to go be with either of his friends. Penguin and Sachi was most likely, because Bepo almost always hanged over by them as well. Stepping back down, she brought her cell from her purse and found the number in the phones memory base. She waited as it rang, until it clicked and it was Sachi who answered her.

"Penguins Phone, it's Sachi,"

"Sachi, it's Reese. Can I speak to Law?" She simply said, though she wasn't prepared for what Sachi said next.

"Law? Ehm... he's not here," He merely replied, sounding very confused.

Reese suddenly dropped her phone and it hit the floor with a hollow sound.

**End of Chapter 8.**

**A/N:**

HIIIIIIIII! I can't believe I got through all that! XD Wow. You better appreciate... *mutters*

Here is Trafalgar Reese for ya'll! Laws mom at long last got a name :D yaaaay! I think Reese suits her and I really like it.

REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW! :D Much love to ya'll and I hope you enjoyed! Or even if you didn't; TELL ME IN A REVIEW! XD


	9. I love you

**A/N:**

Hi guys :) I've been on a little break due to still being sick, so this update took a while, but it's finally here! I no longer have any back-ups either, but it is still going to work out. You will just have to be a little patient and wait as long as it takes. I am still set on there at least being no more than a week between my updates, so at least a week guys! Keep that in mind.

That being said, I want to thank every singe one of you lovely readers who has faved, alerted and reviewed! If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't try so hard to update as fast as I can ;) I seriously love you guys, thank you so much for the support! But keep it coming ;D ahahaha!

**As always, here's some replies:**

**Rabentod: **There is something oddly satisfying about knowing you nearly drowned yourself in your own saliva x3 Considering the reason, that is ONE HUGE compliment, fufufufufufu! I am glad you enjoyed the smexy chapter ;D Lemony writings are not my forte, but I do enjoy it as a contrast to everything else x3 That you label it as one of the best you have read so far is seriously just boosting my ever-growing ego :D be careful with that, ahahahaha! Thank you so much for the review!

**DeidaraUlquiorra: **Long reviews, short reviews- it's one and the same. What makes me so immensely happy is that you took your time to leave a fews words of appreciation! Despite your brain being fried x3 hehehehehe. It's an accomplishment I am very proud to add to the rest :D Wow, you read chapter 7 that many times? xD Then I can hardly imagine how much time you have had now to re-read chapter 8, lol. Again, sorry for the wait, but thank you so much for the review ^^

**Silver Lucifer: **Yes, Ace is definitely hotter! It's those damn freckles that does it, isn't it... Meh. hehe, just thinking how odd it is his Marine name is Akainu, Red dog xD the only marine I know resembling a dog is Garp... Oh well, ttly random! Kizaru is called Yellow Monkey, pffft. *still being random* LMFAO! Law is so screwed! I get the double meaning! XD What if you just mixed those two, ey? LOL LAW = LAWL? Been using that on more than one occassion, fufufufufu.

**ChildLikeProblems: **Better late than never, dear :D Though I missed you. But welcome back, and thank you for the comment!

**Passerby: **Hello there and thank you so much! I'm tremendously happy you enjoyed it ^^

**Mimithenumberon: **GAWD GIRL! THOSE LONG REVIEWS KILLS ME! (But I love them so very much you better not stop, everevereverevereverrrrrrr!) We will eventually get around to what Kid was trying to say. Keyword; eventually xD So much will still happen and I just hope everyone has the patience to wait for me getting there, lmao. You pretty much know half of what's gonna happen, but I still hope you enjoy this chapter x3 Been keeping y'all waiting long enough, guh xD

Again my thanks goes out to EVERYONE! Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**Warnings: **Rated M for a reason. Minor misspellings and grammatical mistakes.

**Chapter 9: I love you.**

Dark as it was quickly becoming, the soft light from the setting sun still illuminated the wide expanse of a spacious living-room, bathing the expensive furnishings in the last glow of the day. Twilight was always one of the most beuatiful moments of the day, when everything came to an end in a glorious display of dancing colors.

He was perched on top of something that resembled a barstool more than a regular chair, listening to the sounds of sizzling meat and slicing knives. He did not have to look at the man by the counter to know he was cutting up the vegetables much needed in the stow. The scent wafting his way was intoxicating his senses, delicious at best, and he couldn't help but think how well such a smell matched with such a gorgeous sight. And it was to be said he was no longer watching as the sun dispersed its last colors, before dissapearing behind the horizon.

Eustass Kid was a thrilling thing to look at, especially as he stood there in bare nothing still, preparing some much needed dinner. Law could not remember the last time he had felt so famished. Needless to say that his occasional nausea didn't leave much appetite and on top of that there was that liver of his. Granted, he was treated for both, the imatinib and some other meds, also. But he was so hungry as he sat there, his mouth nearly watering.

Eustass' bed had been so warm and comforting, that Law had ended up doozing off once they had finished their second round of wonderful love-making. It goes without saying that Law had very much ended up being pinned down in the end, Mister Eustass taking complete control of the situation, but he was not one to complain about it either. Not really. The moment he had awoken, greeted by the delicious smell of coffee, the spot beside him had been very vacated. It had made him frown, but the scent of that much loved dark substance had tempted him out of the comforting blankets and lead him down the stairs. He had found Kid in the kitchen, a steaming batch of hot coffee and the sounds of untensils and frying pots and pans being moved around. So Mister Eustass was preparing dinner, Law had liked that idea very much.

He was currently nursing his second cup of hot joe, simply watching as Kid poured the, now sliced, assembly of champignons, carrots, pebers and various herbs down into the steaming boil of water. Law wasn't all too sure what it was, beside some sort of stew, but it smelled so good he would eat it anyway. He sighed as he brought the mug to his lips, sipping the black liquid and feeling so content he couldn't imagine life getting any better than this.

"Hey," The soft murmur shook him from his thoughts, not that there had been many of them in his current state of bliss, but he gave all his attention to the man walking towards him and smiled once Kid reached him. He loved how the man would just touch him, run his fingers through his hair or over his skin. Kid never asked nor would Law want him to. It felt so natural being with him, despite Law never had given it second thought meeting up with him to begin with. _How stupid of me,_ Law thought. Mister Eustass made him forget time and place, made him simply live in the now, the present.

A pair of soft lips was pressed to his temple. The gauze had come off sometime during his snooze, he wasn't sure when, but the gash in the back of his head was no longer throbbing and certainly the bleeding had stopped long ago. The ghosting hand that run up the side of his arm made him shiver and Law leaned into the touch, sighing as the lips once again moved to press against his own. The kiss was slow and languid, both men drawing out the lazy rub of tounges. Law was positive he would never tire of kissing this man, Kid was very much able to draw every sort of sensation from him and his thin lips always left sparks in their wake.

They drew apart, Law smiling like a mad man possessed with his eyes closed, as he savored the moment. Love was so ever sweet, he realised, happy that he had found something like this. He would worry later about the possibilities of it being one-sided. It was new and unexplored terrain, for both of them he reckoned. Kid had never spoken to him about love before, only short standing relationships. But Law was filled to the brim with these undestroyable emotions, hope, love, joy and nothing and no one could possibly trow him from his perch on cloud seven. Or well, one person could, but love also made blind, right?

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Kids voice broke through his love filled haze and Law blinked his eyes open, his smile non-wavering. He realised Kid was looking at his arm, having raised it to take a better look at the tattoos there. _Ahh,_ Law thought, he should have expected questions sooner or later.

"Don't you like ink, Mister Eustass?" Law asked, a teasing tone to his voice. But wether Kid liked it or not, it did actually matter.

"No, but I don't in particular hate it either. 'Sides, it looks good on you," Laws smile widened, if possible, at those words and he chuckled when Kid shot him a teeth showing smile.

"But I'm curious of their meaning, you don't really look like one who'd just mindlessly get his skin branded for life," Law actually scoffed a bit over the comparison Kid had chosen, but he couldn't really blame him either. Those who saw tattoos as art only got them for the sake of falselessly embellishing themselves. Ink was beautiful, when it was not being over used.

"I got them as reminders," Law answered, touching his fingers to the largest one covering the top of his arm.

"What they symbolize would have no meaning to you, Mister Eustass, but certainly these you would understand," Law held his hand up, palm turned towards himself to show the five letters on each of his five fingers. From thumb to little finger they spelled what had become the embodiement of his existence.

"D. E. A. T. H." He spelled out, though it was not needed, Kids expression said it all. But Law continued.

"I got them right after I was diagnosed. Needless to say my mother foaled when she saw them, not that she could change what was done," Law smiled as he recalled the episode, though he was getting more and more curious about Kids with-drawn expression.

"You needed tattoos to remind you, you were going to die?" He sounded a bit incredulous, frowning even, but Law merely shook his head with a soft chuckle.

"Of course not, Mister Eustass. I got them to remind me of my dream, to remind me of what I want to archieve before I die." Kids frown lifted, but it was clear that he was still very much puzzled.

"You mean, your dream of becoming a surgeon?" It was easy to see Kid did not really see the connection, but Law did not mind elaborating, if that's what the man needed.

"Yes, precisely. You know what most surgeons and doctors alike forget, Mister Eustass?" Law asked, which Kid raised a shaved eyebrow at and his expression clearly said that, no, he did not. So Law continued.

"That death is unavoidable. No matter how many lives they save, at some point a patient is going to die on them. Wether a person lives Eighty years or dies short of becoming a toddler, it happens to all of us," Law took a small pause, averting his gaze to linger on the letters one more time, as he recalled his convictions.

"I believe that in order to become a great surgeon, which I will, incurable disease or not, I must never forget this. Also I like the design," He added with another low chuckle, finally lifting his eyes to look at Kid once again. The man was very quiet as he took in the information he had been provided with, openly mulling Laws words over once more. It was with a smirk quirking his lips that he said;

"I thought you didn't care much for saving other peoples lives," It made Law laugh and he grapped Kids wrist, drawing him closer.

"I did say that, didn't I. But Mister Eustass, even I have morals." His smile was impish and his eyes shone with humor, an expression Kid returned in full.

"Of course," He murmured, allowing Law to pull him closer until he felt a soft cheek against his chest. Law was listening to his heart beat. He ran long fingers through black, faux hair, loving how it felt beneath the tips. They stood like that for a short while, Laws hands mapping over the expanse of his back, his breath ghosting over a quickly perting, rose nipple. Kid loved how it felt to have Law in his arms, to be able to touch him, kiss him, feel him. His mind was still progressing all that had happened in such a short time. From saving a stranger only to find out it was Law... _His_ Law. Kid could hardly believe it still, not having thought he would get to meet him this soon. Of course that wasn't all, meeting Law was only half of it. Never had Kid experienced so much chemistry with one singular person before in his life. Law made him feel at least twice as much standing here in front of him, real, breathing and alive, than how he had ever made him feel over the phone.

But that only made sense, Kid just had not been prepared for it. Neither was he prepared for what else that came with it. The sudden emotion known as remorse took a hold of his soul and Kid drew a bit back. He recalled the moment before Law had let himself be known, back in his office there on the floor. Law had kissed him and Kid had let him. That wasn't the issue since they had kissed a lot after, but back then, their first kiss... It had been absolutely amazing, the best kiss of his life along with every other kiss Law chose to bestow on him, still it didn't change one little thing, that maybe wasn't as minor as Kid tried to make it out to be; when Law kissed him, Kid hadn't known it was _Law_. He had loved the kiss, loved how this strangers lips felt against his own, how easily he fit in his lap. What if it hadn't been Law...? What if it just had been some odd person thanking him for saving him? A strange way to thank someone, but still... Kid felt it twist him inside, because whatever the end result, in that mere moment Kid had been infidelious, unfaithful. So, yeah. Nevermind they hadn't really had any form of relationship up and running... It didn't change how awful he felt inside.

"I should get back to the food," He muttered, reluctantly letting Law slip from his grasp and left him to sit back on the bar styled kitchen chair. If Law had any presumptions as of why Kid was suddenly acting a bit strange and wether he realised it or not, he didn't give any indication.

It took another half hour, after Kid had added the final ingredients, for the stew to simmer and finish. They ate in silence, Law savouring the taste of the very first home cooked meal Mister Eustass had prepared for him. It wasn't better than what his mother could cook up, but Law would rather say they tied quite strongly. It was delicious, no doubt about Kids home economic skills. _Mister Eustass would make a fine housewife_, he caught himself thinking around a spoonful of some meat, suddenly sputtering as he couldn't help but laugh. It drew Kids attention rapidly and the red-head stared at Law with a mix of something between worry, amusement and sceptisism.

"You don't want to know," Law managed to choke out between laughs, waving his hand dismissively. To his relief, Kid let it pass and they both finished their meals without further incident.

Law was never able to locate his own shirt, or in reality he had just been too lazy to truly look for it. So the soft fabric currently enveloping him was spacious and very much one of Kids shirts. It was simple and plain, light gray of color, cotton and long-sleeved. It was just a shirt, but it felt so nice to the touch, that Law was smiling as he cuddled up to a still shirtless Kid on the couch. Every color from the sunset had vanished long ago, leaving the sky dark and lightless, not even a single star was out tonight. Through the big glass windows one could see the city awakening. Only the ample light, from a single standing floor lamp and soft glow from the television screen, lit the expanse of the living-room. Law marvelled in how it made Kids skin appear a tinge yellow, a nice contrast to his elsewise pale complexion.

He was absolutely contented and very relaxed, as he sat there and watched Kid zoom through the channels of the, expensive looking, flat-screen. Law loved moments like these. Could be they had just met today and so they should probably be spending time differently, he guessed, yet Law felt he already knew Kid, as well that Kid knew him. They had, after all, spend almost three weeks just talking with each other everyday. The rest came later, now that Law had him and knew what he truly felt was true, there was no way in hell he would let him go again. He liked to think that Kid thought the same, but if the man didn't he should have said or done something by now. Right?

Law closed his eyes, not paying much attention to the screen, anyway, and sighed a bit. If only this moment could stretch out forever, but Law knew he had to be realistic. He knew his mother was definitely home by now, freaking out if nothing else. That she hadn't called him yet was not such a big surprise, he knew how his mother was usually a proffesional when she had to work under pressure, just not when her own son was involved. It made him feel a tad bitter about the situation, what a bad son he was, truly. Law sighed again, but this time it was with a little more trepidation. He had tried to push it as far from his thoughts as he could, but knew he had to face it sooner or later. Law was just being selfish and he thought he had earned it, to be, if just a little, selfish for once in his life. In october he would turn twenty and if he and Kid progressed with their relationship, there was no way his mother would be able to stop him. She could as well get used to the idea of him being away from home once in a while...

Of course Law wasn't truly that cruel. He was worried, and immensely so, but what should he do? He didn't want to leave Kid now, didn't want to tell him either, although he was a little surprised that the red-head hadn't asked Law yet, wether he was going to stay or not. It was saturday, so the last train had already left half an hour ago. Maybe Mister Eustass just presumed he would stay and Law had actually decided himself he would do just that. It wasn't unusual for him to spend the weekends out, though more usual that it was in closer range, it being by Penguin or Sachi or Bepos place. And it was also always arranged. Him just bolting the house and not return home again shortly had never happened before. _First time for everything,_ he thought.

Kids arm was resting over his shoulders, drawing him closer as Law sighed for the third time, audible enough to catch the mans attention. Law realised he was looking at him when the TV went out and everything became quiet.

"What's wrong?" Kid muttered and Law clearly detected the worry from his voice, though it was a little hard to see his expression in the dim light. He merely shrugged as he nuzzled his cheek against warm skin, closing his eyes once again and listened to the even beating of Kids heart. It was oddly soothing and Law knew he could used to just sit and listen to it.

"Law?" When Kid asked again, this time nugding him a bit with the tip of a finger, Law hummed in low protest, but eventually raised his head to look at him again.

"I am staying here tonight, right?" He asked instead, knowing he had not answered Kids question, but it didn't matter.

"I hope so," Law smiled at his answer, quite satisfied and went to sit up, untangling himself from the warm embrace. Kid rose a brow as Law turned away from him, leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs. His eyes were averted and for a moment there Kid was certain he glimpsed vulnerability in the glassy orbs.

"When I left this morning, I told no one where I went. I called a friend, but I never told him where I was going... Only that I was going to take the train," Mister Eustass was smart, Law knew he would figure out soon enough where he was going with this.

"...So you are afraid everyone is worrying about you, hm?" Kid mimicked Laws position and leaned forward, but he touched his hand to the top of Laws instead. "Why don't you just call them?"

Law sighed again, what Mister Eustass said made sense of course, but he couldn't answer his question. _If it just was so easy, Mister Eustass,_ he wanted to say, but then again... why couldn't it be so easy? Penguin would probably scold him at first, but he would understand, he always understood, more or less. Sachi and Bepo was the same, and Robin... well, he didn't know her well enough to actually care about her opinion on this matter, they had grown up away from each other after all. But then there was this last person whose opinion definitely mattered the most, if he just wasn't so afraid to tell her the truth. It was because he didn't have the guts to call his mother, that he hadn't called anyone yet. She would never forgive him if he tried to avoid her... But that was exactly what he was doing, wasn't it?

He shook Kids hand off as he raised both of his own and covered his face, sighing into his palms. Maybe he was just over-reacting, yes, he definitely was. Wasn't it him stating he was a grown up, more than old enough to make his own decisions? Then how come he was taking the consequences so hard, especially when he wasn't even brave enough to face them yet in the first place? He was such a hypocrite.

"Law," Kids voice was soft when he addressed him, swapping his arm back around his thin shoulders and pulled him against a warm chest. Law had tried to distance himself, as he always did, but it did actually feel really nice with Kid there, his support lifting some of the weight off of him. He sighed for the umpteeths time and raised his eyes and locked them with Kids. He nearly wanted to beg the man to help him out on this one, since it was because of Kid he was in this situation in the first place. Not that he wanted in any less different. For Kid he would oppose his mother, would finally step his foot down and attempt to live his own life.

"Look, if this is how you feel... then let me.." Kid hesitated for a moment, the words almost choking in his throat. Law looked so absolutely vulnerable as he sat there, wide big eyes full of contradicting emotions. He saw the want there, the hope, the sadness and the remorse. It was apparant where he wanted to be, with Kid, but it was just as clear that Law felt very bad about this decision. It had been a long, long time since Kid had let any of his parents have a say in what he did or didn't do, he had no comparison should he be honest. Law still lived at home and where as this situation in any other case wouldn't have been so complicated, there still was the fact about Laws predicament. On more than one occasion had he spoken of his mother and how much he knew he meant to her. She had already lost one love of her life, she couldn't accept the idea that Law would dissapear from her life and so soon. Kid might not have comparison, but he had compassion. He understood.

"Let me take you home," It wasn't a suggestion, more a statement and before Law could really protest, he had already pulled him with up and left him then to start searching for their belongings. The clothes was scattered like, everywhere, but if Law forgot something he could just always come back for it. Come back... Law _had_ to come back, this didn't mean Kid was letting go. No, he'd never let go.

"Mister Eustass," Laws voice was quiet, but the protest was there. Yet he did nothing much to stop Kid as he bend to pick up a pair of socks, some pants and the like, as he found them. Law felt his throat constrict and knew that if he hesitated just a second more, he would end up in Kids car and the man would drive him home, just like he had said he would. But Law didn't want to go home, that feeling was still stronger than the regret of avoiding his mother. This was _his_ damn life!

"Stop it, Kid!" Law was suddenly before him, knocking the clothes right out of his hands and they fell anew, to the floor. His expression was stern, though there was no anger involved, not at Kid at least.

"You want me here, right? That's all that matters! I am not going anywhere!" His words were final and to seal them he grapped Kid by his shoulders and tip-toed, to press his lips against his. The response was hesitant at first, but Kid eventually retaliated by running the tip of his tounge over Laws lips, coaxing him open. Law wrapped his arms tighter around the wide neck, stretching as far as he could just so they could keep kissing. Kid had to let him stay, he just had to. The rest was Laws problem and he would take care of it, _had_ to take care of it.

The kiss broke and Law fell back on his feet, his chest heaving a bit and his cheeks were flushed, they always were after kissing Kid. He didn't release his arms from Kid, however, and he was rather pleased when the man pulled him into an embrace, holding him against his larger frame.

"Okay," Was the muttered reply against his skin and Law sighed with relief. He felt a little like a spoiled brat, not stopping the fretting before he got what he wanted, but he called the shots, right? He only drew back to cup two pale cheeks in his hands, smiling a bit and peppered Kids nose with sweet kisses.

"I love you, Mister Eustass," His heart was pounding like mad in his chest and though his expression was not showing any of the sudden panic he felt inside, it didn't mean he didn't feel it. _Too soon, too soon!_ His mind was screaming at him, but it was already too late, he had already said the words. Quickly drawing back, Law dropped his hands from Kids face and turned away from him, pretending he was suddenly in a hurry to search for his phone so he could end this mess. However, Law never got more than a few steps away before he was grapped a bit roughly and spun around. He didn't even have time to gasp before a pair of lips crashed upon his own, making him stagger and he would probably have fallen had he not been held so tight. This kiss was forceful, unlike the last one, filled with so much raging passion, Law could hardly breathe and when he was finally released, he was panting a bit.

"Miste-," His lips was trying to form the words, but once again he was stopped short, this time by a single finger. Laws eyes met those of Kid and they almost looked black in the dim light, yet he could see every last emotion play through them just as easily as had it been broad daylight. His breath hitched in his throat and his heart erupted once more, not that it had had much time to settle down in the first place. Kid said nothing, but Law could have cried. Mister Eustass was maybe not ready to say the words yet, but his expression told Law everything he needed to know. And for now that was more than enough.

* * *

"There is no reason to panic, Mrs. Trafalgar, I am sure Law is just fine," Penguin knew how pathetic it sounded, but he truly tried his best. Reese was sitting in his and Sachis shared apartment, the living-room to be more exact, on one of the well-worn armchairs. She wasn't crying as of yet, thank god she wasn't, but there was no doubt about her state of mind. Robin was standing to the side, gently rubbing her hand over a shoulder, but Reese still shook.

At some point Law had more in common with his mother than he ever had his father, though only Reese herself would be able to verify that. Penguin, however, recognized what was going on. Mrs. Trafalgar may be a little more open about her vulnerability, but she was still quiet and closed up, hard to get through to no matter how much their tried. Just like Law she would suffer alone, it didn't matter how many were surrounding her, it was like she wasn't even there. Penguin sighed as he thought of what to do. It didn't matter she had seeked them out in the first place, it was apparant his words had little effect. He could always call Law and it wasn't that he had not thought about that before now. Even before Reese showed up at their door, Penguin had thought about calling his off-ward friend, since he hadn't heard from him since this morning. They had just ended up being a little pre-occupied. Law better have a _really_ good reason for this, worrying them all. He almost had to be half-death by now for Penguin to forgive him... Or well. Made him think that what if something really had happened...?

Something had to have happened, or Law wouldn't do this to them. Penguin also knew that, which was why his words of comfort sounded so pathetic. But it didn't have to be the worst of worse, could be he had just lost track of time... No. That just wasn't Law. Sighing again, Penguin signalled for Robin to do what she could, before he strolled away. He had already send Sachi back to the Trafalgar residence with Bepo in tow, since he was more reliable, really, to make stay there if Law should suddenly pop up and return home. Penguin had his doubts, if he wasn't home yet he probably wouldn't be the last train had left an hour ago...

There was another thing that came to his mind, which was starting to take over every other thought, because it was definitely possible. Law hadn't told him where he was going, but Penguin had a fairly good idea as it was. The ebony haired boy had promised he wouldn't do something stupid, but if he'd really gone to _that_ place... Guess there was only one way to find out. Penguin grapped his cell off the counter in the kitchen, leaning against the cupboards as he dialed the number. He held it in a loose grap, listening to the sound that signalled it was waiting to go through and he kicked the kitchen door shut. Better not have anyone, in particular Reese, listen in before he had assertained Laws well being and location. Once it clicked, Penguin wasn't wasting any time.

"Where _the hell_ are you?!" The end of the line was left quiet for a bit, but Penguin knew Law was there, he could hear him breathe, if not a bit shallow.

"There is no need to yell Penguin, I am-,"

"Oh yes there is, Law, there was since the moment you failed my trust!" It became quiet froms Laws end of the line once more and all Penguin could do was heave an exasperated sigh.

"Your mother is currently sitting in our living-room, very much out of herself and it doesn't matter what I say, she just... Law, dammit!" It wasn't often that Penguin lost his cool that way with anyone, not since they had been teenagers. Which made Law acutely aware of the situation he had created. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now, just feeling extremely bad about it wasn't solving anything.

"Tell her I am fine... Please?" Law only added the plea to gret through to Penguin, though he knew this conversation was far from over. Another heaved sigh and Penguin managed to calm himself a bit.

"I will. But where are you? Have any idea how worried we are?" His voice was shaking a bit when he spoke now and the anger was still waiting just beneath the surface, but Penguin knew anger didn't work with Law, it would get them no where fast.

"I know. I am very sorry," At least he had the decency to sound so as well, but again he was avoiding the question. After a short break of uncomfortable silence, Penguin ran a hand through his short cropped hair, determined to get some answers now. Apparantly Law needed some coaxing, well, fine with him. He had a pretty good idea where he was, anyway.

"You are in South Carastella, aren't you?" When that didn't get him anywhere either, Penguin shook his head and moved to sit on one of the chairs.

"You're with _him_, aren't you? That's why you went the-," That seemed to snap Law right out of it and he was finally present again.

"No!" He cried, almost sounding desperate, but Law was quick to add;

"I mean... Yes... but no... Just hear me out, will you?"

"That would be a lot easier if you would just talk to me, Law. Be honest," Penguin said, a bit incredulous about hearing his explanation.

"I am," Came the sigh, Law starting to sound a bit exasperated himself.

"I wasn't lying when I said I came here to retrieve something my father left for me and my mom. I... I had not planned to meet up with Mister Eustass, at least not yet..." The last part was said so low it had nearly been a whisper, but Penguin picked the words out easy enough.

"So what happened, Law?" He would be patient for now, put a little more trust into his friend once more. Law was usually a very reliable person and it Penguin had never before in his life had no reason not to trust him. That was until now, but the habbit was still there. If Law had a valid reason... There was a bit more hesitant silence and then Law finally started explaining. Once he got to the part about the near incident with the blue sports car, Penguin was appalled to say the least and he had almost interrupted him, but Law was adament to finish the story first.

"Not much happened, Peg. I hit my head a bit, but I was taken care of, it does no longer hurt at all," Penguin didn't know wether he should cry or laugh, but Law was taking things from incredulous to ludricous and fast.

"Do you even listen to yourself, Law? God... but okay. So where does Eustass Kid come into the picture?" From the sound alone, Penguin could imagine Law scoff a bit, but at least he was a lot more forthcoming with the information now than he was before and there was no doubt about the truth of his words. Law was far too rational to come up with a fairy tale like this, so at least it wasn't spun on lies. Penguin knew he spoke the truth, but that didn't mean it didn't sound ridiculous.

"He saved me. Pretty cliché, huh?" He could hear Law smile and wether it was because he already felt like laughing over the entire situation, or that Laws smiles had always been contagious, Penguin suddenly found himself smiling as well, shaking his head in the process.

"Like a knight in shining armor?" He added, his smile widened when he heard Laws snort.

"Mhm. And as any fair maiden I had to give him my thanks," The words worked like a pulling a trigger, off-setting a chain reaction that soon had both boys laughing to their full capacity. Penguin was happy the door was closed, seperating him from the others, though he was sure they had to have heard him at some point. It took a bit for them to calm themselves, but the seriousity was just in the wake and returned at full force once the possibility arose. This time Law was the first to speak though.

"Peg, I am truly sorry I did not contact you, any of you, especially my mom... but I had to work a few things out. And... I want to stay here tonight. So... if you would let me, I'd like to talk with my mother?" Law added a question mark to the last part, since it was the most polite to do considering he was yet again asking for a request. He would not hold it against Penguin, or any of them, if it took a while for them to trust him again after this, but Law would just remind himself that he truly did not regret one bit. Every decision came with their own set of consequences, some were worse than the others, but you still had to get through every last one of them.

"Hm," Penguin heaved another sigh, but he was no longer the least angered, not even a bit. He was still a tad dissapointed, but having the furtune to know Law as well as he did, he knew the aplogies was at least sincere.

"Alright, Law. I'll just leave the phone here on the counter and go ask her... Call me tomorrow. And that's not a request, that's an order, Captain," For a change that stupid nickname actually made him smile, given the contradiction of the subordinate ordering their captain around, but Law understood the friendly reprimand.

The conversation with Law had gone well enough, but Penguin knew the ebony haired boy still had his hardest task set out for him. It could be they were friends, but Penguin certainly was not going to linger around for what was to come, it was hard to say really, how would react. So Penguin would just lay low with the rest and leave them to sort it out, mother and son in between. When he reached the living-room, Robin was looking at him with questioning eyes, but she was distracted the moment Reese stood and simply crossed the room to enter the kitchen. Apparantly a mothers intuition wasn't all lukewarm rumors, she had very well been more intune to the conversation that Penguin would have thought, closed doors or not.

With a sigh he took the seat she had preoccupied, but no longer needed, and sat down, leaning back to reast his head and close his eyes. All they could do now was wait. Law had brought this mess onto himself, but if anyone could assuage his mothers possible rage, it was him. Penguin smiled a it in gratitude when he felt Robins hand in his own and he squeezed it lightly. He was so happy he had her, despite their relationship still being very young after just a few months of dating. It just felt right and Penguin already knew he loved her, that's what mattered after all.

There came the occasional muffled sound from the kitchen area and neither of them were able to make out much of the conversation, but Penguin had to applaud on however she managed to sound so calm and collected. Then again, he had been the one to earlier state how much mother and son truly had in common. It was just as rare that Law would ever raise his voice in anger, it was something he only barely recalled ever having witnessed and Reese was the same, more or less. That was just what made it so scary. Both of them would remain calm on the exterior, but there was no doubt that they were probably seething just beneath the surface with barely restrained venom, ready to strike at the prey when least expected. Unpredictable as a snake. Penguin shivered a bit. So whatever they were discussing, he truly hoped it would end well, neither of them dersurved not to be happy.

A little more than half an hour passed, he guessed, when the sounds from the kitchen stopped and the door finally went up. Reese looked a bit dazed as she strolled towards them, her eyes averted, but Penguin was still able to make out her expression. She looked a bit disoriented and still a bit sad, but he did not miss the small smile that grazed her lips either. It was almost shocking him to say the truth. He quickly vacated the spot in the chair, giving it up for her so she could sit back down. Which she easily did, still not returning any of their concerned glances. She sat like that, glutching the phone in her hand still, but said nothing, until she started to shake again ever so soft. About to have a fast reaction, Penguin was only stopped in his pursue of comforting her by Robins raised hand. His girlfriend wasn't looking at him, but at Reese and when Penguin followed her gaze he understood.

She was covering her mouth with hand, soft tears leaving wet trails on her cheeks, but there was no doubt that she was still smiling. And when she finally spoke, her emotions was given free range and she crumpled down in a mix of sadness and happiness.

"My little boy is in love,"

**End of Chapter 9.**

**A/N:**

Hope it was worth the wait :) Don't have much to say, but I bet you do! REVIEW DEARIES! You know I love it :D


	10. You and me

**A/N:**

Sorry for keeping you wait, but here is chapter 10, finally :3

As usual my thanks goes out to every single soul who's been reading, reviewing, faving and alerting! Especially to does who has reviewed; THANK YOU SO MUCH! I have not been able to get around to every single one of you yet, but do not despair (lol, right) because I will x3 Sometimes real life catches up with you and it can't wait!

However, I want to dedicate this chapter to three special ladies, the first being the amazing Mimithenumberon, who inspires me off reviews and make me laugh so hard, that I sometimes get cramps x3 You're the best Mimi! The second in the row is the wonderful Kikyokyoyahabari, who's been helping me out on another matter altogether x3 I can proudly say I'm a ZoSan fan now! *cackles* Anyway! The third lovely being is Mizunou who is taking time off to beta-read some of my already updated chapters! Once I get around to editing, you should expect chapter swaps and little to no grammatical mistakes or misspellings, lol. Thank you girls!

**To every new reader: WELCOME ON BOARD! :D**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing, but my own twisted plot and OC's.

**Warnings: **M rating is there for possibly mature content, and misspellings and, or grammatical mistakes might occur.

Well, onwards we go. ENJOY!

**Chapter 10: You and me.**

"And don't forget I want you home before dinner at least, okay? You still need your medication, you did take it yesterday morning, right? ... Oh and the last train leaves at four, so unless you-,"

"Mom!" Law was exasperated, having listened to her lectures, slash reminders, for twentyfive minutes now, give or take, and had barely gotten a single word in himself. He couldn't blame her though, so far she was taking everything remarkably well. It was quite the shocker really, but Law was not fooled by her sudden cheery attitude, he knew his mother better than that. And didn't they say the wind was always calm before the storm? It was far from over yet.

"It's okay, Mom. Yes I did and Mister Eustass will make sure I am home by 6," He felt like a little child with a curfew. Well, he did have a curfew.

"Will he? Do I get to meet him? Oh, I'll just cook something up for three then!"

"No! Mom, wait!" Law had to surpress the urge to groan and slap a hand over his face. Meanwhile, in the background, Kid looked quite amused, snickering and Law almost trew his mug at him, if it just hadn't been filled...

"He wont stay, Mom. He'll just drop me off and be on his way home. He has to go to work tomorrow," It wasn't just an excuse, Kid did have work, but Law was more than just a little anxious about the idea of his mother meeting him now. It was just... Well, it was too soon, way too soon.

"Oh," She sounded very dissapointed, but Law ignored it as he pressed on, eager to just end the conversation before she remembered a hundred other things.

"I'll see you tonight Mom, take care. Bye," He heard her protesting, but quickly ended the call and heaved a sigh. He placed the cell down on the table top and when he turned towards Kid, it was with a glare.

"Glad to see you are enjoying yourself on my expenses, Mister Eustass," It was like his words only fueled the mans mirth and he at once broke out into a guffaw, holding his sides as he nearly doubled over. Law was frowning by the time he calmed himself, Kid leaning against the cupboards for balance.

"Oh come on! Your mother seems to be a lovely lady, albeit the leash she keeps you in is a bit short. Maybe Fido would be better than Kitty, what ya say?" Law wasn't amused, not in the least and this time he did trow his mug. Unfurtunately Kid had good reflexes, catching it just before impact and it was only the lukewarm splatter of coffee that hit him, though that was quite satisfying. At least it wiped that stupid grin from his face. Law crossed his arms over his chest, almost tempted to just snatch Kids coffee instead, now that he had wasted his own.

Kid didn't look like it was so fun anymore, currently wiping the wet substance from his face and arms and torso, happy he wasn't wearing a shirt, it would probably just have left a stain. He already had a nice collection of those. Well, he had kinda deserved it, so he only scowled mildly at Law. At least it had put a smile on the youngers face, a rather sexy smirk curving his lips in such a tempting way. And those smokey eyes of his, god those _eyes_. More often that not, Laws expression resembled something akin to boredom, but his eyes would always reveal what he truly felt. Right now they were hooded, a mischevious glint in their depts. Kid advanced, a smirk of his own making its way to replace the sour look and once he came to stand before him, he simply reached out and grapped Laws chin. He was gentle as he lifted his head, placing an open-mouthed kiss on those lucious lips.

It was their fourth kiss this morning. Not that Law was keeping tabs, who would do something so silly as counting kisses? It was still, however, their fourth kiss that morning. As every other time, Law was quickly loosing himself to Mister Eustass skilled tounge, eagerly accepting the invasion of the wet appendage. He was already getting very familiar with the way Kid touched him, how he would hold him tightly, yet loose enough for it to still be very comfortable. The man was always so warm, despite how Law hadn't missed the fact that he seemed to make a habbit out of walking around without a shirt more often than not. Not that he was truly complaining, why hide such magnificence? He could feel the calloused hands roam over his lower back, the teasing fingers always dancing just above his waist, until they finally settled on his ass. When Mister Eustass squeezed him through the, either rough or thin material of respectively jeans or trousers, Law would always gasp. It wasn't audible, thank god, but the touch felt _that_ good.

Laws arms was locked like a vice around his neck, drawing Kid closer against himself, consuming him with his intoxicating sweet kisses. Kid had never allowed anyone to take up his mind, nor body, the way Law would do it, and completely subconsciously. It was the sort of power Law held over him already and for Kid it was both good and bad. Mostly good, because he knew he had the same power over Law. Bad because of how things from now on would be a little complicated. Kid was a man with few ties, but those he had were important. His friends, co-workers and his shop were all extremely important, he couldn't just up and leave. Law was sighing into the kiss, making Kid smirk and he surprised the younger man by clamping his hands down on his hips, lifting him to sit on top of the table just beside them. As it had broken their kiss as well, Kid wasted no time sliding in between Laws parted legs, running his hands up and over smooth thighs. Law had foregone his jeans for the simple black trousers and Kid was currently taking advantage of that. He wore no shirt either.

Eustass knew they had to talk about where to go from here on, their relationship had unmistakingly been solidified the night before and to Kid, Law was now a very important, if not already the most important, person in his life. The way the younger man had swept down from nowhere and claimed his heart and the fact that they were getting along so easily. With Law it didn't feel like it was new, it rather felt like they had known each other for ages, all their lives. It was that sort of special bond Kid had never thought he would have with anyone. But they had to talk still and preferably soon, Law was going home tonight.

"Hey, Kid," Came the soft murmur, fingers gently stroking over a pale cheek and Kid lifted his eyes to lock them with Laws. The ebony haired man was smiling softly, yet there was a certain caution in his eyes, a subtle uncertainity that Kid didn't think suited him one bit. Frowning a bit, he placed his own hand on top of Laws, bringing the nimble fingers to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Yeah?" He said, knowing he had to give Law his own time to get around to what was suddenly troubling him so. The younger man watched as Kid slid his tounge over the pad of a finger and shivered a little in delight. Kid could make him come undone so easily, a mere look from those intense eyes and Law felt like buckling at the knees. It was surreal how emotional Law became around him, but he relished in every second he got to spend with the man.

Law recalled when he had awoken this morning and, as per usual, a mean headache had presented itself. He had groaned and attempted to roll over, to hide beneath the pillows and wait for the throbbing to subside. That was until he realised that it had been quite impossible, being held in place by a strong arm wrapped over his waist. With a quickening rythmic beat, his thrumming heart had easily over-won the slight pain and Law had craned his neck up instead, looking at the man still deep in sleep. Kids hair was like a wild, flaming halo around his head, besides the few strains that fell down over his eyes. He looked so peaceful in slumber, different... Law had smiled and smoothed his hand over what skin he could reach, Kids shoulder and neck line, and up over his clean shaven chin and slightly parted lips. Kid had stirred and groaned softly, followed by a yawn. When he blinked his eyes open, Law had snickered, realising Kid had just gone from oddly angelic to dishevelled, but he liked that look, too. Obviously disoriented, it had taken the red-head a while to get around and he hadn't realised Law had moved from beside him before the younger man was already straddling his middle.

"Morning, Mister Eustass," He had murmured, a soft smile curling his lips. His hands were firmly placed on top of a hot, bare chest and Law watched the way it rose with every breath, able to feel it beneath his touch. When his eyes lifted to meet Kids, Law had started by the intensity of those fiery eyes and his heart erupted once again. The way Kid would look at him... God.

"Mm, morn'," He had cooed, his voice a bit strained and muffled from sleep, but Law had loved the roughness and he leaned into the touch once Kid placed a hand on his cheek. It had let to their first kiss that morning, their second following right after and the third they had shared down in the kitchen, right before Law had called his mother.

The younger man sighed in content and shook the memories from his mind, knowing Kid was still waiting for his response. It made his mood fall a bit, as he once again thought about what he wanted to ask. It was just a simple question and it shouldn't be so hard to say. Why then did his throat feel so constricted?

"Are you sure about this, Mister Eustass?" Law knew he could have elaborated better, added a few more details, but there was no doubt that Kid knew what he meant when he felt a strong hand pull his chin up, once again assertaining eye-contact. The look on Kids face right then, the frown between his eyes and the way his lips looked thinner, stretched in a straight line, made Law cave a bit and he slumped his shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He almost sounded offended and his next words were said with so much conviction that Law felt his heart leap in his chest.

"I want to spend every single moment left of your life with you, Law. There will be no regrets and no what ifs. If you truly want me, I'll worship every single second with you and make sure it's worth your while," Law almost laughed, feeling embarrassed over how his eyes welled up and he had to restrain the tears from flowing free. The sound that left his lips was half choked, though, and Law took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Of course I want you," He had to bite back a sob, unable to look Kid in the eyes and averted his own again.

"Mister Eustass, you... I love you so much," He choked a bit again, the words leaving his lips in a hoarse whisper and he rubbed the palm of his hand over his eyes, fighting the urge to just break down and cry his heart out. It wasn't sadness he felt, what consumed him was sheer happiness and a kind he couldn't remember having felt for so long. Kids words lifted his spirits and made his heart soar and ache at the same time, and Law was certain his body wouldn't be able to take these intense emotions much longer.

"I want you so much, Kid... But I... I don't... I don't deserve,-" Kid didn't really wait for Law to finish that sentence before he grapped him by his shoulders and made sure he looked up at Kid once again. However, the sneer that waited to be released dissapeared the moment he saw Laws eyes overflowing with unshed tears, his expression so vulnerable Kid felt like choking. The read-head realised then, that though Law kept an exterior of aloofness and carefree attitude, he was in truth scared and insecure inside. Changing tactics, Kid sighed and simply pulled the shaking boy into his arms, embracing him and placed a kiss at his temple.

"Don't talk stupid, Law. You're much smarter than that," He murmured, lips still pressed against the soft skin. He said no more and simply held him as Law released himself and cried, sobbing softly where he hid his face against Kids neck. Neither man cared much about how the seconds tocked by and just held onto each other, both silently comforting the other, one without knowing he did so. Kids heart was aching a bit, but he promised himself in that moment, that whatever would come their way, he would take it all upon his shoulders and just make sure Law lived. Truly _lived_, and that would be what he would thrive for. He never wanted to see Laws tears again, only his smiles and his laughter, but should they come, he would be there to kiss them away. It was sappy to listen to himself, even mentally as it was, but he couldn't really care less. Kid was far from a romantic, not even a closet-romantic. But if it was for Law... Kid still had to tell him those three little words, if he just wasn't scared out of his mind, but at least he could admit it. Love was such a foreign concept to him, the only person he remembered ever having really loved was his sister, his mother once, maybe, but he had quickly grown out of it. His parents had been okay, nice even, but hardly present, not that any of that mattered right now.

Law mattered and he a mattered a lot, more than he probably should after such a short time. Not that Kid cared, why should they take it slow when it felt so... well, right? Before he noticed it, he was rocking Law softly in his arms, cooing nonsense in his ears, things he probably would have beat himself up for any other time. Laws sobbing subsided slowly and morphed into something that sounded more like breathless whimpers. The body is his arms still shook a bit, but Law eventually rose his head, the tears drying on his cheeks and he smiled softly. Kids heart did a flip-flop before it settled and he felt a bit gooey. Dammit, but he did really love him.

"Thanks," It was just a whisper and Kid tried to respond, but his throat clamped up and made it a little hard to breath. A lone, slim finger pressed over his lips and Kid blinked when he met Laws eyes, a luster of humor in their depths. Slowly shaking his head, Law removed his finger only to replace it with his lips, his breath a soft ghost that caused Kid to shiver before he felt the lush of Law against his own. The younger man was sighing into the kiss the moment Kid deepened it, snaking his arms around a thick neck and Kid growled softly, sucking the lower lip in between his teeth. He couldn't imagine ever growing tired of kissing Law, of holding him, feeling him and touching him. He was so smitten it was almost ridiculous.

Law was still sitting on top of the table, Kid between his legs and they kissed until Law felt his breath come short and he parted, panting softly. A warm flush burned on his cheeks and his eyes were hooded in a way that made Kid grit his teeth and arousal curl in his groin. Law was by far the most sexy being Kid had ever set his eyes upon, men and women alike, though it was no secret Kid was only ever attracted to men. And it said a lot about Law that Kid felt this way, since he had always ever had high standards, as spoiled as it made him sound. They had to be at a certain level for Kid even to glance twice their way and Law was that sort of man whose mere presence could stop all activity when he entered a room, Kid was certain. And to think that Law was his... Something usually suppressed, feral and possessive as it was, surfaced inside him. It made Kid grab Laws thighs just a tad tighter and press himself closer, hoisting those nimble legs around his waist. Laws expression was a bit puzzled before Kid claimed his lips a second time, running his calloused hands up and over his sides.

Moaning into the kiss, still quite flustered from the last one, Law encircled Kids neck with his arms and drew him closer. There was something slight different about Kid in this moment, but Law could not place a finger upon what, just that the man was taking his breath away once more. He suddenly gasped aloud and his eyes widened when he felt Kid clamp his hands down, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his hips, but the tounge that invaded his mouth was quickly distorting his attention. Law groaned when pleasure shot through his veins and came together to curl in his abdomen, making him shudder as Kid retracted his mouth and at once attacked his neck. Teeth was nibbling on the sensitive skin near his jugular, making Laws breath hitch in his throat and he lolled his head back, giving Kid better access. He was soon reduced to nothing but a guilable mass, formed and kneated to Kids pleasure and Law absolutely loved what the man made him into.

A fire was blazing inside of him when Kid finally drew back a bit, allowing him to regain a bit of composure and Law was silently thankful, gulping down breath after shaky breath. The fingers that had formerly dug into his hips was now drawing soft circles on his skin, a bit sore and abused, but the soft touches made the pain feel like nothing. Kid had an incredible strenght, Law knew that, but he also knew that the red-head would never hurt him intentionally. It was with shaky hands that he ran them through the shaggy red hair, uncombed and falling down in a beautiful display of fiery locks, a soft smile curling at his lips.

"Wow," He muttered quite breathlessly, impressed once again over how easily Kid was able to make him come undone. But there had been nearly nothing tender about the way Kid had kissed or touched him before and Law had almost been able to taste the possessiveness from Kids lips, before he broke the contact. It was not something he minded, on the contrary it made him swell inside and want to preen his feathers. This rough side to Kid, which he had known all along was there, really turned him on. And he was satisfied to know he was the reason. It didn't take a genius, though Law would easily label himself as one, to figure out that Kid wasn't exactly the soft, romantic type. The man emitted an aura so powerful, that people standing 50 feet away would know to keep their distance and Law could only imagine how intimidating he'd be when in a bad mood. Again, that just really turned him on. It was no secret that Law preferred the strong, powerful types of men, those who could easily pull apart limbs and break bones within the time he could snap his fingers. Big, tall and muscular, but with a certain grace about them. Not that Law was weak or fragile in anyway himself, granted, he did look like it, but it was rare Law ever had to resolve to using violence in the first place. His main weapon was his brain and words his arsenal.

Also, the most powerful men were more fun to dominate. Compared to Mister Eustass, Law really was inexperienced in the bedroom area, but that said he had still been with more than a few; and he always topped. Every single one of them paled in comparison to Kid, but non of them had been small nor skinny. Law liked to dominate and especially if he was able to surprise his partner, take them unprepared and unaware, and looking at him who would expect him to turn out at top? Something inside him even longed to dominate Kid at some point, from bottom or top position, whichever would satisfy him. Because with Mister Eustass he felt he like had found someone he could call an equal. Not that Law thought that high of himself, but maybe he was a bit ego-centered, who wasn't?

"Mister Eustass," Law whispered, his voice even and his breathing had settled back to almost normal once again. He leaned forward to touch his forehead against Kid, locking their eyes and smiled in a way that would leave no doubt about what he was up to. Laws earlier, near breakdown, was like vanished and Kid could see no trace of the sadness and insecurity he had witnessed just moments before. Laws eyes were glowing with passion and humor and Kids jaw flexed as he tried to control himself. God, he just wanted to pull those long legs back and press Law down on top of the table, sprawling him out and crawl on top. He would take him right there and he wouldn't even ask, but Laws mischevious eyes held more to them and Kid waited, if not a bit impatiently, for Law to say the words.

"What the fuck, Kid?!"

Those words weren't really what the red-head had expected though and he watched Laws eyes widen, before his own followed just behind. Startled, both men snapped their heads up only to collide, chin against brow and both winced before they realised they were no longer alone. The first of them to react was Law and, to Kids later humor, he only seemed to press closer, like he was trying to use Kid as a shield. Well, Law was kinda half naked, only wearing a pair of trousers. Kid simply obliged and allowed him to hide against him, turning his head instead to stare at the intruder. The voice had revealed enough, but to actually see Killer standing there, in the entrance way between kitchen and living-room, hands on his hips and with a look of his face that said; Well? had Kid deadpan for a moment, before he snapped right out of it and simply glared with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" He said with a sour tone, completely disregarding the blondes earlier question. What right did Killer have to ask him inhis own place after all? If anything it was Kid who should cross his arms over his chest and sport the 'I'm-so-pissed-right-now' look, not Killer. Though, the funny thing was that Killer looked more dissapointed than pissed. What the fuck, indeed. Sighing audibly and with no little exasperation, Killer shifted from one foot to the other and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Sheesh. When Eddie told me he nearly ran over some guy and you then went to bring him with you home, I asked him what crack he was on. But I clearly see now he wasn't pulling my leg. So what the fuck, Kid? And here I thought you were completely lost in that one guy, Trafalgar Law." Despite his tone, Killer hadn't really raised his voice yet, but he could as well had been yelling the way it affected Kid, ticking him off and he almost exploded immediately had it not been for Law raising his hand in the last moment. His attention devided, Kid looked down on the man in his arms and was surprised to see that Law was smiling slightly.

"That Killer?" Came his quiet voice and Kid quirked a brow as he watched him turn around in his arms, to take a look at the sudden intruder. Kid merely nodded once when Law glanced back his way, assertaining his answer and his smile just grew. What neither man, red-head and blonde, had expected was Law whistling low under his breath and he corked his head a bit to the side as he appraised Killer from head to toe.

"You weren't lying when you said he was hot, Mister Eustass," Laws voice was still low, but laced with so much amusement Kid found himself struck silent, and Killer apparantly the same. But after staring at Law incredulously for the span of three seconds, something seemed to dawn on Killers face and his arms fell to his sides.

"Mister Eustass?" He murmured, furrowing his brows and Law seemed to take that as his opportunity to introduce himself and stepped forward, holding his hand out for Killer to take or not, his attitude no less cocky.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mister Killer. I am Trafalgar Law,"

Kid wanted to laugh, so he did and he laughed hard. Killers expression was outrageously hilarious and he almost doubled over, having to grab the table for balance. It was nearly impossible to describe the correct expression that was twisting Killers face in this moment, but to say that he was shocked was a clear understatement. The blondes eyes had widened and his mouth hang a bit open as the gears in his head worked to place everything in the right order. It took a lot to make Killer lose his cool and more often than not it bugged Kid endlessly how stoic and serious he always seemed to be, but right in this moment, Law had archieved what no one had for years. Killer looked almost helpless in his shock, unable to form a coherent word despite how his lips moved and twitched with every turn of his brain. He came around eventually, but slowly and not before Law had been upstairs, retrieving a shirt and a pair of pants, too big since it belonged to Kid, but it was better than nothing.

"So, Mister Killer. What brings you here on such a fine, sunday morning?" Law was moving around by the cupboards and counter, starting to make a fresh batch of coffee. Killer, who had still been staring straight out at nothing in particular, on the spot Law had currently vacated, slowly turned his head to look at him, not really registering the words at first. Kid broke out into another guffaw, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes over how ludricously the entire situation had become. He hadn't missed the fact of how Law was moving around like he owned the place and talked with the same authority as one would their guests, acting like Killers presence wasn't really a surprise. It was not anything that bothered Kid in the least, on the contary he was rather pleased about Law making himself at home in his place. Killer, on the other hand, it seemed to bother and once he recovered, he was frowning again.

"You... You are Trafalgar Law?" Killer sounded like he looked, complete and utterly incredulous and quite flummoxed. His usually deep baritone was a bit squeaky even and it only brought another round of laughter from Kid, where to Killer finally snapped his head around and glared at his childhood friend and boss.

"You!" He still spoke low, but he was practically seething, stalking over to Kid and poked a finger against his bare chest, causing the red-head to stop laughing and grunt instead. His usually stark blue eyes seemed darker, despite the fiery fire Kid witnessed in them, but he still managed to stand his ground and merely shot Killer a challenging look.

"Yeah?" He said with a voice that was daring the blonde to snap at him one more time. The last time he and Killer had spoken they had not been on good terms, Killer just having ruined his mood further on that particular day, so Kid didn't even feel bad about treating him the way he did. Even though it had been nearly a week. Killer seemed indifferent anyway and simply removed his finger to point Laws way instead, the ebony haired currently humming a sweet, tuneless melody under his breath as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

"That's the guy you have been talking with for the past few weeks? For real?" Killer seemed pretty agitated about this whole ordeal and Kid sighed as he ran a hand over his face, growing a bit annoyed.

"How thick is your head? Yeah, that is Law," Killers frown deepened and he harumpf'ed quite audibly, crossing his arms over his chest and still pinned Kid with his stare.

"You know how ridiculous this has gotten? And you are saying he is the same guy, Eddie nearly ran over?" The first part was clearly a rethorical question, but Kid ignored them both as he rolled his eyes and went over to where Law stood, filling the first mug out of three with steaming hot, black coffee.

"He has something in his ears?" He mouthed to Law who simply sniggered and shrugged a bit, handing Kid the red mug and filled the second. Bringing it to his lips, Kid glanced back at Killer who still stood and looked like a displeased mother, his feet rooted to the spot almost defiantly, like he refused to move in the first place. Sighing again, Kid downed half the cup, despite the burn on his tounge and down his throat and merely turned to lean against the cup-board.

"Sheesh, Killer. What is so hard to understand? You act like someone stole your candy," At that comment, Killer narrowed his eyes, but Kid waved his free hand dismissively and gestured towards the tall dinner table and chairs.

"Sit, chill and enjoy a cup of coffee. We can discuss this later," Was his final words, almost an order, but Kid kept it light for the sake of his friends sanity, though he was thinking Killer probably lost his a while ago. Law had finished filling the mugs and took the purple one towards Killer, nice enough not to invade his small, created personal space that stood out like a bubble around him, and instead he placed the ceramic cup on the table a few paces away. Stubborn as he was, Killer stood rooted for a few long moments, before he finally relented and pulled a chair out and sat down. Legs crossed. He made a show out of ignoring the coffee filled mug though and Kid almost rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, be that way," The red-head muttered, low enough that only Law heard. The raven haired boy smiled, before he hid it with the rim of the cup and then took a sip. Obviously Killer was offended for reasons Kid really didn't get at all, not that it was anything new with that guy. Man, sometimes Kid just wanted to... Laws low chuckle made Kid look at him and he nearly melted on the spot when Law smiled at him, a smile that reached his eyes and made them sparkle a bit.

"You look quite funny Mister Eustass. As I gather, you two must be very close friends," It was no question as Law had detected the animosity as being on such a harmless level anyway, friendly bashing between friends and he was sure it came from knowing each other inside out. After all they both easily pressed on the rights buttons to rile the other up without effort. It was not the sort of friendship Law had with his friends, but something he had witnessed during highschool between Sachi and Penguin quite often. Law just wasn't the type who would let anyone rile him up for no good reason, be they friend or foe, so he actually got along quite well with the most people. But Killer might be a challenge, obviously he cared quite a big deal about Kid, his snappish attitude was nothing but a mask to cover the worry and Law saw through that easily enough. Not that he was going to say anything, it was quite amusing to watch them misunderstand each other at such a degree and it wasn't really his place to sort out their problems either.

He loved Kid and quite a lot, but unless Killer did something unforgiving, Law just wouldn't interfere, but why the blonde would even think of such things, he had no idea. So really, he didn't worry one bit.

"So, Mister Killer," Law started as he turned towards the shaggy haired man after Kid had shrugged at his words and merely downed the rest of his coffee. Killers eyes narrowed again, but Law was certain he saw a bit of curiosity spike in the clear blue eyes and his smile only got eerier.

"You never quite answered my question. What brings you here on such a fine, sunday morning?" Law re-filled Kids mug for him and crossed one foot over the other as he leaned back, taking up a casual stance that made him look as less offending as he managed. He did not expect an answer from Killer right away and certainly not the one he got, or well, the one he didn't get, but Killer simply gave Law a last glance and then turned his attention towards Kid.

"I see now what intrigued you so, he match you so well it's almost scary," Killers voice was steady as he spoke and there was no shred of his earlier scene-causing-attitude left. Kid shot him a smirk and chuckled a bit as he took another drag from the mug. Law merely quirked a brow, no less amused though.

"He does, doesn't he?" For a split second, Law witnessed Killers lips curl and saw him smile, but it was gone as soon as it came and the frown was back in place as he once again turned his icy blue eyes on Law.

"Doesn't mean I like you," He said, voice as cold as his gaze, but Law maintained his casual appearance, not the least intimidated and his smile only got brighter.

"Too bad, Mister Killer, because I think I like you quite a lot," Kid scoffed and wondered wether he should be worried or not, Law was regarding Killer with a peculiar expression, but other than that he didn't think he had to feel threatened. The urge to claim Law right in front of Killer was there though and Kid had to burry the possessive streak, recalling that Killer was very much straight and Law loved _him_. Kid, not Killer. He did not get to linger much on the thought, however, when Killer suddenly rose, grabbed the purple mug and downed its contents before he turned towards them both. Kids eyes bugged a bit when Killer suddenly trew the ceramic object straight at Law, but managed to catch it in just the right moment, glad he wasn't splattered with coffee this time around. But seriously, what was it with long legged, pretty boys and trowing mugs today? He hadn't seen it come though, neither time, really, and he was about to yell at Killer for his childish antics, annoyed over what could have happened had he not been standing there. But Killer spun on his heel and stalked towards where he came from, his blonde hair bouncing behing him and he only turned in the entrance between kitchen and living room to glance back at them both.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kid," He said, hardly aknowlegding Law anymore and then finally dissapeared out of sight as he turned around a corner. Kid grit his teeth and grunted, but Laws melodious laughter snapped his attention and he turned to look at the younger man, currently laughing so hard he nearly bend in two. It effortlessly brought a smile to his lips and he only watched him, until Law finally calmed down. His eyes were glistening with laughter induced tears as he turned towards Kid and brought the mug back to his lips.

"My, Mister Eustass, is all your friends like that?" Law knew that they probably weren't, but Killer, he had to admit, had so far made quite the impression and Law could hardly wait to see how much further he could rile the blonde up without really trying. Apparantly his whole existence bothered him and Law was only getting a kick out of it. Being with Kid was so far the best decision of his entire life, for more than one reason.

Shrugging, Kids smile morphed into a toothy smirk and he placed the cup on the counter to wrap his arms around Law instead, drawing him into a hug. He pressed his mouth against Laws neck, his words muffled against the hot skin there.

"Nah, Killer is just special," And this time he joined Law in his laughing, really loving the sound. Yeah, he thought, he would definitely make sure Law laughed more than anything else. Short as it might be, he would make sure Law lived his life to the fullest, enriching every second of it if he could. It would be just the two of them, eventually. Their relationship was new, but there was no going back now and he would find a way for them to be together as often as possible, definitely.

"You and me," He murmured, laying soft kisses where he could, relishing in how Law shivered beneath him. And his heart skipped a beat when Laws hands tangled in his hair, him having placed his mug on the counter beside Kids, and Law repeated his words in a soft whisper.

"You and me,"

**End of Chapter 10.**

**A/N:**

Wow, is it just me of have we gotten far? There's still a very, very, very, very, VERY long way to go, but I hope everyone is kept entertained x3 Here's a few bottom notes for y'all!

Yes, the bad terms Kid refers to is from when Killer asked him out to drink with him. But would you really be surprised if I told ya they havn't talked since that episode? xD They are both so stubborn it's ridiculous! Oh well.

You'll have to wait a bit for Law to have that talk with his mother, but I'll get around to it, promise :3 They still have time to enjoy each other for a while yet, fufufufufufufu.

As always, please REVIEW! :D I love the love and here is all my love! *sends out million of hearts* ... cough. Yeah, moving on...

Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Reluctance

**A/N: **

Here it is! And no more than a week has passed, as promised x3 (Though it's still a late update, but shhh, you never noticed!) Just been busy with real life... I had a lovely friend over this weekend as well, it was such a crack and I really needed the distraction! (CoughAddictedDictCough) I LOVE YOU GIRL!

I'll jump right into some replies on some of my reviews!

**Mimithenumberon: **DAMN! You never cease to impress me with those insane long reviews! And I hardly deserve them by how I've been lacking with yours ;_; *crawls into a hole* Ehem, regardless. YOU ROCK MY WORLD LOVE! Thank you so much ;D You're such a grea inspiration and it was absolutely lovely talking with you again tonight! Go easy on yourself though, now that you've got the uni and all to worry about, it's good enough for me to know you're reading this fiction x3

**AddictedDict: **L fucking MAO! I am still jumping around excitedly by the fact alone that I made you read my fanfiction in the first place, despite it being gay and all x3 I fucking love you so much! And to think you actually like it too, ahahaha! I couldn't get a bigger compliment, you're so amazing! I honestly can't wait for our fiction-trade, I'm so hyped over you writing me my own personal KidxLaw fic, it's insane! Thanks for the most wonderful weekend! Though I already told ya it was fantastic x3 And here's your official; WELCOME ON BOARD!

**Noah-adryen-20: **Thank you so, so much! It's awesome having a new reader on board, welcome! Writing that part about Killer was seriously cracking me up too, I am a very visual thinker, if that makes sense, so I always think in images xD Having the scenes play out in my head as I write them, well, lol. I'm glad you enjoyed! I hope you'll love the rest as well :D

**DeidaraUlquiorra: **Oh my god, am I thinking what I think I am?! Not that you'd know, but OMFG, if I am right I am so gonna scream! Whatever you are working on that was inspired from this fic, just know that I can hardly wait! Omgomgomg! :D :D :D Thanks TONS for the lovely review! I don't think it was half assed at all, so no worries x3 Lol, yes, let's have them trow more mugs and if Kid can catch them all, he'd at least be able to get a job in circus if he should lose the auto-shop. Totally random, but yeah. I hope you'll be glad to know that Law does, in fact, return home in this chap. Lol. About time, right x3 Anyway, thanks :D

**Rabentod: **Oh, don't you mind that, dear. I am surely not :) This weeks been busy for me as well, it's just how life plays out sometimes xD You never know what to prepare for in the long run! I am just happy you reviewed this time! Lol, if you got caries already from just that, I wonder what this chapter will do to you. FLUFF ALERT, is all I can say xDDD Oh god, I am surprised I survived, but meh. Ahahaha.

**heaventsentskysky: **Aww, thank yoooou! It might have taken a while, but I am glad you found your way here at last ;D welcome on board, hope you'll enjoy your stay!

**Noitalapsi: **I love cookies, thank you :3

**Kikyokyoyahabari: **Ahaha, yeah, all of Kids friends will definitely get shocked in various degress when they learn of how they finally met x3 And Eddie.. well, you'll just hafta wait and see, lmao. Thank you so much for being so awesome, I love ya! I've read a tons of ZoSan fics so far, I'll be sure to give you a more detailed list later x3 Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Guest: **I am glad you did :D red haired people are awesomeness. Makes me wonder if you are red-haired, lol x3 Thanks for the review!

**AnotherBystander: **Me too! Me too! Expect a lot with him x3 a LOT! Just because I am selfish. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Puew! Done with the replies, here's the usual disclaimer;

**I OWN NOTHING! The end. (Well, beside a couple of OC's and stuff. Meh.)**

**Warnings: **Rated M for a reason, and grammatical mistakes and misspellings ahead.

That's all for now folks! ENJOY! :D

**Chapter 11: Reluctance.**

A calm wind blew from the north-east. Even naked, the oaks and willows stood tall and proud, softly reaching towards the sky as the breeze played with their branches. Fallen foliage, consisting of beautifully colored red and yellow leaves, crunched beneath heavy boots and delicate heels, as the two men made their way through the human-made path. The park was called Sabaody Arch, and it had been a place Law had frequented quite often with his mother, back when they had still been living in South Carastella. A few things had changed, like how it was a bit more tourist oriented, more benches and family areas, and a few gift-shops, as well as a hotdog stand that had definitely not been there when Law last was here. Over-all, it was the same though and the ebony haired man smiled as he allowed the memories to re-surface and overtake him for a bit. It brought him back in time, a distant time filled with more happy days and back to that particular day he first sat his own foot in this park.

_Heaps and heaps of snow had gathered, creating small hills all around the park. In the middle, there was a clearing, circle in shape and huge, enough space for children and grown-ups to play a decent baseball game and hold large picnics. At this time of year it was deserted though, most families being drawn towards the outer skirts of the city, where the real big, snowy hills were located. But a young Trafalgar Law, was very, very, very ecstatic. His mother was adamant about him holding her hand at all times, as they walked through the park, but he was so eager, he could hardly stand still. Law had never seen snow before, it was icy to the touch, but so white and soft looking. Like the fur of a bunny rabbit._

_"Wabbit, Wabbit!" He sang as he scoffed along, his mother in tow and still making sure she kept his hand in a firm grip. She couldn't help but smile at her little bundle of joy, but always would the sadness linger and she knew that she would sink down in despair had it not been for him. Only a few months had it been since her husband succumbed and drew his last breath. Like every other child, Law was innocent in the matters of death, he simply did not understand. Everyday for many weeks he would ask her were his father had gone, when would he be home? But after the first month, Laws asking became less and less and eventually, she knew, he would forget all about his father. He was still so young, after all. It saddened her, but in a way she knew it would help her forget too. Law was still asking sometimes and she always told him the same._

_"Your father went to heaven, Law. It's a really beautiful place and once we will go there too, but not before we are ready." The first time, she had expected him to ask more or to even insist they go there now, but Law was such a smart boy it shocked her sometimes. He had stared at her for a few passing moments, before smiling and taking her hand. She had been on the verge of tears already and did her best to hide it from him, but by Laws following words, she had broken down and scooped him into a hug._

_"Is okay Mommy, I will grow big for Daddy! And then we go see him, wight?" She could only nod as she held him close, burrowing her face into his wild growing hair, sobbing softly. His small hand had come up to pat her arm and for the first time ever, Law had been the one comforting her._

_She was shaken from her thoughts when Law nearly slipped from her fingers, having spotted an especially tall heap of snow and more than eager to leap right into it. He was covered from head to toe in warm, stuffy clothes, but if he sank down into that, Reese was certain he would catch a cold. She shook her head at him, even when he started pleading with his blue-ish, baby doe eyes and he settled for pouting instead. Law was still just a child, but Reese was afraid he would grow up too fast, having no father figure could lead to many possible situations. He had a brilliant mind, that was already now rapidly surfacing, but she depended so much on him, too much maybe. She knew it wasn't right, because she probably needed Law more than he needed her. But there was nothing she could do to change it either, he was all she had left now, after all._

_"Mommy! Look!" Law was once against bouncing on the spot, tugging in her sleeve as he tried to make her look at whatever he had just seen. Usually he was a quiet child, happy to sit and play by himself, more than able to entertain himself and was even content about it. But even Law had days where he could hardly be reigned in, and this day, this his first day of being surrounded by so much new was no exception. Adrenaline was pumping through his system in a merciless pace and just from excitement alone he was panting slightly, chest heaving with every stuttering breath he took._

_Following his pointed finger, Reese noticed another pair walking just ahead of them, a man and a woman, obviously going the same way as them. It stung her a bit when she noticed how their fingers were intertwined, clearly indicating their close relationship, but knew she had to get over that, too. Law clearly hadn't noticed her sudden melancholy, but was providing a nice distraction when she realised she'd let her guard down and he had slipped away. He was already running at full speed towards the entrance to the clearing, ready to burry himself in as much snow as possible. And she realised with a sudden, that that had been what her little bugger had wanted to archieve, distract her and he would have free reign. He really was too smart._

_Smiling a tad and sighing under her breath, she made after him at a leizurely pace, there really was no reason to rush. Law was small, but incredible fast and if he didn't want her to catch him, then she wouldn't. When she passed the couple up ahead, both their heads already turned to stare after Law as he sped full ahead, she kept her own face forward, trying her best to just ignore them. Whenever she saw others display some kind of lovers affection, she would always feel terrible in her heart. It was an ache she knew she would probably never get fully rid of. What she hadn't expected passing the couple, however, was how the woman suddenly turned her face towards her. Reese saw her out of her peripheral, but started at once at the blazing blue she suddenly found herself staring into. Her piercing blue eyes were not the only strange thing about this woman, she was also extremely beautiful and her hair so blond it was nearly as white as the snow. She was wearing a warm and probably hand-knitted beanie, but the soft strains fell down her back and over her shoulders. Reese knew it wasn't polite to stare and caught herself, readying to just scur past as first intended, but a warm, gloved hand reached out and stopped her in her tracks._

_"Is that your son?" The hesitant question in such a beautiful voice, Reese was not prepared for, but what striked her as even more peculiar was the smile the woman was currently gracing her with. It was eerie for the lack of better words and Reese saw the woman exhange a glance with the man beside her. Only able to nod, Reese fought the shivers that slid down along her spine. There was something strange about this couple and the way they looked at her, but even so she felt no sign of danger, they weren't the least threatening. She allowed herself to relax a bit as the woman laughed, a throaty giggle and indicated her hand the way Law had just dissapeared._

_"It is funny," She started and Reese raised a brow, not really understanding at first, but then the woman elaborated._

_"When he ran past us like that, I felt a deja vú creap up. Our little girl did the same but a few moments ago," Relief washed over her, though she knew not why, but there was something elating about that piece of information. This couple weren't just out for a stroll in the park, despite the icy day, they were both parents, just like her. She smiled before she could really stop it and nodded her head the same way the woman had pointed._

_"Shall we go get them, then?" She asked and the woman laughed again, but nodded her head, as she and her partner started to walk alongside Reese._

_"How old is he, your son I mean?" Reese wasn't surprised that the woman started small-talking, but she wasn't really minding it much either. What she had felt about them just moments before, had completely vanished from her system and she felt much lighter._

_"Oh, he is four," She smiled. "His name is Law. What about your girl?" The womans eyes sparkled a bit as she turned her head to appraise Reese fully with her mesmerizing eyes._

_"She is four as well. Her name is Robin,"_

_"That is a very sweet name," Reese replied and the woman chuckled again, telling her she thought Law was nice, too. They chatted like that for a bit, about nothing and anything really, but when they reached the entrance to the clearing, Reese found that she liked this woman quite a bit. The man was ever the quiet one, so she could not really get a feel for him, but it was obvious that the woman cared deep for him, which meant he was okay. Noise up ahead distracted them all and the three of them was started into a stupor, staring dumbfounded at the scene before them. Clearly both children where there, currently engaging in some form for heated snow-battle. The little girl, with as startling blue eyes as her mother, was balling up the snow in her small hands, before she then aimed straight for Law, who, on the contrary, had quite the difficulties forming the snow and just grabbed handfulls and trew it wherever. But both were smiling and eventually tumbled around in the snow, trying to wash each others faces with the icy snow. It was all Reese could do not to laugh, but she did as soon as the woman beside her broke into a meldious string of laughter and they just stood and relished in their childrens play._

That was how he had met Nico Robin. As well as her parents, before they died. The moment Law had run for the fields in the clearing, she had just been standing there. For the most part the memories were nothing but fragments, but were somehow pieced together with the nostalgic surroundings there to aide him. She had been a bit taller than him, but he had known they were on the exact same page the moment she had smiled and trown the first snow-ball. It was the first time he had met another child he _actually_ wanted to play with. And it hadn't stopped there, somehow they became the best of friends and this park, where they had first met, became their usual meeting spot.

"Hey you," It wasn't as much Kids words, as it was his touch that brought Law from his musings. The red-head was trailing a finger along the inside of his palm and Law smiled as he opened his eyes to meet Kids.

"You were gone for a moment there," Kid murmured and kept tracing odd patterns against Laws skin, moving from the palm and over nimble fingers and their tips, in between the dips and Law was shivering by the time he grabbed Kids wrist and yanked him into a hug. His arms slid around a profound waist and Law burried his face into Kids thick fur coat. It was odd seeing a man wear fur the way Kid did, but Law was hardly one to speak.

"So," Kid started as he moved his own arms around Laws shoulders, brushing a hand down his spine until it rested just in the dip of his lower back. Even through the thick layers of clothing, Kids touch was warm and comfortable.

"Why do you wear heels again?" Law chuckled and burried his face further, shaking a bit with every laugh that escaped him. Why, he had just been thinking the exact same thing, though not about himself as much as about Kid. He merely shook his head and drew a bit back, to tilt his head and look up at Kid with an amused smile.

"It's not womens heels, Mister Eustass, but you explain to me that what you're wearing is not a womans coat," Kid was instantly smirking, what Law had dubbed, his _trademark smirk_ and laughed in a way that made his eyes spark mischeviously. Law shivered a bit, he liked when Kid looked like that very much.

"I can't, cause it is. Probably. I just bought it," He shrugged and pushed a hand through Laws hair, fingering the ebony strains that Law still hadn't got around getting cut just yet, so they were a bit shaggy. Smiling with another shake of his head, Law burried his face anew in the soft fur. Well, it didn't truly matter, the fur smelled like Kid and that was all Law cared about. Also, it did look good on him, a bit eccentric, but yeah. He sighed with content as he tilted his head to the side, so he was pressing his cheek against the coat and still able to take in their surroundings. It was no longer snow he saw when he glanced around the very same clearing he had just been thinking about. Almost every last tree was naked and their brilliant colored foliage was now covering the brown, green grass of the field. Law loved autumn because of the multiple colors, but his favorite season would always be winter. Nothing was more beautiful than a thick layer of icy, white snow coating everything. But it wasn't every year it snowed and Law somehow doubted it would this year either, it just wasn't cold enough, but of course... who knew, really.

"Came here a lot?" Kid then asked, making Law crane his neck to glance up at him anon. "When you lived here, I mean," But he didn't have to elaborate, Law understood the question as it was and he nodded slightly, a slow smile making its way and curled his lips a bit.

"Yeah. It was here I played my first snow fight ever," He chuckled a bit again and fisted the soft fur beneath his fingers, drawing Kid a tad closer. It was a cold day, but the skies were clear and the sun shone down upon them, albeit the rays were anything from warm. Kid was all the heat he needed, though and Law allowed the warmth from their close proximity to wash over him.

"I met Nico Robin that very same day too," Kid corked a brow, trailing his hand from raven locks and down a slender neck instead, Laws scarf had loosened a bit and Kid was able to make out the soft outline of beautiful tan skin. Laws complexion was mesmerizing and gave the younger man a more exotic look, one Kid for all he was worth couldn't possibly resist.

"It's that girl you said knew me, right?" Kid still had no glue who she was, the name truly didn't ring any bells and he couldn't even recall ever having heard about her either. Law was persistent though, despite not having told him from where she knew him in the first place. The idea of her being a former client was completely removed from mind and Kid was starting to think it might be more school related. But hell. Neither elementary, high-school nor even the university did he take all too seriously and he hardly hang with anyone but Killer and a few others anyway. Law was just nodding against his chest and didn't indicate he was going to elaborate this time aorund either. Kid sighed and shook it off, he might be curious, but it didn't truly matter. What mattered was that they tried to get the best out of their time together. Law had wanted to go to this park, so Kid had brought him here. There might be a few more places he wanted to see and it was all the younger mans decision, Law called the shots and Kid was perfectly fine with it. Granted, if it had stood to him they'd still be at home beneath the covers, fooling around. Having Law beneath him was an experience Kid could hardly put words on, just that the thought alone of those slender, long legs wrapped around his middle was making him so hot.

"What are you thinking, Mister Eustass?" Law was looking at him with the same amount of amusement as before and Kid almost swore he was looking right through him, into his head at his most innermost thoughts. Instead of blushing, Kid grinned and brought his hand down to tilt Laws chin up, brushing his thinner lips over Laws much lusher ones. Laws smile dissapeared when he parted those sweet lips and Kid just wanted to trail his tounge over the curves.

"About how fucking nice it'd be to get the hell outta here and take you home," Laws brows furrowed and Kid realised that his choice of words maybe hadn't been the best. He was quick as he catched Laws lips in a searing kiss and merely stroked his thumb over a slightly flushed cheek, once they parted.

"My place," He corrected, murmuring something else he knew Law didn't hear, but Kid wasn't really ready for him to hear it yet, either. So he changed the subject.

"Other places you wanna go to first? That'll be fine too," He was trailing off a bit, his new focus point being the few strains of Laws raven black hair that he was still playing with, absentmindely. Law only shook his head and brought his hand up to Kids, curling his limber fingers around paler ones and brought them to his lips. He kissed them softly, slowly and Kid could only stare, mesmerized. When his own amber eyes met Laws somber blue, Kid saw the blaze there and his heart skipped a beat. Damn. They were finally at wavelenght it seemed. There was so much naked want there, that Kid, if just for a moment, wanted to simply trow Law to the ground and take him right now and then. Too bad it was too chill for that still, but Kid mentally noted that once it grew warmer, he would take Law outsite and make love to him. Preferably a more deserted place than this park would be during summer-time, just as long as it was _outsite_. It wasn't all about the sex of course, though that definitely played a very important part. No. It was all about doing things together, things he knew Law probably never had tried. All sort of things, also the silly ones. Silly like being here at this park, when they barely had much time left yet. Well, it was probably only Kid that thought this was silly. He finally had Law in front of him, could touch him, feel him and kiss him all he wanted. Needless to say he could barely stand even thinking about having to drive him back home in but a few hours.

"Kid," Law whispered, kissing the tips of his fingers again. "Let's go back, mm?"

* * *

"Ahh! Will you quit that, Mister Eustass! It tickles!" Law was laughing as he scrambled to his knees and tried to crawl over the bed, but a big hand with long, strong fingers grabbed his ankle and yanked him right back. He squealed and tried to struggle, laughing all the while, but it was quite fruitless and soon enough Law found himself on his back, staring into very amused, amber orbs.

"Nope~" Kid almost sing-songed as he grinned down at Law from atop, easily having him pinned back by his wrists in the same position he'd had him in, just moments before. The younger man mock-pouted, before he once again broke into a string of laughter when Kids deft fingers started moving over his sides. Tickling Law had truly been the last thing on the red-heads mind when they had entered the bedroom and he'd trown him on the bed. Clothes had been flying and yanked off in haste, both men far to eager to bother where they landed. But once Kid had finally got the smooth, and final, material up and over Laws head, his hands had stroked down over his ribs in earnest and at once the ebony haired man had started squirming, snorting a giggle. _A giggle_. A high-pitched, very odd sound, coming from Law, but also very endearing. Kid had stared at him with a deadpan, obviously not having expected just that to happen, but the moment it sunk in, Laws eyes had widened in horrified realisation when he saw Kids sudden, wolfish smile. And thus the epic tickling fight of the century had begun.

Of course Law hadn't just been laying there and taken all of it, oh no, no. He had retaliated when he could, but Kid was fast and hardly ticklish at all, which of course wasn't the least fair. Only one place seemed to make him grunt and squirm, but that was behind his ears and it only worked if Law used his tounge. Not that he was going to elaborate just how exactly he'd found that out and he hardly got time enough to even use it against him, anyway. Why was Kid so fast again? Looking at him he was nothing but a big lump of muscle, a quick and _very_ agile lump at that, but a lump of muscle nontheless. Again; Not fair! Law was nearly out of breath by the time Mister Eustass decided to give him a small break. He was now holding both Laws wrists with one hand, in order to use the other freely whichever way pleased him. Kids smile was no less menacing than it had been before and Law shivered beneath him, once again trying his luck against the vice-like grip on his wrists, but it was useless. It wasn't a bad menacing and he certainly wasn't shivering because he was afraid. No, he was actually quite aroused, the tent in his simple trousers was testament to that. What freak got turned on from being tickled? Oh yeah, a freak like Law. But it wasn't as much the tickling itself, as it was the_ man_ who did the tickling. God, Mister Eustass was sexy no matter what he did.

"Enough! ...please," His throat felt a bit sore and his breathing was still very ragged. His chest heaved with every shaky intake of air, Law gulping it down in case it would be the last he got to take in a while. Kid did still look like one who wasn't quite finished, but the small trepidation Law felt by waiting those age-long seconds, which passed while Kid made up his mind, was accompanied by no little anticipation. Eventually, the taller man released his grip on Law, making the boy stare at him with curiousity, as he slid away to dump himself down beside, hoisting an arm up and rested his chin in his hand. Kid was still smiling a bit, yet the hand he still kept on Laws middle was still and unmoving, so Law begun to feel confident that at least the tickling was over for now. What he didn't understand, was why Kid had thought it necessary to remove himself completely, although he was yet close enough to touch. Law used his arms for balance as he pushed himself up to sit and met Kids eyes, a small question in his own.

"It's almost 4," Kid explained, his tone so matter of fact, Law had to quirk a brow.

"And so?" Kid made a face, but it was obvious he had expected Laws inquiry, he had just hoped it wouldn't be necessary to explain further. The red-head extracted his hand from Laws skin and ran it over his hair, smoothing the red mass of woven strains back and sighed a bit.

"If we have to get you back at six exactly, we should leave at five. That doesn't give us much time and there is still some things I want to talk about," Talk? He wanted to talk? Now? Law was frowning by the time Kid met his eyes again, but before he could say another word, Law had rolled and pushed him down, straddling his middle, not unlike how he did this morning. Kid could feel Laws hidden strenght when he held him down, hands pressed against shoulders. It still didn't compare to his own, but Law certainly wasn't as weak as one would think.

"Mister Eustass," He started, his voice low, but a small smile tugged at his lips even so. "We can talk over the phone. It's four, as you say and I am certainly not going to waste another second with mindless babbling or whatever else," Laws hands shifted from pressing hands, to fingers wrapping around coiled muscle and he leaned in close, ghosting warm breath over the shell of an ear and whispered, quite heatedly.

"Especially not when there are so many other ways we can use our mouths," Kid bit back a groan, his hips flexing on own accord in reaction to those words. Heat was pooling in his groin and his arousal spiked efficiently. Laws point was valid and there was little else Kid wanted to do but just give in. Yet he couldn't help the teasing remark that slipped from his tounge, despite the images of how compromising a postion he had Law in right at this moment.

"You're the one who wanted to waste time going for a stroll," There was no bite in his words and they weren't meant to offend either, not that he had to worry much about that, since Law simply sat back and laughed. His limber fingers stroked over pale skin and Kid felt the knuckles as they pushed over his cheek-bone. Laws eyes were twinkling mischieviously and he softly nodded his head.

"Touché," He said, before he once again leaned in, shifting himself so that they almost lay flush against each other, chest against chest. And damn if that didn't feel good. Laws hands were not resting and mapped every spot of skin they could reach, making Kid shudder a bit. That's when he decided that he would simply let Law do whatever he pleased. Yeah, they could talk over the phone, albeit there was things Kid didn't want to talk over the phone about, yet that could wait, of course. This wouldn't be the last time they saw each other after all, definitely not.

"But if we are going to talk, Mister Eustass," This time Kid quirked a brow. So they were going to talk after all? Law took his time continuing, a bit occupied by trailing a wet tounge over the soft curve of a lower lip, his teeth nippling the compliant skin moments after. "Then I want you to tell me what you wouldn't, yesterday," Kid almost snorted and fisted his fingers into Laws shaggy hair, yanking him a bit back so that they were eye-level.

"No, it's stupid," He said, ignoring the way Laws grin merely widened and how his eyes simply beckoned him to continue. With a heavy sigh, Kid released the grip on the raven strains and pulled Law so tight against him, that he could hide his face in his neck. Mumbling against the soft skin, Kid was glad Law could no longer witness the blush that crept over his nose and cheeks. He had sorta promised he'd tell him later, but now that later had come, Kid felt sorta embarrassed. "Really stupid,"

"This is about sex, isn't it, Mister Eustass?" Kid almost snapped his head up to stare at him, but managed to just press closer. How keen was Law? What was Kid, transparent? Not that Law was mistaken, of course it was about sex. Well, sorta... Kid was still reluctant to share and was thinking, that if he just dragged time out long enough, Law would just let it fall. No, he wouldn't... of course he wouldn't.

"Just tell me, Mister Eustass. It can't be that bad," But Law barely managed to hide his snicker when Kid grumbled against his skin, profanities, if Law wasn't mistaken. It was sorta cute how shy he was being out of a sudden. Strange, definitely, considering how Mister Eustass has proven time and time again he is but shameless and does whatever he likes. Apparantly, Law was able to bring out this softer, more retracted side to him and it would be a downright lie if Law didn't admit he was positively reveling in such an idea. Kid was mumbling again, this time softer, but Law didn't get a word.

"Kid. As nice as it feels-," Law brought his hand to the tuft of red-hair, softly grasping it between is fingers and tugged a bit. "-with your mouth on my skin, I propose you lift your heard and just spill-," That was as far as he got before Kid yanked his head up on own volution and smashed their lips together. Teeth were gnashing at sensitive skin and Law gasped a bit, but the surprise from the sudden movement was, however, nothing compared to the initial shock he felt by noticing Mister Eustass current state. Was... Was he _blushing_? Kids eyes were shut and he grit his teeth a bit, but kept the close proximity, lips against lips, and mumbled once again. Though this time Law understood every word.

"Do you... still... I mean... Do you still think red-heads are.. well.." Kid almost didn't understand himself no longer. And why was this so hard again? Ah yeah, maybe because the last time he'd went and said something like this, Law had been mad... But he'd also laughed. He had laughed a lot. And that had been nice, so why...? Kid felt simplified, like he had just gone back a few steps in evolution. But shit, what Law wasn't doing to his head! And his body for that matter. Talking on the phone had been so very different, there was no facial reaction to take into account and there was always the option of just hanging up if anything got out of hand. But having Law right there in front of him, it made him concious about what he usually wouldn't even think twice about. Really, could one change so much in such a short time? Or was it simply because Laws approval meant so much? And why was that again? Oh yeah... Because Kid's in love with him, he just can't get over himself and say it.

"That red-heads are what?" Law could hear the frown in his own voice, a bit muffled by Kids lips still pressed against his own, but as soon as the question had left his lips, the words finally sunk in and Law had a moment of epiphany. He knew _exactly_ what Kid was asking him. Suddenly the world came to an halt and Laws mid-region tensed up, before string after string of melodious laughter rigged through his body. No! For real?! Was Kid really asking him that? And Law had thought he'd moved past that long ago! He could hardly contain the spasms that attacked his nerve system and he'd have bend and curled, had he not still been atop of Kid, whose strong arms effectively held him in place. Kid groaned by the time he got over the mild shock of Laws sudden outburst and once again burried his face into the slender neck. He had just known Law would start laughing! And it wasn't that Laws laughter wasn't pleasing, he'd promised himself, after all, that he'd make Law laugh as much as possible. It was just... he was so much the butt of the joke.

"Oh, Kid," Soft giggles still slipped from his lips, but he was no longer shaking and was able to calm himself down enough to push a bit back. Kid wasn't relenting his hold on him, however, so Law had to settle with trailing a hand through red hair, while Kid remained hidden against his skin. He had not meant to laugh so hard, but it was ludricous to say the least and Law had to admit, despite how uncharacteristic it was, that Kid was absolutely adoreable. On another notion he realised he should have seen it coming though. Not the display of sudden embarrassment, but that Kid was still on that old page wasn't so surprising.

"Of course not, Mister Eustass. Not that I did so to begin with, but I must admit that you have probably spoiled me for anyone else," He was still combing nimble fingers through the fiery locks, speaking softly as if to ascertain Kid of his sincerity. It seemed to work when the older man rose his head and met his smiling gaze, albeit a bit reluctantly at first. Kid was older than him, but once again those childish traits pushed through and Law found that it only attracted him more.

"Really? So you mean-,"

"Yeah," Law was smiling now, moving his hand from the red hair to cup a pale cheek, running his thumb over the skin of a lower lip.

"I can't possibly imagine how anyone else could make me feel the way you do, Mister Eustass," The smile he received from Kid was brilliant and the man was practically swelling with pride. Law chuckled lowly and shook his head a bit, Eustass Kid had a cute side, it was almost wrong. Wrong, but charming as hell. He met Kids lips in another kiss, this one slow and sweet and Law sighed in contentment. He felt so lucky, almost underserving, though he knew better than to broach the subject with Kid another time, having learned it was best to keep silent and simply enjoy. But Law knew that what Kid felt for him was more than attraction, Law _knew_ Kid loved him back. So, until the man was ready to express himself in words, Law would simply wait. He was patient. Or well... About some things he was patient, others not so much.

"Now, Mister Eustass, are we going to fuck or what?" Law was a bit breathless after they parted, but managed to convey the teasing tone in his voice and smiled when Kid laughed.

"Yeah," The red-head murmured and their bodies tangled as their lips met anon.

* * *

It wasn't dark yet, but the sun was slowly setting as it made its way slowly towards the horizon. Just a typical late-autumn day, as winter approached, the days turned shorter and shorter. The windshield of the black Ford Mondeo, was covered in a light dust of fine rain, another typical happening during fall. In the rearview mirror, Law watched the few cars behind them and also those they passed as they cruised down the road. His exterior showed nothing but a calm and maybe half-bored attitude, yet inside everything coiled and curled and it definitely wasn't in pleasure. Law felt awful, absolutely awful. They were only driving at normal speed, but with every mile covered they came closer and closer to where Law wanted to be the least. Of course he missed his mom, though that might be an overstatement, since he was pretty sure she missed him more. Plus, he wasn't entirely ready for the unavoidable confrontation. No one knew his mother like he did and she could sound as sweet and understanding as she wanted, Law just knew she didn't approve, not at all. Which only was one of the many reasons he did not want her to meet Kid yet.

Speaking of which. What probably made Law feel the worst, was the silence between him and the man driving the car. Mister Eustass had not said a word since they left the city and that had been a little while ago. While a bit of silence could be relieving to times, this one was maddening and so thick Law wanted to screech and pull at his hair. Kid hadn't even glanced at him so far, not even once and somehow it made Law want to punch him. But he couldn't do so, because he knew why... And it really wasn't anything bad, after all. He knew Kid felt like he did, it was so obvious in both his behavior as well as his eyes, he looked so stoic and tensed, that Law was wondering a bit how Kid would be like in a really threatening situation. He surely looked like one prepared for the worst.

Sighing a bit under his breath, Law brought his hand up to rest his elbow on the panel beside the window. To think that just an half hour ago they had still been wrapped around each other on Kids expansive bed, recuperation after a heated round of passionate lovemaking. Kid never ceased to impress him, he was an amazing bed partner and Law never felt short of worshipped in every aspect of the word, whenever Kid got his hands on him. The red-head was so attentive and thorough, Law knew his words rang true when he'd said he'd probably been spoiled for anyone else, forever. So this sudden tension between them, just because he was going home and both men obviously suffered because of it, was really, _really_ getting on his nerves. The black haired boy contemplated balling one of the kleenex hankerchiefs in front of him up and trow it a Kid, if that would even get his attention. Law felt like they were wasting time and Kid had earlier expressed a need to talk, so why wasn't he using this perfect opportunity for it? As if on cue, Kid cleared his throat and Law nearly jumped on the spot out of sheer surprise. But when the man made no further move to keep the silence breached, Law corked a brow and narrowed his eyes a bit. Well, if he needed coaxing...

"Mister Eustass," Law knew he was probably sounding a bit cold, but he seriously wanted a conversation going, or he was going mad.

"Earlier you mentioned a few things you wished to speak with me about. I feel that now is a very adequate moment for such and I suggest that-," His very mock-polite, inquiring speech was cut short just before Law was even able to complete the sentence and all train of thought was equally cut short as well. What Kid suddenly said came as a surprise, a very unbelievable surprise, he truly hadn't seen coming and Laws breath hitched in his throat for so long, he was afraid he'd eventually forget how to breathe in the end.

"Move in with me." Kids voice was even and low, but the man was still looking straight ahead on the road only and for a moment, he could have fooled Law into believing he was only imagining him saying so. But Law knew that he hadn't heard wrong, Kids expression was so serious and with no trace of a joke. Yet he still felt like he needed confirmation, needed to hear it just one more time to truly believe it.

"I beg you pardon?" It was nearly a whisper and Law realised how weak he sounded, but he also felt weak, if just a bit. And incredulous. Surely, Kid could not be asking him that, could he? But he was.

"Move in with me," He repeated, sounding just as serious as before, leaving Law little doubt that he was really asking him such a big thing. Law was just about to ask for motives and to inquire wether he was completely sure of what he was proposing, when Kid finally looked at him, his head only turned half the way and he was soon returning his gaze to the road again. But Law had seen all he needed to in those amber eyes, he saw the sincerity of the words, the determination, but also the slight fear. Fear of rejection. With his heart thumping a disturbing musical inside his chest, Law felt his throat dry up and his fingers get clammy. Wow. For real? He knew he was hesitating quite a long time, but he never even got close to give Kid an answer before the man simply continued.

"I know it must sound ridiculous, but I am dead serious. If you feel like it would be moving too fast, then I can't really blame you, but... Dammit, Law, you have no idea how much I... When I woke up this morning and you were there, beside me... I've never felt like anything in my life has ever been more right. I want to wake up next to you every fucking day and so damned be everything else! I understand that the current situation would only complicate things and that it might still be impossible... but I was thinking, that once you get around talking with you mother, then-,"

"Kid, stop!" Kid was speaking fast, rambling almost, so despite how Law was more than capable of understanding every word, his mind still fogged over and he started to feel a bit dizzy. The words were like a jumble in his head and he shut his eyes tight, resisting the urge to shake everything into place. It'd probably just provoke a headache, a thing he wasn't so keen on. Surprisingly enough, Kids mouth snapped close the instant Law interupted him and once Law opened his eyes again, he glanced his way. Kids current state of emotion was so obvious, his overly tensed countenace and the way he was griting his teeth told Law everything. He was nervous, nervous and maybe a bit dreadful. Law really couldn't blame him. Yet as it was right now, it was hard to take Kids feelings into account, when Law himself was practically drowning in his own. His heart was pounding in his ears and his blood was rushing through his veins so fast he felt a bit faint. Move in with Kid? Well, he couldn't lie and say the thought hadn't crossed his mind at least a couple of times, but to actually hear Kid ask him, made it all seem far too surreal.

They just met yesterday, for the first time after only having talked, as strangers, over the phone line for a few weeks. There was a clear connection and attraction, a lot of attraction, definitely. With Kid, Law felt comfortable in more than one way, being with him was almost easier than breathing. It felt so natural and so absolutely right. Maybe a little scary, too. Not that Law was easily scared, he had a death sentence hanging over his head, so nothing else could really make it worse, right? Boy, was he wrong. The idea of how this entire situation was slowly getting out of hand, with Law suddenly feeling like he had never before, that was definitely worse. What was scarier than dying? Living was. But he loved him, Law loved Eustass Kid on a level he would not even had thought possible, had it not been for experiencing it first hand. So it wasn't like the idea of living with the man wasn't tempting, Law did not oppose the least, but how realistic would it be? His mother would die. God. She would have a heart attack on the spot, or worse; she would survive and give him hell. No matter what, he was screwed. Especially because he already knew his answer. None he knew would ever understand this, not a single one of them, not his friends, not even Bepo, though maybe in time... It didn't matter, this was _his_ life, right? He should be able to chose, after all.

And hadn't he already made up his mind? His head might be clouded still, with thoughts and questions and whatever else he could come up with, but wasn't he just stalling? Like Kid, Law tried to avert his attention and stared at the road ahead, but once realising they had passed the city sign, slowly getting closer and closer to his home, Law knew he had to stop wasting time. He knew his answer, he knew what he wanted. Living with Kid... Well...

"Pull over," It was just a whisper, but Law knew Kid had heard him when the read-head shifted the gears and the car pulled over, slowly coming to an halt. They sat in silence for a couple more minutes, before Law released a shuddering breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. That was when he turned to Kid and noticed the way the man was clamping his hands so hard down on the steering wheel, that his knuckles where whitening. With no further hesitation, Law placed his smaller, tan hand over the bigger, pale one and Kid finally looked at him. Eustass Kid was hard to read in that moment, his entire countenace was detained, with-held in a manner that clearly indicated his insecurity. There was also doubt written on the mans face, if just a little and Law knew Kid was probably doubting himself, most of all, in that moment. There was nothing Law could do to reassure the man though, because he knew what he was about to ask wouldn't help the situation one bit. It had to be done though and the ebony haired man just hoped Kid would understand.

"3 months," He said, earning a raised brow and a slight frown from the red-head, but Law averted his eyes and simply shook his head a bit. "3 months, Mister Eustass. Can you give me 3 months?" It wasn't really that long a time, though, considering Laws predicament, then maybe it was. He just wasn't about to rush it either, he needed time to think a bit and not just feel, they both did.

"Of course," Kids answer was slow, but Law was grateful that he didn't raise any further objections, other than what he saw in his eyes. So despite that Kids expression was contradicting his words, the older man relented and gave in to Laws request. Smiling a bit, Law squeezed his hand, before retracting it and turning away once again. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair, inhaling a deep, slow breath, that morphed into a sigh on the way out. Kid was soon enough turning the ignition and pushed the car into action, it wouldn't be long now and Law would have to give Kid the final directions. He was still mulling over what Kid had asked him, as well as his own answer, so he was a little surprised when Kid suddenly demanded his attention.

"You know," The red-head started, a slight scowl on his face and his lips were stretched into a thin line. "If you need more than 3 months to make up your mind, then it's fine..." He did mean it as he said so, but couldn't help the slight ache he felt in his heart. Not that Kid had expected much, he felt stupid from thinking, even for a split second, that this timing was right, when, obviously, it couldn't be further off. Laws sudden laugh took him unaware, though, and Kid nearly pulled the car off the road when he twisted to look at him.

"No, Kid," Law shook his head as he spoke, tilting his head and smiled with such warmth, that Kid felt his heart skip a beat. "I already made up my mind, I need the 3 months for something else,"

...What?

"You... have?" Kid knew he probably looked stupid, but he couldn't help staring at Law with the same amount of incredulity he felt. When the raven haired boy laughed anon, Kid was completely flummoxed and he almost narrowed his eyes, thinking that maybe Law had lost it.

"Yes, Mister Eustass. I have, in fact, made up my mind. What I need the three months for, is some sort of preparation. Not only do I have to prepare myself, mentally mostly, for something so life-changing, but I also need to prepare everyone else around me," The way Law said it made it sound like it wasn't that much of a big deal and Kid, for a moment there, wasn't sure he even understood him correctly. But once the initial weil of surprise lifted, the words assembled and clicked together in realisation. Kids heart skipped another beat, his foot hitting the brake before he could stop it and he saw Law yelp in surprise, more than he heard him. He quickly pulled over to the side just after, just to prevent any sort of accident that'd surely occur if he kept parked on the road.

"M-Mister Eustass?" Law was glutching the panel on the door beside him, his heart beating a furious pace against his rib-cage and for a moment, he thanked whatever gods there were, that no one had been behind them. The man had just stopped in the middle of the road! What. The. Fuck. He never got to raise the pressing question, however, when Kid suddenly snapped his seat belt off, Laws following just after and then went to practically yawl the surprised raven-head from his else, comfortable spot on the passenger seat. Kid maneuvered him into an akward position, where he ended up more or less straddling the red-head, his head bend down in an odd angle, as to not push against the roof.

"Kid, what-," But the mechanic was embracing him, pressing his face into Laws shirt and inhaling deeply. Kid started mumbling again, as was his want, apparantly, as of late and Law strained to understand the words, but once he did, he felt his cheeks heat up.

"You're amazing, Law. Just tell me it's not a joke," Kids voice was muffled, but his tone was deep and he sounded so relieved, yet sceptic at the very same time. Placing his hands of the wide shoulders of the man, Law leaned further down to rest his own face in soft, red hair, smiling softly. Of course Kid had thought the worst at first, but Law had pretty much predicted that, what he hadn't taken into account was the rash stunt Kid had pulled, not that he put it above him.

"It's not. I want to try, even if we are moving quite fast. Which we are, immensely so. Yet I don't believe I have much to lose, regardless." Kid hugged him, if possible, even closer and Law sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling the skin through the fabric beneath his fingers.

"You have your friends," Kid muttered, his breath hot and moist even through Laws shirt.

"They will understand. Eventually," At least he hoped so, else he would be dissapointed, but he would still move on.

"And your mother?" See, that was, on the other hand, a much bigger issue and Law sighed again, this time with a little trepidation.

"It will work. It has to. We will take it a bit slow, let her get used to the idea and everyone else, as well. And then..." Kid nodded, understanding perfectly and drew a bit back, in order to look at him. A pale hand cupped his cheek and the raven-head leaned into the touch, closing his eyes again, as Kid leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. The older man released his grip on him, once they parted and allowed Law to slide further back, his back almost pressing against the black wheel behind him. For the second time in Kids presence, Laws heart completely stopped thumping and from a single intense, amber gaze alone. It was just the way the red-head was looking at him in that moment, the little hairs on the back of his neck stood and Law felt a nervous pool in his lower regions, but altogether, it was a very pleasant reaction. The fingers, still lingering on his cheek, trailed over the skin there and lower, making Law shiver a bit when Kid stroked over a vein in his neck. The man could probably feel the way Laws blood rushed trhough his veing and how his pulse pounded with every staggering heart beat.

Then Kid said the words, and Law completely forgot how to breathe.

"I love you, Trafalgar Law. I really do,"

* * *

Reese was pacing the spacious living-room for the fourth or fifth time in just ten minutes, she wasn't really keeping track of it. Every now and then, her eyes would fall on the circle shaped wall clock, and she'd watch how the seconds slowly tocked by, little by little. It was almost six now, just a few more minutes and she would either panic or relax. Law had said he'd be home by six and Law had never been late before. But this was a little different, wasn't it? Law was with someone else right now. A _man_. A man who'd been the reason why her son hadn't returned home yesterday, but it was also this same man who was the reason why Law was so happy as of late. She tried to take that thought into account as well, but she was so worried it was truly hard to keep it all rational. By now she had learned this mans name was Eustass Kid and Law had been kind enough to explain, in a brief, short way, how he knew him. It had been when they talked last night and by that point she'd been so scared and frustrated she hadn't really put up a fight, not even when Law refused to come home.

Learning it was partially her own fault they had even met, though Law sounded like it was the best damn thing ever, made her feel awful and elated at the same time. She was happy for Law, very happy, but she still couldn't shred the feel of dread that slowly consumed her. She didn't know this Eustass Kid, so of course he was, so far, pinging on all her internal warning systems. The realisation that her son was gay, was only just settling and she was far from comfortable about the idea, or any of it, to be honest. So of course it was no surprise that she had no idea about his other preferences. Mainly what sort of... well... type of man he was into. Reese had always believed Law liked the quiet, sweet and dependable girls, but where as this could _possibly_ also apply to a man, she was suddenly doubting it applied to this one man in particular. She really wanted to meet him, if just to get a chance to intimidate him, but she knew Law would try with all his might to avoid such a meeting, until he himself was ready for it. But Reese couldn't wait that long...

She did have his name, she could always track him down. Shaking her head as she finally stopped pacing, she frowned a bit. No, that would just be distasteful and so below her, so that was out of question. It didn't mean she couldn't drill Law for information though and that she definitely would. He owed her a helluva better explanation than the one he had given her so far. Deciding to go and do something in the kitchen to keep herself distracted, she decided to to do something she never did. She brewed coffee. It allowed her to use her hands without smashing anything to pieces, as well as concentrating and it was the only thing she could think of making. Dinner was already ready and set up, just something easy trown together, spaghetti bolognese and a few vegetables cut and mixed in to give it a bit more flavor. When the scent of coffee started to waft through the kitchen from the brewing machine, Reese visibly relaxed. She might not be a big fan of the almost toxic liquid, but the scent itself was calming and it helped that she knew Law would be relieved to find it at his disposal, when he came home. If he did come home...

Just as she went to take down two mugs, telling herself a single cup of coffee wouldn't hurt and that she needed it for her nerves, she almost dropped the ceramic cups the instant she heard the front door open up. Her heart beat rose and was quickly becoming so loud she could hear it pound in her ears. She was struggling with all her might to stay rooted where she was, when she in truth wanted to bolt out of the kitchen and storm out into the foyer. Just to see with her own eyes that he was really there. It was, however, Laws distinctive foot falls she heard over the floor as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen. When he finally came around the corner, hands in his pockets and his expression as calm and collected as ever, it was all she could do not to slam the mugs down on the counter and rush him. He stopped short in the arch-way between hall and kitchen and only looked at her. Reese still felt her heart going at too fast a pace, but the longer she was able to just stand and watch him, the more she was able to convince herself that yes, Law was home. Six o'clock sharp, she should have known. She did, however, place the mugs on the counter and turned back around to face him, just as he moved to stand in the middle of the room. Law looked like he always did, though there was a little change in his facial expression and in his eyes. He looked rejuvenated, refreshed.

"Coffee?" He asked, corking a brow, not even bothering to greet her properly. But that was fine, Reese would probably had lurched forward and slapped him if he had dared to greet her like nothing was wrong, under these circumstances. As it was now, she simply nodded her head and beckoned towards the kitchen chairs. Law slid one out and sat down easily enough, waiting patiently for his mug and then watched his mother take a seat accross from him. He had smelled the spaghetti bolognese the moment he'd stepped through the front door, but he didn't have much of an appetite, given his insides were all curled up and he felt nervous as hell. Despite no one would have guessed from a single look at him. But he knew his mother was well aware of that fact by now, she knew him far too well not to, though he did his best to feign.

"So," He started, but at that point he had to stop and stare, when his mother suddenly lifted her cup and downed its contents without so much as a bat of her long lashes. It was strange enough to see her even _drink_ coffee, but that she did it like it was just water was just... She slammed the mug down on the table and at once her eyes turned stern, her jaw tense. When she spoke, Law had a hard time keeping up his facade, dread slowly filling him.

"This better be good."

**End of Chapter 11.**

**A/N:**

Oh yay! We reached the end of this long chapter. I actually have a small request to all of you and I hope you do not mind. But I'd love if someone would be kind enough to leave some constructive critism, I could really need a bit to further my ideas around this piece of fiction. I love all the wonderful reviews, but am sure there must be something that could be better. And I am not speaking of grammar mistakes of misspellings. I'm quite aware of those x3

The reason for this, is because I am feeling like the quality of this fic had ceased a lot, even though I am taking my sweet time... Please contradict me, if possible, lol x3

Anyway! I still hoped you enjoyed :D REVIEW PLEASE! Until next, my dear lovies!


	12. Home again

**A/N:**

Hello everybody! Wow, so I've only received 3 reviews for chap11 and now I'm worried if people stopped reading this? It kills the creativity a bit, though I don't want to sound like a review whore (though I ttly am, should I be honest, lol) But it makes me feel like I did something wrong D:

Those 3 reviews I did receive was SO FUCKING AMAZING though, and I can't thank you guys enough! Silver Lucifer, Kikyokyoyahabari and DeidaraUlqiuorra! You helped me finish this chapter 12, so this I dedicate for you!

I also received some pretty fanart from DeidaraUlqiuorra and once again; THANK YOU SO MUCH! Since do not support any links that goes out of this site, you can find the link on my userpage :3 If anyone even goes there.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **M for a reason. Minor grammatical mistakes and mispelling might occur.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Home again.**

Silence so thick it could be cut with a knife. That was just a metaphor, but it applied well in this situation. There was a distinctive sizzling from the coffee machine, a slow dripping sound from the sink and the tick-tock of the wall watch in the living-room. Yet those sounds were easily drowned out by the attenuate silence that'd settled all around the house, originating from the kitchen. The scrapping sound of utensil over ceramic was hardly noticed, a generous display of simple food layed out over the table, while the two people there, sat and ate. A mother and her son, one feeling the tension far heavier than the other.

Trafalgar Law, nineteen years old and diagnosed with leukemia, was in this moment far more intimidiated by his own Mother, than the thought of dying young had ever done to him. It was just the way she sat there, eating, moving her hands and limbs in an almost mechanic fashion, that made the small hairs on the back of his neck stand and shivers travel down his spine. And that was without looking at him. She was, in fact, not even sparing him a single glance and simply continued to seperate the pasta with fork and knife, bringing it up to her lips and slipping it into her mouth in such a mundane way, she made eating seem like a boring chore. Law, who had not had much appetite to begin with, simply mirrored her actions not to spite her further, though eating was the last thing on his mind. He felt more like escaping to his room and bunker inside, just to avoid the explosion he was certain would surely not be long in coming now. But then again, he'd been thinking that twenty minutes ago, too.

_After watching his mother down the forth cup of coffee, simply having brought the batch to the table for easier access, Law realised his own had gotten cold. Probably due to the ever falling temperature, he thought without humor. It was, however, a bit more chilly than when he'd first entered the kitchen and surprisingly enough found his mother making coffee of all things. Shit. As nice as a cup of joe sounded, it just couldn't be a good sign. And, of course, it hadn't been either. Despite the lukewarm contents, Law still sat and nursed his coffee, feeling the heavy dread slowly settling in his belly, weighing everything down tremendously. He had finished his explanation and as vague it had been, there was still things his mother didn't need to know yet. He wasn't, by all means, lying or trying to hide anything, he just knew this wasn't the right moment and, really, her reaction would determine wether or not there would ever be a 'right moment'. The selfsame reaction he was, still, currently waiting for._

_"Okay," She began, her voice was quiet as she spoke and filled her mug for the fifth time. Though this time she refrained from downing the contents in one gulp at least and simply sat back, returning her unreadable gaze to him._

_"To sum it up from the beginning," She added a few scoops of sugar to the dark liquid and swirled the spoon around. Law hadn't even noticed the sugar bowl until now. "Sachi lost his phone, then he asked me to bring you his new number. Obviously I got it wrong and you thereby called this man... Eustass Kid, yes?" Law, not feeling safe enough to speak, simply nodded his head in response and she continued._

_"Instead of hanging up, __**as everyone else would**__, you engaged the man in conversation and you... hit it off..." She was frowning as she trailed off and Law felt a bit miffed from the way she'd emphasized part of the words, clearly done to make him feel, well, guilty he guessed. Again he could only nod, doing a damn good job of hiding his discomfiture all the same. It seemed to annoy her, but since the tale was far from over, Law was relieved when she let it slip and simply moved on._

_"Okay," She said again, this time a bit more stern, her nose scrunching up and she looked a bit like a serious school teacher, wihout the glasses. They would really had been the icing on the cake. "After talking for a few weeks, you both... developed feelings for the other..." It was clear how ridiculous she found it, but Law refrained from sighing dramatically and gestured with his hand for her to continue. "And yesterday you decided to meet up-," That was were Law finally cut her off and decided to join the conversation, ignoring his mothers pout, whatsoever._

_"No, no," He said, shaking his head a bit all the while. "Yesterday I decided to retrieve the money father left for us. Mister Eustass just so happens to live in the same city as we did, meeting up with him was really not my objective." His mother looked like she didn't buy it, like what he said was just an excuse. That did sorta make Law feel like, really annoyed. She let it pass though and shot him a different question instead._

_"You are in love with him, aren't you?" That did actually surprise him a bit, since he hadn't outright told her, with own words ,that he was, in fact, in love. Silenced for the moment, Law returned to his previous way of responding, simply nodding his head, slow this time._

_Reese sighed, running a hand through her shoulder long hair and her lips twitched as she fought a small smile. What she felt now was very contradicting. Having verified that Law was really in love, made her feel so gushy and squeaky inside. On one side it was the best thing ever, her little boy finally a real man, in love and all. On the other side it was the worst thing ever, since the one he was in love with was another man and Reese wasn't all too sure she really approved. She knew she hadn't always been a great mom, the way she somtimes treated Law, being so overprotective and paranoia... Instead of teaching him about the joys of life, she had always feared loosing him so much she'd unintentionally rubbed off on him, making him an enclosed, with-drawn sort of person. And that had been long before the diagnosis had been verified. Reese liked to think she'd had a premonition, simply knowing he would eventually suffer the same fate as her lost love, Laws father and only because it made her feel better about her own misdeeds. But it was wrong, it was so wrong what she had done. Not wrong in an illegal, criminal sort of way, but wrong as a mother._

_Law knew all this, which was why it bothered him to no end. He could practically see her internal battle and was unable, himself, to do anything about it. There was no changing it before she realised it herself, before she realised she had to let him go. But she was unable to let go, to let him set wings and live his own life exactly the way he wanted to. It was something she just couldn't, the idea alone made her feel absolutely awful. It hadn't even striken her as possible to let Law live the way he wanted and then still be a part of his life, she was too engrossed in her role as the protective mother lion, keeping her cub from every harms way. And Law knew. He knew and he understood, though that didn't mean he had to like it._

_"Why do you call him Mister Eustass?" Another question Law hadn't been prepared for, but at once shrugged and brought his hands around his mug, thumbing the rim a bit._

_"I like it... And Kid is a really wierd name," He added, bringing the cup to his lips and took a small sip, making a face. He hated cold coffee, it was just disgusting. She hummed in response and went to sip from her own cup, looking at him from beneath her heavy, dark lashes. It was a bit... intriguing, he guessed, how his mother was able to go through her emotions so fast. However, the coiling feeling in the pit of his stomach still told him that a storm was coming, sooner or later she'd explode, he was pretty sure._

_"So, Law," She continued, placing the mug back on the table and played with the spoon, absentmindely. "How did you meet again?" Law sighed with no little exasperation, her eyes narrowing, daring him to try and avoid the subject. He had told her twice already, leaving out a few details here and there, but she knew what had happened in general. Like that he had nearly been hit by a car, for an instance, he had just refrained from adding he'd hit his head in the process. It was pretty much no issue anymore, anyway. Not that that had stopped her from chewing him out and he wasn't really keen on repeating the episode, there was nothing more he could tell her._

_"Mom, please... I told you everything already." Well, unless she wanted to know about the more private pieces of information, which he highly doubted. What mother wanted to know their son had had sexual intercourse with another man? And more than once. Law knew she was probably still trying to get over the fact that he was homosexual. His mother wasn't homophobic, but it was always different when it was their own child, which was why he'd never told her. Not that he'd been in any serious relationships before, so there had really been no need for her to know, with not having a partner to introduce. Well, until now._

_Gah. He was in a relationship! It was a thought that made his heart pump a little faster and he had to fight with keeping his expression devoid of the silly glee he suddenly felt, lest his mother noticed. It was a little sad though, that he felt inclined to hide his happiness, but Law thought it was better she came to terms with everything her own way, in her own tempo._

Reese had refrained from asking further questions and they had simply begun their meal. All the while, sitting in silence, Law had just been waiting for it. 'It' being the damm-break, or her cup finally flooding over and she wouldn't be able to keep everything boiled up inside. But it never came and it was quite frustrating. If she would just yell at him or cry, or both really, it would be so much easier. As it was, they merely finished in the same, hard-to-breathe-in silence, brought the dishes to the sink and rinsed and washed them together, not exchanging a single word, whatsoever. Was this her punishment? Would she pretend that everything was fine, when it clearly wasn't? Pretend that she didn't care? Law was kept on the edge and he was pretty sure she did it on purpose. She shifted suddenly and turned the faucet off. Laws heart beat rose a bit, his fingers clenching the dishtowel and he realised that had actually surprised him, he hadn't even noticed they were done. It made him grit his teeth a bit, though he fought to compose himself and took a deep breath in through his nose. Really, he had to fucking calm down a bit.

His mother had always been so easily predictable, which had always made things so much easier. So why this sudden change? What was the big problem, anyway? Law was almost certain that there wouldn't even be a problem, if Mister Eustass had just been a woman. Not that he could know for sure, but it was how she behaved, the questions she'd asked, the frequent expression in her eyes, it all indicated on that one thing. Law hated prejudice, especially when it was unfair. This _was_ unfair, his mother didn't know Kid, she had no right to judge. It wasn't her place and it certainly wasn't her place to tell him what he could and could not do either. It didn't anger him, but it made him a bit sad. Sad because he understood her so well, understood why she acted the way she did, despite the initial, few surprises now and then. Sad because he understood _her_ and she obviously didn't understand _him_, or she was just fighting it. Maybe she didn't want to understand?

Sighing, Law hang the dishcloth on the back of a chair and stretched his arms over his head. He clamped his hand around one elbow and twisted his upper body a bit towards each side. He hadn't felt it til now, but he was actually quite sore and in more places than just muscle locations. It was nothing to be surprised about though, given how physically active he'd been recently. He liked it, it wasn't a bad ache. Despite the raw feeling in his butt, that was sorta uncomfortable, yet, again, not a surprise. Deciding he might be safe for now, since his mother seemed occupied with re-arranging the kitchen utensils, Law started toward the entrace to the foyer, so that he could take the stairs and get to his room. He had promised to call Kid as soon as he had the opportunity, but Law also had in mind he needed to give the man time to arrive home first and it was nearly seven now, anyway. He got as far as to the doorway, resting his hand on the white painted wood of the doorframe, when his mothers voice made him pause.

"Law. I want you to know that I... That I have nothing against," She started, but it was obvious she nearly choked on the words. Law did nothing to interrupt her, though he already knew what she was trying to say; He needed to hear it. So he leaned a bit against the doorjamb, his back turned towards her and tried to just focus on his breathing.

"I mean it..." She whispered then, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and Law could hear the sob in her voice. So the damm was breaking after all. "I am glad you found someone... found love. I... I'm afraid, I wont lie," She bit back another sob, but even so the tears were already trailing down her cheeks. "But I don't... I don't want to be.. cruel," Law leaned his head against the wood and exhaled a shaky breath, closing his eyes. His heart was leaping a bit and he felt some of the pressure slowly lifting from his shoulders. He should have known that she would be blaming herself.

"You are not cruel, Mom," He whispered back, surprised over how steady his voice was, when he in truth felt a bit fragile. She was his mother, the one person who'd always stood stubbornly at his side through everything, wether he had wanted it or not. Of course his friends had done the same, but not like she had, never like her. Trafalgar Reese was the sort of woman who wouldd always raise again no matter how many times she was batted down. Law was proud of being her son. So yeah, she had her flaws, her prejudice and convictions, but she never gave up and Law knew, for a fact, that she would get over this as well. It didn't mean it was over yet, he wasn't that naïve. He was afraid the road would still be very long and bumpy, before she realised she had to rely more on herself, than on him. Granted, they would always need each other, but she had to let go, he wouldn't always be around. As much as he didn't want to think about it, it was the truth and she had to get used to the idea, as well. It was cruel reality.

"You are many things, Mom," He said as he pushed off of the frame and turned around, his hands in his pockets. She wasn't looking at him, but he saw the way her shoulders shook, how she still clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to still whatever sounds that would else slip past. He had expected this, that or an emotional explosion, so he was actually pretty relieved.

"You're stubborn and annoying sometimes," He started to walk towards her as he spoke, his steps slow. "You are strong, but also weak," He stopped just a pace away, close enough to reach out and place a comforting hand on a shaking shoulder. "You are compassionate, a splendid nurse," He smiled a bit as her sobbing stopped and her shaking ceased a bit. "You are strict and yeah, sometimes you drive me crazy. But..." He tightened his grip on her shoulder and slowly coaxed her around, making her face him. She looked so small, even though Law was only a few inches taller, her eyes wide and teary as they met his.

"You're never cruel," He finished, rubbing his thumb over her cheek to wash some of the tears away. Her eyes closed tightly as another, final sob wretched through her and she suddenly trew her arms around him, hugging him close as she cried silently, the salty drops dissapearing into the fabric of his shirt. She was shaking again, but Law simply stood and held her until it stopped, until the tears dried out and her breathing became more steady. It wasn't the first time he had comforted his mother like this, as strong as she was, he had watched her break down like this many times too often. In his eyes it wasn't really weakness, though. Emotions could be so overwhelming and everyone could be overpowered from time to time. Overcoming them took a lot of strenght and crying was just a step in the right direction, if it helped lift some of the burden. Law let her cling to him until she slowly withdrew, rubbing the bottom of a palm over her moist eyes, red and swollen. She didn't say anything, but nodded her head once and stepped back, her arms falling to her sides. She still looked a bit tense and troubled, but far more relieved. Smiling a bit, Law leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forhead, before he pushed his hands back in his pockets and turned around to leave once again. She did nothing to stop him this time, but he still paused in the doorway, turning his head to the side and glance over his shoulder.

"I love you, Mom," He pushed through the door without waiting for a reply, thinking it was better to just leave her with her thoughts. Women handled their emotions so differently from men, that sometimes it seemed like it was more difficult for them to control them. It wasn't true though, but Law pushed everything from his mind as he took the stairs two steps a time, rushing a bit to get to his room. It was insane how much he longed to hear Kids voice, that deep, calm baritone that always caused soft tremors to travel the path of his spine. Only an hour and he already missed him so much, it was a bit pathetic. The door to his room was already open, so he simply stalked in and closed it behind him. It was pitch dark, the curtains closed so that not even the last rays from the sunset could illuminate the room. It was how he liked it, he didn't even bother to turn on the lights. Darkness had always been his friend, as odd as it might sound, but he felt comfortable and at ease in the dark. He didn't need to see to know where his bed was and once he reached it, he flopped down on the soft sheets and sighed. He allowed himself a few moments of just laying there and stare into the nothingness, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. When he could make out the shapes of his furniture and interior of the room, Law propped himself up on one arm and searched his pocket for his cell.

The thing was small and compact, smooth and black. It wasn't the newest new, but then again, Law had never been one for material goods. It did its job and that was the important part. The light from the small screen illuminated part of the room in a soft, white glow and Law surfed through the contacts, quickly finding Kid. The man had to be home by now, home in that ridiculous penthouse apartment thing he had. Law was still amazed, he'd really not thought Kid had that sort of money, especially not considering his job. He pressed the dial button and laid back, bringing the phone to his ear. Two rings and then a click. Law smiled.

"That was quick, Mister Eustass," The low chuckle that greeted him, made Law close his eyes and pretend he wasn't really in his own room, but right there, beside the man.

"I was waiting for you," Eustass drawled and shifting could be heard from the other end of the line, the distinctive sound of something metallic bumping together. Keys, perhabs.

"Still outsite?" Law rolled onto his side, straining his ears to hear any sign of the city life or maybe some late birds, but all he did hear was the faint sound of a door opening and closing.

"Just got home, actually. Ran by the diner to get something quick, got hungry," Law could hear the man walk, how his heavy boots collided with the laminate floor. He smiled and drew his legs up, hugging them against himself with a single arm.

"Fastfood, Mister Eustass? But you're such a great cook," Law teased and Kid was chuckling again, low and seductive. Law shivered a bit, curling more in on himself. God, he missed him.

"True that, but I'd have to bring you around to Sanji's sometime. THAT guy can cook, what I do is gabbage in comparison," The sound of walking stopped and Kid put something down on the a hard surface, the counter, Law thought. Probably his order.

"Mm, is hard to believe," Came his mumble and Law was still smiling, simply because he couldn't help it. He would love to go out with Mister Eustass, anywhere the man wanted, really. Law then shifted again, rolling onto his back and brought the phone to the other hand, left ear. "Wait, did you say, Sanji?" That name sorta rang a bell, but Law wasn't sure why, only that he had heard it before... And then he realised.

"Ah. You went to that diner on Carmenroad? The... what was it's name..? Mi.. Mieu..?"

"The _Mieux_, yes," Kid grunted, rustling with the paper bag and Law hummed in agreement. He had no idea what it meant, only that it was french, but Mister Eustass confirmed it before he could even ask.

"It's french for _better_, and it's quite suitable for that place, too. Just a diner, but Sanjis cooking is genius, he should be working in a restuarant, really." Law merely hummed in reply again and spread his limbs out, listening to Kid bite down into something, probably a sandwich.

"How do you know Sanji?" Kid was talking around a mouthful and Law could imagine bread crumbs stick to the skin around his lips. Mm, had he been there he'd have licked them off, he couldn't imagine Kid would object much either.

"Oh, I don't. Not really. I was there saturday, very short. He was yelling at Mimi," Kids only response was a snort and Law waited until he'd swallowed.

"Ha, yeah. Every other woman makes him swoon and gush out hearts everywhere, but not her. Comes from growing up together, I think... So," Law heard the subtle rush of rinning water and once again sat up in his bed. "You met her too?" Kid sounded really curious now and Laws smile widened.

"Uh-huh. A voice like that is hard to forget, I recognised her immediately," He chuckled a bit and ran a hand over his face. "Apparantly the same goes for my voice... since she realised I was.. uhm, Kitty," Law didn't know which nickname he disliked the most, Kitty or Captain, but they were both so silly. Mister Eustass laughed, making Law feel the longing curl inside and he sighed a bit.

"Is it pathetic that I miss you so much already? I wish you'd come back for me," He was greeted by silence first, but not the sort that made him worry. Law was pretty sure he knew what was going through Eustass Kids head at the moment.

"Just ask and I'll be right there," Bingo. Law smiled, but shook his head slowly, though it was completely unnecessary. Kid couldn't see him anyway.

"I know," And he wanted to, had the circumstances been different, then he was pretty sure he would just have eloped with Kid and not even looked back. As it was now, he had certain responsibilties and it wasn't just all about his own happiness. Making his mother understand would maybe never happen, but he knew he could make her accept, at least in a level that made it bearable. There was no reason to explain all this to Kid, the man already knew.

"Did you get to talk with her?" Laws first answer was a sigh and he ran his free hand over his face once more, tousling his hair a bit all the same. Law knew of whom Kid spoke and it only proved his prior point.

"Partially. It wont lie and say it went smoothly, but it could have been worse," This time, Kid hummed in reply and Law heard him walk over the floor once more, probably heading for the livingroom or so. A distinctive flop and some shifting and Law realised he was removing his booth. It actually made Law smile a bit, leave it to Kid to walk inside with no bother to wether his shoes were dirty or not.

"When can I see you again?" Kids voice was low, almost forlorn and Law felt his heart clench a bit as it skipped a beat. It was really good, in a wierd way, to know that Kid missed him just as much, which brought Law back to his previous thoughts of just eloping with the man. Damn it that it wasn't an option. Sighing again, Law willed himself to calm down from all the sudden emotions that consumed him and tried to think clear, he had to be realistic here. He didn't know when, but he was certainly going to find out. His mother might take a while to get used to it, if she ever did, but Law wasn't going to let it stop him. He had to, however, talk with his friends and that was probably his main objective.

"Give me a few days, Mister Eustass. Just... call me everyday," Law was starting to feel a little frustrated and knew it was apparant in his voice, which actually annoyed the hell out of him, but he'd never felt so strongly before. Kid had completely overtaken him in every sense of the word.

"Of course," He managed a smile when Kid answered and decided they would talk more about this tomorrow. Law realised he was more exhausted than he had first thought, but even so he was still reluctant to simply cut the conversation. So they talked a bit about nothing and everything, Kids work and Killers hilarious reaction. Eventually it was Kid that took the first step and informed he would have to get some sleep if he wanted to be refreshed for work. Law agreed and was actually surprised when he noticed the time from his nightstand watch; half past 10, woah.

"I'll call you when I get home tomorrow, but.. eh.. you can just call me, you know... anytime really," Kid sounded embarrassed, for no reason at all, really and it actually made Law laugh a bit.

"Sure, Mister Eustass. But I'd not like the wrath of Mister Killer, disturbing you at work all the time," Kid snorted and went to mumble that he couldn't care less what that blonde headed-Law pretended he didn't hear the following profanity-thought and reminded Law, all the same, that he was, after all, the boss. Chuckling, Law merely agreed.

"Later, Mister Eustass," He hesitated a bit, but then leaned a bit forward and started to fumble a bit with the hem of his shirt, hating this shy feeling that creeped up on him unawares. "I... I love you," By now he was so relieved he, at least, had managed not to blush, though his cheeks did feel a bit warm. It was annoying, since it wasn't the first time he had said those words, but somehow it had all changed the moment Kid had confessed himself. It didn't help that the red-head sounded so secure when he responded, like it was the most natural thing in the world; And Law conceded that it was, in fact, quite natural and he was just acting like a blushing virgin. _Come on!_

"I love you, too, Law," There was a grin in his voice and Laws blush intensified. Eventually they broke the call off and Law fell back on his bed, sighing. After a little while of just laying there in the dark, staring up at the ceiling, Law finally rose from his perch on the bed and decided he'd go wash himself and get ready for bed. He was pretty sure his Mother would not come and check on him tonight, but for safety he left the door unlocked. He headed for the bathroom and turned on the lights, closing his eyes against the sudden flash, adjusting slowly. Maybe he would just run the tub, a long, hot bath of just soaking in the water sounded so good.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

**End of Chapter 12.**

**A/N:**

And we reached the end! Not much to say about this chapter besides; Sorry Kurame, for all the spazzing (lmao) Hope you survived x3

Please, please, please, _please!_ leave a review? I earn nothing from this and a few words of appreciation truly makes my day! Makes me feel like all the effort I put into this was worth something. I hoped this chapter was to your liking :) until next!


	13. Together

**A/N:**

Oh, what is this? Is it a update? Are you sure? Yes, yes it is x3 I would apologize for this MAJOR delay, I had truly not planned to take so long, but the apology would just be half-assed. Sometimes life comes in the way and that's just how it is. I'll try not to take as long for the next chapter, I just sorta got stuck in the middle of writing this chapter 13 as well, which has never happened before; but everytime has its first time, yes? xD

I need to thank EVERYONE who read, faved, alerted, and especially my WONDERFUL reviewers! You guys are the best and I can't express how much I love you! :DDD Just, thank you so much! In addition to almost receiving non reviews on chapter 11, I got like 20 something on chapter 12 x3 I nearly squealed with happiness!

Which is probably why I really _should_ apologize for taking so long D: orz. It's not really rewarding you, but I hope the waiting wasn't too bad. (Feel free to yell, scratch and trow stuff. You wont hit me anyway, I'm comfortable and safe behind my computer screen *snicker*) Nah, nah xD I truly am sorry.

Also! Today is the birthday or our alltogethers lovely Mimithenumberon! So here goes a HUGE HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY call out to you! I hope you had the most wonderful day :D I worked my ass off on the other hand to finish this chapter just so I could post it today xD Sheesh.

This is dedicated to all of you though!

**Disclaimer:** If Law and Kid, or just One Piece really, truly belonged to me, you'd see a major plot changing and the rating would immediately shoot to NC-17... or higher actually. So thus, I own nothing and it still makes me cry ;_; Oh well.

**Warnings:** The usual! Also this chapter contains smut, but if you've reached this chapter in the first place, you should be aware of the explicit M-rating x3

**Word count:** Without Author notes, this reached 9671 :D !

**Please:** Read the bottom A/N. I have a question for ya'll. But now, without further preamble; please enjoy this chapter x3

**Edit****:** Anon reviewers **Guest** and **Leo**, thank you so much for the reviews x3 I only just saw them AFTER I updated, lol.

**To Leo as answer to your question:** I came up with this idea based on a much older and completely different plot-bunny. I can't tell you about it though, since I recently gave that baby up to a friend of mine who needed some inspiration and she is now working on making it her very own. It was that certain plot-bunny, mixed in with a very odd dream I had, that gave me the very idea for Wrong Number :3 I can tell you about the dream, however. I was in a white room, everything was completely plain, but there was a HUGE window on one of the walls, which over looked a garden or a park. There was many trees and they were all bleeding red; it was just the dropping foliage, all the leaves were star shaped ;D and the sight was breath taking. Sound and noises erupted the room I was in and a bed appeared. It was Law that laid on the bed and he was dying, Kid by his side. They talked, but I didn't hear much. The last thing I heard before I woke was the chim of a cell phone, and that's pretty much what started it all. It was very, very sad, but so inspirational!

**Chapter 13: Together.**

It was like running your hands over expensive silk, smooth and soft to the touch. The audio from the speaker was playing a soft tune, blanketing the room with a melodious feel adding to the already cosy atmosphere. This was a perfect way to spend morning, it really had no comparison. Tipping the light bottle, the young man on the bed coated his dexterous fingers in a thin layer of lavender scented oil, allowing the aroma to fill his senses. The raven haired beauty beneath him shifted a bit and brought up one of her slender, well-curved legs, giving him more access to the soft skin of a thigh. When he pressed his palm against the creamy flesh, the woman giggled a bit in that way only she could, and he sighed with contentment. Only a few months and already she was the sole center of his world. This woman was truly special.

"Penguin," Her voice was soft, but mischevious and she only ever called him that when she was in a teasing mood. He smiled in a crooked way and pushed her legs further apart, with the hand already pressed against an inner thigh. She was like a goddess, naked sans the soft sheets lightly draped over certain parts of her anatomy, but she was definitely and infinitely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Waking up beside this flawless being was not a frequent occurency, but when it did happen he could hardly vision anything that could possibly ruin the moment. Those feelings she awoke in him were unrestrained and pure, but that was what love did to you.

"Robin," He whispered, a bit raspy, but it was no surprise by the way his throat constricted. God. He was such a lucky man and he knew how to treasure this fortune that had brought her into his life, even though at the time being it had been in the shape of his best, but most silly, friend with orange hair and a wierd sense of fashion. Not that he didn't thank Sachi in his head at every given opportunity. Penguin leaned in to kiss beneath a knee, his left hand trailing over an uncovered arm and he brought his uncoated fingers up to tangle in long, ebony locks. She closed her eyes as he kissed her skin in the vicinity available, mainly along the inner of her shin and all the way down again til he reached the spot where he'd first started. He then let her leg slip from his grasp and smoothed his sleek hand over a curved hip instead, rubbing circles over the skin with his thumb. His objective was to make her feel worshipped and in every sense of the word. Should he conclude from her expression, then he was doing a helluva good job so far. It brought another smirk to his lips and he finally shifted himself to lay over her completely, framing her feminine form with his own more masculine one. Penguin knew many envied him her and he had to admit he did sometimes think about whatever it was she saw in him? Not that he was going to question his sanity by thinking overly much on the subject, as long as she wanted him he had no reason, whatsoever, to object. That'd just make him a dick, an underserving one at that.

Their lips met in a soft, practiced kiss, his left hand smoothing over silky locks, before settling on the curve of a cheekbone. Tounges met in a familiar dance as the kiss deepened and the first one to moan and press closer was Robin, which only caused Penguin to groan with the pleasure that shot through him, the pride making his chest swell. It was satisfying beyond the word knowing just what affect he had on her, it made everything so much sweeter. Soft carresses soon evolved into more frantic touches, hands seeking skin in the quest of mapping, fondling and feeling each other up every way possible. Truly the perfect way to start the morning and Penguin silently thanked the gods for giving them both a much needed day off-weekend didn't count-only to curse them a moment later, when a disturbing series of well placed knocks drew them apart and he sat up, glaring at the door. Seriously? And everything had just been so nice. As he made to slip off the bed and go see what idiot had decided now would be a good time to disturb them-Probably Sachi-he was briefly distracted by Robins soft laugh and turned his head slightly to glance at her. She had drawn the sheets further up so they now covered her beautiful body completely, leaving her bare only from the neck and up and she was gesturing toward him, or rather, the lower half of him.

"Maybe covering up would be an idea, love," She teased, her voice low and so damn seductive, Penguin wanted to give it all a damn and pounce her anew. He sighed instead, reigning himself in and managed to find some sort of self-control as he bend down and picked up his trousers. He couldn't bother about underwear right now, he wasn't planning to keep his pants on for long either. He just had to get Sachi to shoo off, after finding out whatever he wanted and then they would go right back to where they left off. It was that simple. Or well, if only it had been that simple. Crossing the bedroom floor in just a few strides, his pants now secure around his hips, Penguin brought his hand up to turn the lock, but hesitated a bit as he always did. Were it Sachi outsite, the moron would smack open the door the instant he heard the lock click. Penguin had his suppositions it had a lot to do with Sachi hoping to take a sneak peak at Robin. Pfft, yeah, like that was ever going to happen. However, he was momentarily stunned when the door remained closed and he turned the lever himself, glancing at whoever stood outsite.

"Eh," Penguin blinked then, resisting the urge to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. _Well, I be damned..._

"Hey Peg, Robin," Laws greeting was casual and he sported a grin that could only be labelled goofy, his eyes filled with his usual bored expression, half lidded. Penguin frowned, a little deadpanned. Why was Law here? And first thing in the morning, too. Sachi was there too, lurking in the background and trying to look past the two ebony haired males standing in the door way. Penguin glanced back at Robin and watched her wave a small greeting back, before he decided, with a sigh, to take this outsite and allow her to dress up properly. Gesturing to Law, still plastering him with an incredulous look, which only made the younger man chuckle a bit, Law easily moved aside and Penguin closed the door behind them after stepping out into the hallway.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you," He started, walking side by side with Law as he lead them to the living room area. "But 7 o'Clock in the morning, Law?" He quirked a brow as he surveyed him. Law was still in his black windbreaker, for outdoors wear and he wore sturdy looking pants, black as well and white socks, shoes off, of course. Under one arm he carried one of many scarfs-Law was quite the collector-this one was cotton, soft looking and obnoxious yellow.

"Well, since mother left at 6 for the clinic, I decided I'd rather not waste time. Besides-," They both came to an halt by the low coffee table and sat down in each their seat of the three-person couch, Law leaning so he rested his hands on his knees. His head was turned slightly to still keep eye contact with the shirtless Penguin and he'd placed his scarf beside him. "-you were the one insisting I came over today," The other raven-head sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"True, but I was actually thinking more around noon, you know." That be that. Now that Law was actually here, there was no reason to ask him to leave again. Law started to remove his jacket, a clear indication he thought the same, and once off he folded it and placed it on top of his scarf. There was some noise from the kitchen and a familiar scent hung in the air; Sachi was making coffee. It was sort of routine for whenever Law came over. Leaning back in his seat, Penguin brought his arms behind his head to use as a cushion, his face tilted towards Law, and hesitation hung in the air for a moment. They had talked briefly the morning after Law had gone to South Carastella and, as if guided by fates hand itself, met with Eustass Kid. There was still much Penguin had to understand about all of it, but Law couldn't be pressed to be forthcoming; he had to _want_ to explain. There was a thing that struck Penguin as odd even so, he would have thought Law would want them all here, especially Bepo. But maybe this was his own way of dealing with it, Penguin couldn't imagine that if _he_ thought things had gotten strange, what Law then mustn't think of it all? He was in the middle of it after all. Yet the contented smile gracing his lips and the soft expression in his eyes gave Penguin more answers than what he had asked for. A Law in love was such an odd phenomenon, and should he be honest, Penguin wasn't all too sure what he thought about it.

Sachi emerged from the kitchen with a tray of freshly brewed coffee, already filled in 4 mugs, that he placed on the small table in the middle. Law was quickly woving his long fingers around one of the white ceramic cups and Penguin watched Sachi take a seat, before he himself took one of the coffee mugs.

* * *

"How did it go?" The question startled all boys, the voice originating from behind and two sets of heads turned to see Robin stand in the doorway, graciously dressed once again. Law was still only staring into the black depth of the coffee, but had heard her even so. She came forth and snatched a cup for herself and sat down beside Sachi, on the other side of the table facing the two ebony haired males. With an inaudible sigh, Law lifted his head and met her eyes. Robin was smiling knowingly and for a moment his own smile wavered, but then he simply closed his eyes. How did it go, indeed. Well, there was no reason for him to hide anything no longer, they were his friends and therefor he knew their support he could count on. Even Robins he guessed, though Law knew he still wanted to tread those waters carefully. He didn't know how much Penguin had told them, but he was positive Sachi had no clue whatsoever, his curious expression said it all, plus Law would have expected him to bombade him with questions or worries if anything about his near accident had been revealed. Robin seemed to know a lot more than what she indicated, but of course; Robin always knew. Law smiled and shook his head a bit.

"Given that non of it was planned, it went better than anticipated. Difinitely exceeded my expectations," Even as he spoke he held no eye contact and merely ran a hand over his face, through his hair. It was hard not to play a run-through of everything that had happened, while he related the story anew to those who hadn't heard yet. Sachi gasped a few times and was now sitting with his mouth agape, jaw slack and eyes popping. Ha, and that was without Law going into explicit details. He spoke of the accident and simplisticly explained what happened afterwards; they all knew he'd spend the night there, he would leave it to them to piece the rest together. Thinking about having to tell Bepo all this, too, actually made him sigh. It would be much easier explaining to his best friend however, but somehow Law still regretted he hadn't waited for them all to assemble. Well, Bepo might not really need much either, as long as he saw and heard Law was okay he always seemed to be satisfied. Law smiled, he really loved that big oaf of a bear boy.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait!" Sachi exclaimed, looking a bit pale by the end of the tale. He was clenching his cup in a tight glutch and even his knuckles were turning white. "So -inhale- you're with that guy now?" Laws expression remained unchanged, but he did crack a small smile at Sachis incredulousity. He knew what Sachi really was asking was; _Are you gay?_ And who was he to deny, now that he had decided he would tell them everything?

"That I am. Mister Eustass is great, really. Very considerate," _And most importantly, he loves me_. Laws smile became soft as he once again returned his gaze to his cup, feeling all warm inside. Sachi fell back in his seat and ran his hands through his hair, exhaling the breath he'd been holding since his question. Law could imagine the jimble of thoughts that ran through his mind at the moment. But before Sachi, or anyone else for that matter, could speak up again, it was Robin that took over. She had been quiet throughout the entire conversation, but now she leaned forward and locked her eyes on Law, folding her hands under her chin; her arms resting on the table.

"Sounds like he is still the same. Though I must admit, the Eustass Kid I know has a, what to call it? A rather disagreeable side to him. You are either good in his eyes, or you are bad." Her words made Law quirk a brow, his eyes trained on her for a following explanation, but she only kept smiling that sweet, I-know-more-than-you-do kind of smile of hers. That actually made Law frown for a moment there. There was a lot of things Law could ask her at the moment, but as he opened his mouth to speak, something entirely else sprung to his mind and stole his attention.

"Speaking of which. I asked Mister Eustass about you, Nico Robin, but he tells me he has no idea of whom you are," There was a bit of a challenge in the way Law spoke and met her eyes head-on. She could try and be as mysterious as she wished, but how was Law going to permit his barriers dissolving and allow her back inside if she kept everything hidden like this? They might have been close friends once, but they had been kids; just who was this woman here in front of him, now?

"_Nico Robin_?" Penguin was frowning his way, Law knew that, but his eyes didn't fray from Robins as he waited for her response. Her smile didn't even waver, but she did hesitate and eventually also her eyes dropped. She sighed.

"Of course he wouldn't know," She spoke so matter of fact, that for a moment Law wasn't even sure how to respond, but she continued before he could gather his thoughts, whatsoever. "If you asked Eustass about Nico Robin, then of course he wouldn't know," Her eyes were open again and so blue Law felt like flinching; it had been a long time since he'd seen so much depth in them, he had almost forgotten how it felt like; when Robin gazed so intensely into ones soul. It took a little while for her words to register, but when they did Law was out of his stupor, yet no less confused. What? His mouth opened again to speak, but again no words came out before he was already interupted; Robin standing and starting towards the kitchen.

"Law, come make breakfast with me." Sachi made an odd noise in the back of his throat, confusion apparant from the sound of it, but Laws eyes were glued on Robins retreating form. His lips were parted for a short while, the words dead on his tounge, but as the frown between his eyes pulled his brows together, Law shrugged with a sigh and simply rose. Well, alright. Apparantly it was not something she wanted to discuss openly and with the others present, so Law saw no other option than to comply her wishes. It was really starting to bother him, all the questions that swam around in his head, destinationless. His wrist was snatched after he had just passed Penguin, momentarily halting him from heading after Robin. Law turned his head a fraction to meet the dark green eyes of his friend, but Penguin wasn't looking at him for long. Instead he turned his head away a second later and released Laws wrist again. Not sure what to think of his actions, Law left Penguin without the explanation the other ebony haired man had been reluctant with in the first place. Law wasn't even sure what to think anymore. For the short moment their eyes _had_ connected, there had been a hidden emotion in those green orbs, but the younger male couldn't wrap his head around _what_ it was he'd seen. That it had something to do with Robin was certainly possible; in fact, Law was pretty sure that was it; whatever secret she had, Penguin had in that second tried to warn him. But on what account and why, really, Law couldn't tell.

Robin was already pulling things out from the refrigerator once he entered the kitchen, and Law silently watched her assemble the ingredients for, what looked like, a perfectly simple breakfast. Some egg, milk, bacon, sausages, bread and even some ham. She brought everything to the counter and searched the cupboards and drawers for utensils, spices and the like. She had already picked out a long, but slim knife perfect for cutting meat when Law reached her side. She started on the bacon as it was the first to go on the pan and casually gestured towards the eggs and milk. She had been serious when she said they'd make breakfast and Law could only hope the non-threatening atmosphere would get her to talk, he really hated being left in the dark. Robin had always been an enigma in her own right, but all this mysterious crap was really starting to grate on his nerves. Now, Law wasn't easily trown off, but something about all this-the way Penguin had acted just before as well-was really, _really_ bothering him. Nico Robin knew Eustass Kid, but Eustass Kid didn't know Nico Robin. Then who _did_ he know?

Grapping a bowl in an useable size, Law hit the eggs one by one against the edge to release their inner and dropped the gooey substance into the bowl. He stirred it and added some salt and pepper, followed by the milk; there wasn't a _real_ recipé on omelets and to be honest this was his first time trying, anyway. Robin handed him some oil and Law stared at the bottle incredulously for a little bit, yet it wasn't because of the golden liquid he was now frowning. How long did she plan to drag this out? One glance her way and it was apparant she was engrossed in the preparations, or so she made it look like. What truly went through her head was another mystery. Sighing with some exasperation, and audibly enough it gained her attention, Law added the oil before he placed the bottle unceremonously down on the counter.

"Look," He started, fed up with all of this by far. He wasn't supposed to feel weighed down because of others, he had only recently discovered this whole knew world he hadn't even known existed, or that it was so close within reach even so. And the fact that it had _everything_ to do with Mister Eustass, of whom he'd found love with, Law was pretty adamant about not loosing this perfect, wonderful feeling, just because of some secret-or whatever it was-that involved this man with his childhood friend. But even so, he really had a bad feeling about this. Why else would Nico Robin, the most level-headed woman he had ever met, hesitate to just fucking explain it? It was not in her nature to lead people around like this... or maybe it was? Whatever he thought he knew about her, he could be oh so wrong, she could have changed to the polar opposite for all he knew. And fuck, that was just annoying as hell, even Law had his limits. Yet the more he thought about it, he concluded he might not really want to know for a change. He hated being left out, but watching Robin as she stood with her side to him, a hesitant, but dark expression on her face, Law realised this might be more serious than initially believed. Well, it could all be the same.

"I don't actually care, you know. About whatever connects you with Mister Eustass other than the University, because that is surely what you lead me to believe. However," Law heaved a sigh before he continued. "I'll admit it... irritates me a bit, as I get the feeling this sticks deeper. As in, figuratively speaking, something that has to do with a past you are trying to forget... Am I right?" Sometimes he might over think things too much, but he never drew to any conclusions on a whim either. Law was fairly confident that, if he wanted to, he could read people efficiently and be damn right about it. He wasn't completely blinded by love either regarding Mister Eustass. He knew the man had a past and something told Law it wasn't all too pretty either, the scars people carried on their souls could be hard to spot, but sometimes they were visible through the eyes, when caught in a vulnerable moment.

"Law," Robin turned her whole body towards him as she spoke and Law was actually surprised when he saw the expression she carried on her face. Robin was smiling, kind and pure, and her eyes were glossy, like tears were just waiting to be released. "Yes, you are right." It was her clenching fingers, fisted by each of her site that gave away her tension and the with-held emotions Law knew just lurked behind the exterior. Law understood two things in that moment; That Robin had really changed, but that who she was now, was someone who fought very hard everyday. Fought with a past that was hard letting go of. Robin had lost both her parents, unlike Law who still had his mother. She had no living relatives, but something told Law it was not all she had lost, there was more to her past; the part he hadn't been a part of... and yet she was still able to smile like that... So genuine. Law felt his heart beat raise and he suddenly had no idea what to do with himself, or what to say, really. It became unecessary for words, though, as Robin spoke again, albeit turning away once again and focused on stirring the bacon slices on the frying pan.

"I am not trying to forget though, that would be dishonorable to her memory," Her expression softened and she actually giggled once when she turned her eyes side-ways and saw Laws flummoxed expression, a frown between his eyes. "I am not telling you, not because I do not want to, but it is simply not my place to tell," She was still smiling and still stirring the meat. "Tell Eustass, _Nicole_ says hi. Once he is ready, I am sure he'll explain everything," Okay. So, that was how it was. No, wait. What? It didn't matter how many times Law turned it around in his head, it just wouldn't make any sense. The only thing Law _did_ get from this, was that Mister Eustass knew Robin as Nicole, not Nico. But who was '_her_'? Someone dead, apparantly, but was it this person that connected the two of them, Robin and Kid? Law found that the questions were hurting his head far more now, than they had before he knew anything. Not that this information gave him much to work with, regardless. In all actuallity he felt a little more annoyed and triple confused. Robin continued with her task without any indication that she was willing to share more on the subject, so with a defeated feeling curling inside, Law sighed and returned to his own work. Breakfast was finished with not another word uttered and Law even helped setting the table.

* * *

It was early noon before Law finally left the apartment complex of Sachi and Penguin. He wore his windbreaker and had his scarf tied securely around his neck and shoulders, his barrier against the icy wind. It was quickly becoming colder as autumn slowly neared winter. Next month was october, which was closing in pretty fast. The sixth he would celebrate his twentieth birthday. It wasn't something that completely thrilled him, to be honest, but every year he could add to his addition of what he had left was a good thing, albeit also a bit depressing. He moved closer and closer to the uinventiable, but he still had the 90% of a five years survival for as long as he took his medication. Law wasn't interested in dying. Really, who was? And now less than ever, since he had obtained something he had never thought he would ever have. Law was determined to change his way of living completely, he was going to enjoy every single second of life. Through the fortunate and unfurtunate times all the same. Because, as long as Mister Eustass was in his life, it was truly worth living.

Sachi had, as Law had expected in one form or the other, actually terrorized him with questions, once breakfast was done and over with. Not that Law could blame him, after all he had practically trown a bomb with the way he'd so gracefully come out of the closet. But to think that Sachi-as the only one he wagered-had had no clue, nor suspect about Laws true sexuality, considering they'd known each other for _years_, was actually pretty hilarious. Especially his reactions, which had made some of the questions bearable. Law still felt more exhausted than ever and he was walking at a slow pace, in no absolute rush, towards home, his hands in his pockets. Despite it being cold enough that it was necessary to dress up warm, it was still a fairly beautiful day. The sky was like split in two, between white and grayish clouds and the blue behind them, peeking through. A chill wind blew steadily and that was probably the reason for staying outsite for too long being bothersome. Law still liked to feel the cold on his skin, especially when it was cold enough to sting, so far that was not yet the case. He took the long route towards home, having another destination in mind halfway through. There was still not much that Law knew about Bepos knew job at the harbor, but he was fairly sure the albino might be finished working now. Usually the cargo arrivals came during the night and the workers had early shifts, which gave Law the idea his friend could very well be home by now. Well, it wouldn't hurt to check. He actually felt like talking with Bepo, simply because it was very different the moment it were just the two of them, aside from when they were all gathered. The connection they shared also made it possible to hang out in silence, words not always necessary.

Law arrived at the apartment complex where Bepo lived and halted just inside the courtyard area. These buildings, white washed and plain, were very different from in the other end of the town. Like every other city, this one had places for both poor and rich alike. Bepo wasn't poor per se, but he was definitely not rich either. The exterior of the building made it look far worse than it actually was and even Bepo managed to live fairly well with his three-room apartment. The albino had always been a hard worker, he could probably get better jobs than what he so far have had, but Bepo enjoyed hard, physical labouring, Law knew that. He climbed the outdoor stair case and walked beneath the half roof, covering the open hallways, until he reached the destinated door with a four digit number pressed against the brown wood. 2188, this was where Bepo lived. Law chimed the door bell and waited for a spell. When nothing happened he tried again and finally he heard noise from inside. Oh, so Bepo _was_ home. He smiled once the lock was clicked free and the doorhandle twisted, opening the door. As expected, Law was greeted by a tall, white haired young man who actually looked fairly surprised when he saw it was Law. What wasn't so expected was Bepos state of dress. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist, with one hand holding it tight so it wouldn't drop. That's when Law also noticed the way his hair was flat against his skull and a little darker than usual, but almost transparent even so, droplets of water trailed down his face and neck. Aside from being obviously under dressed and dripping wet, Bepo still squeaked a sound of joy and pulled a startled Law into a tight hug.

"Thank god, you are back!" Bepos voice was as deep and low-key as usual, but Law was currently fighting a bit with his breath to truly notice what the albino was saying. "B-bepo!" Law gasped a bit, that Bepo was really strong was a given, but he'd not expected the near deathly bear glomp. "Maybe we should.. take this inside?" He actually managed to push the bigger boy a little back and was met with instant apologies, as the other male stepped aside and let Law into his home. Bepo excused himself, as he was going to his room to get dressed and left Law to make himself at home in the familiar apartment. Bepos heater was turned on and made the place warm and comfortable, so Law quickly discarded his scarf and jacket. He trew them over the back of a chair before flopping down on the couch with a sigh and closed his eyes, waiting. It didn't take Bepo that long, but Law didn't react before he felt the movement beside and the couch-cusion sunk a bit from the additional weight as Bepo took a seat beside him. He kept his eyes closed, but knew Bepo was watching him even so and Law couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips when his friend stated a fact.

"You're very happy," There was never any form for small talk when he was with Bepo, no beating around the bush either. Actually they only ever spoke when it was necessary and yet, Law couldn't recall a time where it ever felt akward in Bepos company. This was why it was the albino Law counted as his very best friend; all three of them were dear to him, of course, but with Bepo... There was just this natural and deep understanding between them. So Law leaned forward in his seat and propped his elbow on top of his knee, to rest his chin in his hand. He held Bepos gaze and his smile softened.

"I am very happy,"

* * *

Law spend the rest of noon and even afternoon there with Bepo, eating lunch together and chatting a bit. Bepo even hogged up his game console of choice and they played a few games against each other, making a competition out of it. Bepo won most of them, but then again it was his games, he knew them better; at least that was Laws excuse. When he left-or maybe 'when he was released' was a better term for it-with yet another bear hug, Law felt refreshed and contented. There'd been no strain, no pretense and no having to go through a first class interrogation. It had been nothing else than two friends hanging out together, exactly what Law needed. So it was with a smile he walked down the streets, finally heading for home with no further preamble. His mother had informed him that her shift did not end until around nighttime, but that was fine as well, Law could think of things he could do. There was a bit of a walk from Bepos place to his own, but Law enjoyed his time outdoors even more now and simply took his time. The keys jingled when he brought them from his pocket after reaching home and he unlocked the door, ridding himself of his heels before even getting the door properly closed behind him. A cup of coffee sounded about right, so while heading for the kitchen, Law checked the wall-clock and was satisfied with how the day had passed so smooth. 4:34 PM, a few more hours and it would officially be evening; he had really come to love the evenings, because that was when he finally got to talk with Mister Eustass.

Unlike himself, Law actually whistled a happy tune as he prepared the coffee. While the machine brewed merrily, Law once again got rid of his outerwear and headed for his room. He had actually left his phone at home for a change, which altogether had felt a little odd at first, but at least it had helped him focus a bit. It wasn't that he assumed Mister Eustass would call him before his work day was over, but there was other ways to use the phone and this morning, for the first time ever, he'd received a text from Kid. Law had awoken around 6AM, breakfast ready and all, since it was around that time his mother had left for the hospital. Around half past was when the cell had vibrated and the text popped onto the screen. Law had been in the middle of chewing his buttered and jammed toast slice, but everything called eating was instantly forgotten once he got to read those words. It hadn't been anything special, really. But it had still made Laws heart erupt and the longing curl inside. God, he _missed_ him.

_Hey. Or well, morning I guess... I actually hate texting, but I miss you. I'll call around 6 or 7, so you better pick up! Love you._

Law could have squealed, but of course he didn't. He wasn't a fucking girl. It hadn't stop him from immediately replying, though the moment his fingers hovered over the phone keys, Law wasn't actually sure what to write. It wasn't that he hated texting, he just never really used it. Re-reading Kids message a few more times, Law eventually shook his head with a smile. Well, whatever. It wasn't like it was hard. In the end he'd just responded with what first came to mind and then he hit send.

_Love you too, Mister Eustass. Understood. Oh and good luck with Mister Killer._

Now that he was back home, Law took the stairs two at a time, entered his room and made a beeline directly for his desk, grapping his phone from the top. His heart skipped a beat, another text message. Flopping down on the bed with a giddy feeling brewing inside, Law ignored the thoughts about how sit-com he was behaving and merely unlocked the phone.

_Bah, whatever. He can say whatever he wants, doesn't change a thing. I don't care. I know we agreed on a few days, but I'm telling you... all this waiting and distance and whatever shit..._

The message ended just like that, short and unprecise, yet Law knew exactly what Mister Eustass meant. The first part made him chuckle a bit, since he knew for a fact that Kid _did_ care, but after reading it over again, he frowned a bit. 6:47AM was printed on the screen just below the text message, responding now seemed a little overdue and besides, he wasn't even sure what to write either in the first place. Placing the phone down beside of him, Law fell back and molded against the bed and pillows. Now that he was alone, no friends around to distract him and no mother to tell him what to do... he actually felt a bit lonely. But honestly speaking, there was only one out of all of them loved ones that he missed and it was so obvious that guessing seemed meaningless. Mister Eustass was ever present in his thoughts, constantly on his mind, even when he wasn't directly thinking about him. _He was always there_. Law was pretty sure that would never change. Sighing he rolled onto his side and curled his legs up. The coffee was definitely finished by now, but Law took another few moments of just laying there in the silence, looking at nothing in particular. His eyes slid close and he was so far from ready to stand and go down yet. But he was instantaneously shooting to an upright position, his heart hammering in his chest, when his phone suddenly went off, vibrating against the soft fabric of the bed and the familiar ringtone chimed. What? Being completely unprepared, Laws mind took a couple of moments to settle back into normal functioning, but once it did, he wasted no time flipping the phone open and glanced at the caller ID before he took the call.

"Mister Eustass?" The thumping of his heart beat was audible in his ears, but with a hand pressed against his chest, Law willed it to calm down. He was still completely surprised and a little confused even so, albeit in that wonderful moment, when he finally heard Kids voice, nothing else mattered.

"Hey. Eh, I..," The deep baritone flowed with hesitation apparant and Law wondered a bit about the reluctance, as well as the odd background noise. It sounded like a roaring engine and pretty close too, but then again... Kid was a mechanic, working at an auto-shop, engines was a given, really.

"Erh. I am sorry," Kid finally finished and then added something that had Law frown a bit with newfound confusion. "But I couldn't help myself," Mostly the words were muttered and a bit muffled, but Law could still make them out just fine. It was the meaning behind them he didn't get, however. When Kid didn't say anything else indicating any further explanation, Law took it as a cue to ask, because why would Kid be sorry?

"Sorry about what, Mister Eustass?" Law smiled a bit. "Calling earlier than agreed is no crime, you know," And besides, now that his heart had calmed itself a bit, Law allowed the pleasure of finally talking with the man again to take full control of his body. The only thing better than hearing Mister Eustass voice, was being _with_ him when he spoke. Kids response was a bit unexpected though, since the reluctance seemed ever present.

"Nah, that's not what I meant," Other than hesitant, Kid also sounded... flustered? If it was possible to sound like that over the phone of course, but Law definitely picked up on some slight embarrassed tone. His brows furrowed again and confusion made itself present once anew.

"I am afraid you have lost me, Mister Eustass, could you be a bit more clear?" It was no surprise when Kid didn't respond with any explanation this time either, instead he asked Law another question and the confusion just grew.

"You are home, right?" Law jumped on board the train of reluctance and hesitated a bit with his answer, mostly because the gears in his head felt a bit rusty, creaking as they turned. His subconcious understood before his brain caught up, though, and once again his heart beat sped up furiously. Fuck, no. Really? Suddenly the roaring of the engine in the background held a completely new meaning. Law almost fell over as he stumbled out of the bed, standing on his feet and fighting a bit with his balance, as he rushed from the room and down the stairs. His heart throbbed painfully and he was almost out of breath once he reached the front door. He still held the phone to his ear, despite none of them was talking any longer. His hand actually shook a bit as he reached for the knob, but he wasn't hesitating anymore as he swung the door open, his breath hitching in his throat. It was then that his phone fell from his grasp, but the impact against the hard concrete of the front porch stairs was left unnoticed as Law was far more preoccupied with the sight before him. Mister Eustass was standing just there, by the egde of the path leading from house to street, leaning against the side of his still running car, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

It was like the world stopped for a breath takingly long moment, only to come crashing back down with lightening speed and Laws feet started moving by themself. He was running before he knew it and didn't stop before he crashed right into a hard chest, Kid engulfing him tightly in his arms. Laws heart was still beating a tattoo against the inside of his ribs, but it wasn't really a thing that mattered the least, once he felt those thin lips against his own. Teeth almost clashed as both men kissed with a ferocity of two famished homeless, who had been starved for weeks. There was no regards to neighbours possibly watching, nor to anything else going on around them. Laws mother could be walking down the street and still, it wouldn't disturb the serenity Law felt by _finally_ being with Eustass Kid again. It didn't matter that it had only been a day either, for the both of them it felt more like being reunited after eternity of seperation. Love was a strange thing, but no one could question its power.

Both men had found their way into the house and clothes were removed, almost _ripped_ from their bodies in haste; which was quite a feat considering they were still engaged in a heated lip-lock. It was Law who broke the kiss, almost gasping for air as it felt like it'd been sucked right out of his lungs by the shock of it all. Kid was here. _Kid_ _was_ _here_. As if to ascertain that it was truly so, Law brought his trembling hand up and trailed his fingers over a pale cheek, getting a feel of the soft skin beneath. Burning, auburn eyes met smoldering gray and a moment later the spell was broken, when Kid grapped Laws hips and ground their hips together. Law gasped and pressed his forehead against a pectoral, as pleasure shot like bullets thorough his body. Well, this was surely real, it felt too good not to be. His fingers clenched around the biceps he'd grasped to steady himself against Kids delicious onslaught and he fought to gain some sense back, because his mind was difinitely more than little overheated. It quickly became futile when, obviously, Kid did not share the same objective; gliding a hand down over a thigh and behind, squeezing Laws ass and he grinded them together once again. Well, whatever. Who needed words when actions often told more, anyway? Laws body was buzzing with need, the lust curling inside and ready for being released. Mister Eustass was _here_ - right now that was all that mattered, the how's and why's could come later.

With his mind set, Law no longer allowed Kid to do as he pleased and took the lead. The far too skilled hands were quickly swatted away from his behind and Law had Kid pushed backwards and up against the closest wall, before the older man could object. There did not seem to be much resistance either once Law smoothed himself against the red-heads taller form, meshing his lips against Kids. That's when everything became a blur of actions once again. Hands groped and tugged at limbs that tangled and webbed, both trying to feel up as much of the other as possible. Abandoning the wall once it became too much, Law made a dash for his room, dragging Kid along and they actually managed to climb the stair case without accident, though they were practically running. Despite this was Kids first time in Laws room-in his home, really, to be more exact-he did not receive much of a show-around, all that shit could wait for later, anyway and they both toppled together on the queen sized bed, standing against the wall adjacent to the one with the door. Law managed to come out on top, albeit it did not remain so for long, when Kid simply flipped them over and pinned him down. His legs was trapped efficiently and Law soon realized, as both his wrist were held tightly, that he was completely at Kids mercy in this position.

Lips met lips again and the remaining clothes, namely trousers and undergarments, were discarded, trown wherever. Law was still wearing his socks, but that was truly the last thing on his mind as long as he got to feel that delicious sensation of naked skin against naked skin. Every touch from Mister Eustass was making him shiver in delight and every kiss was like the sweetest aphrodisiac. Hips were moving against each other, smooth and gradual, to drag the pleasure out until it became bittersweet torture. Laws wrists were released and soon enough found their purpose, wrapping around broad shoulders as he pulled Kid as close as possible. Soft pants slipped from both men as breath and saliva was mixed, and pelvises slipped and pressed against each other with more power, as the arousal sky rocketed and release suddenly became a haste. It was a quick runt with no penetration, but Laws toes still curled in absolute pleasure as he felt his orgasm ride like a current of clashing waves through his body. He came with a cry, clinging to Mister Eustass who wasn't far behind himself, grunting as he reached his peak. Law was soaring on clouds in post-orgasmic bliss and it took him quite a while to reach earth once again, and yet still, little dots of white swam before his vision. Apparantly it didn't matter what sort of sexual activity, as long as it was with Mister Eustass it was the best _ever_. It was something Law realized just now and though it was a bit of a surprise, it was a sweet, sweet one all the same. It was like he had thought after their first time, they were very, _very_ compatible.

Kid almost collapsed on top of him, but with a little help from Law, the older man managed to roll over onto his back. Their eyes met when he turned his head and Law could no longer hide his huge-ass smile, almost feeling like purring-if he'd been able to he probably would-with the contented feeling of sheer satisfaction. Ah, sure, it had been rather fast and rushed, and he still longed to feel Kid a bit deeper, as deep as he could go really. But who said that couldn't change in a bit? Kid was really here and he'd come for Law, because he missed him, because he wanted to be with him. If Law had been any other inexperienced, young boy, or just a girl really, he would have blushed, but no, not this time; he was a man. Kid was here, and now that the worst of the raging, sexually harrassing hormones were tamed, Law could finally allow his mind to think coherently again. Propping himself up on his elbows, albeit feeling lazy into his bones in every aspect of the words, he turned himself slightly so that he could drape his leg over Kids thigh and touched his hand to the, now damp, red locks. Trailing his fingers through the hair, Law watched Kid watching him while they both smiled at each other. The questions were still inhabitating the biggest space of his brain though and they were really pressing to be released. He knew why Kid was here, it was basic math really and he'd just felt the reason at full force no more than moments ago, yet still... Law knew why, but he didn't really know _why_. As in, _why_ did he come, especially since it had really been what Law had the least expected. (No, he wasn't complaining either, far from it!) Call it curiousity, though it was really just him wanting to hear it, because deep down he knew the answer and he was longing to hear the words spoken. And Mister Eustass had to be the one saying them.

"Why are you here?" It was just a whisper, spoken while Law trailed his fingers further down and over Kids cheek, jaw and neck. Kids eyes slid closed and Law didn't protest when he was pulled down and against a very hot body, actually his insides began to curl with need once anew.

"'Cause I know where you live," The words were mumbled against his hair, but Law heard them fine and couldn't help chuckling a bit at the answer.

"Why, Mister Eustass, now you sound like a stalker," Kids chest shook as he laughed and Law shook along with him, joining the merriment. It became a little more serious a moment later, but the atmosphere was still relaxed and contented.

"I just fucking missed you so much, any idea how frustrating it became?" Kid also sounded frustrated as he re-lived the emotions he'd been feeling while being seperated. Law didn't respond in words, but he snuggled closer and placed a kiss on Kids chest, right over his heart.

"It's fun, ludicrous really, to think about, that what I am feeling now, what I feel for _you_," Kid continued, while he ran his hand over Laws back and studied the way he moved and breathed on top of him. "-was something I believed impossible and even made fun of... I mean... true love? Fuck, is this a movie?" Kid snorted a mocking laugh and Law smiled against his skin. He could easily relate to the words, since he had actually felt and thought the same, more or less. Law had never, ever thought it possible to fall in love over such a short amount of time and _especially_ not when you had never met more than once. But apparantly crap like true love _did_ exist. Oh, it most definitely did exist! Or else this was nothing but one long, drug induced sleep and Law started to wonder what was truly in his medication. Those thoughts were just silly, really and he _knew_ this was real. What he had with Eustass Kid was real.

"I used to think the same," Law said, placing another kiss on the same place as before. "But I am so fucking happy my mother gave me your number. Though she never intended to," He added the last sentence with a laugh and lifted himself enough to press his nose against Kids, his smile ever bright and filled with warmth.

"You got my number from your mother?" Kid rose a shaved brow and actually looked a bit surprised, but Law knew that came more from the irony of the information. It was ironic, really. Given that his mother wanted anything else from him than, well, this... Law merely hummed and closed his eyes for a spell.

"I did, yes. And she probably regret not having been more careful, when writing the numbers down as Sachi gave them to her," Law shook his head a bit and brought it back to rest on Kids chest, pressing his cheek against the warm skin and nuzzling his hands over toned musculature. How he just _loved_ the feel of Kids body. Kid was the one humming this time and if Law had been looking at his face, he would have seen the thoughtful expression.

"Did you talk with her, by the way? I mean about... well, meeting me and things... 'Cause I am going to meet her at some point, right?" Kid nudged him a bit when he didn't respond at first and Law sighed, but then nodded.

"Yeah you are... and actually, now that you are here, you are probably going to if you stay much longer," Law had hid his face from plain view again, by reasuming his previous position of resting his head against Kids chest anew, but Kid could still feel the frown.

"You sound extremely enthuiastic about that," He drawled, sarcastic to the boot, but he smirked when his words managed to make Law laugh a bit at least.

"Would you be?" It was actually more of a rethorical question, so Law continued with no hesitation. "I mean, I know my mother. And just the fact that you are a guy, will prevent her from looking behind the exterior and actually see who you really are," Law sounded a bit sour, but he was neither angry nor frustrated. Maybe just a bit dissapointed.

"Her opinion that important?" By this, Law only sighed deeper, but immediately shook his head a bit.

"No it's not, of course it's not. It would just make it so much easier. She has lost my father already and they were both so young... I already told you this, Mister Eustass," Law mock-pouted a bit as he poked Kid in his stomach repeatedly, hard enough to make the man oomph a bit before he then laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Kid chuckled and grabbed Laws wrist, preventing him from poking him further. "But can't we just say we let it roll as it rolls? Wow, that was poetic," Kid made a face followed by a teeth showing smirk and Law simply laughed, shaking his head all the while, but not in disagreement.

"I couldn't care less what your mother thinks about me, and I am not saying that to be rude," Law snorted a bit, but still smiled and allowed Kid to continue. "I am just saying that there is no way in _hell_, I am letting you go now, or ever really,"

"Possessive, aren't we?" Law commented with a smirk, but felt his chest swell with joy all the same. Also this side of Kid, did he love in abundance.

"Very," Kid returned the smirk and then added, "I just love you very much," Laws heart skipped a beat then and a flood of emotions came toppling down upon him, like pepples from a cliff side he was currently climbing. The metephor about climbing a mountain, did actually match his situation pretty well and though the path was long and hard, Law knew he'd be blissfully rewarded once he reached the top. And he _would_ reach the top.

"I love you, too, Kid." Law happily obliged when Kid gestured for him to lift his head and he met Kids lips in a sweet kiss. When they parted, Law lifted himself further and dragged the rest of himself over Kid, so that he could straddle him. Once seated on a hot stomach, Law then looked down at him and met the auburn eyes with his own, smokey gaze.

"You are not going home today, are you?" Law was pretty sure he already knew the answer, but he couldn't help but ask.

"Nop~e," There was a pop in the p and Law lifted an eyebrow by the answer he received, but it was the exact one he had expected.

"You know. This _is_ my mothers house by rights, and she _can_ kick you out if she does not want you to stay, you are aware of that, right?" Kids smile just widened and Law lifted the second brow as well.

"Yeah, I know. I'll just sleep in my car if that's the case," Law started to look very incredulous, but it was humoring him all the same.

"Your car?" It might not be _really_ cold yet, but it was still cold enough to make it very impossible to sleep comfortable in a car, outdoors, without freezing to death. Well, unless Mister Eustass left his car running the entire night, but that would just be wasting battery.

"Or I'll find a hotel, or a motel, or whatever really," Kid waved his hand in dismissal before he then settled the both of them on Laws lower back, caressing the skin there and causing Law to shiver involuntaringly. It felt really good though.

"What about work?"

"What about it?" Okay. So obviously that was not a subject Mister Eustass wanted to discuss at the moment. Well, could be the same. Law could always drill him for answers later.

"You are crazy," He said with a shake of his head, but Kid merely chuckled, seemingly agreeing all the same. Law sighed then, but he was feeling very happy. Mister Eustass was exactly what he needed in his life. Law hadn't even known how dull it had truly been, before Kid suddenly entered it. There was still a lot he didn't know about love, but he was never going to question its existence ever again. Now he also understood why it made people wage war and kill. It was such a powerful emotion, that it became a downright destructive weapon. An invisible weapon that lurked inside, causing people to go crazy.

"So," Law started, after a spell of silence. "Are you ready to meet my mother then?" Kid surprised him again when he answered with the same question, just reversed, and Law quirked a brow of his cheekiness.

"Are _you_ ready for me meeting your mother?" Law took his time answering, trying to find a nice comeback, but ended up empty. So eventually all he did was smile and lean down, ghosting his lips over Kids.

"No, probably not," Kid then hummed, when Law closed the distance and kissed him.

**End of Chapter 13.**

**A/N:**

Sorry for the het, guys x3 I hope no one minds too much. Me and a friend are making a fanfiction trade whereas, by request, my half of the trade is a two-shot with her OFC and Sanji. Since it's been FOREVER since I last wrote about a het pairing, I'm just getting used to it again, lol. And Penguin/Robin is so easy to write out! I really wonder why xD

Anyway! Thanks for reading! Hope school aint killing you. I complete forgot about its existence more or less, since it's roughly 8 years since I went to school. If you don't count the academy and internships I've been on, meh.

What did you think of the chapter? Hate it? Love it? Dunno? Wanna say something else? Tell me all about it in a REVIEW :D Pretty please, with cherries on top!

**Question:** Just like I said, I have a question. I am working on two other stories aside from Wrong Number at the moment. (Yes I was overtrown by inspiration completely) and one of them will actually be up soon. I'm still a bit reluctant, since it's another on-going story I can't see the end of yet xDDD but the plot bunny simply wont leave me alone, so if I don't write on it, I can't write on WN either. So I am asking you now, if you all wanna help me a bit with some inspiration? If I am willing to accept Prompts, would you then be willing to give me some? x3 It'll be prompts for WN we talk about here; I have the main plot worked out completely and I already know how it'll end, so no worries! But I could need some material for in between, to flesh out the parts I am still uncertain about. So here's the deal people! I'll accept max 5 prompts per person (and only from those with accounts, so if you have one, please log in). It can be every sort of situation you want to see the characters in, it doesn't even have to be only Kid and Law, it can be any character really :) I am planning a few side stories as I write out the chapters any way, to get some focus on the other charas as well. So help me out if you will please! If you are not sure what a prompt is, or what I mean, then don't hesitate to ask x3 You just have to be logged in so I can respond, lol. (Naturally.) Thank you so much in advance! :DDD (Wow, this was long xD)

Until next time lovelies!


	14. Interrogation

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Siseja. Thank you so much! Not much to say up here, but enjoy the chapter! There's another A/N in the bottom, please read that one ^^

**Chapter 14: Interrogation.**

The ever blowing autumn wind casually blew by a cool wind, ruffling and playing with the strains and leaves of the smaller branches on the great oak, resting it's roots in the hard soil of a certain backyard. In fact, the roots went so deep, and were so wide, they reached all the way to the neighbours grassy lawn. Out of eye, of course; no one would ever suspect how far the tree truly expanded. The trunk was solid, dark, and carrying it's mighty crown of golden leaves with pride. A few fell and wickedly, the newly nude branches stretched out with the wind, scraping against the surface of gray painted bricks.

Dusk as it was, the sun would soon dissapear behind the horizon. In it's wake it left a splash of colors so rare and warm of hue, they would be hard to re-create on any color palette. Reflecting off the glas of a window - were the curtains were pulled closed - only a stray beam of light shone through. It's path were short and reached no longer than to the foot of a divan. Covers were spread out and covered the tangled bodies beneath. A soft sigh disrupted the peaceful quiet, but soon a voice followed and broke it completely.

"Aren't you afraid your mom is going to find us like this?" Dexterous limbs stretched, toes curling in the process as a young, ebony haired male, turned from his back to lay on his front, supporting his weight with his elbows. A single hand rose, slim fingers weaving themselves into soft red locks.

"Have you considered, Mister Eustass," There was a slight pause in his speech, as were he not absolutely certain himself. Then his lips curled with a smile and he finished his sentence. ",that I might want her to?" A hairless eyebrow raised in question and Law chuckled from the expression he received. Kid did not seem utterly convinced.

"Honestly?" A tattooed finger poked him on the tip of his nose, which then scrunched up and eventually led him to shake his head. Indifferent, Laws smile remained and he curtly nodded once. "Mhm. I want her to see it as it is. Besides, there is no reason in hiding you now."

"Makes sense. Now I see why you asked me to leave my car parked out front. Though I think we could have gone more graciously about it than laying half naked in her living room," A low chuckle was his only response, until Law turned again, enjoying the wide expanse of the divan. Once again on his back, Laws eyes turned to the ceiling and he relished in the warm body beside him.

"Weren't you the one suggesting we just let it roll as it rolls?" There was hidden taunt in his question, and Kid rolled his eyes. It was the exact words he had used, so he could not go about denying it now. Not that he would have had much time therefor; a soft click from the front door indicated that it soon would be opened.

"Ah, showtime," Law murmured, before he rolled off the divan and stood on his feet. He reached for his t-shirt and hastily pulled it on, before he grabbed Kids and trew it to him. "Get dressed and just stay in here, okay?" Law was out of the room before he could receive any reply and Kid was left to himself and the only option of doing what had been asked of him. He took a seat back down on the divan after he was done, straining his ears as he tried to listen in on the conversation that had begun out in the hallway. It was soft spoken words, greetings he guessed. He couldn't see a thing, as a wall obstructed his view from where he sat. However, should they proceed into the kitchen, he would have a clear view to everything; unfurtunately, so would they.

* * *

It was great finally being home and Reese sighed as she carefully closed the door behind her, turning the lock. She wiggled out of her jacket and hung it on the hanger, when footsteps approached her and she turned to see her son, leaning against the wall with a smile.

"Hey, great to see you are still home," It was just teasing and as Law rolled his eyes, she knew he didn't take it personal.

"Hi, Mom. Good day?" She merely shrugged and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, resisting the urge to ruffle his uncombed hair, Law was starting to look rowdy.

"It was okay. Can I ask you something?" He took a step back from her, and pocketed his hands.

"Sure,"

"Why is there a car parked out front?" Honestly speaking, Reese already had her suspicions, especially since Law came to greet her, which wasn't uncommon, but the way he smiled...

"Come on Mom, you already know why," Laws smile brightened and she could see the laughter in his eyes. Somehow the sight of her son in such joyful spirits, appeased her fumes remarkably. She couldn't get mad at him this way, besides, she was also quite exhausted, but not in the best of moods.

"So he's here. Where?" A chuckle escaped Law and he indicated towards the livingroom with his head. Well okay. She had afterall expressed her wish to meet him, of course she hadn't expected it so soon. And definitely not so late. She stalled for a bit, other suspicions rising and her gut sank a bit. With narrowed eyes she carefully inspected her sons expressions.

"Did you..?" Laws eyes widened a bit, but he knew what she asked about right away.

"Really, Mom. No."

* * *

Eustass Kid was not one to easily get nervous, but as footsteps started to approach, his hands began to feel slightly clammy and his stomach dropped. Shit. Well. This was it. In approximately thirty seconds he was finally going to meet the woman who had given birth to Law. Thereafter he would either get kicked out or invited to stay. Either one of the options, there was nothing there that would keep him away from Law, but he really hoped he had the chance of getting to know her on good terms.

The soft footfalls got a bit louder as feet left carpet behind and stepped upon tiles. A thud sounded as a leather handpurse made contact with the surface of a table top. Kid could see her now. However, her back was turned towards him, so the first that he noticed was the messy tangled hair tied up into a knot, several lose strains hanging down across her back and shoulders. She wore a thin woolen pullower, scarlet in color, beneath a black top of a sort and a matching black knee skirt. Even the pantyhose she wore beneath were black; all in all she appeared to be a very laid-back, yet classical type of woman.

Law was not far behind her and Eustass caught his eye as he glanced over his shoulder, his way. Something stirred in Kid by the way Law gazed at him, even though it was but brief, the fleeting smile that had graced his lips indicated something. A new conversation arose when the woman spoke, and Kid couldn't help but having to swallow a half-cough.

"Why don't you join us, Mister Eustass? I could make some tea... or perhaps coffee?"

"Coffee," Law echoed just seconds after she had finished her sentence and went to pull out a chair for himself. He patted the seat next to him and thereafter smiled directly at Kid, nodding that it was okay.

"It's quite alright, Mister Eustass," Law was possibly beaming, but he did not have to say twice before Kid got to his feet and slowly approached. To say that he was not in the slightest surprised would be a lie, but he made his way over there, just to hesitate in the kitchen entry. Laws mother was already by the counter and pulled down mugs from the cabinet. She filled water from the sink and started the machine.

"Ehm," Kid started, wanting to at least say something, but his words failed him this time and he only seemed to grow more nervous by the second. It was absolutely ridiculous, for him to just stand there, wordless and petrified. Honestly, he just had no idea how to behave himself. Laws barely concealed laughter was not helping his case and slowly the idea of coming here in the first place started to appear a bit harebrained. Maybe they should have went with plan B after all; Not that Kid had paid that much attention to the contents of that plan, as Law had relayed it. He had been far too busy fondling and kissing the ebony-haired.

It wasn't until Laws mother personally asked him to take a seat, that he actually sat down. Why he then chose to sit across from Law instead of beside him, he knew not. Maybe just to be on the safe site, though whether anywhere in this house were truly safe wasn't to tell. The minutes, waiting for the coffee to brew, were spend in silence. It was minutes Eustass used to try and control his nervousity, but he wasn't really getting that far. Law was looking bored, with his cheek resting in his hand and at one point he actually yawned. Well, at least everything seemed to go quietly for now.

"So," It was Reese who broke the silence, filling the mugs now with the freshly brewed coffee. "Law tells me you two have been talking on the phone for approximately 3 weeks now, is that correct?" She finally turned around now, the cups balanced on a wooden tray with a batch of sugar in the middle. And as she made her way over, Kid forgot he had to reply as he lost himself in thought. She looked a lot like Law - or that is, Law looked like her - so much that Eustass felt like he was getting to see how Law would have looked like had he been female. The only distinctive difference between them was their eye and skin color. His mother was much fairer and older, of course.

A slight kick from under the table, caused him to first flinch and then he finally realised he had yet to respond. "Uh, yeah," The words came stumbling out of his mouth and he felt slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know what I think about my son being with another male. Maybe you could lend me some thoughts of comfort," Her gaze was practically scruntinizing and Kid had to swallow a lump. She had taken a seat beside her son, so that she could keep him in her sights at all time; it felt so, at least. One of the mugs were pushed his way and Eustass took his time consuming her last statement. Thoughts of comfort, eh? Whatever did that mean?

Law was suddenly hugging the table, having pushed his mug to the middle as to not spill, while he rested on his arms. And he laughed. Beside him, his mother added sugar to her cup, seemingly indifferent, but from a small smile on her lips. Admittedly, Kid was having a hard time seeing the fun in any of this.

"She's pulling your arm, Mister Eustass. Just tell her about yourself," Law finally managed to get out between his chuckles. No, Kid wasn't amused.

Half an hour passed, but for Kid it felt like years. Years and years in a confined room, with a cold cup of coffee and no where to escape the ongoing bombardment of this first-degree-interrogation. Half an hour, and he was already more exhausted than an entires day worth of hard work.

"So, you're a mechanic. You do only do legal work, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"Is your hair colour natural?"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty and two, Ma'am,"

"Did you, or did you not, have sex with my son?"

"Mom!" At least it made Law stop laughing and Kid decided to down his cold coffee, anyway. It was disgusting.

"I want to know!"

"Why, if so go rent a gay porn!"

"Not that part," Kid had had enough.

"Girls, girls, easy. I'm sure we can work this out," He received two deadly glares and suddenly felt like cowering.

"Well, Mister Eustass?"

"Really! If you want to know so badly, yes Mom! Yes! We had amazing, orgasmic sex! Happy?" Law didn't even blush, instead Kid did that plenty. His mother on the other hand, seemed to have finally been silenced. For the next 2 seconds at least. She turned to Kid again, solem and completely serious.

"Why my son?" Law rolled his eyes and pulled his chair out, rising with a huff.

"Why is water wet and why does grass grow, really. I'll be up stairs, making the bed. Taking a shower, whatever. Goodnight," And he left, not even having the decency to place his used mug by the sink. Eustass took his time answering, knowing Reese would only accept the truth

.  
"Because I love him," His eyes met hers head on, holding her gaze with his own fiery one.

"He's dying,"

"I know," Reese paused, her eyebrows pulling together in a frown.

"You're going to stay with him?"

"For as long as he wants me. Our relationship is new, Mrs. Trafalgar, but - as cheesy as it sounds - our love is pure."

"How is your income?"

"Enough to support his medical studies," Reese rose a brow, leaning closer as she rest he chin in her hand.

"He has told you about them, his dreams?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

It was a very relieved and very exhausted Eustass Kid whom entered Laws room, closing it behind and went straight for the big bed in the middle of the room. Groaning as he fell on top of it, burrowing his face in the soft covers. He had finally been allowed to retire after their long two-on-two conversation. He'd been pretty sure Law would be in bed sleeping by now, but he could hear the water running from the adjacent bathroom. The noise let off and a soft click indicated the opening of a door. Kid lifted his head and could smell the shampoo from across the room, and the air got a bit moist.

"Good to see she let you go," For some reason, Law sounded a little pissed, though his voice was low.

"You smell clean," He actually managed to pull a smile from Law, though he shaked his wettened hair.

"Did she say you could sleep up here?" Law sat down on the bed besides Kid, nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, though for Eustass sake that could have stayed off. So he started tugging at it.

"She didn't say I couldn't. Though she did ask me not to have sex with you while I'm here," Law frowned and swatted Kids hand away, destroying his attempts of ridding him of the towel. Instead he rose and disgarded it himself, trowing it at the back of a chair as he went to his drawers.

"That's really none of her business,"

"You finally take off the towel and then you walk away from me. C'mon Law!" Kids voice was a bit screechy, effectively aiding him in sounding whiny. Law merely smirked and took out a black pair of briefs with yellow stripes from the top shelf, pulling them on teasingly slow.

"You're not naked either," Kid snorted.

"If that's all it takes," He took his shirt off and trew it at Law, laying on his back and lifting his hips to pull his pants down. "There, now we're both in underwear," He let the denim fall to the floor.

"Excellent," Law was incredible seductive as he made his way over to the bed, almost making Kid purr as he crawled on top of him and straddled his stomach.

"How long do you stay?"

"I should really go home tomorrow. But we should make some sort of schedule for this, for when to meet up and so,"

"Mmh, I agree," Laws eyelashes almost kissed his cheeks as he bend down to steal a kiss from Eustass, who easily responded with eager. He pulled Law a bit down and tangled their legs, rolling them a bit so they lay side by side. They kissed slowly, hands moving over heated flesh and even warming up the cooler parts. Times like this was the most wonderful, Law decided. As they parted, Kid let his lips flutter over Laws face, to his cheeks and brows and down his jaw.

"Eustass?"

"Mhm?" Thin lips pressed against the soft skin of Laws upper neck, just behind his ear and he sucked a bit. Law shivered in delight.

"Who's Nicole?" Abruptly, Kid stopped and withdrew, staring at Law with almost incredulously wide eyes.

"How..?" Law used the space to prop himself up on his elbow and met Kids confused gaze with his own determined one. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, and he wanted it now.

"My childhood friend, Nico Robin. She knows you, she's Nicole." Kid still didn't say a quack and the silence only thickened when he sat up and turned away. Law knew better than to push, so he waited a bit, hoping Kid would get around soon.

"Nicole," Kid took a deep breath, exhaling in a gruff. "Nicole was Evas best friend. They were almost never seen apart," Aside from the fond memory, Kid couldn't smile. This subject was far too personal, it hurt too bad.

"Eva," Law spoke her name with a certain detachment, but Kid couldn't hold him against it. He had never known her. "Your girlfriend?" Kid almost snorted, but shook his head. He was kinda grateful Law couldn't see his expression.

"Nah. I never dated girls, always been gay," He laughed a bit, but it was humorless. "Eustass Eva, she was my sister."

"What happened to her?" Law sat up, too. Scooting over the bed to lower his feet to the floor, sitting besides Kid.

"She was killed," A hand touched his leg in comfort and Kid could almost feel the hot tears burn behind his eyes. It was so long ago, but he'd been there, he'd seen it. It was not something he would ever forget.

"My condolencee, I am sorry," Laws voice wasn't higher than a whisper, but it was enough for Kid. The first tear betrayed him and fell from his eye, followed by a stream he no longer could control. It was the first time he had cried since her funeral. He leaned onto Law, his head falling to his shoulder and Law just held him, no more words spoken for a while.

"Thanks," His voice was a bit rough, though his crying had been silent, it'd still strained his throat to keep it all inside. His head ached a bit, and he was glad they had moved to lay down on the bed instead.

"Don't thank me, Kid. I would reverse the past for you if I could," Limber fingers stroked over his scalp, combing through his hair. The motion was so calming, Kid felt at peace. And loved, he felt loved.

"I don't want that. I would never had met you if so. Me and Eva and Nicole... we spoke about moving away. Far away. She had begun dating someone, let's just say he was a bit dangerous.. After they split up, he got violent. It was eventually him who shot her, too," Laws brows furrowed and he felt slight anger rise in his chest.

"That's awful. What a jerk," Kid chuckled a bit. A word like 'jerk' was not a word he'd expected to fall from Laws elwise clever mouth.

"That's an understatement. Don't even know what happened to him, he dissapeared..."

Law continued stroking Kids hair, slowly lulling him into a state between awakeness and sleep. The silence grew, but both felt okay in each others presence; content. It was Law who broke the quiet.

"I love you, Kid," Eustass smiled and broke the contact as he sat up, turning so he could cup Laws cheek.

"And I you,"

The next day, Law walked Kid to his car around noon, his mother looking from the kitchen window as she had a day off. Smirking he gave her a bit of a show as he kissed his boyfriend senseless, almost leaving Kid too hazy and lovefilled to drive the car, but eventually not even Law could prevent their parting. They had talked about everything and nothing throughout the night, making promises to see each other at least 3 times a week, and spend the weekends together; preferably at Kids place.

Eustass also wished to meet his friends at some point, but as Law said; all in due time.

So he drove off and Law could do nothing but watch. The three months he'd promised Kid he'd think about moving in with him, came and went. And it was then, four months into their relationship that all the pieces of his puzzle finally fell into piece.

Of course, before that, there's a twenty years birthday to celebrate, with some very original gifts.

**End of Chapter 14.**

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thanks for reader. And oh my god, I am SO SORRY it's been so long! Honestly, there's just been going so much shit on, that it'd take me another 6 months explaining :/ Basically, my life just turned upside down and it'll remain so for I don't know how long. Just be patient with me, I promise this story will be finished.

Furthermore; thanks for all the wonderful support! I can't do this without you, you are all my inspiration and I love you very much! To each of those whos reviews I've yet replied to; Don't worry, I'll get around to you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next ^^


	15. Surprise Surprise

**A/N:** And here we are again! Surprisingly enough half a year did not pass this time xD Hope that brings some joy! Hahaha! This chapter is for all of you! Thank you SO FUCKING MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE GUYS! I appreciate it so much! *crying*

Please enjoy! (I'll get around to all the reviews later, don't worry.)

**Chapter 15: Surprise surprise.**

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away. Angry, ugly trolls married beautiful princesses, who killed birds with their singing. Donkeys could speak and pinnochio never became a real boy. Cakemen would dance on glorious wedding cakes, dragons would fall in love with mules and the toothfairy was an evil bitch. Not kidding on the last part._

_Though..._

_All in all it's just a bunch of crap, and my story takes us to a condo in the richer quarters of South Carastella, my hometown. To a spacious apartment, impressive interior with new designs and a carpeted living room and tiled kitchen. The rest of the floors was covered in rich mahogany planks, expect, of course, the bathroom. Which is exactly the room I wish to point our attention towards. For a place where only a single man lived, I must say, Mister Eustass surely has taste for luxurities._

_Only once had I entered his bathroom area when I stayed over all those months ago, but dear me, the lights had been off, so I had not seen what I saw today. As comically as it could be, I nearly dropped my jaw and my eyes bulged. Now. I, also, have a bathtub. Though compared to the one standing in the middle of Eustass Kids bathing area, mine was just a meek little bucket. I am positive, that if he held a party in here, twenty people could fit in. I will remember to ask him sometime._

It tickled and he couldn't surpress a giggle as the fine, red stubbles made contact with his skin. The water sloshed from side to side and the bottom of the tub felt slippery beneath him. He sighed in contentment as he leaned further back into the embrace of another male, one much broader and fairer of skin than himself. Law was currently in heaven, there was nothing he loved more than a hot bath in a spacious tub with a glass of.. soda. He wasn't really your average type of wine enthusiast. Well, if there was _one_ thing he loved a little bit more, it was the man he spend these glorious moments with, Eustass Kid.

Thin lips pressed to his neck and Laws eyes fluttered shut. It was only getting colder outsite, but oppossed to how he actually enjoyed the winter weathers tremendously, he also loved being warm; though summers was so on the bottom list over his favorite seasons. Too many bugs, too many people. As his sensitive flesh was nibbed and sucked, another sensitive part of him was prodded slightly and Law gasped in his surprise. Mister Eustass was being quite bold, but as the water added comfort and more slickness to the movements, Law decided to let him get away with it. At first it was just a single finger that slid in, then a second and Law could no longer surpress a moan, feeling the lips on his neck curling into a victorious smile.

He would have risen to the challenge, had it not felt too effin good to make Kid stop. Instead he leaned further back and spread his legs more, inviting Eustass to keep going. And he willingly obligded. Slowly, his hips joined the movement and they started their own rythm. Eustass would merely glide the fingers in and out a couple of times, before he went directly for the prostate and caused Laws toes to curl up as he meowed and writhed on top of him. Kid returned to his previous kissing and sucking, with Law with his back towards him, he wasn't left with much option. Though he did have some nice ideas.

He withdrew his hand and brought it to rest on Laws hip instead, mirroring his actions with the other as well. The groan of protest he received from Law only spurred him on. He almost laughed as Law screeched when he lifted him up and pushed him over. Instically Law grabbed onto the rim of the bathtub in one of the ends, Kid sitting up against the other. He was now on his knees, the caps pressing against the porcelain bottom beneath and he gazed over his shoulder. His breath hitched in his throath when he caught Eustass eye and saw him sweep his tounge over his lips a single time. Then he closed the distance and dissapeared between the clift of Laws buttcheeks.

Rimming was not something Kid had ever indulged in, yet he wasn't disgusted by it either. Whenever he took someone as a lover, they always moved straight for business, no time for silly foreplay. But Law wasn't anyone, he was his first (and hopefully only) stable relationship and it made him want to explore. Law was nice and pinkish down there, the color of his skin a bit fairer, as it was thinner down there. Kid rather liked it and he darted out his tounge for a first taste. Law had turned his head forward again, but his shoulders and back was very strained. His breath came out as a his when he first felt that coarse tounge moving against such a sensitive spot of his. One lick became two, then three and suddenly he was prodded by the wet appendage, pushing its way inside. Law gasped as he involuteringly snapped backwards, his hips having a mind of their own. But Eustass was quick and held him in place as he eagerly explored more.

The taste was rather neutral, which surprised him, but then again not. They were after all in a tub filled with hot water. Kid was of mind that too much soap ruined ones skin, so it was completely clean. Still. Kid would certainly change that. It was with a wicked smile that he pushed further inside, swirling his slick tounge and drawing more moans and hisses from Law. He noticed Laws balance had shifted and he realised it was because he'd shifted his weight to being solely supported by knees and one hand only. The other was found between his legs, fondling a bit before he took a sure grip and added more pleasure. Kid wished he could see him pleasure himself, but he was a patient man when it came to Law.

Kid kept up his ministrations, not even once slowing down and only kept intensifying it the best he could. Laws moans became louder and deeper, his hips moving with the rythm and the pace quickened. It wasn't until Law shuddered, that Kid was rewarded for his efforts when he whimpered out his release. Kid could tell it had been intense, and while he licked his lips, Law panted and tried not to slip in the waterfilled tub. His limps, however, felt spend and exhausted, but he managed to turn around and sit down, feeling utterly content and euphoric.

_I can't believe Mister Eustass brought me to orgasm that way, sure, I helped a bit. Yet I can't look at his tounge the same way now._

Kid actually had to lift Law out of the tub, when it was time for them to rise. Hadn't Law been so utterly spend, he would have felt more embarrassed, but he gladly wrapped his arms around Kids neck and placed a kiss to his shoulder. His feet felt a bit wobbly as he was placed on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, but he allowed Kid to towel him dry, accepting the sweet gesture. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders once Kid went to retrieve his own and he slowly started for the bedroom. He felt a slight chill as he passed from one room to the other.

He took a seat on the fluffy bed covers, watching as Kid strolled in and headed for the cabinet in one of the corners, pulling out two shirts, a pair of pants, some khaki shorts. He joined Law on the bed after rummaging through the drawers as well, getting Laws favorite pair of boxers and socks. They adorned their clothing in silence, the towel falling to the floor as Law was no longer in need of it.

_Neither of us wanted to cook that night, so Mister Eustass ordered Pizzas. I wasn't one for indulging in too much fastfood, but it was good. Really good. We cuddled on the couch afterwards, watching a movie. The dirty dishes forgotten in the sink. It didn't matter, it was weekend, we could take care of it tomorrow._

_The movie was about the mayan culture, it was a cruel film and I watched how they without hesitation would simply kill each other for stupid games. Made me think it must be great being an actor and getting to explore such different cultures as well as taking upon roles so different from ones own personality._

_Mister Eustass laughed a lot, finding much of it extremely hilarious. It made me smile as I snuggled closer and carressed my cheek against his chest. Our life together was great. It was fun how easy it felt, like breathing, ever since I moved in with him. It was a little strange suddenly living in South Carastella again, but I knew my ways around, at least. It wasn't like I didn't see my friends either, they were here almost on a daily basis, expecially Bepo. Kid had even joked about letting him move in._

_"I always wanted a dog, anyway," A comment which owed him a pull in each of his ears. I still recall his yelping; now, _that_ was hilarious. As a comically site note, it had been Bepo apologizing to him afterwards._

There was still some of Laws cardboard boxes unpacked, but Kid asked him to leave them so, as they planned moving from his apartment as well. They would find their very own place, a shared place where they could start completely from scratch. Just the two of them, so Kid had put his home up for sale. Law didn't mind if they just found another apartment, but Kid wanted them to live in a house, with a garden and some front yard. Law was fine with either. There was something appealing about having a garden of his own, with high fences and perhaps, a dog at one point. Now that Eustass had expressed his wish for one, Law was secretly looking at puppies for sale.

He wanted someone that wouldn't need too much training, but still some. A big dog, preferably. Someone to cuddle with. So far he'd his eyes on the Alaskan Malamute, Ikita Inu and a Shiba. But the Samojede Spids was incredible adoreable, too. And fluffy. Law liked fluffy. Plus, after some searching around, Law found out the Ikita and Shiba were dogs with incredible low IQ. Did he want an highly incompetent dog? No. No he didn't.

_Most of all, I wish I could gift Mister Eustass with a baby, but alas. Male pregnancies weren't so common, unfurtunately._

That night, after they had finished with their movie and switched to television, there run a program on the discovery channel about an Australian pair who had a little son. Not so extraordinairy, well? It wasn't, beside it was the father who birthed the child. Law nearly fell from the couch, unable to believe his eyes. Somehow research had advanced so far since the movie _Junior_, that they had actually found a way to create an funtioning uterus and place it in the male abdomen. The camera team had followed the pair through the intire pregnancy, and everything had been perfectly fine.

Made Law think, that if he had to undergo an operation, that had to be it. Yet about the fertilizing part... They'd not watched the program from the beginning, so he had no idea whether that happened naturally through sex, like with a normal pair, or if it was inserted. An uterus is one thing, producing eggs another. And where the fuck did they then get the eggs from? He made an mental note to look it up on the internet later on.

**Some months earlier.**

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, mom! We're all set," Law was beaming like a little sun, incredibly excited about this day, as it was the most amazing day of them all; Today he moved in with Eustass Kid. His mother looked as if she was about to cry, but sucked it up and simply crushed her son into quite a hug.

"Mom... can't.. breathe.." She immediately let go, her cheeks pink and her eyes as teary as before. "I'm sorry. I am just... I am going to miss you so much!" And there she went, wailing like a little kid. Speaking about kids, Laws Kid was currently loading the car with the last two boxes, starting to look quite exhausted.

"There. Done. No more please," Law chuckled as he approached him and weaved his hands around his middle, pulling his Kid closer. "It's great. I can't wait until tonight," Kid lifted a brow, but his small smile told he'd already catched up on the conversation.

"And why is that?" Law didn't respond, he merely rose on the tips of his toes and placed a wet kiss on Eustass lips, his expression very suggestive.

The honk of a car pulled them apart, Law looking pretty indifferent, but Kid was highly surprised. As the car pulled over and the engine went off, the doors popped open and out came Penguin, Robin, Sachi and Bepo, all four of them with a little bag of their own.

"Are we ready to go?" It was Sachi that spoke, and Law nodded his head.

"Yeah, almost. Got room for my mother in there, or shall we take her?" Penguin shrugged, but informed him they had plenty of room.

"Take her were? What's all this?" It was almost cute how utterly confused Eustass was looking, like he hadn't seen this coming at all.

"Why, Mister Eustass. They are accompanying us of course." Kid didn't look utterly amused, not like he actually understood the answer.

"Party!" Sachi screeched, making him flinch. So, it wouldn't just be him and Law, but him and Law and all of his friends. Plus one crying mother. Great. Wonderful. Absolutely fantastic. Now Kid started looking forward to tonight as well. Unless they planned on sleeping over. Oh god, no. He mentally chastised himself for even thinking about such horror.

One beautiful lady approached him and effectionately pulled him from his terrorizing thoughts, almost like she could read his mind, she giggled. "I am surprised, Mister Eustass. To finally see you settling down. She would be proud," Kid looked grim for a moment, not having wanted to think about his dead sibling at such a time, but it could well be the same. Nicole was right, Eva would have been proud. After she'd been done drooling all over his boyfriend. Law would so totally have been her type. It was fun really, since they never seemed to like the same boys, Law was just different.

Almost two hours passed before they all arrived in the parking lot near Kids apartment. Nearly all of them stood with gaping mouths, staring at the building of which would be Laws home from this day onward. Law chuckled of their expressions and started ahead together with Kid and Robin, the others coming running short after. There was even more staring and awing all the way up and inside, until their reached the right floor and Kids front door. They were led in one by one, Law being the last and bold enough to grab Kid by his sleeve and tug him back out.

Law made sure the door was well closed before he pushed Kid up against it and took his lips in a searing kiss. Eustass was almost breathless when he was released, his mind foggy with more than just lust. Law was still close and he could feel his breath on his neck, almost feel his lips as they moved when he whispered.

"Please say it, Mister Eustass," Kids expression softened and he lifted Laws head by his chin, locking their eyes in a loving gaze. He knew what Law wanted to hear.

"Welcome home,"

They joined the others who were already busy exploring and turning over everything just to make certain it was real. The women had already overtaken the kitchen and was unpacking their grocery bags in order to prepare for todays meal. The boys were banished from the area, especially Law, since everything was prepared for him as a surprise. He already knew though. So while the down was carefully inspected, Law hauled Kid with him upstairs and dragged him into the bedroom. At first Kid thought he just wanted some privacy to speak in, but then his shirt was pulled over his head and two dexterous hands were already starting on his pants.

Eustass felt his bloodflow sink and pool low in his gut, as the arousal just kept growing like other parts of his body started to come awake. "Law, what-?" But he was silenced by a dry mouth, a moist tounge snaking it's way inside and stole a moan from his lips. Again he felt a door behind him, his back making contact just as Law made sure the lock was turned so no one could interrupt. He broke just shortly, to say what he wanted and then his lips was on Kids again.

"Shh, allow me this, please," Kid couldn't protest, especially not with such skilled hands working him over. In a single heartbeat he was bare ass naked and left for only Law to see. His lover had quite the predorital look upon his face and he licked his upper lip a single time. Slowly he started to strip, one piece at a time in such an incredible slow pace, Eustass almost felt like hyperventilating before Laws boxers finally hit the floor by his feet.

"Damn," He nearly didn't recognize his own voice, hoarse by the lust that had overtaken him completely. "Law, you," His throath constricted and he could no longer hide his incredible arousal upon seeing his boyfriend so absolutely glorious and naked, slowly sauntering towards the bed.

"I can't wait until tonight, Mister Eustass. Come," Law was already sitting on the bed, gesturing with his hand towards Kid, something he couldn't ignore. He was painfully hard by now and wanted nothing else than to obligde.

"Fuck yeah," He murmured, capturing Laws lips and swallowing his smiles. He lay upon him, their legs tangling as was their want and they kissed. They just kissed, hands moving, exploring, discovering new places to draw sounds from the other. It wasn't until Law begun rubbing up against his thigh in earnest, whimpering sweet moans of need, that Kid deemed it about time they both got what they wanted. He grabbed a small container of lube from the drawer just beside the bed, allowing Law some space to recuperate, as he sat up and poured the liquid into his palm. He soaked his fingers before he started palming himself, painfully aware that Law was intensely watching him.

"Now, Kid. Can't... wait," It didn't matter when or where, Law was too tempting to resist, so amazingly beautiful and all his. Kid felt like growling, but instead lifted one slender leg to rest upon his shoulder as he moved his fingers to Laws entrance. They entered slowly, slick and ready, one by one. He knew Law could take at least four, but he decided to prepare him carefully. Law moaned for him and writhed beneath his touch, so eager and so absolutely lost in bliss. As slender fingers wrapped around his wrist, Kid knew it was about time to retreat and replace his fingers with something bigger, smoother and something that would make Law scream his name.

There was no hesitation as he entered, no slow movements. He slid home in one thrust with his hips and felt nails dig into his flesh along his arms. Law hissed with pleasure, curling his other leg around his waist as he arched his back, more than ready for the onslaught there was to come. Kid started a fast pace, one that soon enough was joined by Law and they met in kissed, exchanging sounds of pure pleasure. It was intoxicating, Kid felt absolutely taken and possessed by this man. His teeth clenched as the end drew near, knowing Law was close as well, he could tell by the way he started to move beneath him. Kid came first, allowing bliss to wash over him as he stiffled his cries against Laws neck, shuddering with every fibre of his being.

When Law came, he was already pulling out, rolling aside to not crush his lover. Still Law managed to cluth against him somehow, still moaning sweetly and chanting his name. Not Eustass, not Mister, but _Kid_. And he loved it. They both lay panting, Laws head upon his shoulder and Eustass hand in his hair. Finally a knock came at the door and dinner was announced. They both smiled simuntaneously, but it was Law who started laughing. No one questioned them when they appeared downstairs, Laws skin still visibly flushed, he was very warmblooded after all.

After dinner, everyone moved into the livingroom and Eustass was suprised to see four bags placed atop the couch table. Law seemed eager somehow, almost tripping as he sat down and waited for the rest to gather. Kid would ahve loved to take a seat beside him, but since Law had chosen an armchair, he now sat squished in between Bepo and Sachi. Reese sat in the other armchair and Robin and Penguin on some pillows on the floor, Kid simply did not have that much furniture. They chatted for a while, Reese making sure to brief Law about everything he needed to know, like which important numbers he did good in remembering and all that shit he already knew. But he was just too good to stop her, she was just being a mother after all.

It was finally Sachi who asked if it wasn't about time they gave Law those presents, and instantly Eustass froze. Presents? What presents? But then he realised they were probably just giving some sort of tokens, since he had moved out from his mothers home and into Kids. That was until Robin as the first one gave Law her present and said;

"Happy birthday, Law."

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

The guests didn't sleep over, but left a good while after nine, much to Kids dismay. There was something he had been holding in since Law had unwrapped his first gift; a nice pair of black and yellow mittens, for the cold weather. His favorite gift was obviously the one he'd received from Bepo, a hat. But not just any had, a beanie fluff and white with black spots had that he just wouldn't stop wearing. Kid was afraid he would sleep with.

When Law was done getting hugged and kissed on his cheeks til saliva began running down and they were pushed out of the door with adieus, Eustass almost slammed it closed and trapped Law against the wall adjacent to. Law was blinking innocently up at him, his expression expecting and Kid felt like snapping or yelling or something, but settled for a much more embarrassingly cry.

"It's your birthday?!" Law broke into a warm smile, almost melting Kids anger away, but he stubbornly refused to bugde even an inch.

"Yes. I am now officially 20 years old." Law looked pleased, happy with his ridiculous spotted beanie. Yet Kid could exactly hate him from not having told him, but he did feel quite miserable.

"Why keep that from me?"

"Why not? It's not like it's that big of a deal, anyway." Well, Kid did think it was a big deal. It was Laws first birthday in Kids company, and he'd not been able to prepare jack.

"Look, Kid," Law was cupping his cheeks now, between his incredibly warm hands and his lips looked so soft and kissable. Kid visibly shook his head, bad time to get distracted. "You already gave me the best gift I could ever receive. From today and on, we're together. You gave me _you_," That was almost so sweet that Kid hiccupped before he had to swallow a lump. Law wasn't without a point there, but he would still have loved to shower him with material gifts as well. Unsuspectingly and much to Eustass surprise, Law took off his beanie hat and trew it across the room.

"These things mean nothing compared to what you've given me. Love and somewhere to belong. I wont die alone," Kid clenched his teeth and grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't talk about dying Law, you wont die," He was greeted with a smile and a soft kiss, which grew a little deeper and Law broke with a sweet sigh.

"At some point we all do, but I get to spend my life with you. That's more than what I ever could have asked for," At that point, Kid hugged him close.

"Nor could I. You're my everything Law. My everything,"

"As are you mine,"

**Back to the present.**

_We made love again that night and the following morning Mister Eustass prepared breakfast, a little rectangular package resting next to my plate. I remember frowning, but since Eustass wasn't in the room, having dissapeared somewhere upstairs, I decided to just unveil it's mysteries. It was only wrapped in simple red paper with some tape to hold it together, but somehow it'd been done to look so absolutely delicate. As I opened, a small white box lay inside and suddenly my heart started to race. I could only stare at the box, feeling too cowardly to find out what was inside. But as I heard footsteps approach, my fingers made the decision for me and flipped the lid open._

_Inside lay a silver plate, the rim of it was adorned by a beautiful floral pattern, yet not as feminine as one would think. It wasn't the plates appearance that has the tears well up in my eyes, nor my throat constrict the way it did. It was the names written in the middle, just beside each other. T. Law & E. Kid. It was a name plate for the front door, obviously home made, but so beautiful I couldn't stop the first tear from falling._

_"Kid," He was just behind me, but I didn't flinch when his arms wrapped around me and a kiss was placed to my temple._

_"Do you like it?" I couldn't respond in words, not yet. So I grabbed onto his hands and just held them tight, trying to convey everything I was feeling through that simple gesture. I am certain he felt it and he turned my head, his mouth then on mine. Finally my voice came back._

_"Yes,"_

_That was how we started our life together._

**End of Chapter 15.**

**A/N:** I hope you liked! Please leave some love ^^ See you all nest time!


	16. Cat out of the bag

**A/N:**

"Hola, Amigas! It is I! The fantastico Puss in the Boots! I blow you a kiss! Why am I here, you ask? Well, the author have been feeling very ill lately, so she asked me- no, _begged_ me to help her out a bit. And who am I to deny a fair damsel in distress? Plus she promised me some nice cream for my effort. So, now that you are all assembled here, let me explain you the rules. Yes, cause there is rules.

"Rule number One. I am to receive all the love for this chapter, por favor.  
"Rule number Two. Please, only refer to me as Puss in Boots. I do not accept being refered to as Mister Cuddles or Fluffy, or something stupido like that.  
"Rule number Three. Enjoy this chapter, unless you want bloody whiskers.

"Adios mi amigas! See you in the bottom!  
"Ah! No, no! Before I forget! There is many new characters to be introduced in this chapter. One of them is the authors original character, so please be nice to them."

**Chapter 16: Cat out of the bag.**

A chill ran down his spine just as he turned he corner and suddenly Law was filled with dread. He soon found out it was not without just cause, as a shrill voice boomed down the hallways.

"_Trafalgar! Get your fucking ass in here or I'll personally come and get you, you lazy son of a bitch_"

The boy with the brown hair flinched and almost keeled over, turning his worried, big brown eyes towards the raven head. He held a tray in between his little chubby hands, which he had almost dropped when the screeching came from the chiefs office. He looked so absolutely small and timid with the way he just stood there, quivering.

"Shut your trap! I'll be there in a moment!" There was a crash against one of the walls, but that was all and Law sighed as he approached his fellow in-turn, crouching to look him in the eyes.

"T-trouble again?"

"It's okay, Chopper. You know how she can be," He ruffled the brown hair and graced his friend with a rare smile, before he rose again to go and see what the witch wanted this time. The little Chopper merely stared after him, before he then scurried on his way when Law dissapeared behind the door.

"Take a seat," It wasn't a request, but an order. However, Law knew better than to piss off his superior more than once a day. He sat down in the only available chair in the mellow office, watching the old hag as she stood by the window and sipped from her brandi.

Law had been with the Doctrine for little over 3 weeks now, a shorter time than Chopper, but he also had more experience than the little guy, despite not having finished medical school completely. The witch took him in regardless of grades, said he was a progidy she wanted to mold after her own ability. So far he had not dissapointed, proven to be a fast learner, although he did little else than minor surgial wounds, like cleaning and stitching. He was good and people doted on him easily. Even Kuleha, though she'd rather die than admit it, even to herself.

"There'll arrive a patient in less than an hour, and I'll require your help for the operation. The patient has a heart failure and is in need of immediate help," She turned around just as she emtied her bottle, the fifth Law made a guess of. It didn't matter how much alcohol she consumed, she always seemed fit and fully capable of thought.

Doctrines practice was small, but always crowded. Sometimes it felt to Law like a post office, them shipping out the healthier patients and taking in the ones who really needed care. Despite the size of this place, Law felt happier here than he could imagine he would at any grand hospital with lots of nurses and doctors. Here there were only 4 permanent nurses, 3 doctors and two in-turns. Then of course there was kitchen staff and cleaning ladies. They had lot of space though, room for at least 50 patients, plus extra room for the emergency arrivals.

When he left the chiefs office, Law was excited and spurred on, now that he knew he would finally get to operate. Or well, assist. It was a heart surgery, but as he understood the patient was not in need of a new organ, there was something else the matter. He headed for the front desk on the second floor to check the computer, finding the file he needed to brief himself for the operation. He printed the papers out and took them with him to the small cafeteria, sitting down by the windows and started to read.

Apparantly the patient was a young male around Laws age, already having had several heart surgeries. He had received an implant a little over a year ago, but there seemed to be trouble with it and they needed to operate to figure out why. The patient, there was written, had several blackouts during the day due to his bloodflow being too insufficient, his heart wasn't pumping fast enough. After reading everything a couple of times, Law decided it was time for some coffee and rose from his perch, stretching his limps.

"How did it go?" It was almost six pm and Laws shift ended in short ten minutes. The little Chopper was gazing at him with his big brown eyes, anticipation and awe rolling off of him in waves. Smiling, Law leaned back on the bench as he fingered his scarf between his fingers. He had already adorned his heels, more than ready to head home after another great day.

"It went fine. We found out the problem was a clogged blood vessel. The old hag allowed me to insert the first cut," Chopper practically beamed and praised Law, clearly admiring him quite a bit. Law couldn't help but chuckle and ruffle the brown hair as he rose to his feet.

"That's so amazing! I cannot wait till it's me in there! You think I'll do okay?" Chopper was hot on his heels even as Law had grapped his jacket and was heading for the stairs.

"I'm certain you will do brilliant, Tony," Immediately the little guy started to sway and blush, brushing off Laws compliment with some colourful denials.

"Oh shut up! You're such a jerk and liar!"

"Goodnight, Chopper," Law left his little friend to his self cheering and took the stairs two at a time. He was eager to get home, have something to eat and then head off to the couch cuddling with Eustass. However, as he reached the top of the stairs, heading for the exit, he stopped short as the doors went up and a familiar face entered the clinic. Law couldn't fantom whatever _he_ was doing here. Law decided to watch him for a bit, he seemed slightly disoriented, but at the same time quite determined about something. Law just couldn't put a finger on it. He decided to approach him, a light smile on his lips.

"Well, if it isn't Mister Killer. Good evening," The instant Killer realised who had spoken, his entire expression changed from obvious panic to silent plea. Law was shocked. Whatever could cause such an expression on the elsewise cool headed Mister Killer?

"Trafalgar," Killer closed the distance between them and to Laws further surprise, he placed a kind hand on his shoulder, locking their eyes.

"I was looking for you," He seemed almost desperate and that was enough to alert Law that something was very wrong. "You work here, don't you? Eustass,-" Law frowned instantly and felt something sick curl around his heart.

"Anything wrong with Eustass?" Killer looked like he had been caught off guard for a moment, before he closed his eyes and shook his head. It did little to reassure Law, however, since Killer was still tense with a grave expression.

"No, he is fine. He did ask me to inform you he will be home a little later tonight. Mimi caught a cold, so he has to finish an entire weeks worth of paper work," That actually brought forth a small smile upon Killers lips, as if he found that quite funny. Relief flooded Laws senses as he was now convinced Kid was all but fine.

"You said you were looking for me. Can I ask why?" Law kept his voice an octave lower than usual, tilting his head slightly and trying to gauge Killers mood.

"I..." It looked like Killer hesitated to swallow for a moment, until, to Laws utmost horror (and silent amusement) the blonde haired man blushed, rose colour tinting his cheeks. Law could feel the bubble in his chest almost burst, which would have resulted in a hearty laughter from his side, but for their boths sake, Law did everything in his might to control himself.

"I need your help. Don't make me ask twice," Killer shifted, obviously very uncomfortable and Law surpressed a snicker. The blonde man then turned around and headed out, but not before he turned and gestured for Law to follow. Pocketing his hands, Law let a casual smile lit up his countenance and then stalked after his lovers best friend. Excitement was building inside; Killer needed _his_ help, Law almost couldn't believe it. Yet he was overly convinced it was well worth his time. Interesting indeed.

Needless to say they walked in absolute silence. They had never quite hit it off, the two of them. Their first meeting had also been under odd circumstances, Killer almost declaring war on him. Now after Law had officially moved in with Eustass Kid, Killers animosity had subsided a bit, but they never talked much, only in passing they would greet each other. It wasn't that Law ever missed his company, anyway, he barely noticed if Killer was in the room or not. But here they were, onwards to some, to Law, unknown location, but as Killer turned and they approached a row of apartments, Law aknowlegded he was about to find out.

"204," Killer said and trew him a ring of keys. Law just barely caught them and rose a brow in question. Killer sighed, but answered him regardless.

"I have to check something, I'll be with you shortly. You can make coffee if you want, just... don't touch anything else," He was then turning on his heel in a total different direction and Law just stared after him. Well, this was getting more interesting by the second. Law found a staircase and made his way up, finding the door with the number 204 just over the peephole. The name on the mail slot read Chares Kiera and Law stopped just to read it over a few more times. Chares Kiera.. Was this Killers real name? Wasn't Kiera a.. girls name? Deciding he had no answers to his questions, Law raised the bundle of keys and found the matching one by the number on the keys. The lock twisted open and Law carefully opened the door, not knowing if he should expect traps of some sort.

As he ventured inside, everything at first seemed dark, but he made out a sort of hallway in front of him with a cabinet to the right. He found the lightswitch on his left and clicked it, only to instantly close his eyes upon the bombardment of colours. He almost felt abused, but his shock was greater than his pain. The walls were plain white, but there was painting upon painting adorning almost every available space. Law was... astounded. This was honestly not what he had expected of Killers home. He found the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee maker, glad it resembled his own so he wouldn't need some sort of booklet to figure it out. He internally decided not to snoop around too much, especially not after Killer had specifally asked him not to touch anything. Well, other than his coffee machine.

He did pull out a chair to sit down, already having retrieved two mugs from a cabinet above the counters. He realised that the kitchen was so far the only room without rows and rows of paintings. There was only one, but it resembled more a photograph in Laws opinion. It was a beautiful scenery that looked like it was taken out of country. There was a crystal clear lake, waterfalls and a single boat in the foreground with two passengers. Law guessed it was lovers on some sort of cruise, they were sitting pretty close after all. He couldn't really make out the faces, but something seemed familiar. The sound from the coffeemaker told him his coffee was done and he rose with his mug to get himself a cup.

Law was halfway through his second cup when the frontdoor went up and he could hear the sound of the wind as it tried to make its way inside. It closed and not soon after, Killer turned around the entry way and joined him in the kitchen. He had been gone for half an hour, but Law knew better than to question the man. Killer sat down on a chair across from him, shrugging out of his jacket and leaning his elbows on the table. Law rose to get him a cup of coffee, which Killer took willingly. As Law sat down, he decided to get to the core of this; to find out what help Killer needed from him.

"So, Mister Killer. I was wondering," He was cut short as Killer rose his hand, holding it up in a gesture of silence. Then he watched as his face flushed a nice pink again. Killer averted his eyes as he lowered his hand again, shifting a bit in his seat.

"I brought you here so we could talk," He muttered more as he spoke, but Law managed to make out the words, anyway. "There's something I want to ask you," Killers brows deformed in a frown and he seemed to take a deep breath. What he said made Law choke on his spit.

"How do you court someone?" In all honesty, Law could only stare in shock for the first few minutes, but Killer eventually cleared his throath and repeated himself.

"How do you court someone?" Law bit his lower lip, but he had to ask.

"Depends on the person. Do you have some certain lady in mind?" Killer immediately looked sour and Law wondered if he had said something wrong. Pushed his chair out, Killer rose and went around the table, dragging his chair along with him. He placed it directly beside Laws and went to sit down. Law turned to face him and Killer shocked him again by placing his hand on his.

"It's a special someone," It was painfully obvious that Killer wasn't generous with the information. He was still beet red in his face and Law easily deducted there was quite some embarrasment involved. This time Law cleared his throat and shifted slightly.

"I must admit, I did not quite expect this, Mister Killer, but I'll try to answer your questions. However, you have to reveal a bit more," Killer didn't seem like he liked that idea in the least, but eventually he sighed and nodded his head once.

"Very well. I will tell you then, but I warn you," He made sure he had Laws full attention before he clamped his fingers around Laws hand and made him yelp. "If you broach this subject with Eustass, or I find out you've told him _any_ of this... I _will_ kill you," Law decided Killers arugement was very sound, so he agreed quite willingly.

"I swear all we discuss in this room, will not leave this room. You have my word on it." When Killer seemed satisfied, he released Laws hand and Law took it up, rubbing it with his other to make the ache dissapear. Mister Killer had quite a grip, yet apparantly not on his sanity. Of course Law would never speak that aloud, he was afraid he would leave without a tounge then. Killer stayed put beside him, but he did adjust the table a bit so he could lean atop of it, resting his chin on his forearm. His gaze was half closed as he looked upon Law, as if he tried to hide something in his eyes. Law was still trying to figure out why it _had_ to be him, it would make more sense if Killer asked a girl. They knew better what they liked. However, he was not about to reason with him right now.

"Tell me about this person. What do they like, it might be helpful information," Law started, sipping from his cup and trying to appear indifferent, professional so to speak. Killer traced his finger over the rim of his own mug, his eyes on the table and he looked away in thoughts.

"Painting. They like to paint," Law immediately thought of all the paintings in Killers home and if they were maybe some works of this person he secretly habored feelings for. It would make sense.

"I noticed you have quite many paintings yourself. Did they make them?" Killer rose his head to meet Laws gaze, to the raven heads surprise he had a genuine smile on his lips.

"Some. I paint, too. That is how we met," Law hummed in aknowlegdement and sat his cup back down, thinking about what to ask next, but Killer seemed to know what he wanted to hear.

"It's a guy, you know," He had removed his eyes to the table top again and for that Law was grateful, so he could not see the sheer shock on his face. "I've never felt attracted towards my own gender before. Then I met him. Much like with you, I didn't like him at first," Law shifted uncomfortably, not really knowing how to respond, luckily Killer continued where he left off.

"How did you tell Eustass you were in love with him? I have tried.. but I always end up biting my own tounge," Killer grunted and shook his head, the colour back on his cheeks, that faint pink Law was starting to find suited him quite a bit. He thought over Killers question, then smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Honestly? I just kinda blurted it out the day after we met." Killer looked at him now, surprise evident in his clear blue eyes. "I knew I loved him, though we had ever only spoken over the phone. But that is not the point, Mister Killer," As Killer frowned, Law held up a hand in peace.

"It only happened because I knew Mister Eustass felt the same, I did not know conciously, but sometimes you just have to follow your instincts. Are you close?" Killer seemed to chew it over for a bit, before he answered.

"I would say. He will arrive here at eight, stay over for the weekend," By his own statement, Killers blushy predicament became worse and he literally burried his face in his arms, cursing low. For Law it wasn't hard to guess what sort of emotions must consume Mister Killer at this point. They might not be friends, but Law felt compassion for the other man at this point and he carefully placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have an idea, and since I am a genius, I can asure you it will work," Killer rose his head slowly, his interest picked and gazed upon Law with the same plea he had seen at Kulehas clinic.

"Tell him you are in love with someone, ask him for his advice and just watch his expression. It will tell you everything you need to know. Then take it from there," As Killer digested Laws words, the ebony haired rose from his chair and took his mug with him to place it by the sink.

"If you don't mind, Mister Killer, then I would like to bid you a goodnight. I'm rather tired and want to return home," Killer merely nodded and rose to guide him out. As they stood by the front door and Law adorned his jacket, Killer grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you, Trafalgar. I wont forget this," Law just smiled and waved his hand in goodbye.

"I want to know how it goes," He gave Killer an uncharestic wink before he made his way down the stairs, finally reaching his limit and breaking into laughter. _Oh dear me_, he thought, it was almost a pity he had promised not to tell anyone, he would have _loved_ to share this with a friend.

Law returned home after quite a while and found the apartment empty, much to his chagrin. With a sigh he withered out of his jacket and removed his high heeled shoes, to adorn his slippers and then headed for the kitchen. He made a sandwhich from some leftovers from the frigde and brought his treat with him to devour before the TV. He placed everything on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Flipping through the channels, he chewed on a piece of turkey and watched with disinterest. Nothing could quite compare to what he had learned today and quite honestly, Law just longed for Kid to return home soon. He missed his arms, his lips, his touch...

Law sighed and pushed the empty plate further into the middle of the table, before laying down and curling upon the soft sofa. Gosh, he missed Kid. All this talk about love and courting and everything. The TV announced tonights movie, which turned out to be a chick-flick, but Law was far too comfortable to reach for the remote and change the channel. So he watched Lindsay Lohan transform from a boring country girl, into quite the chick, getting into this gang and becoming the enemy of the entire highschool. Did the plots never change, Law wondered. He started to drift off, everything around him buzzing out to nothingness. The soft blanket of sleep engulfing him.

Far off in the land of dreams, Law did not hear the click of the lock or the opening of the massive front door. Footsteps approached hesitantly, the soft footfalls following the sound of the television and only stopped in the treshold between hallway and livingroom. The man stood quietly for a moment and just watched the sleeping raven head on the couch. It was not what he had expected, but the new name plate on the front door had revealed enough. He stepped inside, cautious of making too much noise, he did not want to wake the sleeping beauty. As he got closer, he realised just how handsome the tan man on the sofa indeed was. His hair was pitch black and he sported a goatee on his jaw. There was visible tattoos on his hands and the man couldn't help but smile.

Eustass had taste, that was for sure. Admittedly, he had never expected anyone to move in with him however. He stopped beside the sleeping mans face, just looking down upon him as he snoozed. Unable to restrain the urge, he sat down on his haunches and reached a hand out to touch soft skin. The man murmured beneath his breath, his lips parting slightly and that did it for him. Leaning in he softly placed his own lips upon the raven haireds, almost moaning of the sweet taste. Delving deeper, he licked his tounge over the bottomlip and... Something hit him square in the face and he fell backwards, tumbling against the coffee table and effectively crashing to the floor, tilting it over and a plate broke upon smashing against the floor. His nose ached and he rubbed it, trying to dertermine wether it was broken or not, it felt okay, if just a bit painful to touch. As he opened his eyes, they met dark gray and he realised the sleeping man wasn't sleeping anymore.

Laws breath was a bit ragged as fear had entered him, his heart racing away in his chest. He couldn't fantom what was happening, or who this man was sitting on the floor, just staring at him. How had he gotten in? Had he forgotten to lock the door? No, he was positive he had locked it behind him. Was he a thief? But why in the seven worlds would a thief then stop to kiss him?

Kiss him! The bastard had actually kissed him! Yet, had it not been for that kiss, Law might not have waked up to a stranger in his own home. Those foreign lips upon his own, he'd immediately known it wasn't Eustass. Law was quick to get to his feet, but he did not really have anything close by he could use as a weapon if that became necessary. However, it didn't seem like this buglar was packing anything either, in fact he seemed pretty ordinairy dressed.

"Who are you?" His voice betrayed his mild panic, but Law was past caring at this point. He just hoped Eustass wouldn't be long now. The man raised his hands in obvious surrender, his brown eyes trying to convey that he meant no harm. When he spoke, Law was surprised about how soft his voice sounded, and a bit foreign.

"I apologise, I did not mean to startle you so. I honestly did not expect to find such a gorgeous man in Eustass home," Law took a step back, frowning at what the stranger said.

"You know Kid?" He was still looking around for something to defend himself with, but all he could grap was a cushion, and he hardly doubted it would do much harm.

"I do! Why do you think I have a key?" The man retrieved something from his pocket, jingling the small silver key in front of him. Law scoffed. So he had a key. Why hadn't Eustass informed him someone else had access to their home? Law decided to repeat himself.

"Tell me who you are!" The man begun to rise to his feet, slowly and still holding a hand up in front of him. "My name is Ace. I am a friend, so don't.. well.. smother me with a pillow or something," He had the most charming smile and Law felt himself blush of what he said. So he had seen him stare at those pillows.

"You must be T. Law? Since your name is on the plate out front, I take it you live with Eustass?" Law didn't answer right away, but eventually he nodded. Ace. Kid had never mentioned an Ace before. The man who now stood upright before him was about the same height and probably also around the same age as himself. His hair was earlenght and he had freckles all over his cheeks. He was quite handsome, his eyes a friendly brown. Going against himself, Law let his guard down and relaxed his tense posture, watching the other man do the same.

"Coffee?" He then asked, watching the man named Ace break into a bright smile.

"I would love to!" Law nodded and turned to head for the kitchen, knowing that Ace followed along. So. When Eustass got home, he would have quite a bit to explain. As for now, Law would get to know this Ace and hopefully his connection to Kid.

Oh, he couldn't wait to hear what Kid had to say about this.

**End of Chapter 16.**

**A/N:**  
"So, mis lectores encantadoras! What do you think? I must admit, I did not quite write any of this, but I did make the author sweat under the pressure of my beloved la cuchilla! Leave some love (for me, of course) I like being scratched behind the ears. Now I will go collect my promised cream.

Adieu! May we meet again, mis bellas!"

**Puss in Boots.**  
(I hope you are happy now, Ullragg, *clears throat*)  
Please leave a review ^^ I can say with conviction now; I AM BACK! Hope you liked this chapter! :D I love you all!


	17. Are you kidding me

**A/N:**  
Hello there :) I am back. Thank you for all the well wishes, I am feeling better ^^ Without further adjour, please enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 17: Are you kidding me?**

"Damn! Again?" Law honestly couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much. This Ace character was quite a crack up. Now after beating him for the seventh time in cards - Ace insisting on a rematch every time - Law realised well over an hour had passed. He placed his cards back on the table and chuckled at Ace scowling, trying to figure out how he lost.

"You are really good at this," He praised and Law shrugged.

"Then you should see me play chess," Ace snorted a mocking laugh and shook his head.

"Ah, no thanks. I suck at chess," They packed the game away and Ace went to the row of movies on one of the shelves, murmuring a bit under his breath as he read the titels aloud. "All of these belongs to Eustass?" He asked.

"I thought you have been here before?"

"Yeah, a long time ago," Ace picked out on of the DVD's and started to read on the back cover. Meanwhile, Law made himself comfortable on the couch, stretching a bit and yawning. It was getting really late, where the hell was Kid?

Speaking of the devil, there was the familiar hinge of the front door as it creaked when being opened. Law felt his heart leap in his chest and unvoluntaringly he smiled as he rose to his feet.

_Eustass_.

Ace was still busying himself with reading, trying to chose a movie he wanted to watch. Law was out of the room before he even noticed. Running down the corridoor, Law turned the corner and stopped short, his breath a bit labored.

_Finally_.

Eustass was shrugging out of his jacket, before he turned to face Law and a smile curled upon his lips. "Hey, gorgeous. Sorry for being late," Law shook his head as he approached, practically pouncing the redhead. Jumping him and wrapped his slender legs around a strong torso. Eustass grunted, but caught him, his smile widening before Law stole it away with a searing kiss. His back hit a wall and Eustass hand wandered into his hair, fingers playing with the ebony strains.

"Mm, someone missed me," Law wanted to punch him in his face, in order to wipe off that self satisfied smirk, but instead he kissed him again, and again.

"You have no idea," He finally whispered, pressing his mouth against pale skin. He sighed then and continuingly hugged Kid like a koala. Eustass pushed them off the wall and started to walk them down the hall, passing the living room and heading for the stairs. Law snickered, but remembered that they weren't alone.

"Before you bring me upstairs to ravish me, Mister Eustass, you should know that a certain Ace is waiting in the livingroom," Almost comically, Eustass stomped his heel down on the floor and skittered them both to an abrupt halt. Law slid down and got to stand on his own two feet, his arms still wrapped around Kids neck. Law pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of his once broken nose, finding it extremely amusing to watch Eustass expression. His forehead was a bit wrinkly, his nose crunched up and his brow twitched, his lips nothing but a thin line.

"...who?" His voice was uncharacteristically small and he sounded like his throat was constricting. Law gave a hearty chuckle and pressed his cheek to a broad shoulder.

"Ace. Tall. Dark hair. _Very_ handsome and has these cute freckles adorning his face," Eustass visibly tensed and squared his shoulders, making Law yelp as he forcefully tore from his arms, turning on his heel to storm down towards the livingroom. Law stood still watching for a bit, before he smiled and slowly slauntered after. He did not want to miss this.

Ace had found a movie that piqued his interest. From what he had read on the back of the cover, it was a fictional story about a young girl who spoke through music. She was mute, but with her white violin, she could move peoples hearts and turn evil good. Ace really liked the sound of that. He noticed Law was gone from the room, but that did not deter him from taking a seat on the coach after pushing the disc into the DVD player. The remote was foreign to him, but since the TV was already on, he just had to find the right channel. Suddenly he felt a very disturbing chill and he shuddered violently. All of Aces internal warning systems started to peep on the same time and he suddenly knew something was gravely wrong. The sound of something tearing and he instantly ducked for his life, slithering down beneath the coffee table, which he'd picked up after tilting it over back when facing Law.

A panting Eustass skittered around the corner, something metallic in his grasp and Ace visibly gulped. _Oh fuck, I am so screwed._

"PORTGAS!"

Aforementioned Portgas squeaked and had to duck out from under the table as the wood split in two, Eustass parting it by brute force, the splinters flying in every direction. Law arrived to quite the hilarious scene, of a crawling Ace on all fours, scuttering over the carpeted floor with a furious Eustass hot on his heel. Law could make out his weapon to be a part of the hallstand, but how Eustass had wretched it apart he could not yet say for certain. So Law was leaning against the doorframe casually, watching as they ran in circles, Ace deciding the direction, occasionally yelping as Kid nearly hit him. Law could say for certain that their floor was half ruined by now.

Finally Ace catched a glimpse of Law, just standing there with no attempt to help. A big fat smirk plastered on his lips.

"H-hey! Do something, will ya!? He's gonna kill me!" Eustass growled and launched again, Ace just barely getting out of the way. Law - alwhile laughing - felt pitious enough for Aces predicament, that he decided it would do no harm lending him some aid. Grasping the hem of his longsleeved black shirt, Law drew it over his head, exposing his lean and bare form beneath. Ace gawked, clearly not understanding, but he was busy running for his life, anyway. Laws hands found the button of his jeans and with a flick they went up, Law letting them hang low on his hips.

He caught Aces attention with a gesture, still smiling sillily though. "Take cover behind me," Ace ducked and slid over the floor, in full intention of doing as he had been asked of him. As Eustass appeared in front of him, Law let his pants drop to the floor and slowly stepped out of them, revealing his light yellow boxers beneath.

"Eustass," He purred, said man finally having stopped dead in tracks, and Law held his arms out for him, a sultry smile on his lips. "I want you,"

* * *

It was a pouty Ace that took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen, having poured himself a cup of coffee, but could only make himself scowl at it. It wasn't fair. It wasn't the least fair that he had to sit out here, while they...

A moan, which he easily made out to be Laws, reached him and Ace clasped his hands over his ears. _Oh come on!_ Did they honestly want him to listen to that? Well, it more or less was his own fault for showing up here in the first place. _Shit, if Eustass ever find out I kissed his man..._ Ace really hoped Law liked him enough to keep it a secret, or he would be a very dead man soon.

* * *

White hot abyss claimed him and Law came with a gasp, Kid milking him for all he was worth. He lay panting beneath his lover, his legs widely spread and watched with half lid eyes as Eustass used his semen to wetten his engorged member, stroking his hand up and down the lenght. Fuck, Law had longed for this all day.

Eustass slid home with ease, Law gasping and curled his legs around his frame. Allowing him to push them deeper towards culminating pleasure. It only took Kid a few fast, hard strokes before he came himself, Laws name rolling from his lips and he pressed his hot mouth against a slim neck. Law held him close, his breath labored and his body sated. Getting Eustass so worked up was a real turn on, Law had to admit. His red haired lover had been more passionate than usual, more possessive and damn if that hadn't been absolute _bliss_. His toes still curled and Law knew he wouldn't be able to speak properly for a while.

Eustass slid out of him carefully, lifting Law with him as he sat up and cuddled him against his chest. Laws lips met his and Kid allowed his hand to nuzzle his hair, nails scraping over his sensitive scalp. He was so spend, more so than usual, but he knew his little chase before had a lot to do with it. He still had to find out what the fuck Portgas was doing in his home, but his little Law was definitely more important.

"Mm," Law smiled and closed his eyes as Kid started to place kisses alongside his shoulder and collarbone. _I love you, Mister Eustass._

They sat so for a while, cuddling and kissing. Both recuperating from their little romp. Frankly, Law could care less if the entire apartment had been filled with people. When Eustass took him, there was no one else present. The whole world dissapeared around them. Deciding it was about time he got all of his many questions answered, Law gave Kid one last kiss, before he slid from his lap and rose to his feet. He found their disgarded garments and brought them back to the couch, giving Eustass his. Once they were both properly dressed, Law took Kids hand in his and lead the way towards the kitchen.

They found Ace with his cheek leaning against his palm, counting sugar cubes. To one side he'd built a small fort with a tower and something that looked like it could have been a tank. Law didn't even know they had that much sugar in their home. He felt Eustass squeeze his hand a bit and knew what it meant. Kid wasn't so keen about speaking with Ace right now. Was probably still mad about his sudden appearance. The other raven head lightened up as he heard them enter the kitchen, and Law practically dragged Eustass with him to the table, prompting him to take a seat and took one for himself.

"Thank god you're done. I am so bored," Ace sounded incredible relieved, but Eustass merely snorted and Law knew he had to play the role of the peace maker.

"Before we return to trowing things at each other, there is a few things I want clarified," As he spoke he glanced from Ace to Eustass, settling his gaze on his boyfriend and lifted a brow in expectation. Kid murmured something beneath his breath, but with a sigh he started drumming his fingers against the table top, relenting.

"I know Portgas from highschool. He was annoying, always got into trouble and enjoyed pulling everybody else down with him,"

"Hey now!" Ace obviously objected to Kids last statement - or just what he overly said - but Law held up a hand, indicating Ace should let Eustass finish.

"I used to help him out, a few times, many times even let him live with me for a while when he had nowhere else to stay," Law looked upon Ace, who could only shrug and nod in return.

"It's true. I stayed here for a while a few years ago."

"That is why you have a key?" Law asked and suddenly Eustass stopped drumming.

"You have a _key_?!" Ace seemed to swallow, but instantly pulled on his charming smile, scratching absently at his chin.

"Yeah well. Remember, before you asked me to give it back? I might've had a copy made, just in case... y'know,"

"_You sly little_," Eustass almost growled, tensing as if ready to punce over the table and strangle Ace in his seat.

Law cared little about their exchange, now that he finally understood a few things. Something flourished inside of him, something genuine, upon knowing Eustass had not willingly given a spare key to someone else. Ace had forged it. It was with a smile that he leaned towards Kid and rested his head on his shoulder. His feathery lashes kissed his cheeks as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kids right one.

Both men went quiet, gazing upon Law as he silently sat there, glowing with the love he without a doubt was consumed with. Eustass thawed immediately and Ace smiled softly, despite feeling a sting of jealousy.

"You're lucky, Eustass," He kept his voice quiet as he spoke, as to not disrupt Law in his peace.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

A streak of sun shone through the cracks of the venetian blinds, finding the soft skin of a tan man who slowly began to rouse. Law yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms up over his head. After the most of his morning grogginess dissapeared, he was surprised to discover he did not feel the least nauseous. Well, that was a first. Light snoring to his right indicated Eustass was still fast asleep and Law decided he could nap for a bit longer, too.

He was just about to snooze off, when a creak in the floorboards made his eyes snap open. He lay absolutely still as he strained his ears to make out from where exactly the sounds came from. Another creak and Law curled in upon himself. His body straining like a stringshot, ready to unleash the moment the foe came close enough.

"Hey, Law? You awake?" The voice came a few paces away, a low whisper, but Law recognized who it was that spoke. Carefully not to wake Eustass, Law sat up and turned towards where he knew Ace stood.

"Morning!" The freckled man smiled, still keeping his voice barely above a whisper and gestured with his head towards the door. "I made coffee," Laws interest piqued and he couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. He mouthed an 'okay' and waited for Ace to leave the room again. He slid his feet over the egde of the bed and prepared to slide out, when an arm came around his middle and dragged him back over a warm, bare chest.

Law chuckled as a warm mouth and dull teeth started to nibble and bite at the soft skin over his ribs. A low murmur caressed his skin, but all Law could really see of Eustass was his redhair and most of his naked form. Licking a bottom lip that suddenly felt dry, Law pushed his hand into the red locks and used his grip to lift Kids face.

"Nice to see you are up, Mister Eustass," Kid muttered something again and then a smirk curled his lips. Law almost squealed when his hips were grasped and he was lifted, only to being lowered upon Eustass middle. His erection was hot and stiff against his stomach and Laws breath hitched.

"Oh, I am up alright," His hands travelled the lenght of Laws thighs, making him shiver slightly under the attention. "Where were you going?"

"Downstairs. I smelled coffee," Eustass hummed and shifted them again, so he could drag Law down to a good morning kiss. Law willingly complied, almost eager in accepting the warm tounge sneaking inside his mouth. After Kid had finished ravishing his mouth and lips, Law was left blushing and quite aroused. Kid knew that without a doubt, but loosened his grip and gave Law a small push.

"Go then, I could take a few hours more," He yawned then and rolled over, Law losing his balance and gasped a bit before his back hit the covers. His bit his lip, all too tempted to jump Eustass bones and carefully explain how he should not get him worked up like that. But if there was something Law was good at, it was controlling himself. He finally got to stand on the floor and hurriedly grapped his pants and pulled them on, not really bothering with the shirt. He felt hot enough as it was.

Without a second glance towards Kid, he left their bedroom and headed for the stairs. Ace had already prepared two mugs of coffee and smiled in greeting as Law appeared from the doorway.

"Hey! Wanted to chat a bit before I make my way out of here," He said from his perch on the counter. Law grapped a mug and happily gulped down a big mouthful, not at all bothered by the warmth.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. And best before Eustass gets up," Ace grinned and drank from his own cup, making sense in Laws mind.

"A good plan. So where are you going?" They had never actually learned why he needed to stay in the first place, only that he'd come him because he had no where else to go.

"I have a hot date," Ace winked as he slid from the counter. Law rose a brow in question and Ace laughed.

"Okay, I'm kidding. I have somewhere I have to be, though. Is all I am going to tell you," He downed his coffee and placed it in the sink. "It was really nice meeting you Law. It's good to see Eustass found someone like you,"

"Someone like me?" Ace smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Someone like you," His smile seemed mysterious, but Law decided not to press for an answer.

"Well. I guess I'll be off now. Give my thanks to Eustass, will ya?" He made his way to leave and only because Law had something he had wanted to know since the moment he'd laid eyes on Ace, he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Hey, Ace!" The freckled man stopped and turned with a curious expression and Law lifted his mug to his lips.

"Eustass once told me a secret. About a tall, handsome young man and a heated romp on the hood of a very expensive car in the back of his autoshop," Aces expression changed and the man then started to laugh.

"He told you that? Oh wow. Well, guilty as charged," He winked then, again, and waved before dissapearing around the corner, leaving Law to himself and his thinking.

_I knew it_.

Now that he had unwrapped Eustass secret in its entirety, Law actually felt like he had gotten a bit closer to the man. It was a nice feeling.

* * *

Law was sitting with a book in the kitchen, browsing through the index, when Eustass finally came waddling down from the stairs. A pleasant scent of artificial oranges wafted from him and his hair was still wet from his shower. Law closed the book as he appraised him, feigning a pout.

"Aw, and here I thought we could soak together in the bathtub," Kid eyed him from the frigde, looking inside to see if they had any more juice left. He liked apple juice in the mornings. There was half a carton, so he took it and went to get himself a glass.

"Who say we can't?"

"Having clean habbits is a healthy thing, Mister Eustass, but bathing more than once a day is not good for your skin. Especially not when staying for hours emerged in warm water," Law knew he sounded awfully much like a detached doctor when he explained such things, but Eustass chuckle told him he didn't mind at all.

"You don't say, Mister Germaphobe," Kid downed his glass of juice and gave a small noise of being pleased. "So. Where is Portgas?"

"He left,"

"Good. Guess he's not as stupid as I thought," Kid poured himself a second glass, which he downed as quick as the other.

"He asked me to convey his feelings of gratitude for allowing him to spend the night," Kid snorted.

"I am pretty sure he did not say it like that, but whatever. You didn't do anything innapropiate while I slept, did ya?" Kid didn't really sound like he believed anything had happened, and well, nothing had.

"We just chatted,"

"I wouldn't keep it above Ace to try something, though. Even with me in close distance. You on the other hand," He trailed off and Law rose a brow. Oh. So Mister Eustass seemed to trust him completely. Yet how come that sounded more like a challenge? One which Law was not afraid to rise to.

"We did play for a bit, however. Last night." Kid, who'd went for his third glass of juice, suddenly dropped both glass and carton on the floor. Luckily nothing broke.

"You... played?" Law could easily guess what sort of 'games' Eustass was making up in his head and hid a snicker under his breath.

"_Oh yes_," Law purred, holding his mug in front of his lips so Kid could not see his amused smile. "Seven times I reckon,"

"Seven?" Kid seemed oddly tense and Law decided he should end his misery.

"Ace kept losing, though. He's awful at cards," Feeling utterly ridiculed, Eustass groaned and pushed a hand over his face. Well, of course. He should have guessed so himself.

"So, what are your plans for today, Mister Eustass?" Law asked him. Changing the subject, much to Kids relief. He grapped a bundle of towel cloths and trew them to the floor, trying to clean up the mess he had caused.

"Mm, dunno. Lots of sex if I get my way," He smiled and ignored the way Law snorted, before he laughed.

"Do you really think you deserve that?" Kid was still smirking as he placed the glass back on the counter and went to wrap his arms around Law from behind. He place a kiss to his neck and relished in his delighted shiver.

"No, but you do," Came his response and Law could do nothing but give in, melting beneath the careful, sweet kisses.

"Yes," He sighed. "I do."

**End of Chapter 17.**

**A/N:**  
Hi! So here I will end this chapter :) Is it just me, or has my story started to be more about the characters drinking coffee, than anything else? Well, I can't help it if I love coffee xDD It's a bit short, but I hope you don't mind. Have no idea when I'll be able to update again, I've extremely important homework that is partly going to decide my future, so wish me luck!

I love you all! Leave a review, please. Until next ^^


	18. Monkey Crash

**A/N: **Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long, but as I earlier explained, I had an important test that more or less decides my furture for the next 3 years. I can happily say that I passed! So I'll be dabbling with anymation for a long, looong time ;D I am SO HAPPY!

Welcome to all the new readers and thank you SO MUCH for faving, alerting and reviewing! You spur me on and makes it a joy to write ;) I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Here's Chapter eighteen. See previous chapters for disclaimer :) ENJOY!

**Chapter 18: Monkey crash.** (Lame title is lame xD)

It was a quiet, sunny morning - despite the month read December - and as it was saturday, there was a good amount of people out in the streets enjoying themselves. Cue to the month and day, the shops opened a bit earlier and closed a bit later than usual; christmas was in fast approach. The pedestrian zone was not so overly growded that Law felt uncomfortable as he strolled down the street. He casually stopped by to look through store windows, weighing his options as he had decided to be quite generous this year. Being an inturn meant he in all actuallities had little to no income, since he was not connected to any school or received any funds. Yet the money his father had left for him and his mother was so much, Law wouldn't have to worry for many years to come.

Regardless, he didn't just go around carelessly spending, anyway. He was very clear in his mind about necessities and what was just simple indulgement. However, where his friends and family were concerned there really was no limit to what he was willing to spend. Still, it was a matter of principles. For Law, every present he gave away had to be useful to the receiver, but also have a certain amount of personality, conveying whom the gift was from. He was very tasteful in his choices. This year was just so very important to him; so much good had happened that he could not remember another time where he had been any happier. All in just four months time. For anyone else it would be moving too fast, for Law it was exactly what he had always hoped for.

Plus he was with a man whom he could truly live his life with, as short as it may prove to be; it didn't matter; Trafalgar Law was loved.

After mentally noting to re-visit the store he had just been gazing at, Law once again made his way down the street. He was clad in a long, black coat with a white fur ring around the neck area and high heeled water resistant boots. His neck and shoulders were wrapped in a yellow scarf and he wore the hat Bepo had gifted him for his birthday. His hands were securely stuffed into his large pockets - Law did not favor wearing cloves - it kept them warm.

As he turned the corner he was approaching his destination rappidly - The Meux - so he slowed down just a bit. Unfurtunately Law did not come there as often as should be thought, even despite Sanji's astounding cooking that Law deemed the best in all of what he had tasted so far. (Not counting Eustass cooking, since for Law that was on an entirely different scale of pleasure. Often involving no plates at all. Yum.) It was just, that more often than not, Law felt like he left with less brain cells than when he had arrived. Of course that always involved a certain chatty waitress. Not that Mimi was bad company. She was just so flirtatious and bubbly Law could not make room for it all. He had always preferred the company of the more quiet girls, cue to why Robin was still his best female friend.

The slight animosity between them had cooled off after Eustass had told him about his sister Eva, whom had been a close friend of Nico Robin. There was still much Law did not understand, but it would all come in due time, he was certain. So, the reason he was now heading for The Meux was a promise he had made with Chopper the other day. Apparantly the younger boy was very insecure about buying presents for his friends and family, mostly because the clerks knew him so well that a few well placed compliments was enough to convince him of buying anything, really. So Law had agreed to help him out a bit, to make sure he only got what he actually came for.

Having The Meux being their meeting place had certainly not been Laws idea, but Chopper had insisted since they had the most delicious strawberry cakes, and saturdays they were half price. Well, it could be the same. Wouldn't be so bad seeing Sanji again... and Mimi of course. Yet upon entering the diner, Law was immediately surprised over how vacant the place was. He only spotted Sanji by the counter, idly chatting with Chopper who had arrived ahead of him, indulging himself in the sweet cakes he had spoken so highly about. Taken aback, it took Law a few seconds to compose himself, Sanji already having noticed him despite the loud bell had given him away all the same. The chef waved casually as Law made his way over, the small Chopper spinning in his seat to beam happily, his mouth filled and frosting lingering on his upper lip.

Law couldn't help a small smile, Choppers innocent joy always quite contagious. He removed his scarf and jacket and took a seat beside the brownhaired fellow in-turn. Chopper was already chatting away, but Law didn't even catch half of it. He merely looked to Sanji with a curious expression as Chopper once again stuffed himself with cake.

"Oddly seeing this place so empty, especially on a saturday," Sanji simply shrugged, sipping from his porcelain cup. Law felt his need for coffee rise from the sight, but Sanji was already on the task of making him a cup. Ahh, at least something familiar.

"That is because we are closed today, did not see the sign did you," Sanji wasn't as much asking as he was stating, concealing with no success the small smile he tried to hide behind his mug. Law shook his head slowly and accepted the cup handed to him, the strong scent invading his senses and Law felt himself relax completely. Closed, huh. Well, that certainly explained one missing waitress.

"I didn't know that," Chopper piped in, "But Sanji was so kind to let me in! And he even made me these delicious strawberry cakes! Just for me!" Sanji shrugged again, but Chopper kept going and eventually Law couldn't help chuckling to himself. He had known for a while that Sanji lived just above the diner, so he could imagine he would have spotted Chopper outsite. It was actually a very nice thing of him to do, but Law also knew that despite of Sanjis usual off-handed attitude, he was a true giver, loving nothing more than to please those he deemed worthy of friendship. Law knew he was counted as one there as well, even though they rarely hung out at all. Maybe getting to know Sanji wouldn't be so bad.

However, he and Chopper had a... date, so to speak. And if Sanji had closed this place off on a saturday, he had to have a valid reason therefor. Something about that just spiked Laws curiousity.

"May I ask why you are closed?" Law asked, unable to refrain from gathering the information he so seeked. He sipped from his coffee, loving the slight after taste of cinnamon Sanji had added as spice. Even something as simple as coffee he could turn into something exotic. Chopper excused himself to go to the loo, and Sanji leaned his arms on the counter, meeting Laws gaze.

"Just felt like having a day off," Sanji replied with another shrug. Law detected that was only the half truth, and he was not humble enough to refrain from prying, especially not when his victims weren't put off by him asking in the first place.

"That all?" He asked around another sip from his mug. Sanji gave him crooked smile, easily relenting.

"You are a curious one, Trafalgar," He said with a chuckle, "But no, that is not all. There is a cooking fare a few towns over, a really big one actually. My adoptive father is going to be a judge and I am participating," Sanji looked slightly proud when he spoke about the man who had raised him. Law only vaguely knew the story, but even he was reasonable enough to know asking for that kind of thing was quite a bit too personal. Instead he raised an eyebrow, showing his interest.

"I hardly believe that is fair towards the remaining contestants," Sanji laughed and Law smiled. They both fell into a comfortable talk afterwards, until Chopper reappeared and finished his remaining cakes in record time. He seemed quite eager to start present hunting. Law, already done with his coffee, thanked Sanji for his free treat and accompanied Chopper to the shops entrance. They both left after giving their byes and made their way through the streets once again.

As Chopper began listing the places he wished to go, Law only listened with half an ear - not that he was being rude or anything - his mind simply drifted off elsewhere, as he enjoyed the cool wind against his skin. He thought about Eustass and the mans plans for this day. Law knew he planned checking in on the shop, since the place by his own words could need a bit of _tidying up_. Law knew that was only Eustass way of occupying himself in spite of not having to work in the weekends, mostly due to Law having already made plans before hands. It was actually amusing to know that Eustass got so easily bored he went as far as to go clean up in the auto shop just to have something to do. The redhead didn't like to be alone either, so Law wondered whom the poor soul was that he would drag along with him. Probably Killer, Laws mind chirped in with a snigger.

Their relationship was no less complicated than what Law had vitnessed the first time he met Mister Killer. They still bickered and spat at each other at any given opportunity, yet Law knew the bond they shared was equal to none. With one exception of course; his own bond with Eustass. And with Killer now in mind, Laws thoughts drifted off to his own relationship with the blonde. After Laws visit at his home, he had warmed up towards the doctor aspirant a bit, but would still treat him cooly with aloof friendliness whenever they occupated the same room. As small as that achievement was, it was still better than nothing at all. Of course neither of them ever mentioned _why_ Law had been at Killers apartment in the first place. Though believe me, Law was eager to know how that weekend had went. He was just never alone long enough with Killer to ask.

He was suddenly disturbed from his musing when a small hand tugged at the end of his scarf. His eyes fell to Chopper, who looked almost skirmish.

"Uhm, Law. I would like to go in there," As he pointed, Laws gaze followed his finger and he suddenly remembered why they were out here in the first place.

"Yes of course,"

Roughly two hours were spend with going from store to store, picking up presents as they went. Chopper looked absolutely gleefilled once he had crossed off all the things from his list, without having bought anything unecessary for a change. Law gently scoffed off his eager thank yous and felt more than ready to just return home. Unlike Chopper, Law had barely gotten half of the one half he had hoped for, deciding that when it came to buy the perfect present for those he loved, he was absolutely incapable of doing so. He hadn't even begun looking for something for Mister Eustass, in spite of not lacking the knowlegde of what his lover liked. It was ridiculous how hard this was.

He helped Chopper carrying his weight to the bus stop, where the young one climbed the transporter with quite some difficulty. He waved as the bus drove off, chuckling lightly to himself at the last glimpse of Chopper stuffing himself in between the huge bags of presents in the backseats of the bus. _Well, time to head off home,_ he thought to himself.

The small bag he held by his right side prevented him from keeping his fingers warm, which did become a nuisance as the cold spread further up his arm. As much as Law loved cool weathers, he despised freezing. The cold was great when you were stuffed in warmth, being able to see your breath as you exhaled, feel the chill on your skin, but feeling warm and cosy all the same. He changed hands and chastised himself for buying those damn wine glasses; but they were crystal with red roses adorning the stem, and he knew his mother would kill for them. He continued down the street, this time not strolling as he was no longer window gazing.

From here to his and Eustass apartment were just a few more blocks, but as Law turned the corner he did not anticipate being knocked over as he collided hard with something else. He hit the ground with a solid thud, the small bag slipping from his fingers and hitting the ground just a few paces behind. He heard the glass shatter, but the aching pain shooting up through his left hip was far more concerning.

"Oh sheesh," _Was that me whining_, Law thought to himself, but realised by how hard he was currently biting his lower lip, it couldn't possibly had been him. His left side burned so bad that just slightly shifting caused him to feel immediate faint. His mind became a little foggy disrupting his vision, but as shapes appeared in front of him he tried to blink the haze from his eyes.

"LUFFY!" Came another voice, though this time distinctively shrill and female. She appeared in front of him, but he could not clearly see yet.

"I am so sorry! He can be so careless! Are you hurt?" _Actually, yes_, Law wanted to say, but all he really could do was groan in misery as he tried to shift. Soft hands were suddenly there, steadying him and lifting him, but as nice as the thought was it only intensified the pain.

"D-don't," He gasped, unable to even lean on his left leg, the pain too much.

"Oh no, you really _are_ hurt," The girl muttered, sounding absolutely horrified, but Law didn't feel like consoling her. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in so much pain.

"Come, there is a bench over here. Think you can make it?" How Law managed to nod, he didn't know, but with great effort he was able to make it to the bench supported mostly by the girl. Sitting down did not lessen the pain even the slightest, if any, it made it that much worse. But the girl straightened herself and brought something from her pocket. Law still felt faint and his sight felt a bit blurry.

"I'm going to call 911," She was already dialing as she spoke and Law allowed himself to slip a little into unconciousness. Not enough that he was completely out, but enough to distance the abnormal pain shooting through his hip just a bit. Sooner than anticipated, he was brought back to complete attention when the guy who had caused all this in the first place was crouching down in front of him. The first thing he noticed was the strawhat. _Odd_, he thought and then averted his gaze to the boys face. Law could see ebony hair and muddy brown eyes, but there was nothing he recognised. Well, of course not.

"They should be here in ten minutes tops," The girl said, and suddenly stood in front of him too, just behind the crouching boy. Her hair was at ear-lenght and vividly orange. She wore a pink coat and white scarf. Her eyes were brown and concern swam in their dephts. When a hand came up to poke him where the pain coiled and burned, Law grithed his teeths as he hissed out.

"Luffy! Leave him alone! Don't you think you caused enough trouble?!" The boy yelped and trashed slightly as he was yanked away by his ear, his long red scarf slithering down his shoulders.

"Ow, oww Nami! That hurts!"

"Serves you right!" She huffed, making sure not to release Luffy before he was a good distance away from Law. Then her eyes fell on him again.

"Do you have a phone?" She asked, and Law grimaced in spite of himself. Hadn't she already used her own to call help?

"Want me to call someone for you?" She elaborated.

_Oh_. Well, at least she was kind enough to stay and offer support. But yeah, having someone here he knew would be more comforting. On the other hand, he should probably wait until he was safely admitted to the hospital and examined. Concerning his friends and family now would be a much bigger pain in his ass than what he felt in his hip. So with great effort, Law shook his head in negative and drew a few shaky breaths.

"Okay," She replied and took a seat next to him. Her hand hovered slightly, as if she wanted to place a comfroting touch to his shoulder, but couldn't make herself do it. Law was glad she in the end settled for resting both her hands in her lap.

"Namiii, do we have to stay here?" The boy named Luffy whined, until he was silenced by a very stern glare.

"Shut up Luffy! You do realise that you're the cause of all this, yes? I told you not to run like mad around the corners!" Luffy made another whiny sound, but Law couldn't tell if he felt even the slightest bit of remorse. He just knew their bickering was starting to grate on his nerves and actually wished they would just go. He could wait for the paramedics alone. It was then that his head started to feel heavy again, like lead and he had to rest it back. His breath was ragged and slowly he drifted back into unconsiousness, this time the kind he wouldn't lightly be shaken from again.

Law was floating. It was a comfortable feeling, a feeling of being completely weightless. He wriggled his toes and giggled when it felt like they were kissed by small and soft feathers. He felt so light, so calm, even the small pricking on his skin was delightful. There was no pain here, nor any light. The darkness spread and engulfed everything, he saw nothing but black. It was so relaxing and he relished in the quiet. His mind was at ease, his body at rest. Then there was a dull sound, slightly disrupting the silence. Laws brows furrowed as the volume increased and he could distinguish the sound as a quiet beeping. It didn't stop, piercing through his quiet serendipity.

With a sudden jolt, Law was startled awake. His eyes were blinded by the sheer light that caused him to flinch. His heart leapt in his chest, every erratic thump-a-thump causing the beeping to intesify remarkably, until Law was able to make it out for what it was. A heart monitor. He was in a room in a hospital, wired up to a heart monitor. Faintly he squinted, trying to open his eyes but to no avail. He then tried to move his limbs, finding that it was impossible to move anything below his waist. It struck a cord of fear in him, but he knew he was better off worrying about that later. First he had to regain his senses.

He managed to slightly move his arms, feeling a pinch and a pull when he lifted the left one. Law could practically feel were the needle had stung and how the slim rubber tube imbedded in his arm slowly shifted beneath his skin. An ivy bag. His thoughts brought him back to the cause of his injury. Such a fall could not have been _this_ bad, that he was now wired up and connected to a monitor. In fact, Law was certain it was nothing but a fracture on his hipbone. Bastard hurt like hell, but it would eventually heal.

The more he just lay and breathed, the more the monitor connected to his heart slowly ceased until it mimicked nothing but a steady heartbeat. Slowly sight returned to him as well and he was able to make out the crevices and shapes of the ceiling, the shadows and light from the lamps. He started to feel his body more, though his skin still prickled and iched in an odd way, even on his legs. It was a good sign, cause it meant his nerves were still functioning, even if he couldn't lift his legs. It occured to him then, by how woozy he actually felt, that he had probably been heavily drugged. That also explained his wierd dream, though it had been pleasant enough. Well, morphine _was_ pleasant.

A shifting to his right made him tilt his head and he nearly gasped. On a chair, arms folded across his chest sat Mister Eustass, snoring lightly as he was obviously asleep. It was just then that Law noticed the blinds in his room, though they were closed there was no doubt that it was pitch black outside. It was probably late in the night. He rested his gaze back on his lover, oddly gratified that he at least wasn't alone, although Kid was sleeping. Of course it made him wonder how Eustass had even gotten the news and whom he had heard it from. But as the door creaked open, another familiar face greeted him.

"Ah. Finally awake I see. Leave it to you to end up as the patients you usually care for," Kulehas voice was not unkind, and though she tried to look stern, Law could still distinguish the worry beneath her heavy wrinkles. She shook her head and stepped in, a chart in her hands and not bothering to close the door. Typical. The witch never cared much for her patients privacy, but right now, neither did Law. He had questions, questions he would like being answered as fast as possible. Before he could even form the words though, she held up her hand.

"I know what you want to say, but hear me out first," She then grabbed another chair and sat down on it inverted, trowing the chart on the bed right on Laws sheet covered chest.

"It's all in here, but I fancy it'll be easier if you hear it from me," Her words started to worry him a bit, but he remained quiet, simply waiting for her to continue.

"You were first admitted to Satan-Currys hospital," Actually it was _Saint Curriers_. But Law knew his boss didn't much like the man behind it.

"Though as soon as I received the news, I had you moved here. It was also me who informed your lover over there. Found his name under who to call under emergencies," She pointed towards Kid with her thump and then she smirked slightly. "I knew you were gay," Law merely glared and she trew back her head and laughed. It was always shrill and made him want to stuff his ears. When she calmed down, she finally continued and without the previous mockery.

"I will cut right to the chase and get this over with," Even her attitude had changed and Law knew the situation had just turned serious.

"I know you suffer from Cronic Myeloid Leukemia, and whereas I am quite pissed that you have not informed me yourself, I realise as your superordinate I should have read your medical chart and papers before hiring you," She didn't seem at all miffed by aknowlegding such a bummer from her side, but Law knew she had wanted him because of his skills and intelligence, anyway.

"As a doctor aspirant, you should know your disease in and out by now," Well, yes, he did, more or less. "I also know you are taking molecularly targeted drugs,"

Law slowly tried to sit up, one hand placed over the brown envelope of his chart, the other fumbling a bit over the edge. He finally found what he was looking for and randomly pressed a button on the remote, hoping it was the right one. Something Law had always fancied about hospitals, were their elevating beds. The mattress started to lift up behind him, supporting his back and thus helping him to a more upright position.

"What do you want to tell me with all this?" He asked, a bit unsure of this whole situation. Kuleha grunted and pressed her forefinger and thumb to the base of her nose, almost pinching it.

"You never received a second opinion, did you?" Law rose a brow, but decided against confronting her. Kuleha started to look pretty upset.

"I believe your mother had a lot to do with the chosen prodecure, being a nurse and all. As it is, that's fine. But in your case I think watchful waiting was a very bad choice," She averted her gaze, pausing and giving Law a moment to digest her words. When his disease had been discovered, they had run plenty of tests finding nothing too out of the ordinairy, which was why he had agreed on targeted theraphy in form of imatinib. The reason therefor was quite simple. People with chronic leukemia who do not have symptoms may be able to put off having cancer treatment. By delaying treatment, they can avoid the side effects of treatment until they have symptoms. Of course that meant he had had regular based check ups.

"Although watchful waiting avoids or delays the side effects of cancer treatment, this choice has risks. It may reduce the chance to control leukemia before it gets worse," Law furrowed his brows. What was she saying? That his cancer had gotten worse?

"I am sorry to say it, kiddo. After that fall you had today, we have discovered some serious internal bleeding. Your spleen and lymph nodes are remarkably swollen, but your liver is beyond repair,"

_What?_

"You need a new liver, Law, and you need to stop the medical treatment, it's doing jack shit for you now." She looked so serious that Law felt his throat constrict. His liver had to be removed? Then she asked that unavoidable question he had hoped not to be asked for a very long time.

"Have you considered stem cell or bone marrow transplant?"

The paper sheets fell to the floor with a woosh, the brown envelope quickly following though it hit the floor with a small thud. Law was staring out of the window, the blinds now open for him to gaze out into the starry night. An hour had passed since Kuleha had left him to his own thoughts. He had many things to consider now, but she advised him not to take too long, already preparing a major operation.

_A new liver_.

There was already donors, and Law knew that finding a match would happen sooner or later.

_A new liver._

It was almost worse than having leukemia in the first place. And what then if he agreed to the terms of stem cell transplant or bone marrow transplant? He already knew his mother was out of the question as a donor, they had already ruled her out a year ago. And himself? Well, if it was possible that would be the route he would take. Having no siblings, the third option would be an unrelated party. But then what about the risks of graft versus hot disease? It might mean the risk of losing another liver... Or worse. It was all too much to bear thinking about and Law felt so frustrated he wanted to rip his hair out.

He had barely even glanced at his chart, before he trew everything to the floor. He knew what it contained and he just didn't want to face it all right now. Kuleha had explaned why his lower half was practically numbed out. They had done what they could to control the bleeding and later he was to receive blood transfusion. His hip bone was cracked as he had suspected, but what was worse was that it wasn't the only fracture. At this rate he wouldn't be able to leave this bloody hospital bed for another three months.. If not longer.

The figure to his right started to stir, but Law was too far gone to really notice. For a moment he had actually forgotten Mister Eustass presence in the room, and despite how much he loved the man, he had earlier caught himself wishing he was alone with all this. He didn't want to involve others in his desicion and most of all he hated the fact of how many people he would worry with this. When Kid groaned, Law finally realised he was a awake. Before he could stop it, hot tears swelled up in his eyes and he slouched forward a bit, trying to control his trembling body.

"Mm, Law?" Eustass sounded slightly slurred, like if he was drunk, but it was just the sleep talking. When he finally got around, all the snooze blinked from his vision, he noticed Law on the bed beside him, hunched over and sobbing. Panic rose to his chest and Eustass shot from his perch on the uncomfortable chair, rushing those few feet over to pull him into an embrace.

"Fuck," He muttered, holding Law close even as the man shook and did nothing to return the gesture. Kid just held him like that for long moments, allowing the raven head this small break down, only waiting for him to come around. When Law slightly pulled back, Eustass tilted his head upwards so their eyes could meet. It almost broke his heart watching the pain in Laws gray depths, covered in mist from his crying.

"Kid," Laws voice was low, weak almost and Eustass pressed his forhead to his.

"I am here," He whispered, knowing that in such a time Law needed support more than anything. Laws hands against his chest fisted into his black tee shirt, he could even feel the trembling from the small digits.

"It has gotten worse," Laws voice quivered as he spoke, his eyes clenched shut. Kid shushed him gently, slighty pushing his thumb over the wet cheeks, rubbing off some of the lingering tears.

"I know," He mumbled, starting to feel a bit helpless. What could he possibly do or tell to make this better? He was torn apart himself, filled with a fear he had never felt before. It was maddening. Laws boss, the old lady doctor had explained briefly what had happened and what would happen. And if Law agreed upon transplantation, what everything would entail. Kid wasn't sure what to think himself, whatever Law decided he would go for. He just wanted to be by his side, _needed_ to take part of this. So even if it all got worse from now on, maybe even if it meant... Kid would remain. His decision was firm, unbreakable. Which was why the next words Law spoke shook him to the core. His tears were dried out, his eyes focused and his voice so oddly distant and cold it made Kids heart clench in his chest.

"I think we should break up, Mister Eustass."

**A/N:**

And that concludes chapter eighteen! I know it's a bit short, but I think I covered what I needed to. I hope you liked it, please leave a review, I'd love you forever! Big hugs and kisses!

Btw, to those I have yet replied to. I am sorry, I have been so busy. Unfurtunately I cannot longer remember whom I responded to and who not, so until I get that checked up, you just have to be patient.

Love, **KlawxXx.**


End file.
